Balance
by Nori Lover
Summary: What is balance? Should anything be allowed to keep the balance? Bifur does not agree with the Balance system and fights hard to right a wrong within his own family.
1. Chapter 1

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Prelude

Da, why is that boy not inside if he is cold?" a dwarfling asked that would have been considered no older than seven by a son of Man's standards, "If he is cold then he needs to put on his coat. Mother says that wearing your coat is important when the wind is nippy."

"Son, that boy is a Balance," the boy's father admitted with a scowl gazing at the shivering lad, "The poor boy probably doesn't have a coat. Remember what I told you about the Balance system?"

"I do, but he's littler than me," the child whined turning pitying eyes on the tiny Balance huddled against a tree, "Mother says dwarflings are blessings. Why is he not considered a blessing? I don't understand, Da."

"I don't either, Bifur," the father snarled bending to hug his upset son close, "Our House does not follow that barbaric practice. _All_ dwarflings are blessings. Never forget that, Bifur. Protect ones that are weaker and vulnerable than you all your life and Mahal will provide."

"I will, Da," Bifur agreed looking at the Balance, "I hate that bad system. I hate it!"

Chapter One

Bifur remembered seeing a Balance for the first time as a lad while he watched the small boy from the window. Ragged clothing did nothing to hide the fact that the child was cold as he shivered while sitting on the old stump by the woodpile. The lad was so young to have his shoulders hunched with the weight of his woes. Sighing, Bifur went and sat beside his uncle. The very dwarf that he had lost a lot of respect for in the past month and was very disgusted with at the moment.

"Colder than usual this time of year, isn't it?" Bifur asked as he dangled a toy he had carved in front of the carrot-topped baby that sat on the floor.

"He can't come inside. It's forbidden," the older dwarf voiced staring into the fire within the fireplace, "He is a Balance."

"He is a child. A blessing from Mahal," Bofur bit out, "I do not hold to the old ways."

"My wife does," Bifur's uncle sighed, "He is a Balance. Given freely ta balance out my family's happiness so that Mahal will not smite us out of jealousy. Tha boy understands this. His does his duty without complaint."

Bifur gritted his teeth and stood to go to his room. The dwarf sat in his window and watched the child once again. The boy shivered and held his arms tight across his chest as he coughed harshly. His uncle's firstborn son. The family's Balance. A hateful tradition that Bifur loathed with every fiber of his being. Some crazy dwarf generations back had created a system that was thought to keep misfortune from falling on other dwarves. It was then that the Balance system was born. Children were chosen at random to become the Balance for their families. These children knew no comforts and no sense of warmth or safety. Balances were beaten and nearly starved, for at their suffering it was believed that Mahal would not be angered if the rest of the family had good fortune. A trade for a trade.

"A trade of happiness for the pain of babes," Bifur groaned to himself watching as the lad stood to walk a bit to try and warm himself, "You should have been my first cousin, Child. Poor babe doesn't even have a name."

"Bofur," Bifur heard as he looked up to see his uncle holding his sleeping son, "I had wanted ta name tha boy Bofur after your grandfather, my father."

Bifur watched as his uncle walked over to gaze upon the child outside.

"He's so tiny," Bomfur whispered watching as the little one curled tight upon the stump shivering, "I…I don't like tha old ways either."

"Then stop this," Bifur demanded as he rose from his seat, "You know the boy's been ill. He won't survive another winter outside and for the life of me I don't see how he has survived as long as he has. He's your son!"

"He's a Balance," the older dwarf stated turning away, "Ye know that if a Balance dies then that means that Mahal has taken that family's sacrifice ta him ta balance out tha better times."

"That is shite and you know it," Bifur hissed, "Plenty of families have allowed their Balances to suffer and die and still they have the same misfortunes that are a natural part of life. The Balance system was invented by superstitious, child abusers. I have had enough! I would never have allowed this if I had known of Bofur earlier."

Bifur pushed past his uncle and out of the house. He had been planning this from the minute he had seen the little one's suffering and already had his personal things stored at his shop. The child gasped as Bifur swung him up on his hip with one fluid motion.

"You are coming with me, Lad," Bifur said holding the child tight as the poor boy stiffened in obvious fear, "I'm going to take care of you now. Don't be frightened."

"Bifur, what are ye doin'?" Bomfur snarled stomping out of the house, "Put tha Balance down."

"No," Bifur denied touching the child's forehead that he carried and grimaced at the heat of the boy, "He's ill. I'm taking him from here. I moved in to help you, Uncle, but I will not be privy to the neglect of a child. How could you have allowed your own wife to torment a babe?"

"Ye know Bartha belives very much in the old ways ta try and protect our House. Once promised ta Mahal no one has tha right ta claim kinship ta a Balance," Bomfur stated calmly, "He is a Balance pledged ta Mahal. His sufferin' is ta protect tha House of Ur."

"This protects our House?" Bifur growled lifting the boy's ragged shirt to expose the scarred back for his uncle to see as the boy flinched and lowered his head to hide in his unbound hair, "This is torture and the Balance system is wrong. This boy is my cousin and I will allow this no more. Bofur comes with me."

"Bifur!" Bomfur bellowed, "Ye have no right!"

"I have paid this family's bills with my own coin even before I moved here!" Bifur roared back, "I want my compensation! Give it to me!"

"Nephew," Bomfur breathed stepping back in shock, "Ye know tha work at tha mines have run dry until spring. I have no way ta compensate ye."

"Bofur is my compensation," Bifur snarled, "You call him a Balance. His fate is tied to this House of yours, you say. You owe me so I take the boy which clears this house of all debt. End of story. Only seek me out when you have grown a set. Good day, Uncle."

Bifur left his speechless kin as he hurried away with the boy in his arms.

"No," Bifur corrected himself in his mind, "I've got Bofur in my arms. This is my wee cousin Bofur."

Bifur stripped out of his cloak and wrapped the silent child inside the folds of the cloth.

"I've got you now," Bifur soothed rubbing the small boy's back, "Let's get you to a healer."

The child hissed and curled into himself with obvious fright.

"Don't kill me. I can still serve ye," the boy whispered softly, "Not tha poisons. Please don't."

Bifur froze at the small plea. The older dwarf closed his eyes in remembrance that ill Balances were usually put down by healers with fast-acting poisons. Bifur gently sat the dwarfling on a nearby fence and tilted his too thin face up to look into his eyes. Saddened, green eyes stared back at him with pleading.

"I'm never going to allow anything to hurt you anymore, Bofur," Bifur vowed as the boy blinked up at him.

"B-Bofur?" the child stuttered, "I…I don't understand ye."

"That is your name," Bifur continued, "Your name is Bofur. You are my cousin, Little One."

"No," Bofur denied shaking his head in fear, "B-balances are forbidden names or family. I have ta go back ta tha House of Ur. I…I have ta accept my fate for tha baby. Tha baby might come ta harm if I don't do my job. I balance tha House. Mahal might hurt tha baby."

"No, Bofur," Bifur reassured as the child shivered from probable cold mixed with fear, "Mahal does not punish anyone unless they have done horrible deeds. Our Father did not invent the Balance system. That was set up by bad dwarves that convinced others that it was needed. Nothing will happen to your baby brother."

"No!" Bofur wailed trembling in earnest, "I have no baby brother. I am just a Balance. I have no family. I live only ta serve or…or…."

"Or, what?" Bifur pushed as the child whimpered.

"Or the baby and Master and Mistress will be punished," Bofur sighed looking away, "Told I Balance and must not ask for anythin'. Always tired, hungry, pain. No soft touches. No warm bed. No gentle words. Not get ta play like others. Always bad. Always punished. Try so hard ta do right, but always bein' whipped. Always fists. No tears from a Balance or Mahal angry. I not cry. Have ta serve with pride. One day die…d-die for House with pride like a good dwarrow. When Mahal takes me way, I've done duty. That's what born ta do and then finally might be allowed ta rest."

"No, Bofur, you were born to be cared for," Bifur denied, "You should never have been forced into the life of a Balance and worked until you are so worn down. I won't allow anyone to hurt you or mistreat you anymore. I promise you, Child."

"I don't understand," Bofur whimpered, "Told Mahal choose me ta be Balance. Ye say not. Why…why Master and Mistress hurt me if I not Balance?"

"I don't know," Bifur admitted closing his eyes for a moment, "I didn't know about you until I moved back here a month ago to help with what I thought was my first cousin's care. I was never told of your birth, Bofur. Bombur's birth was announced to me, but not yours. I would have taken you away from this sooner and have been saving up to do just that ever since I arrived. I'm not going to allow you to hurt anymore. You're sick and need to see a healer. It's going to be okay now."

Bifur lifted the child in his arms and wanted to curse at how light he felt. Bofur was malnourished and exhausted. He was also feverish and very frightened. The older dwarf hurried towards a new healer that had set up in town.

"Hope he doesn't follow the old ways," Bifur thought to himself as he quickened his pace and stepped into the new building, "Excuse me?"

"Eh? What?" Bifur heard as a grey-headed dwarf peeked around a corner, "Speak up. I can't hear as well as I used to."

"My boy here is ill," Bifur said loud and clear, "I need some help with him. Bofur has recently come under my guardianship and I warn you his previous home was not kind to the lad."

The healer blinked and narrowed his eyes as a red-haired dwarf came around the corner.

"Let me see him," the healer ordered reaching and lifting Bofur into his arms, "Why…this boy is burning up!"

"And too thin," the second dwarf barked growling at Bifur, "What has been done to this wee laddie?"

"My uncle follows the old ways of the Balance system," Bifur huffed, "I knew not of my cousin until recently. Bofur is not a Balance anymore. If you won't treat him then I will find someone else, but be gentle. Bofur is scared. Give him back to me."

"I am Oin and this is my younger brother Gloin," the healer stated holding Bofur closer, "I despise the Balance system and applaud you for getting this boy away from your kin. I will treat him. Follow me."

Bifur hurried after the two dwarves as they marched away while his cousin turned frightened eyes to him.

"It's okay, Bofur," Bifur soothed as the child whimpered, "I'm here."

Oin settled Bofur on a raised table and pulled the cloak back to get a look at him.

"Not tha poisons," Bofur whispered hiding his face in his hair, "I can still serve."

"Poisons?" Gloin huffed, "Mahal Almighty! What kind of a place did Thorin lead us to?"

"Hush, Brother, your scaring the child," Oin ordered, "Not a single drop of poison on me, Laddie. So you're Bofur. Who is your guardian?"

"I am Bifur son of Binfur, at your service," Bifur began, "This is my cousin Bofur and I just took him under my care less than an hour ago. Bofur, Child, you have no one to serve anymore. You are not a Balance at all, okay?"

Bofur looked up at his cousin and then back down quickly. None of this was true. It couldn't be true. All the boy had ever dreamed of was to have someone, anyone, to care for him. He was being tested by Mahal over his dedication to balance the House of Ur. He knew he shouldn't have wished to be cared for. Mahal must be angry with a Balance dreaming and wishing for what he should not be allowed to have.

"Malnourished," Oin listed beginning his exam before pausing as Bofur coughed deeply, "Lungs sound full of congestions. Was he outside for too long?"

"Bofur was not allowed inside at all except for some chores he was forced into doing," Bifur admitted with a shudder, "Slept behind the woodpile to try and escape the wind. He had only the rags upon his back to keep him warm."

Oin snapped his eyes up to Bifur with a scowl and obvious tense set of his shoulders.

"What are your intentions towards the boy?" Oin asked coolly.

"To care for him as my own," Bifur voiced with a raised chin, "Bofur will be my son now. He is my child. I claim him as my own."

"Ye do?" Bofur gasped looking up at Bifur in shock, "_Me_?"

"You, Bofur, you are my son now," Bifur soothed before looking back at Oin, "Can you help him? I'll pay whatever is necessary to help Bofur get well."

"I'll take no coin from a good dwarf," Oin insisted, "Go buy this child some new clothes and let me work. Now don't look at me like that, Laddie. I'll allow no harm to come to you, Bofur. Bifur will be back shortly. Gloin, help Bifur shop."

"Um?" Bifur hummed as he was pushed out of the healer's door, "I think I know this town a little better than you since I've been here longer."

"I'm taking you to Dori's place," Gloin mentioned, "I'm thinking that there will be quite a blow up when word gets out that you have taken that wee lad from the House he was chosen to balance, am I right?"

"Yes," Bifur agreed, "I plan on moving Bofur and I to Ered Luin once he is well. That community does not allow the Balance system."

"Good to hear. That is where we Erebor refugees will be going to settle down in this spring," Gloin pointed out, "Come with us. No one will question another set of dwarves among our people. That way wee Bofur can get a fresh start. Come. Dori will be able to outfit that lad in no time."

"Then take me to this Dori," Bifur decided, "My boy is scared and I need to return to him quickly."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Two

"Um?" Bifur hummed as he was pushed out of the healer's door, "I think I know this town a little better than you since I've been here longer."

"I'm taking you to Dori's place," Gloin mentioned, "I'm thinking that there will be quite a blow up when word gets out that you have taken that wee lad from the House he was chosen to balance, am I right?"

"Yes," Bifur agreed, "I plan on moving Bofur and I to Ered Luin once he is well. That community does not allow the Balance system."

"Good to hear. That is where we Erebor refugees will be going to settle down in this spring," Gloin pointed out, "Come with us. No one will question another set of dwarves among our people. That way wee Bofur can get a fresh start. Come. Dori will be able to outfit that lad in no time."

"Then take me to this Dori," Bifur decided, "My boy is scared and I need to return to him quickly."

Dori it turned out was a kind, giant, fussbudget with a little, wild thing of a brother a few years older than Bofur. Gloin explained the situation and then began to chase after Dori's little brother when the child snatched a dagger that had caught the boy's attention from the sheaf at the older dwarf's belt.

"Nori, give that back this _instant_," Dori reprimanded as the little one handed Gloin the dagger with a big grin on his face, "Shame on you. What do you say to Master Gloin?"

"Your dagger is really pretty. I like it lots and lots," Nori offered before sighing at the look he was given from his older brother, "Sorry to touch your property without permission, Master Gloin, and I won't do it again."

"That is okay," Gloin answered smoothing his hand down the child's long, braided mane, "No more touching weapons until you are bigger, okay, Nori?"

Bifur hid a smile when he saw the lad cross his fingers behind his back while nodding his head. Nori was full of spirit and seemed fearless.

"I can't believe this," Dori huffed rummaging through a trunk, "Hurting a child in the name of Mahal. Our Father would _never_ demand such from us. I will accept no coin from you, Master Bifur. Bofur can use the clothes Nori outgrew. If Mother were awake now she would say the same to you. No point in getting your cousin new things if he is just going to gain weight under better care. Do you know his boot size?"

"No," Bifur sighed, "Bofur has worn no shoes or boots since I've met the lad. I haven't a clue how big his foot is."

"That big," Nori chirped pointing to a perfect, muddy footprint on Bifur's trouser leg that the older dwarf hadn't realized he was sporting, "See, Dori? He that big."

"I see, Nori," Dori grinned out as he patted the child's head, "You have a good eye, Little Brother. Let's see if your old boots will fit Master Bofur's wee cousin's feet."

Bifur grinned as Dori measured some boots against the mark on his leg.

"My foot is bigger," Nori pointed out trying to raise his foot up to the print on Bifur's leg, "See? Dori, I have bigger foots."

"Feet, Nori," Dori corrected, "Not 'foots.' Don't put your boots on Master Bifur. That is rude and not nice to do to others, Scamp."

Bifur chuckled as Nori huffed slightly with a pout as he set his foot down with a small stomp. Dori gave an apologetic look and went back to gathering some clothing for Bofur. The dark-haired dwarf looked down at a tug on his coat.

"Can I play with your cousin?" Nori asked with hopeful eyes, "No children here close enough to play with and none my age. Want to meet him. Please, Master Bifur, please."

"Bofur is ill right now," Bifur reminded as the child pouted at him, "When he gets well then you can meet him. He hasn't been allowed to play before so you'll have to teach him how, Little One. However, only if Master Dori and your mother agrees to allow you to play with Bofur."

"May I? Please, Dori?" Nori begged hopping around his brother excitedly, "Bofur will be my new friend and I'll share _all_ my toys with him."

"Absolutely," Dori agreed wrapping the clothes and boots in a cloth, "It might be a longtime before Bofur is well enough to play. Can you be patient?"

Nori blinked and looked confused as Dori nodded and bent to his younger brother's level while drawing him closer.

"The word 'patient' means to wait for something to happen and not get all twitchy like you get. Mother is very patient with you when you act all silly," Dori explained holding Nori's hands as his brother's face lit up, "So can you be patient to wait to meet your new friend Bofur?"

"Yes!" Nori crowed leaping into his brother's arms, "I be painted!"

"Patient," Dori corrected flipping the giggling boy over his shoulder to cling onto his back like a baby possum while the older dwarf stood and handed Bifur the wrapped clothing, "Mahal bless you for taking in that poor child. I will be more than pleased to tailor his new clothes once your cousin gains some weight. For now, just use these. Nori's gotten too big to wear these and they are all in good shape."

"Thank you," Bifur offered feeling touched by everyone's kindness, "I guess I'll be seeing you to do that tailoring and to set up a play date once Bofur gets well. It was a pleasure to meet you, Dori and Nori."

"Bye! Remember that I teach Bofur to play," Nori giggled as his brother rolled his eyes at the child before pretending to bite at the tiny fingers that clung to his shoulders, "_Dori_! My fingers aren't food."

Bifur chuckled and then bowed before he left with Gloin. They were soon back at Oin's place and were met by the healer.

"Bifur, that boy is very ill," Oin sighed, "I had to work hard at getting Bofur to allow me to clean him up enough to treat him. He's sleeping now, but his lungs are congested and I believe his fever is partially due to infection from a fractured arm that hasn't healed correctly. I had to re-break the bone and…."

"Fractured arm?" Bifur interrupted with a hiss, "Bofur has a _fractured_ arm? Mahal, that child has been scrubbing floors all day with a broken arm? I could kill my kin right now."

"Bifur, there are scars from one end of that child to the other," Oin ground out angrily, "Your cousin has not been treated well at all which is normal for a Balance. You realize the extent of the brainwashing and emotional trauma that Bofur has been through, don't you? That lad has no idea that his treatment over his short life has been wrong. How old is he?"

"I don't think he is even five yet," Bifur sighed, "I know what I am taking on. That's my boy. Bofur will heal in time. I'll make sure of it."

"Bifur, I realize that we have just met, but I wish for Bofur to stay here," Oin instructed, "Your boy is too ill to be moved and I have everything near to help treat the lad. I've settled Bofur in the guest bedroom and set you up a cot. Will that be okay with you?"

"I…I couldn't impose," Bifur gasped.

"Better listen to my brother," Gloin chuckled, "Oin always wins his battles. Allow us to help you get that boy well again. Life has not been kind to Bofur. I wish to see his recovery."

"Plus, there is probably a crowd gathered at my shop to demand for me to give Bofur back," Bifur groaned, "Thank you for your kindness. I accept your offer. Bofur needs to recover away from angry dwarves demanding he be allowed to suffer. I want to see my boy now."

"This way," Oin encouraged leading Bifur further into what was clearly his place of business and temporary home, "I've sedated your cousin so I could re-break his arm with as little pain for him as possible."

"You had to break his arm again?" Bifur gasped, "I don't mean to rush you, but please let me see my boy quickly."

Bifur grimaced at seeing Bofur so still in the bed once he was allowed in the guest room. The child was clearly ill and too small.

"I wish I had discovered him earlier," Bifur huffed hurrying inside to check over Bofur's new brace on his arm, "Dammit! My poor child."

Gloin and Oin watched from the doorway. The two noted each touch to Bofur and nodded at one another. This had been a test to see that Bifur's intentions were truly to help the lad. Oin nodded over his shoulder as Dwalin stepped around the corner and glanced inside. Bifur's head snapped up at sensing a warrior's presence and stilled at Dwalin's challenging stare.  
"Who are you?" Bifur snapped rising to stand protectively in front of his sleeping cousin glaring at the mohawked warrior, "What is this?"

"Dwarflings are precious to the dwarves from Erebor," Oin began, "We needed to know that you were truly dedicated to helping that child. If you were not, then Dwalin here was asked to intervene. I'm sorry, but I was not going to take a chance with that baby's life."

"This is _my_ baby," Bifur snarled, "Bofur is my child now. I understand the need for this, but back the hell off. He needs me and I am going to care for him. I'm not going to jump through your hoops when I need to care for my boy here."

"That is what I needed to hear," another voice spoke up as a dwarf strode in with long, dark hair, "I am Thorin Oakenshield. I speak for the Erebor refugees. I was asked to come here by my cousins, Oin and Gloin. We were all ready to step in to take that boy in as one of our own. My grandfather, may Mahal protect his soul, demolished the Balance system in Erebor. I am appalled that it still goes on here."

"Not by everyone, but quite a few," Bifur bit out, "I will take you all on if you try to take my child. I brought Bofur here to get him help and not to give him away to anyone. You are not my king, Thorin Oakenshield, and this boy is under my protection now. You have no right to grill me."

Thorin's eyes narrowed and studied Bifur carefully.

"Do you love this child?" Thorin asked trying to look over Bifur's shoulder as the other dwarf moved to block his sight.

"From the moment I met him," Bifur admitted, "I've said it several times already. This is _my_ boy. Mine!"

"Seems pretty sure to me," Dwalin drawled walking over to give an appraising eye of Bifur, "Didn't even back down to a future king."

"King?" Thorin scoffed, "You speak with truth, Bifur son of Binfur. I ask that you and your boy travel with my people to Ered Luin this spring. I can offer you protection as long as you do the same for the lad."

"Very well," Bifur agreed feeling a bit mollified, "I know the Blue Mountains backwards and forwards. I can show you safer paths in thanks for helping me get Bofur to safety."

"Well met," Thorin stated, "Oin, keep me posted. Dwalin, have your brother add Bifur and his boy to our numbers. I am not asking to be your king, Bifur, but I am asking that you continue to look after this child. Your cousin needs some stability. Good evening."

Dwalin and Thorin left as Bifur glared at the healer and his brother.

"We had to be sure," Gloin offered, "Look at the lad. Would you have not taken precautions as well?"

Bifur snorted and then exhaled angrily to try and calm down.

"I would have," Bifur sighed finally, "I won't be questioned again. My life became intertwined with my lad as soon as I found him. Bofur will not suffer anymore. I will take my boy and disappear where none will find us if I sense any underhandedness from either of you again. Do you understand me? This is my child. My boy. My kin!"

"Fair enough," Oin agreed, "I like you. Get some rest."

Bifur huffed as the door to the room was closed.

"Sleep, my arse," Bifur grunted lifting Bofur in his arms so he could settle the boy against him, "Don't trust you. Not taking a chance that you will sneak off with Bofur. I'm no fool."

Bifur stroked the little one's back as the boy slept and then reached into his coat for a comb and began to gently untangle his lad's mane. The older dwarf also kept a dagger out ready to protect his cousin if that was necessary. Bofur slept deeply and didn't wake the next morning for breakfast and Bifur grimaced at how pale the boy looked.

"I gave him a strong sedative. He'll sleep deeply," Oin assured when he stepped into the room with a tray, "Nice dagger."

"I can stab dwarves in the back as easily as you," Bifur spat.

"Peace, Bifur," Oin said setting the tray of food down, "I had to make sure. Bofur is one of the worst cases of neglect I think I've ever seen. Balances fell out of popularity decades ago. I never thought I'd actually catch a glimpse of a real Balance."

Bifur sheathed his dagger and stroked Bofur's hair back from his heated face.

"Neither did I," Bifur admitted, "My parents lived in a different village from my uncle. Bomfur was one of my idols growing up. I have never been so disappointed in my kin before. What now?"

"Eat," Oin instructed placing the tray in easier reach for Bifur, "Allow Bofur to rest. He's going to be frightened when he wakes so just keep reassuring him like I saw you doing yesterday. It's going to take a long time for that boy to learn trust."

Bifur sniffed cautiously at the food as Oin huffed irritably. Finally, Bifur ate feeling confident that the food wasn't contaminated or drugged.

"Nice to feel like I'm _not_ trusted," Oin bit out.

"Now you know how I felt coming back yesterday," Bifur sniffed finishing his breakfast as Oin grimaced at the truth of the words.

"Brother!" Gloin hissed coming around a corner, "There is a crowd outside Bifur's shop led by the wee laddie's mother it would seem. They are demanding the boy back."

Bifur scowled and gently settled his cousin back into the bed.

"I will go out the back way so nobody knows where Bofur is," Bifur decided rising, "I need to deal with this alone. It is time for me to declare my intentions to the people of this village."

"Alone?" Oin demanded, "Are you mad?"

"I'm not," Bifur denied, "You do not know the ways of this village. I am allowed to state my claims. Please keep my boy safe if anything happens to me. May…if I can't care for my boy, do you think Dori will? I like the way he is raising his little brother. Will he take my Bofur in if something happens to me?"

"Without question," Gloin assured as Oin nodded his head, "I would as well. I will be married to the loveliest lass this summer. She would take Bofur in a heartbeat."

"Thank you," Bifur offered tucking Bofur under the covers more, "It's okay, Little One. I won't allow anyone to harm you. Rest, Child."

Bifur stroked his cousin's cheek softly and left quickly. He didn't hesitate at hearing the commotion coming from his shop as he drew closer.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Three

"Brother!" Gloin hissed coming around a corner, "There is a crowd outside Bifur's shop led by the wee laddie's mother it would seem. They are demanding the boy back."

Bifur scowled and gently settled his cousin back into the bed.

"I will go out the back way so nobody knows where Bofur is," Bifur decided rising, "I need to deal with this alone. It is time for me to declare my intentions to the people of this village."

"Alone?" Oin demanded, "Are you mad?"

"I'm not," Bifur denied, "You do not know the ways of this village. I am allowed to state my claims. Please keep my boy safe if anything happens to me. May…if I can't care for my boy, do you think Dori will? I like the way he is raising his little brother. Will he take my Bofur in if something happens to me?"

"Without question," Gloin assured as Oin nodded his head, "I would as well. I will be married to the loveliest lass this summer. She would take Bofur in a heartbeat."

"Thank you," Bifur offered tucking Bofur under the covers more, "It's okay, Little One. I won't allow anyone to harm you. Rest, Child."

Bifur stroked his cousin's cheek softly and left quickly. He didn't hesitate at hearing the commotion coming from his shop as he drew closer.

"There he is!"

"Look! It is the thief that will bring Mahal down on our heads!"

"_You!"_ Bifur's aunt hissed as she marched over with baby Bombur on her back in a sling, "Give me back our House's Balance."

"No," Bifur denied as the crowd gaped at his daring even as he frowned that his youngest cousin had not been dressed warmly enough in his opinion, "My cousin stays with me. Aunt Bartha, don't you need to get Bombur out of this cold?"

"Don't change the subject, Bifur," the dam snapped as Bifur sighed at Bartha's behavior, "That Balance is not kin. Do not claim him as such."

"That is not your cousin, you stupid dwarf," the butcher declared, "That is a Balance. A _Balance_, Bifur. His is the life of suffering to balance your home."

"Nonsense," Bifur argued sneering since he had never liked this smarmy dwarf, "Klen, your home had a Balance. You allowed that child to die during the fall and you have had plenty of misfortune recently. The Balance system is a fool's notion that is meaningless and cruel. Did the death of that babe stop anything that has happened to you and yours?"

"Maybe his House did not pray as they should have to offer Mahal their support," Bifur's aunt bit out, "I want what belongs to my House. Where is the…_boy_?"

"I will not tell you," Bifur stated as most gasped aloud at his audacity, "Where is my compensation for the months I have paid for your home expenses? I am owed compensation. Where is it?"

Bartha glared angrily as Bifur held his aunt's gaze. Finally, Bartha dropped her eyes as she hissed in obvious anger.

"My husband is out of work until spring," the dam reminded stepping back, "I have no coin to compensate you."

"A Balance is used to keep order for a home, correct?" Bifur asked the crowd as most nodded, "Very well. The boy is mine to compensate me for the coin I have spent to pay for my kin's expenses. That is fair repayment and accorded to me through this village's laws. Bofur remains with me and all debts are paid off. End of story."

"You will displease Mahal," someone yelled as Bifur ducked a rock tossed at his head.

"Wait," another voice spoke as Bomfur stepped forward, "Under our laws Bifur has a right ta ask for compensation for tha support of our home. My nephew is stating legal, binding facts here. I, as tha head of my House, state that tha boy is Bifur's ta do with as he pleases."

"_No_. The Balance comes back to _do_ his duties!" Bomfur's wife screeched waking the babe on her back as a mad sheen lit in her eyes, "Shut up, Brat, or I'll slap you one!"

Bifur choked at the threat. Bombur was no more than a wee baby. Surely his aunt wouldn't actually strike the child for being frightened, would she? Bomfur sighed and retrieved his youngest son and handed the crying baby to his shocked nephew.

"My wife is unwell," Bomfur declared as Bifur wrapped the baby in his cloak quickly, "I have suspected that for a long time now. Bifur, take my second son and keep Bombur safe with his brother. I have had enough of steppin' back and allowin' my children ta suffer."

"Give me my son!" the dam railed in anger as Bomfur held his wife back, "Bifur will lead to our destruction just like the Erebor rabble that has sullied our village!"

"_Enough!"_

Bifur looked up from soothing Bombur to see Thorin striding over angrily with warriors behind him.

"Bifur son of Binfur is under _my_ protection," Thorin stated, "My people have not sullied this village and nor will a dwarf who is trying to protect his kin. My people, including Bifur, will be leaving your village come spring."

"Good riddance."

"Leave before Mahal grows angered."

Bifur sighed holding his baby cousin closer. He had long suspected that this village held very superstitious and narrow-minded beliefs, but all of this was getting out of hand.

"I will close my shop and leave," Bifur called, "My cousins come with me. Both of them. I will not allow any harm to come to Bofur or Bombur. Once we leave any anger Mahal feels will follow me and not harm this village."

Bifur flinched as a shield was thrown in front of him, held by Dwalin, to block rocks from hitting him and the baby in his arms. It shocked him to realize that one of the rock throwers was his Aunt Bartha. He blinked as a small form grabbed onto his leg suddenly.

"Nori?" Bifur questioned as the little boy looked up at him, "What are you doing here? This isn't a safe place for you. Where is your brother?"

"That my new friend Bofur?" Nori asked ignoring Bifur's questions before turning and sticking his tongue out at the crowd, "Leave my friend lone! You are all being mean, mean, rock heads! Go away!"

"Look he is turning other children against us!"

"Bifur's evil is spreading! Mahal will destroy us so end him and his plague of ideas!

Things really got out of hand when the crowd lunged forward making the youngest Ri cry out in fear. Bifur pushed Nori behind him to shield the dwarfling trying to work out a way to get the children with him to safety.

"_NORI_! I'LL END YOU ALL! BACK OFF _NOW_!"

Bifur blinked once again as a silver-haired monster leapt among the crowd and tossed dwarves left and right to reach his brother. Dori was a very, very, _very_ strong dwarf.

"Not a sane one among you!" Dori spat sweeping his little brother up and checking for injuries as Nori clung to him in fright, "Are you hurt, Nori? Did someone harm you? I'm here now. It's okay. Who made my baby brother cry out, Cretins?!"

"They being mean, Dori," Nori huffed cuddling close as his brother cradled him tight against him, "Being mean to my new friend and Mister Bifur. They all yelling and throwing rocks. I don't like them, Dori."

"I understand," Dori agreed rocking his brother, "One more of you picks up a rock and tosses the thing, I will break every bone in your body. Every single bone. That is a promise. Back off!"

"We leave today," Thorin grunted stepping forward, "The snows have not begun yet. Bifur, we'll take your two cousins in a wagon. I have had enough of this town. Dwalin, send word to the others and have our soldier take down any dwarf that steps towards one of our own. You lot fear Mahal, but you have not crossed Erebor dwarves yet. Leave or we _make_ you leave."

The crowd dispersed at the threat as Bifur watched his aunt and uncle stare back at him.

"Keep the babe," Bartha spat turning her back, "Without the Balance, Bombur will die anyway as Mahal's punishment for me not keeping the proper balance in my House. It is better not to grow too attached to the brat."

"Bofur is not a Balance and Bombur is not a brat," Bifur growled.

"Naming a Balance? You are a _fool_," the dam snarled whirling back around, "Good riddance to the lot of you."

Bomfur grimaced as he walked away with his wife. Bifur shook his head and entered his shop to see most things destroyed inside.

"Oh, Bifur," Dori groaned stepping inside holding his little brother still, "I'm so sorry."

"Not an issue," Bifur denied lifting a hidden panel and retrieving his pack and his father's spear, "I figured something like this would happen and hid what was important. I can carve more inventory for a new shop in Ered Luin. I need to get my cousins to safety first."

"That Bofur? He small," Nori grizzled looking at the baby in Bifur's arms.

"This is Bombur. This is Bofur's baby brother," Bifur chuckled as Nori glanced again at the baby in curiosity, "Bofur's with Oin. He's very sick and has a broken arm so when you meet him, you must be very gentle."

"Hurt?" Nori whimpered before looking to his brother, "Dori, why dwarves be mean to Bofur? He's going to be my friend."

"They are stupid dwarves who will be punished by Mahal for hurting a dwarfling," Dori snapped before calming as his brother whimpered again, "Don't you _ever_ run off on me like you just did, Scamp. That was very dangerous and foolish, but you were trying to be very brave. Mother and I won't let anyone hurt you, Nori."

"Or Bofur?" Nori asked with pleading eyes.

"Bifur and I won't let anyone hurt Bofur anymore as well, okay?" Dori urged as his brother grinned feeling better.

The toymaker smiled at the innocents of Nori. He had a feeling that Bofur had a really good friend already and the lad hadn't even met the other child yet.

"Let's move," Thorin ordered as he stepped in before hissing at the state of the shop, "Durin's beard."

"Couldn't have taken much with me anyway," Bifur admitted as he strode outside, "Thank you for your help. It seems I have inherited two boys now."

"Better for them," Dwalin decided eyeing the baby in Bifur's arms, "This one is at least healthy."

"Don't call my kin a 'this.' The baby's name is Bombur," Bifur warned hurrying towards Oin's shop to get his smallest cousin out of the cold, "I don't know how wise it is to have Bofur travel. He's very ill."

"They'll find him and hurt or kill him," Dori whispered pushing the side of the child's head he was holding against his chest while holding his other hand over his baby brother's exposed ear to protect the child from the truth as Nori whined at the treatment, "We need to leave, Bifur. My mother is pregnant with Nori's and my sibling. I don't want to move her either, but this place is horrid."

Bifur nodded and was soon handing baby Bombur over to Oin to help Dwalin set up a wagon for his cousins to be able to travel in that Thorin had provided.

"Your boy's awake," Gloin reported a bit of time later, "Go to him. Bofur's scared and hidden himself somewhere in the room."

Bifur hurried to get to Bofur and sighed at seeing the empty bed. The dwarf knelt and gazed under the bed to meet the eyes of his frightened cousin.

"Hi, Bofur," Bifur offered as the dwarfling blinked at him, "Try not to move your arm too much, Little One. It's okay."

Bofur shook his head and then stilled at a baby's cry.

"Baby," Bofur whispered scooting forward enough for Bifur to pull him into his arms, "That's tha baby."

"That's your baby brother," Bifur agreed as the child's gaze snapped to him and shook his head quickly, "Bofur, that is your brother. His name is Bombur. I'm going to take care of both of you now."

"Not brother, not allowed ta have brother," Bofur denied, "Balance for baby. Serve ta keep baby safe. Don't mind ta hurt ta protect baby."

"Sweetling, you are not a Balance and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," Bifur soothed readjusting the broken arm strapped against his cousin's small chest, "You are a dwarfling that I love."

"Love?" Bofur breathed, "Not allowed. No love for Balances. Love for baby and not…not for Balance. Not for me."

"Love, love, love, love," Bifur insisted kissing the boy with each word as Bofur gasped and looked at him in shock, "Love my boy. Let's get you dressed. We are leaving this horrible place and I'm taking you somewhere safe with your baby brother."

Bofur was docile when Bifur helped him dress and seemed amazed at wearing boots. Bifur sighed, realizing that the child was cooperating not because he wanted to, but because he was used to following orders.

"Much better," Bifur decided nodding his head as the boy gazed up at him, "These clothes will be much warmer for you, Sweetling."

The clothes were too big, but better than the rags the child had been wearing. Bifur grimaced as Bofur coughed hard and he had to help the boy swallow some water to calm the hacking.

"No! Bad!" Bofur insisted as his cousin went to fix his hair, "Not allowed. Can't have pretty braids. Balance nothin' so no clan braids."

"Nonsense," Bifur soothed combing his cousin's thick mane, "You are of my House so you will wear my braids since you are not a Balance anymore. You are my boy."

Bofur stilled and Bifur plaited the child's hair in three quick braids before the lad could protest anymore. The older dwarf smiled when he realized that the boy's hair was so thick that the braids stood out slightly at the ends on each side of his head. Bofur was an adorable child. How anyone could hurt such a dwarfling was beyond his understanding.

"Much better," Bifur decided tweaking one of the braids teasingly as the lad stared up at him in awe, "In fact, it's too cold for you not to have your head covered. Ah!"

Bifur rummaged in his pack and pulled out a hat he usually wore hunting in the colder months. The hat had ear flaps that could be folded down or up depending on what was needed.

"A bit big," Bifur admitted as he placed the furry hat on the lad's head and carefully lifted the child to gaze into a mirror, "What do you think?"

Bofur looked at his reflection with wide eyes and reached to touch one of the ear pieces of the hat and then touched one of his new braids.

"Not allowed. Not _allowed_!" Bofur wailed as his face crumpled, "Not want ta be punished! Hurts! Don't want ta hurt no more!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Four

Bofur stilled and Bifur plaited the child's hair in three quick braids before the lad could protest anymore. The older dwarf smiled when he realized that the boy's hair was so thick that the braids stood out slightly at the ends on each side of his head. Bofur was an adorable child. How anyone could hurt such a dwarfling was beyond his understanding.

"Much better," Bifur decided tweaking one of the braids teasingly as the lad stared up at him in awe, "In fact, it's too cold for you not to have your head covered. Ah!"

Bifur rummaged in his pack and pulled out a hat he usually wore hunting in the colder months. The hat had ear flaps that could be folded down or up depending on what was needed.

"A bit big," Bifur admitted as he placed the furry hat on the lad's head and carefully lifted the child to gaze into a mirror, "What do you think?"

Bofur looked at his reflection with wide eyes and reached to touch one of the ear pieces of the hat and then touched one of his new braids.

"Not allowed. Not _allowed_!" Bofur wailed as his face crumpled, "Not want ta be punished! Hurts! Don't want ta hurt no more!"

"Oh, Baby," Bifur sighed holding the child tight as Bofur cried against his shoulder, "You will never be hurt again. I won't allow it. All of the rules you have had to live with are all gone from here on out. You are not a Balance. You are my boy now. Look. I have a present for you."

Bifur pulled out a stuffed toy that he packed special for his oldest cousin. Bofur gasped as he was handed a stuffed bunny. The child held the toy and looked at the bunny with awed eyes.

"For baby?" the lad finally asked as Bifur settled him on the edge of the bed to have his hands free so as to make sure he had everything secured in his pack.

"For this baby," Bifur urged looking up and pointing at Bofur as the child gasped, "Bofur's bunny."

"I…I Bofur? Bofur's bunny?" the lad echoed with trembling lips, "I…my bunny?"

"Your bunny," Bifur soothed as the child hugged the toy close, "I'll make you even better toys for both you and your baby brother when we get to our new home. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not my day ta eat," Bofur denied touching his bunny's face reverently, "Today water day."

"Water day?" Bifur echoed as he looked up at the child from packing his bag, "Bofur, what is water day?"

"I get ladle of water for three water days," Bofur began holding up three fingers, "Allowed piece of cram on food day and then three more days for water before another food day. Tomorrow food day."

Bifur held in his anger as he sighed sadly.

"Bofur, every day is a food day for you," Bifur explained as the boy's eyes widened, "Let's get you some late breakfast."

"No. Today is just water," Bofur whimpered, "Not allowed."

"New rule," Bifur stated as the child stilled, "You will have breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. No more water days ever. You may have food and drink whenever you want it because I say so. I am very angry that you weren't given more to eat. From now on every single day will be a food day, Little One. It's okay now. I'm here to take care of you."

Bifur wrapped his boy in a blanket and walked with him to find Oin. He nearly ran right into the healer as he turned a corner.

"What a nice bunny, Bofur," Oin complimented as the boy hid his face against his cousin's chest while he hugged his bunny tighter, "I like these braids, Bifur. About time this child starts looking like a proper dwarfling. What can I help you with?"

"Bofur here was not allowed to eat, but every three days," Bifur admitted narrowing his eyes to show Oin his anger, "My boy needs to eat because I can hear Bofur's tummy rumbling. What do you suggest?"

"I think a nice broth will do at first," Oin hummed to himself before stilling as the child coughed harshly again while Bifur patted his back, "This congestion has got to go. Those coughs are too deep. Dori is making some broth for his mother. She is feeling the morning illness with her third child growing and Dori brought his mother to have an exam. I'll bring you some in the room Bofur slept in. I think the lad is too stressed to meet the others yet. I will also bring the next dose of Bofur's medicine."

Oin went to feel the boy's forehead only to freeze when Bofur flinched as if he was going to be hit.

"None of that now, Laddie," Oin instructed even as Bifur pulled his cousin closer to try and reassure him while the healer felt the boy's forehead, "No one is going to hit you anymore. I think your Bifur here will not allow that to happen to you anymore."

"I will _break_ hands before someone strikes you again," Bifur glared out as his cousin looked up at him in shock, "Mister Oin won't hurt you. I promise. Let's go back to the room and wait for your breakfast, Bofur."

The ill dwarfling said not a word and merely lay quietly against his cousin as Bifur sat with him on the bed. Bifur realized that his cousin had no idea how to act. Bofur's life had been dictated to him due to the rules of being a Balance.

"You don't know how to be yourself," Bifur thought to himself stroking the boy's back as he half dozed against him, "You've been shoved to the side and punished for even breathing too loudly. It's time for you to figure out who Bofur is."

Bifur startled when the door of the room was slammed open and Nori charged inside. Bofur blinked and hunched with his bunny clutched tightly in his good arm.

"Hi!" Nori called as he launched himself up beside Bifur while the toymaker stared at the dwarfling in amazement and bemusement, "I'm your new friend. My name is Nori and I'm going to teach you how to play when you are all better and we are going to have so much fun. I like your hat. I want one too. I'm sorry that you have a hurt arm."

Bofur stared at the other child nervously and looked up at Bifur.

"Bofur, this is Nori," Bifur introduced as the other boy waved, "He wants to be your first friend. Nori, my cousin is still sick and can't play with you right now."

"I know," Nori beamed, "Dori told me and said that Bofur might not talk lots at first, but I talk bunches so I'll just talk for Bofur until he gets better. We're going to be good friends, Bo. You and me will play lots and I've met your little brother. He's fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Bifur chuckled rocking Bofur as he seemed to start relaxing around the ball of energy that called itself Nori.

"Fluffy belly," Nori chortled patting his tummy, "Bofur, you don't have a fluffy belly. Don't worry. Dori cooks yummy foods and will help you grow a fluffy tummy too. A bunny! I like your bunny, Bofur."

"Bofur's bunny," Bofur whispered as Bifur blinked that the child even spoke before sighing as his cousin hid his face.

"Does he have a name?" Nori chirped as Bofur looked back up, "I have a puppy toy and his name is Wags."

Bofur looked a bit overwhelmed at Nori's exuberance.

"Bofur just got his bunny a few minutes ago," Bifur mentioned reaching to calm Nori's bouncing, "He'll need more time to think of a name."

"Nori," Dori sighed walking inside, "Scamp, you can't be around Bofur right now. He's ill and needs rest."

"Wanted to meet my new friend," Nori grinned out patting Bofur on his good arm as the other boy flinched despite Nori having not noticed at all, "He needs a fluffy belly, Dori. Will you cook for him and help Bo get one like me? See my belly?"

Dori snorted as his brother poked his tummy out at him. Bifur shook his head in amusement. "Scamp" was a good nickname for Nori.

"Come here, Scamp," Dori chuckled lifting Nori in his arms before kneeling to gaze at Bofur, "Hello, Bofur. My name is Dori and this is my little brother Nori. I'm so happy to meet you."

Bofur said nothing and gripped his bunny tighter as Dori smiled sadly at the neglected child.

"I am certainly going to help your cousin Bifur here cook good foods to help you grow a belly like my scamp," Dori continued tickling his brother as Nori giggled happily, "You just let me know if Nori here is driving you crazy. He loves to do that a lot."

"Do not," Nori denied before surprising everyone by hugging Bofur suddenly, "Bye, Bo. Get better soon."

Bofur blinked and stared as Dori rose holding Nori in his arms. Bifur was startled when Bofur hesitantly waved back to a wildly waving Nori. The other dwarfling pulled you in without trying. Nori was going to be good for Bofur.

"That is your friend," Bifur chuckled as Bofur looked up at him, "I think he's going to be a very good friend, Bofur. Ah, here is Oin with some food to get you a fluffy belly like Nori has decided you should have."

"Fluffy belly?" Oin echoed eyeing Bofur as he set the try on the bedside table, "I'd like to see that. Bifur, have him drink all of this tea down to help with his fever. Bofur, I'm going to check your temperature now. I'm not going to hurt you at all."

Bofur still whimpered at the touch, but calmed once Oin backed away. Bifur grimaced and rocked his boy gently.

"Come and get me if you need anything," Oin encouraged stepping back to leave, "Once he eats, we are ready to leave."

"Bofur, listen to me," Bifur instructed lifting Bofur to sit on one of his arms as the child gazed at him obediently, "Sweetling, I want you to tell me what you want. It is okay to tell me if you like something or don't like something. Sometimes you will not like to do something you must, like drinking your medicine. Oin told me that you didn't like the taste, but didn't complain. I want you to complain to me as much as you want to."

"Not allowed," Bofur whispered.

"New rule," Bifur pointed out as his cousin looked thoughtful.

The older dwarf felt a bit perplexed when he realized the boy wouldn't hold the mug of broth to sip. Bofur would drink if Bifur held the cup to his lips, but wouldn't make an effort to feed himself. Bifur frowned thinking deeply once his boy was fed, medicated, and sleeping against him.

"Now that's a face," Dwalin mused as Bifur looked up at the warrior in surprise as he walked down the hallway carrying Bofur in his arms.

"My boy is afraid to feed himself," Bifur sighed, "I've seen my aunt shove cram into his mouth before. I thought she was just being cruel. I…I think that he was only allowed to eat what was placed to his lips. I'm pretty angry right now and trying to keep from tensing up and scaring my boy. Bofur has a long way to go to recover."

Dwalin growled softly looking angry. Bifur was a bit surprised to realize that Dwalin was not as old as he originally thought he was now that he was closer to the dwarf.

"He's got you," the young warrior stated, "The fact that you would turn your back on your kin to protect your boy shows that you will do what is necessary to help Bofur. With time, he will heal. Plus, you have the Ri brothers in your corner. Dori and Nori do not take 'no' for an answer, or haven't you noticed?"

"I've noticed that about Nori," Bifur chuckled, "Came in like a gust of wind, but even as hyper as he was, the boy was amazing gentle with Bofur. Bofur even waved at him."

"Did he?" Dwalin asked, "That's a good sign. Your little one at least looks a little better today."

"He's ill and exhausted," Bifur admitted as Dwalin reached and felt the dwarfling's cheeks with a frown, "I'm worried about traveling in the cold with him."

"Look what we set up," Dwalin offered striding forward to open the door for Bifur as the older dwarf covered Bofur's head completely to protect him from the cold.

"A covered wagon," Bifur breathed looking over the work, "But don't you have others that need something like this for traveling in this weather?"

"We have other wagons set up the same way for other families with dwarflings or elderly. Just Dori's mother and the little ones that you have added to our ranks will be in this wagon," Thorin stated walking over, "Oin assured me that this will be warm enough for Bofur. How is he?"

"Scared and unsure," Bifur sighed cradling the sleeping child in his arms, "I need to get him out of the cold. He's feverish and has a pretty bad cough."

Thorin nodded as Bifur was assisted to step up into the wagon by Dwalin since his arms were full of the babe.

"There you are," Oin greeted from inside as he finished setting up a pallet with furs and blankets, "Lay your boy on the pallet here. Your uncle dropped off some baby supplies and a nanny goat for your youngest cousin's milk he will need. Lady Trunni has Bombur and will be here any minute."

"Who is Lady Trunni?" Bifur asked as he gently laid Bofur onto the pallet that looked warm and inviting for a child.

"That would be me. I am Dori's and Nori's mother," a pregnant dam said as she was helped into the wagon by Dwalin and then accepted Bombur from Thorin, "Is that your little foundling?"

"This is Bofur," Bifur agreed adding another blanket over the lad, "He is Bombur's older brother."

"Seems that you have become a father overnight," Lady Trunni pointed out placing the baby in her arms in a cradle that had been set in the wagon.

"It would seem so," Bifur agreed before smiling at the copper-brown head that peeked into the wagon, "Hello, Nori."

"Mister Bifur, can I ride with Bofur?" Nori asked as his older brother helped him into the wagon.

"Come here, Love," Lady Trunni instructed as her youngest moved to sit with her, "Your new friend needs to sleep and see baby Bombur, he is tiny and needs to sleep too so when you ride in the wagon can you be still and quiet?"

"Can! I keep Bo warm," Nori decided and zipped to lie beside the ill dwarfling.

"Um…Lady Trunni, won't your son get sick from Bofur since my boy is ill?" Bifur worried watching as Nori cuddled close to his cousin.

"Nonsense," Oin disagreed before Lady Trunni could speak, "Bofur's illness is from exhaustion, neglect, and infection from his arm. His coughing is a bacterial infection that is not contagious. In fact, Nori's body heat will do Bofur some good. I'll be riding in the wagon to watch over the lad. His fever has me worried so I want to monitor his temperature."

"I keep Bo warm. Me and Wags," Nori chirped showing Bifur a worn, stuffed dog, "Keep my friend safe like Dori and Mister Bifur."

"You are a good boy," Bifur complimented as Nori grinned and cuddled close to Bofur while the toymaker tucked a blanket over the wiggly boy.

"I will watch them," Lady Trunni nodded out tucking Bombur under a warm fur, "Your boys will be safe with me."

"Thank you," Bifur offered, "I have fears that getting out of town will be a problem."

"_No_ one will touch these boys," Lady Trunni growled pulling out a dagger, "You are of my people now, Bifur. Erebor dwarves stand with each other. Shoo. Even my wild scamp has fallen asleep."

"Really?" Dori asked peeking his head in before glancing at Bifur in pleading, "Stay and never leave. If your Bofur can get my little brother to nap then he must stay with us _forever_."

Bifur snorted as he stepped down from the wagon and firmly tied the door flaps closed to block as much cold air from entering as possible.

"Your pack is on the wagon," Dori mentioned handing Bifur his spear, "A crowd is at the edge of town waiting for us."

"They want Bofur," Bifur snarled, "Over my dead body."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Five

"I will watch them," Lady Trunni nodded out tucking Bombur under a warm fur, "Your boys will be safe with me."

"Thank you," Bifur offered, "I have fears that getting out of town will be a problem."

"_No_ one will touch these boys," Lady Trunni growled pulling out a dagger, "You are of my people now, Bifur. Erebor dwarves stand with each other. Shoo. Even my wild scamp has fallen asleep."

"Really?" Dori asked peeking his head in before glancing at Bifur in pleading, "Stay and never leave. If your Bofur can get my little brother to nap then he must stay with us _forever_."

Bifur snorted as he stepped down from the wagon and firmly tied the door flaps closed to block as much cold air from entering as possible.

"Your pack is on the wagon," Dori mentioned handing Bifur his spear, "A crowd is at the edge of town waiting for us."

"They want Bofur," Bifur snarled, "Over my dead body."

Getting out of town wasn't a pretty experience. There were just enough villagers to cause an issue, but enough Erebor warriors to push the lot back. Bifur stood guard over the wagon that held his little family and had to use his weapon viciously several times to keep the rabble back. Nothing was going to take Bofur and Bombur away from him. The two dwarflings were _his_ boys now.

"Nice work with that spear," Gloin complimented as he sidled over to Bifur once the dark-haired dwarf was leading the refugees towards Ered Luin.

"This was my father's," Bifur grunted gesturing with his weapon, "I grew up learning the spear as well as sword. Mother taught me axe work and I have done some mining to know my way around a pickaxe or mattock. I have plenty of knowledge in fighting to protect my boys. I'm sorry that my family's plight uprooted you from your winter home."

"Nonsense," Dori sniffed walking over to Bifur's side, "That village was not a place for our young to be even though there are just a handful of dwarflings among us. We were having issues before having met you and Bofur."

"Correct," Thorin called from nearby, "Bofur's situation was just the last straw to make me decide to push forward to Ered Luin early. That village…I hope I don't offend you, Bifur, but that village was a bit backwards thinking."

"Agreed," Bifur snorted, "I only moved there to help my kin. My original toyshop was in the village of my birth. I left after my mother died since I was alone then and my uncle wrote me asking for help with Bombur."

"How did you find out about Bofur?" Dori pushed looking curious.

"I discovered him the day after I had arrived," Bifur sighed as he began the tale.

Flashback:

Bifur blinked when he rounded the corner of the house and saw a tiny dwarfling peering inside of a window by standing on the woodpile. Thinking the child was playing, Bifur snuck up to see what the boy was looking at. The dwarfling was watching as Bifur's aunt was rocking her baby son. Even from behind Bifur noticed the tender way the child was gazing at the infant.

"My cousin's cute, isn't he?" Bifur said making the child gasp and hop down quickly.

Bifur's amusement changed to shock when he realized that the boy in front of him was wearing rags and cowered against the wall in fear.

"Whoa there," Bifur tried to soothe as the child kept his head down and face hidden in dark, unbound hair, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry, Master," the boy whispered so soft it was hard to hear, "Baby cried. Just wanted ta see why. Balance sorry. So sorry. Not do again. Please don't punish. Back's not healed yet from bein' whipped yesterday. I'll be good. This Balance is sorry. Don't tell Mistress."

"Balance?" Bifur questioned as realization crashed over him even as the boy shuddered and covered his head with bruised hands and arms, "Little One, I'm not going to hurt you."

The dwarfling glanced up then and Bifur froze in shock. The boy was the spitting image of his uncle sans a beard.

"Balance!"

Bifur watched as the green eyes widened in fear before the child scrambled into the house on bare feet. A grunt of pain made the older dwarf hurry inside to see the same dwarfling crumpled to the ground.

"You come faster when called," Bifur's aunt snarled as the boy stood cradling a hand to a reddened cheek, "Fill the kindling basket and then begin your chores."

"Yes, Mistress," the dwarfling whispered as he picked up a basket at the fireplace and hurried away.

"A Balance?" Bifur asked as his aunt glanced at him, "That boy is this House's Balance? So that means that child is my…."

"That is a Balance," the dam spat interrupting the dwarf, "He is not your anything, Bifur. Worry not for that. Because of his role, Mahal has blessed us by having you here to help us during these hard times. Thank you for coming here, Bifur."

"I am glad to help," Bifur offered feeling numb inside, "I'll leave you alone to put Bombur down for his nap."

The dwarf walked to his room and watched the tiny dwarfling gathering wood chips for kindling outside. The boy's feet were dirty and red from the cold. Bifur watched as the child shivered and glanced about before seeming to sigh as he touched the new bruise forming on his cheek with the saddest face. The boy didn't look out of toddlerhood and terribly thin.

"A Balance," Bifur bit out to himself, "That boy is my blood. Uncle, how could you allow this? The Ur House has never believed in the Balance system. Father would be ashamed of you."

End Flashback:

"That evening Bofur was not allowed inside to sleep," Bifur growled, "It was freezing and my boy was forced outside after he had washed the dinner dishes. Not once did he complain. Bofur was silent in everything he did, but he was punished for the slightest thing or for nothing at all. I was appalled."

"Why didn't you do _something_ for the lad sooner?" Dori demanded with a furious face.

"I had given my kin all the coin I had on the first day," Bifur admitted shaking his head, "I had started making plans to get Bofur to safety the minute I realized his plight, but didn't have the means to support my boy yet. There was no way to run with him and be able to feed Bofur. I set up my shop and have actually been saving to move Bofur and I to Ered Luin. I'm not bragging, but my toys sell well. I will open a new shop in Ered Luin and get a home set up to raise my boys."

"Which is just what Bofur needs," Gloin said as Dori nodded firmly, "Bifur, you looked tired."

"I am fine," Bifur chuckled.

"You also slept not one wink last night," Gloin snorted as the other dwarf glanced at him in surprise, "I heard what you said last night. Were you afraid that my brother and I would take your child?"

"Yes," Bifur stated without looking at the red-headed dwarf, "I felt conned by you two at that point. I didn't appreciate coming back to a trial. I understand why you two did what you did, but I didn't want to take the chance that you would spirit Bofur away. He's my lad and I won't have anyone scare him anymore. He needs me."

"I agree and so does Oin," Gloin sighed, "My brother and I were just worried for Bofur. Why don't you go and rest in the wagon for right now? You said we will be on this path for the next two days. You can get some sleep and be there when Bofur wakes back up. The more you are there, the more Bofur will realize that you care for him."

"I won't allow anyone to take your boys from you, Bifur," Dori reassured looking at Gloin with narrowed eyes, "You two could have handled things better, Gloin. Even a blind dwarf could see that Bifur only means the best for those babes. Be at peace, Bifur. My House is there to support you. Go rest."

"Very well," Bifur agreed, "I need to check on Bombur as well. He's a pretty quiet baby, but he's a big eater. I might need to milk that nanny goat soon."

Bifur dropped back and was allowed to crawl up in the wagon only to be greeted by a silently weeping babe.

"Bofur," Bifur gasped crawling forward as he scooped up the crying child, "What is wrong, Sweetling?"

"Bo had a nightmare," Nori said walking over and handing Bofur his stuffed bunny, "He was all scared and couldn't hear me and Oin trying to tell him that he was okay and only looked up when you came in, Mister Bifur."

"My son is correct, Bifur," Lady Trunni agreed as she rocked the crib that Bombur slept in, "Oin was about to come get you."

Bifur watched as Bofur hugged his bunny and settled against his shoulder without a sound except for a few coughs that shook the lad.

"My poor boy," Bifur soothed as he sat against the side of the wagon as Nori plopped down beside him with his stuffed dog, "Nightmares are not nice at all. No worries now. I'm here and so is your new friend, Sweetling."

"I have Wags to keep nightmares away," Nori chirped as Bofur relaxed and seemed to be listening to the other child, "Your bunny will do that for you, but he needs a name. Or is he a _she_ bunny?"

Bofur blinked and looked down at his toy.

"Bofur's _boy_ bunny," the child whispered.

"I knew that bunny was a boy," Bifur agreed playing along as Bofur relaxed a little more, "Nori's right. Your bunny needs a name. How did you name your puppy, Nori?"

"Puppies wag their tails so Wags called Wags because he wags his tail. See?" Nori declared as Bifur chuckled at the child's logic while the dwarfling wagged his toy's tail with a beaming smile on his face.

"So what do we know about bunnies?" Bifur hummed as Oin handed him another blanket to drape over Bofur, "Let's see. This bunny is white like cotton or snow. Maybe Cotton or Snow is a good name."

"Bunny's hop," Nori grinned out, "What about Hoppy, Bo?"

Bofur looked back at his toy and shook his head.

"Not Hoppy," Bifur nodded out, "Cotton or Snow?"

Another shake of the head.

"Hm. Bunnies wiggle their noses like this," Bifur mentioned making Nori snort when he wriggled his nose at the children, "How about Wiggles?"

Another shake of the head with the tiniest ghost of a smile.

"Bunnies eat _carrots_," Nori sang excitedly as he really got into the game, "What about Carrots, Bo? Carrots is a good name for your bunny."

Bofur blinked and looked at his bunny again and nodded. Bifur could have kissed Nori. Somehow the child was able to pull Bofur out of his shell.

"Lady Trunni, let me introduce my cousin Bofur and his friend Carrots the bunny," Bifur began turning Bofur so he could see Nori's mother, "Bofur, this is Nori's mother, Lady Trunni. She's been taking care of your little brother for us."

"Baby here?" Bofur spoke up leaning forward instantly, "Baby okay?"

"What a good older brother you are," Lady Trunni congratulated as the lad shied back, "Come see your baby brother. Come on."

Bofur trembled so Bifur scooted forward for his boy to gaze into the cradle.

"Baby sleepin'," Bofur whispered smiling down at his brother, "Sleepy baby."

"Bofur, your brother's name is Bombur. You can say his name if you want to," Bifur instructed before frowning as the boy shook his head.

"Not allowed," Bofur breathed, "No touch baby. No wake baby. Babies don't need dirty hands touchin' them. Balance filthy. Mahal chooses bad boys as Balances so no touch baby or might hurt him. Cut so remember."

Bifur startled when a small hand was raised for him to see a fresh scar on the child's wrist. Oin, Nori, and Lady Trunni remained silent as Bifur took the small hand and rubbed his thumb down the scar.

"Who cut my boy?" Bifur asked as Bofur looked up at him with startled eyes, "This was made by a knife. Who took a knife and cut you, Bofur?"

"M-mistress," Bofur whimpered before stilling as Bifur held him closer and then lifted the small arm up to kiss the babe's wrist.

"No one will cut my boy _ever_ again, Sweetling," Bifur insisted, "Bofur is not a Balance and you are not filthy or dirty. You are certainly allowed to touch your baby brother whenever you want to. This is Bofur's bunny, right?"

Bofur looked at his toy and nodded.

"This is Bofur's baby brother," Bifur urged as the child gazed down at the sleeping baby in surprise, "Remember Dori?"

Bofur nodded as he looked back up at Bifur in question.

"Nori is Dori's little brother," Bifur explained as Nori nodded for Bofur to see, "Bombur is _your_ little brother. Dori takes care of his Nori so you are going to help me take care of your Bombur, okay?"

"Bofur's Bombur?" the child whispered as Bifur nodded, "Dori's Nori and Bofur's Bombur. I take care of my Bombur. I care for baby?"

"That's right," Bifur agreed, "You've got it, Sweetling. Good boy. You have sleepy eyes again. It's time for you and Carrots to get some more sleep. You'll sleep with me because I'm sleepy too."

"I'm not sleepy anymore. I want to walk with Dori some," Nori groaned before stilling and smiling at Bofur, "I'll come talk with you some more when you wake up again and then we can introduce Wags to Carrots. No more nightmares, Bo."

"I'll take your son to his brother," Oin chuckled as Lady Trunni smiled, "I need to stretch my legs a little myself. Bifur, here is some elixir for Bofur if he is in pain. He needs just one swallow no more than three times a day."

"Dori, I want to walk with you!" Nori called as he shot off with a fussing Oin in his wake once the two stepped down from the wagon.

"Get some sleep," the dam giggled soothing Bombur back to sleep when he shifted, "Both of you look tired."

Bofur blinked up at Bifur when his guardian readjusted his hat on his head more and then laid him back on his pallet.

"I'll sleep right beside you, Sweetling," Bifur assured as the boy gazed at him, "Remember that I told you that I want to hear any complaints. Does your arm hurt?"

Bofur said not a word and shrunk into himself. Bifur sighed and stroked some small, loose hairs from the lad's cheeks.

"It's okay to tell me anything. Remember the new rule. Bofur is to tell his Bifur if he has any complaints," Bifur soothed, "Is your hurt arm causing you some pain?"

"Little," Bofur whispered as Bifur smiled at him to reassure him.

"Good boy," Bifur complimented again as he uncorked the bottle and held it to the babe's lips, "Little swallow like Mister Oin said. There we go, Sweetling. That's my good boy. Would you like a little water to wash that down?"

Bofur blinked and hugged his bunny tighter. Poor child was still not able to say if he wanted anything.

"Hmm," Bifur hummed as he poured some water from his canteen into a cup and helped his lad sip at the liquid, "I do believe that you are frightened to answer questions aloud. How about this, until you feel more comfortable about answering my questions, what if you hug Carrots really, really tight for 'yes' and then tug on your braid like this for 'no.'"

Bofur watched as Bifur tweaked his braid gently and then the lad hugged his bunny as tight as he could. Bifur noticed the hopeful look in the boy's eyes as the older dwarf gave him a big grin.

"You _are_ my good boy, Sweetling," Bifur cooed as his cousin watched him carefully, "Go back to sleep and get some more rest. There we go. Close your eyes."

"Stayin'?" Bofur whispered as Bifur nodded which seemed to make the dwarfling relax completely and close his eyes.

Bifur hummed softly as Bofur drifted back to sleep.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Six

Bifur hummed softly as Bofur drifted back to sleep.

"You are very good with children," Lady Trunni complimented as the other dwarf looked back up.

"I'm a toymaker," Bifur mentioned, "I adore dwarflings, but none have touched my heart as much as my boy here. I want to see Bofur as happy and wild as your Nori."

"Give it time," the dam urged, "You are reaching that boy. Bofur has some trust in you. His eyes light up when you call him 'Sweetling.' He needs to be your Sweetling. Bofur needs a parent for the first time in his life so he can be a child for once. I'm glad you have come into both of your boys' life. You are a good dwarf, Bifur. You rest. You are tired and raising children takes a lot of energy."

Bifur exhaled and nodded before allowing himself to fall asleep. He slept deeply and woke later to the sounds of soft arguing.

"I want to lay down with Bo and Mister Bifur."

"No, Little Brother. Bo and Mister Bifur are sleeping soundly. You might wake them up by accident."

"I be quiet like a mouse. Sneaky foots."

"Feet, Nori."

"Sneaky feet."

"No, Scamp."

"Aw."

"Come here, Nori," Bifur breathed patting his side without opening his eyes as a small body cuddled against him almost instantly, "Don't wake your new friend."

"Kay," Nori whispered as Bifur began to drift back to sleep.

"Mother, may we keep Bifur forever so that he can keep Nori in line like he is able to do?" the dark-haired dwarf heard Dori ask as he cracked an eye open.

"Hush, Silliness," Lady Trunni snorted patting her eldest son's hands, "Go milk that nanny goat. Bombur will need a fresh bottle soon."

"How did I inherit a whole new family?" Bifur wondered to himself before falling asleep feeling a blanket being tucked over Nori.

He woke later to the cry of a baby as Bofur sat up quick enough to make himself dizzy.

"Whoa there, Sweetling," Bifur warned as he steadied his cousin, "Bombur's just hungry."

"I have his bottle right here," Lady Trunni voiced showing Bofur the fresh bottle, "I'll feed your baby brother now, Bofur."

"Thank you," Bifur offered as he cradled a sleeping Nori and laid him beside his cousin, "Your friend is still sleeping. Do you want to lie in my arms while he uses your pallet, Bofur?"

The child instantly squeezed his bunny tight in his way of saying "yes." Bifur lifted his boy into his arms as Bofur leaned against him.

"I have some more broth that Oin just brought me," Lady Trunni said holding the mug out to Bifur, "We stopped for just a moment to eat a quick meal while you were asleep and I have Bofur's share right here."

"Hungry, Bofur?" Bifur asked as he took the mug and smiled as his cousin hugged his bunny tight again, "I am so proud of you, Sweetling. You just keep answering my questions just like that. I am glad that I have such a good boy like you are. Here we go."

Bifur slowly got most of the broth into his cousin before the child began to look strained.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Bifur asked as the boy squirmed biting his lip before the older dwarf realized the issue, "Bofur, do you have to make water?"

"Lots," Bofur whimpered bouncing slightly.

"Alright," Bifur agreed tucking his cousin under his blanket more and stepping out of the wagon with his boy in his arms as Dori looked up in question, "Needs a tree lots."

"Oh dear," Dori nodded, "Let me tell Thorin to wait. We were just about to start out again."

Bifur nodded and hurried away. Bofur handled the necessary and calmly allowed Oin to help him rinse his usable hand before cuddling close to Bifur and refusing to let go.

"Bofur's Bif," the dwarfling murmured softly before drifting back to sleep as Bifur's heart swelled at the two little words.

"Did he just say…the little _darling_," Dori gushed smiling, "How wonderful. He's accepting you, Bifur."

"More like claimed," Oin pointed out as he stepped around the corner of the wagon, "I've seen neglected children before. Having something that was theirs made them feel safer. I've been listening. Bofur claimed his toy and hasn't said it aloud, but he views Nori as his friend which is another claiming. Now he has claimed Bombur and Bifur as his too. The boy still has a sense of self since his claiming shows that he views himself as an individual. These are good signs that the boy can heal from his time of neglect."

"My boy will heal both physically and emotionally," Bifur stated with a nod, "I will make sure of that. Let me settle him back in the wagon. It's getting colder and his fever is beginning to rise a little."

"I will stay with him again," Oin agreed, "I am glad that you found Bofur early enough to help him. I fear what would have happened if you had not discovered your cousin until he was older."

"I would have found a grave and not my boy," Bifur gritted out as most of the dwarves looked at him sharply, "That dam actually _cut_ my Bofur with a knife deep enough to leave a scar. Uncle Bomfur was right. My aunt wasn't well. I don't want her around either of my boys ever again. It was just a matter of time before she turned on Bombur. Let me get Bofur into the wagon he just shivered."

Bifur smiled soothingly when his cousin whined slightly at being tucked into his pallet beside Nori. Bofur settled and slept once his guardian hummed for him and then looked up at a large belch.

"Goodness," Bifur chortled as baby Bombur gurgled, "What manners we have in front of a lady, Bombur."

"He's a healthy boy," Lady Trunni pointed out seeming to enjoy handling the babe, "Now we just need to get his big brother healthy and your family will be complete."

"Agreed," Bifur added as he accepted his youngest cousin into his arms and gave him a sniff, "Phew! Stinky boy. Let's change this nappy of yours."

Bifur quickly changed his cousin and settled the baby back into his crib. He really had become a father overnight and even had nappy duties.

"I'll go wash this," Bifur sighed stepping from the wagon, "_Ugh_."

"Nappy?" Dori asked as Bifur hurried to the creek with a nod, "Trust me. I understand completely. Mother was unwell after Nori's birth since Scamp was born so early so I was on nappy duty. Not a pleasant part of a new dwarfling, let me tell you."

"Not too bad," Bifur called over as he rinsed the nappy clean, "I've done this before with some of my friends' children back at my old village. At least this creek follows our path for the most part so I'll have a place to clean the nappies despite how cold the water is at the moment. We shouldn't travel too much longer. The path gets rough when you can't see loose stone. We have only a couple more hours before it will be dangerous to travel."

"Ready then?" Thorin asked as he trotted his pony over as Bifur nodded, "Dwalin, get them all up and moving."

Bifur wrung out the cleaned nappy and draped it over the railing of the wagon before accepting his spear from Dori. The traveling went on without incident until the whole clan of Erebor dwarves settled for the evening to make camp with practiced ease. Bifur joined the hunting party that found enough game to make stew for everyone which was difficult due to the winter month.

"So you are the reason why we had to leave," one of the dwarves accused as Bifur turned sharply, "Is that boy of yours doing well?"

"Bofur is showing signs of healing," Bifur offered watching the dwarf carefully.

"Good," the blonde dwarf answered, "Dis will be glad to hear it."

Bifur raised a brow as the other walked away.

"That is Vili," Gloin snorted walking up, "He's Thorin's thorn."

"What?" Bifur asked looking after the other dwarf.

"Vili is courting Thorin's little sister," Dori admitted with a grin, "Lady Dis is Thorin's sister and Vili is a good dwarf. Thorin doesn't know whether to like Vili or hate him for sniffing around his baby sister. Vili blurts things out without thinking sometimes. He is very good with children and was one of the staunches supporters to leaving the village early for Bofur and the other dwarflings among our ranks."

"I see," Bifur said, "I wasn't quite sure what his words meant at first."

"That's Vili for you," Gloin pointed out, "Come. I can hear Nori's voice fussing from here."

Bifur listened and hurried away with Dori following close behind.

"Mister Bifur, Bo's scared," Nori cried hurrying over and jerking on the dwarf's hand to try and pull him along once he reached the camp, "Come _on_."

"Why is my boy scared?" Bifur asked sweeping Nori up into his arms to rush to the wagon.

"Had another nightmare," Nori whimpered clearly upset, "I want my Dori."

Bifur handed Dori his little brother to soothe and climbed into the wagon to get to Bofur. The lad curled against him once he picked the child up and sobbed silently against his neck.

"Hush, Sweetling," Bifur said as he sat and rocked his cousin, "I'm here now. Can you tell me what your dreams were about?"

Bofur jerked on one of his braids without looking up. A very clear "no." Lady Trunni looked saddened as Bifur worked at calming Bofur.

"Bofur, the bad dreams won't go away if you don't tell me what they are about so I can help," Bifur began as his boy sighed softly looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes, "Can you whisper in my ear? I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Bofur blinked and hugged his bunny tight before leaning up and beginning to whisper very quietly into Bifur's ear. The older dwarf forced himself to remain very still and to stay relaxed as the babe revealed his dream.

"Not ever, ever, _ever_," Bifur soothed once Bofur leaned back, "I won't allow that."

"Why?" Bofur breathed.

"Because I am Bofur's Bifur and won't allow anyone to hurt my boy. You are my baby now," Bifur reassured, "Because I love you Bofur. Just like this, remember? Love, love, love, love."

Bofur grinned a tiny bit as he was kissed with each declaration of the word love. The boy looked up at Bifur seeming to be thinking hard until he finally relaxed a bit.

"Love," Bofur whispered and kissed Bifur on the cheek before hiding his face against Bifur's chest as the older dwarf smiled and held him tight.

"That's right," Bifur stated, "We are a family. You, me, and Bombur. We love one another and will protect each other. That's what families do. Your dream won't ever come true."

Bofur looked back up at Bifur before laying his head down again. Obviously, the child was resilient, but needed a lot more time to heal from his time as a Balance. Bifur rocked the babe gently as the lad relaxed completely against the older dwarf.

"He's sleeping again," Oin mentioned a little later as Bifur nodded, "Bofur's dream?"

"Being abandoned and punished because Mahal realized that he wanted a family," Bifur sighed as Oin cursed softly, "I've seen this boy watch families in secret in the marketplace and from behind his woodpile when they would be passing by my uncle's home. Bofur would watch different families with such a look of yearning on his face. One time, a father stroked his daughter's cheek and Bofur touched his own face almost as if trying to see what it would feel like to be touched like that. He's known nothing but hard hands and whips and not a single sign of affection until I took him in yesterday. I think that was the first kiss he's ever given anyone. I am the proud recipient of Bofur's first kiss."

"For every step forward there is going to be many steps back," Oin groaned softly, "You will have to be very patient with your lad."

"Bifur's painted," Nori chirped as Dori carried him inside of the wagon, "He's Bo's Bif and will help Bo get all better."

"Patient, Nori," Lady Trunni chuckled as her son crawled into her lap for a cuddle, "How do you know that Mister Bifur is patient?"

"Cause he takes care of my Bo," Nori declared as his mother smoothed his wild hair back into his usual braid, "Mister Bifur will make Bo all better and then I'm going to teach him how to play. Bo won't hurt anymore then, right? Dori and Mister Bifur won't let anyone hurt Bo no more, right?"

"That's right," Bifur assured as Dori nodded once his little brother looked over at him, "No one is going to hurt Bofur anymore, Nori. I won't allow it."

"Kay," Nori grinned out, "Mama, I'm cold."

"Told you we needed to go back to the wagon, Scamp," Dori voiced handing his mother a blanket to wrap Nori in, "Bifur, I'm going to help prepare dinner. You will watch my mother and my brother?"

"Certainly," Bifur agreed covering his own lad up some more.

Bifur frowned when he realized how cold it was truly getting inside of the wagon. It was time to gather around the fire as evening was settling in, but he hated for Bofur to be exposed to the night air.

"Alright," Oin said as he wrapped Bombur completely and tied the baby into a sling on his back, "No helping it now. You all need to be near the fire. Let's go. Bifur wrap Bofur up completely and keep a blanket over his face."

Bifur did as was instructed and soon he was settled near a large campfire with his cousin sleeping in his lap. The boy began to stir at the smell of stew a little later.

"Hi, Sweetling," Bifur said pulling the blanket back a little to see his cousin's green eyes, "Are you warm?"

Bofur tugged on a braid and shivered. Bifur got closer to the fire and was handed another blanket by Dori.

"Better?" Bifur asked as the child hugged his bunny tight, "Good. Dori's made you some stew. Have you had stew before?"

Another braid tug. Bifur doubted his boy had eaten anything besides cram.

"Dori's stew is yummy," Nori chirped popping up buttoned up in his brother's jacket which swam on the lad, "You'll like it, Bo."

"What have I told you about staying wrapped up?" Dori fussed as he handed Bifur a bowl of stew for both him and Bofur before reaching and tucking Nori under some blankets, "Let's go eat dinner."

"Want to eat with Bo," Nori whined as his brother sighed, "Please, Dori."

"Scamp," Dori chuckled resting his forehead to his little brother's, "Fine. Stay right here by Mister Bifur and I'll get your bowl."

"Do you want to try using the spoon?" Bifur asked as his cousin looked at the bowl of stew and back up to him, "Watch me."

Bifur dipped some stew up and placed the rather tasty food into his mouth. Bofur blinked before tugging his braid hard.

"That's okay. Another time," Bifur agreed, "Open up, Sweetling."

Bofur did as was asked, but seemed amazed at the stew as his eyes widened.

"See? Dori's stew is yummy," Nori squeaked as his brother helped him hold his bowl, "Dori, Bo likes your stew."

"I'm glad," Dori said watching as Bifur fed Bofur some more, "Eat up, Little One. Soon we'll get you a fluffy tummy just like your little brother and my Scamp here."

Bofur ate his fill and then seemed content to watch Bifur eat his share. Oin hurried over with the child's latest dosage of medicine which Bofur drank without complaint before falling back to sleep. Bifur searched the crowd and located baby Bombur sleeping in Gloin's arms.

"Why is Bo all covered up?" Nori whined pulling Bifur's attention to the lad, "Can't see my friend."

"Because Bo is sick and needs to stay warm," Bifur admitted handing his cousin to Oin since the healer wanted to examine Bofur's arm, "I have a present for you, Nori. Wait for me here."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Seven

"Why is Bo all covered up?" Nori whined pulling Bifur's attention to the lad, "Can't see my friend."

"Because Bo is sick and needs to stay warm," Bifur admitted handing his cousin to Oin since the healer wanted to examine Bofur's arm, "I have a present for you, Nori. Wait for me here."

The boy blinked and watched as Bifur left to get something from the wagon and then happily accepted a carved bird that had wings that really flapped.

"For me?" Nori giggled as he flapped his new toy's wings with the chain that worked the wings, "Thank you, Mister Bifur."

"This is to say thank you for being so good to my boy," Bifur grinned out before grunting in surprise as he got a lapful of joyful Nori, "Bofur wouldn't have been able to talk as much as he did today without you being there for him, Nori. You are a very good boy."

"Dori, I'm a good boy," Nori crowed as his older brother chortled, "Look at my birdy."

"That is a very nice birdy," Dori complimented, "You _are_ a good boy, Nori. Hold your blankets around you and go show Mama your new toy."

"Kay," Nori giggled and took off shedding blankets as he ran which Vili picked up and gestured to Dori that he would go cover his brother back up.

"He's my silly," Dori chuckled, "That is a beautiful toy, Bifur. I didn't realize that you were _the_ Bifur."

"The Bifur?" the other dwarf questioned in confusion.

"Bifur your reputation precedes you," Dori pointed out as his companion blinked, "Your toys are well known. You have quite a following."

"Oh," Bifur hummed, "My wares sell well. I enjoy making toys just like my father did."

"Which show in your work," Dori agreed, "I thought it might be you with the bunny Bofur has, but that bird sealed my suspicions. You are the very Bifur that made my little brother's Wags and toys that are much sought after around Middle-Earth."

"I thought that puppy might be one of my earlier pieces, "Bifur stated watching as Vili tried to chase down Nori to cover him up as the lad pretended to fly his toy around in the air, "Maybe I should have waited to give that to your brother tomorrow."

"Huh?" Dori grunted looking up before standing, "Nori! Get over here and wrap up before you get sick! Right now, Scamp! _Nori_!"

Bifur grinned watching as Dori scooped his little brother up and wrapped him in many blankets. Nori whined the whole time and didn't settle until he was in his mother's arms sleeping against her with Bombur.

"Here we go, Laddie," Oin cooed as Bifur accepted the weight of Bofur in his arms and saw that his boy was awake, "Here's your Bifur. I told you he was near."

"I'm here, Sweetling," Bifur soothed seeing the tears on his cousin's cheeks, "I'm not going anywhere."

Bofur sighed and cuddled close as his eyes slid shut while Bifur wiped the tear tracks away before adjusting the blanket back over the lad's head to protect him from the cold.

"He woke back up when my prodding made his arm throb and then flinched when Vili got too close trying to chase down Nori," Oin admitted as Bifur frowned, "Began to cry when he saw that it was me holding him and not you. You have fully been accepted as his caretaker. Bofur wanted his Bifur."

"He's got me," Bifur agreed, "What do we do now? Bofur needs this fire, but he also needs to be out of this weather."

"Gloin has heated some creek rocks to place in Bofur's pallet," Oin began urging Bifur to stand as Dori followed with his mother and the two children she had been watching, "We'll keep our youngest in the wagons and rotate the stones to keep the little ones warm. Many dwarves have volunteered to take shifts to heat the stones."

"Brilliant," Bifur sighed feeling better, "Bofur doesn't feel as feverish as before when I touched his face."

"He's reacting well to his medicine," Oin agreed, "We'll watch him very carefully."

Bifur slept near his cousins and Nori and together he and Dori kept the stones rotated to keep the babes warm and toasty. Bombur had a good appetite since he insisted on eating several times during the night.

"Piglet," Bifur whispered as he cousin nursed his bottle by the candlelight, "Piggy, piggy, piglet. That's what you are, Bombur."

"Baby hungry?" Bofur asked startling his cousin.

"He was, but look…all gone," Bifur snorted pulling the empty bottle back and burped the baby, "Let's keep your baby brother warm. Snuggle with Bombur like Carrots."

Bofur blinked as Bifur tucked the baby against him. The boy looked unsure at first, but eventually reached and cuddled the baby close like Nori was doing to him on the other side. Bofur seemed to really like his little brother as he hugged him gently.

"Good boy, Sweetling," Bifur whispered as Bofur turned shining eyes on him, "Keep your baby brother nice and warm."

Bombur gurgled and then drifted to sleep with Bofur following soon after.

"Get some sleep," Dori yawned out as he sat up, "It's your turn now and…aw. So _cute_."

"You are the only grown dwarf that I know that says the word 'cute,'" Bifur snorted as Dori shoved him slightly, "These three are cute though, aren't they?"

Dori nodded and then accepted another bucket of heated rocks from Oin and switched them out to keep the children warm. The next week went on much the same except for each day Bofur began to open up a little more and flinch less around dwarves he was getting familiar with. The only true meltdown Bofur had was when one of his braids fell out while he slept. He had looked in horror at his loose hair the next morning and just screamed. Bofur was nearly inconsolable.

"Bif's braid!" Bofur had finally wailed after Bifur had begged him to tell him what had upset him so bad, "My Bif's braid!"

Bifur realized how important that braid was to his boy. Bofur had never had a family braid before and must not have realized that he could have one anytime he wanted to now.

"Sweetling, did you not think that I wouldn't braid this back again?" Bifur soothed as the child sobbed, "Remember how Nori wakes up every morning with his hair like this?"

Bofur actually giggled a tiny bit as Bifur used his hands to stand his own hair up on end. Dori chuckled as his little brother huffed with sparkling eyes.

"What does Dori do for Nori every morning?" Bifur continued as Bofur blinked.

"He _pulls_ my hair!" Nori cried pouting.

"I _fix_ your hair, Scamp," Dori reminded tickling his little brother until Nori cried in his laughter, "Your hair wouldn't get pulled if you would sit still for me."

"I'll just fix your braid right back so everyone knows that you are my child," Bifur assured settling his cousin in his lap and did just that, "There. What is it, Sweetling?"

"My Bif hat," Bofur sniffled reaching for the hat Bifur had given him that the boy was extremely attached too.

"Alright then," Bifur agreed grabbing up the hat to place on the child, "Hat back on. Where is my mirror? Here it is. What do you think of your hair now?"

"My Bif's braid," Bofur whispered touching his hair as he gazed in the mirror before turning and cuddling against his cousin with Carrots clutched in his fist, "Bofur's Bif. Love."

"I love you too," Bifur agreed, "No more tears. Hair falls out of braids and we dwarves just braid it back again. I'll always braid your hair, okay? No worries, Sweetling."

"What is the fuss about? I heard the boy's cries several meters away," Dwalin asked walking up to peek into the wagon as Bofur looked up and flinched back with a cry, "What? I scared him?"

"Remember the butcher?" Bifur asked rocking the child in his arms.

"Yes," Dwalin agreed before stilling, "Same height as me with dark hair. Did that dwarf do something to your boy?"

"Correct," Bifur bit out, "Kicked my child here in the stomach for tripping on a rock in front of him. Bofur, this is Dwalin. Dwalin is not Klen. He won't hurt you. I won't allow him to hurt you, but he wouldn't ever. I promise."

Bofur looked up at the tattooed warrior and hugged Bifur tight. Dwalin looked a little unsure, but finally smiled to try and reassure the child.

"Hi, Little One," Dwalin greeted as the dwarfling gazed at him right when Thorin walked up, "Bofur, this is my cousin Thorin. He won't hurt you either. Thorin, this is Bofur and his bunny friend is called Mister Carrots."

"Carrots," Nori corrected as Bofur nodded and showed Thorin and Dwalin his bunny.

"It is very nice to meet you and Carrots, Bofur," Thorin said in the gentlest voice that Bifur had heard him use right when a younger dam walked up, "Dis, this is Bofur and Carrots. Bofur, this is my little sister Dis."

"Hello," Dis grinned out and reached and shook the stuffed animal's arm, "Nice to meet you, Carrots, and you too, Bofur."

Bofur seemed entranced by Lady Dis' reaction to his bunny and actually smiled wide for her before burying his face back against Bifur's chest.

"My heart swoons," Lady Dis teased as Bifur rubbed his boy's back, "May I keep that cutie?"

"No!" Bofur whimpered looking back up, "Bif's Bofur!"

"That's right, Sweetling," Bifur soothed flashing Lady Dis a happy smile, "You are Bifur's Bofur. Dearest Lady Dis, I certainly could never give up my boy here."

"I can't imagine why not," Lady Dis chortled smiling soothingly at the boy, "I am glad to count you and your family among our ranks now, Bifur. You've done well for a change, Brother."

"I can still put spiders in your bed. Don't forget," Thorin growled as his sister pranced off, "Sisters."

"Bif's Bofur?" Bofur asked looking at Bifur with wide eyes, "Only Bif's Bofur?"

"Only Bifur's Bofur," Bifur agreed before smiling as his cousin beamed up at him, "You are my boy just like Bombur."

"Bif's Bombur and Bif's Bofur," the child nodded out before yawning, "_Only_."

"I didn't realize he was communicating that well," Thorin remarked as Bofur slept in Bifur's arms a few moments later, "He's figured out his new family in his head at least."

"Bofur's clever," Bifur bragged proudly, "My boy here asks very intelligent questions showing how active his mind is. In fact, he'll carve like me. He enjoys watching me work and watches everything with intense eyes. I'll have to keep my tools hidden until he is older. I can see his itch to try in his face."

"Sharp knives and dwarfling would not be a good combination," Thorin shuddered out, "We are ready to go as soon as you are, Bifur."

"Let me settle Bofur on his pallet," Bifur agreed while noticing a small head peek into the wagon, "Come on, Nori. No wandering off like you did yesterday."

"Didn't mean to," Nori whined as Dori swung him up into the wagon, "Turned at the wrong tree. Got lost. Mama."

"Come here, Love," Lady Trunni instructed as her youngest ran to her, "Time to practice some runes."

Bifur tucked his boy under his covers and checked on the happily burbling baby before stepping outside and tying the flap of the wagon shut. The rest of the day was spent traveling up the worst part of the journey. Ered Luin was a good ten days away, but once they were past this part of the mountain the traveling would be much easier.

"Isn't there a better path?" Vili asked from beside Thorin.

"I wish there was," Bifur sighed, "The best path was taken out by a rockslide twenty years ago. So many of the refugees are exhausted. I wish I could show you all an easier way of it."

"If it can't be helped, then it can't be helped," Dis soothed, "We Erebor dwarves are hardy. We'll survive. At least it is pretty warm today which is odd for this season."

"Happens every now again here," Bifur explained before perking up at a familiar sniffle and turned to see Oin hurrying over with Bofur in his arms, "Sweetling? What is wrong?"

"Ow," Bofur whimpered pointing to his braced arm.

"Needed out of the wagon," Oin explained as Bifur accepted his cousin into his arms, "Wagon bumped pretty hard on a bad part of the path and made Bofur's arm throb. He's taken some pain medicine, but wanted his Bifur and can't handle being jostled in the wagon anymore for right now."

"I've got you now," Bifur soothed as his cousin laid his head on his shoulder and sighed softly, "Look. Lady Dis is waving at you."

Bofur had a smile for Lady Dis and wiggled his fingers at her from his grip on his bunny. The child was carried by Bifur for most of the day and slept off and on. Even Nori was allowed to walk beside his brother since he wanted to be with "his Bo." Thorin and Dwalin looked in exasperation at Nori as the child kept up a one-sided conversation with Bofur.

"Does he ever shut up?" Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

"No. Got a _problem_ with that?" Dori challenged as Nori continued to chatter to Bofur completely oblivious.

"Dwarfling, Thorin," Lady Dis reminded with a snort, "Nori, would you like to ride with me on my pony?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Nori cheered having to be caught by his brother and held back from running nearly under the animal's hooves, "May I, Dori?"

"Yes, Scamp," Dori agreed lifting his brother to sit in front of Lady Dis before glaring at Thorin once the dam had urged her pony to trot much to the babe's delight, "You have something you want to tell me about my baby brother, Thorin?"

"I meant no offense, Dori," Thorin soothed, "I just didn't realize how much Nori could talk with one breath."

"He's exuberant," Dori defended.

"Dori's Nori," a small voice piped up as Bifur glanced down at his cousin in surprise, "Bofur's friend."

"That's right," Dori agreed smiling at the dwarfling in Bifur's arms, "That is Dori's Nori and Dori doesn't like it when other dwarves talk about his and Bofur's Nori. Right, Bofur?"

Bofur smiled and hid his face against Bifur.

"See? Bofur knows," Dori sniffed glaring at Thorin as the very dwarf held his hands up in surrender.

"I will not say another word about Dori's and Bofur's Nori," Thorin promised with a grin, "He still talks a lot."

"True," Dori agreed, "Wouldn't be Nori without that chatter. I like it. When he talks, I know where my brother is. It's when you hear silence that you need to be concerned for Nori. Then he is up to something."

A loud whoop announced Lady Dis bringing Nori back from his little side trip.

"We flew," Nori bragged as his brother lifted him into his arms, "Did you see me, Dori?"

"I did, Scamp," Dori answered, "Did you tell Lady Dis thank you?"

"Thank you, Lady Dis," Nori called, "Look all the loose rockses have gone away."

"Rocks not rockses," Dori corrected as he turned to Bifur, "Are we finally off the bad area?"

"Yes," Bifur grinned out, "Now my boy can ride in the wagon again. It's getting a little cooler, Bofur. You just recently stopped coughing so back in the wagon we go. Come on, Sweetling."

Bofur actually giggled when Bifur held him up and pretended to fly him over to the wagon. Bifur had been purposely over-babying the child. The wee lad hadn't been coddled a day in his life. Bifur was trying ever trick in the book to pull more of Bofur's actual personality forward in hopes that his boy would forget his time being a Balance. The new parent had even begun a naming game with his cousin.

"I have two more today," Bifur grinned out as his cousin watched him with sparkling eyes while Lady Trunni listened in from rocking Bombur in his crib, "Let's start with the carvings that I already gave you. What is this?"

Bofur rattled off the names of the other little carvings that Bifur had done for him: flower, wagon, dog, pony, tree, bird, mushroom, and kitty. Each carving was no bigger than a coin.

"Now what is this new one?" Bifur asked placing one of the new carvings in his cousin's hand.

"Bunny," Bofur answered holding up his stuffed toy, "Carrots?"

"Good boy, Sweetling," Bifur complimented, "Bunny just like Carrots. Now what is this one?"

Bofur held the carving up and looked at it in confusion before looking up at Bifur in question.

"House," Bifur explained as the boy looked at the small carving of a home, "See the door here and the fireplace on the side?"

"House," Bofur repeated, "My Bif have house?"

"I'm going to build us a house where we are going to live," Bifur explained as the child looked confused, "Sweetling, what's wrong?"

"Bifur and Bombur's house?" Bofur asked tilting his head in confusion as Dori ducked into the wagon with Nori.

"Bofur's house too," Bifur pointed out before stilling as his cousin's eyes filled with tears.

"Not allowed in house. Only do chores and get out filthy thin'," Bofur whimpered, "Bofur will clean and be good boy for Bif. Don't go away."

This was why Bifur was babying his cousin. The child had no sense that he wasn't going to be abandoned. Bofur was terrified of returning to the way things had been before.

"Bofur is allowed _in_ his house and is not a filthy thing," Bifur began to reassure his boy and swiped the tears away from the child's cheeks, "You, me, and Bombur, when he is older, will work together to clean and do chores like a family. You are not to be worked like a Balance anymore and you are a good boy already. This is the most important, Sweetling. I am not going _anywhere_ unless my boy is with me. You are my Bofur, right?"

Bofur nodded and gripped Bifur's sleeve tight.

"Bifur will never leave his Bofur or his Bombur," Bifur soothed, "Not ever."

"Goin' ta stay with Bofur ever and ever?" Bofur asked.

"That's right," Bifur agreed as the boy looked thoughtful and stood to look his cousin in the eyes, "Sweetling?"

"Bifur wants Bofur?" Bofur questioned with big, innocent eyes.

"So much," Bifur agreed, "Very, very much."

"Bif, Bombur is Bofur's brother?" Bofur asked as his cousin nodded, "Master and Mistress is baby's daddy and mama. Lady Trunni is Nori's mama and Nori is Dori's little brother so Lady Trunni is Dori's mama."

Bifur stilled realizing where this was going as Dori gasped softly behind him.

"Bif, if Master and Mistress is Bombur's daddy and mama was Master and Mistress Bofur's daddy and mama too?" Bofur asked as Bifur hid a grimace.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Eight

"Bifur will never leave his Bofur or his Bombur," Bifur soothed, "Not ever."

"Goin' ta stay with Bofur ever and ever?" Bofur asked.

"That's right," Bifur agreed as the boy looked thoughtful and stood to look his cousin in the eyes, "Sweetling?"

"Bifur wants Bofur?" Bofur questioned with big, innocent eyes.

"So much," Bifur agreed, "Very, very much."

"Bif, Bombur is Bofur's brother?" Bofur asked as his cousin nodded, "Master and Mistress is baby's daddy and mama. Lady Trunni is Nori's mama and Nori is Dori's little brother so Lady Trunni is Dori's mama."

Bifur stilled realizing where this was going as Dori gasped softly behind him.

"Bif, if Master and Mistress is Bombur's daddy and mama was Master and Mistress Bofur's daddy and mama too?" Bofur asked as Bifur hid a grimace.

"Yes, Bofur," Bifur answered as the child sat back down and hugged his bunny tight.

"Master and Mistress loves Bombur, but hurt and hurt and hurt Bofur," Bofur whispered looking up at Bifur sadly, "Why Master and Mistress not love Bofur? Bifur loves Bofur, but not Bofur's daddy and mama?"

Nori growled so savagely that Dori startled as he regarded his brother in shock.

"They bad, bad, _bad_ daddy and mama!" Nori declared stomping over to sit next to Bofur as the child stilled watching his friend with big eyes while everyone else gaped at the livid youth, "_Not_ good daddy and mama like Mister Bifur and my mama. Your Bifur took you and Bombur way from bad daddy and mama. They _can't_ have you and your brother because they don't know _how_ to love right."

"Really?" Bofur asked looking back up to Bifur.

"Right," Bifur agreed deciding to go along with Nori's story, "Some daddies and mamas don't know how to love the right way so I had to take my boys with me to care and love them properly."

"They make me Balance cause not know how ta love right?" Bofur asked as Bifur nodded, "Bein' a Balance not nice."

"Being made a Balance is very bad because it is not fair to you at all," Bifur declared picking his boy up and hugging him close, "My Bofur is not a Balance and I was very angry when I realized that your daddy and mama were not treating you right and loving you like you should have been loved."

"Took me way ta love me instead?" Bofur asked before giggling as he was kissed all over his face.

"Took my boy as soon as I could to love him and care for him," Bifur agreed as the child yawned, "Naptime, Sweetling. Nori, are you going to keep my boy warm for me?"

"Yes," Nori chirped grabbing his puppy toy as he and Bofur snuggled on the pallet while Bifur covered the two boys, "See, Bo, Bifur is your daddy now. My daddy died so my big brother Dori is my daddy now too. We both gots new daddies."

Dori covered his mouth with his hand as the two boys drifted to sleep.

"Nori thinks of me as a _daddy_?" Dori gushed seeming to be overcome with emotion as his mother smiled at him.

"You've filled that role well in your brother's life," Lady Trunni pointed out, "Nori felt the loss of his father stronger than you did with yours, Dori. Without a thought in the world you stepped up like the strong, young dwarf I knew you were and became both older brother and father to Nori. I'm very proud of both you and Bifur in how well you handle these children."

Bifur blushed and bowed to the dam as he left the wagon with Dori.

"You look unhappy," Dori voiced with a frown, "Do you not like the idea of being Bofur's father?"

"What? No. I _love_ that thought. Bofur is my son now just like my Bombur," Bifur disagreed, "I am not happy that Bofur put two and two together so quickly. My boy is clever. I didn't want him to figure out that his own parents placed him into the horrible situation he was in until my lad is older and could understand things better. Bofur does not need the added pain of knowing that his own parents hurt him so badly as he tries to heal."

"I fear that for my next sibling," Dori admitted as Bifur looked up at him, "Nori's father passed from illness, but the new baby's father ran off when he discovered that my mother was with child. He was fine with me and Nori, but didn't want another child under foot. He hurt my mother terribly and I fear that the new baby will blame himself or herself for that coward's departure."

"Life can be hard sometimes, but I know you will reassure your youngest sibling," Bifur soothed, "If Nori thinks of you as a father then so will your newest sibling. You've got the 'stop that' voice down pat. You even used it on Thorin."

"I did, didn't I?" Dori snorted, "Shouldn't have tried to pick on Nori. My brother doesn't mean any harm with his chatter."

"His chatter is what is helping Bofur out of his shell," Bifur pointed out, "I'd be pissed as hell if Thorin caused Nori to stop being who he is. That lad is perfect for my boy. I am glad that the two get along so well."

"Me too," Dori agreed, "Nori's been needing a friend desperately that was closer to his age and Bofur is helping my twitchy, little brother learn patience."

"Or 'painted,'" Bifur teased as the other dwarf laughed, "Your brother is special, Dori. I cannot thank you and yours enough for all you have done for Bofur and Bombur."

Dori grinned as the two dwarves gripped each other in a warrior's handshake. The traveling to Erebor went much better now that the rougher land was behind them. The only issue was that Bofur had withdrawn deep within himself after discovering the truth of his parentage. The lad was overly weepy and needed to be held almost constantly over the next few days.

"My poor Sweetling," Bifur groaned after another of Bofur's crying jags when the boy had wept himself into exhaustion, "There is just too much going on in that mind of his. Bofur is just so overwhelmed right now."

"It would stand to reason that he would be," Oin sighed as Bifur rubbed soothing circles on his boy's back as he slept against him, "In a matter of a few days the boy's whole life has changed and he has a parent now that cares enough for him that Bofur can reveal his real hurts for the first time in the lad's life. Then to discover that his own mother and father did this to him has made his emotions even more raw."

"Bo's sad?" Nori whimpered from his mother's lap.

"Bofur is still ill and having a hard time right now," Bifur explained as he cradled his boy against him better, "Remember what you said about Bo's mama and daddy?"

"They bad! Hurt my friend," Nori pouted reaching for Dori as his brother immediately lifted him into his arms, "Don't like them. They make my Bo sad?"

"That's right," Bifur agreed, "Bofur is very sad right now and doesn't understand why his parents were not nice to him."

"Then hug him," Nori ordered as Bifur looked up at the child, "Dori hugs me when I'm sad. Hug Bo and make him feel better."

"Okay," Bifur said as the child smiled, "Nori, Bofur is very sick right now. He is not able to understand a lot that he is feeling because he doesn't feel good. It might take a long time for Bofur to understand that he is safe and doesn't have to be sad. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Nori nodded out, "Bo needs lots and lots of hugs until he isn't sad anymore. Bif Daddy will take care of my Bo and make him better, right?"

"Right," Bifur agreed as Nori relaxed, "I'll take care of my boy. I promise."

Bifur spent most of his time in the wagon with Bofur these days. The upset the child was feeling led to his fever rising, but Bofur still ate well as long as Bifur fed him.

"Sweetling, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me," Bifur began one day when his boy and he were alone in the wagon as Bofur laid against his chest, "Can you do that for me, Bofur?

"Try," Bofur sighed holding his bunny close.

"Bofur, are you afraid to eat by yourself?" Bifur asked as his cousin stiffened, "Don't get upset, Sweetling. Just tell me whatever you can, okay?"

Bofur hunched in Bifur's arms as he sniffled.

"No touch. Bad boy. Food not for bad boys. Not for Balance. Balance only allowed cram," Bofur finally mumbled as his eyes leaked tears, "Not allowed. Reach for food. Whip. Look at food. Whip. Tummy growl. Whip. Water not make tummy full. Sent ta get firewood in tha woods and found blackberries. I little, little then and make mistake. Think it okay ta take berries. Not any dwarves' berries they wild berries. So hungry and ate. First time taste somethin' sweet. Full belly. Never felt before. Mistress angry. Says lips purple. Thief. Stole berries. Say not, but Mistress whip and whip. Not remember a lot. Locked in closet so long. Couldn't walk. Legs all torn. Feel sick and hot. Master clean back and legs, but lock back in closet. Don't like dark. Back and legs hurt long, but got better. No touch food. No put in mouth. Only eat what put in Bofur's mouth by Master or Mistress. Always hurt ta eat because Mistress shove food hard and scrape mouth up. Told if reach for food Mistress cut again. Scared, Bif."

Bifur closed his eyes in anger for a moment as he worked at keeping himself calm while the babe sobbed against his chest.

"The scars on your legs and back are from when your Mistress whipped you for eating berries?" the older dwarf asked as the boy nodded.

"Hurt bad, Bif," Bofur moaned shuddering, "No touch food. Try be good boy."

"Oh, Sweetling," Bifur breathed holding his boy closer, "The dam you call Mistress was very bad to do that to you. No one will ever hurt you to touch food again. Do you know why?"

"Bif not allow?" Bofur answered echoing what his new parent had said many times on their travels.

"I will _never_ allow anyone to hurt you for eating," Bifur agreed as the dwarfling gazed up at him with a tear-covered face, "Do you want to try to eat by yourself?"

"Scared," Bofur wailed burying his face against Bifur again.

"Nothing to be scared about because I'm right here," Bifur soothed as the dwarfling stilled, "I'll stab anyone with my spear if they try to touch you."

"Cause Bif's Bofur?" the child asked grinning when Bifur nodded.

"Is my boy hungry?" Bifur asked and smiled as the babe shook his head despite the older dwarf hearing his tummy rumbling, "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes," Bofur insisted hugging his bunny tight before giggling as Bifur pretended to gnaw gently on his belly being very careful with his braced arm, "Tickles, Bif."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Bifur questioned again.

"Little hungry," Bofur sighed leaning his head back on Bifur's shoulder as the older dwarf felt lighter that his boy was being honest.

"Would you like to share some dried apple pieces with me?" Bifur asked as he pulled out the last of the dried fruit that Bofur had shown a preference for as the child perked up, "Here you go, Sweetling."

Bifur held the pouch of fruit and waited patiently as the dwarfling looked between the pouch and his new parent.

"It's okay, Bofur," Bifur reassured leaning his chin on the top of the child's head, "What will Bifur do if anyone tries to hurt my boy for trying to eat?"

"Stick them with your spear," Bofur whispered before looking up at Bifur with a shy smile once the older dwarf leaned back up to smile at him and the tot reached into the bag for the treat, "Bofur can eat?"

"Sure can," Bifur agreed as the babe popped the bit of apple eagerly into his mouth, "Good?"

"Yes," Bofur agreed looking at Bifur expectantly, "Bif's turn."

Bifur chuckled as he took a piece before Bofur would reach into the pouch again. Soon Bifur was pretending to eat a piece of dried apple on his turn so that there was more for his boy to eat. Bofur eagerly chewed each piece until the pouch was empty.

"Now we are going to start learning manners," Bifur instructed as he settled Bofur back on his pallet, "When someone gives you something then a polite dwarfling says 'thank you.' Those two words will let the person know that you liked what they did for you."

"Thank ye for my apples," Bofur immediately offered as Bifur grinned at the child, "Oh! Thank ye for Carrots too, Bif. Love."

"Good boy, Sweetling," Bifur complimented, "I love you too. When you say thank you to someone then the other person says 'you're welcome.' So you are very welcome for your apples and for Carrots. Last lesson before naptime. When you want something it is polite to say 'please.' Just like this, 'May I please have some water?' Saying please lets someone know that you are asking and not demanding. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bofur agreed, "Will ye please not go way ever, Bif?"

"I won't ever go away," Bifur agreed.

"Now I say thank ye?" the child asked with sleepy eyes as Bifur nodded, "Thank ye. Will ye please hum for Bofur?"

"Always," Bifur grinned out as he hummed softly as Bofur fell asleep.

"He sleeping?" Oin asked from outside as Bifur glanced up nodding, "Peeked in a bit ago and saw your boy nibbling on his own for once."

"Bofur was able to tell me more about his fears of eating," Bifur huffed standing and stepping outside, "Hello, Lady Trunni."

"Hello, Bifur. I'm going to rest with your boy," the dam offered as Oin helped her into the wagon, "Lady Dis has Bombur. She has him wrapped up tight as can be in another wagon."

"Good to know," Bifur agreed as he closed the flap of the wagon behind Lady Trunni and hurried off and grabbed rocks as he angrily hurled them as hard as he could at a far tree, "Dammit! Dammit! Kill them…Bastards! Son of a…dammit! Damn them!"

"Mister Bifur said a bad word," Bifur heard as he panted in anger and turned to see Oin, Dori, Nori, Thorin, Lady Dis, and Dwalin watching him.

"Hush, Nori," Lady Dis ordered softly taking the child's hand as she held baby Bombur, "Let's go to the wagon so you can keep Bofur warm during your nap."

"Kay," Nori agreed as the dam took the child away.

"Explain this outburst," Oin urged as Bifur sat on the ground right where he stood.

"My boy was starving," Bifur bit out looking into his lap, "Wasn't allowed to eat or look at food and was punished if his stomach growled. What the _hell_ did they expect? I witnessed my aunt shoving cram into my child's mouth, but not enough to keep a bird alive. I never realized that was all he was being given. Bofur found berries. It sounds like he was no more than three when he found berries in the woods and ate them. Mahal! Those berries could have been poisonous, but the poor child was starving and ate his fill. Aunt Bartha discovered that my boy had eaten the berries and the bitch whipped Bofur until the lad couldn't stand up anymore from the pain. She locked him in a closet to live or die."

"Mahal, no," Dori gasped holding a fist to his mouth, "Is that why he can't reach for food?"

"They conditioned my child to fear reaching for anything," Bifur snarled, "I literally had to threaten to stick my spear in anyone who would try to hurt my boy for wanting to eat. Bofur ate some dried apples for me, but those scars all over my boy's back and legs are from being beaten for having a full belly for the first time in his life. I just want to…I am so…what I wouldn't _give_ to go back to that village and wrap my hands around my aunt's and uncle's necks."

"I'll help," Dwalin volunteered, "Those two should be held accountable for what they did to Bofur. That boy has been tortured since birth."

"As much as I agree with your words, Dwalin, the fact is that the Balance system is an approved part of that village," Thorin voiced looking livid, "By law, those two did nothing wrong."

"They will answer to Mahal," Oin insisted marching over to Bifur to help him up, "The fact that you got Bofur to nibble is a good sign. Bofur has allowed you fully into his heart to trust in you to keep him safe. You are his father, Bifur, and not that weak dwarf that allowed his wife to do this to his own son. Bofur watches everything that you do and listens to you with complete trust that you will never steer him wrong. He trusts you to love him and care for him."

"He's _my_ boy," Bifur declared straightening, "Bofur is my child. Uncle Bomfur and Aunt Bartha better never show up to take my sons from me. Both boys are mine now. I dispute any claim they have on either of my children. Bombur and Bofur remain with me. I trust those dwarves not at all and claim them as my kin no longer!"

"Good," Thorin nodded out, "I will back that claim."

"As will I," Dori agreed, "I have your back, Bifur."

"I can provide any testimonial as to Bofur's state when you brought him to me," Oin snorted angrily, "My brother as well."

"'Your brother as well,' what, Oin?" Gloin asked walking over before listening to what had been discussed and growling angrily, "I sure as hell can provide testimony to that wee lad's state. Never have I seen a dwarfling in such bad shape."

"Thank you," Bifur voiced, "I'm sorry that I lost my temper. Nori shouldn't have seen or heard that."

"Yes," Dori agreed, "Would you please talk to Nori about that? The last time someone slipped and said a bad word in front of him, Nori thought he was grown up enough to repeat that word…_a lot_. Right, Dwalin?"

"I didn't know he was there. The boy can be quiet and sneaky," the warrior drawled blushing.

"I will certainly go speak to him," Bifur agreed, "I am sorry that he overheard me."

"We need to get a move on," Thorin ordered as everyone nodded their understanding, "I smell snow in the air."

"We should reach Ered Luin by tomorrow," Bifur advised, "Do you think there will be rooms to rent there? I have two babes that need a roof over their heads during the winter."

"There is temporary housing that has been built," Thorin admitted as Bifur looked over at him stunned, "I sent a group of our builders up over the summer to set up some housing until my people could begin rebuilding their lives and trades. You are part of my people now so you will have a roof to shelter your boys. There is a need for families to share for the winter. I was thinking of placing your House with Dori's since Nori and Bofur get along so well."

"Yes. Please, Bifur?" Dori urged, "Our boys would love that. I do hope that when it warms you won't move your family too far away so Bofur and Nori can play together."

"I would never," Bifur denied with wide eyes, "Bofur would be devastated to lose Nori. My home will be chosen in regards to where you and your family settle, Dori. No worries there and I would be more than happy to share housing with you this winter."

"Oh, good," Dori breathed looking relieved, "Talk to Nori now?"

"You should, Bifur," Lady Dis agreed strolling over with a chuckle, "He just told Vili to 'Go away, dammit. My Bo is sleeping.'"

"Oh, _no_," Bifur groaned rushing away as Lady Dis barked a laugh while Dori's fussing at the princess followed the dark-haired dwarf all the way to the wagon.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Nine

"Oh, good," Dori breathed looking relieved, "Talk to Nori now?"

"You should, Bifur," Lady Dis agreed strolling over with a chuckle, "He just told Vili to 'Go away, dammit. My Bo is sleeping.'"

"Oh, _no_," Bifur groaned rushing away as Lady Dis barked a laugh while Dori's fussing at the princess followed the dark-haired dwarf all the way to the wagon.

It took a lot of convincing and lecturing to get Nori to understand that just because Mister Bifur said a bad word didn't mean that it was okay for him to say the same word. Bifur finally got through to the lad that since he was older he needed to use better language or "his Bo" would copy what he said and get into trouble.

"I'll be very careful," Nori agreed, "Don't want to get Bo in trouble. Don't want Bo to be scared."

"You are a good boy to care for your friend, Little Love," Lady Trunni instructed gesturing her youngest over and allowing him to feel her slight baby-belly, "You are going to be a big brother soon and will also need to watch your language around your baby sister or brother."

"_I'm_ going to have a baby sibling just like my Bo," Nori bragged to Bifur as Dori rolled his eyes behind his brother's back, "I'll be careful and not say bad words."

"Good boy, Scamp," Dori complimented while Nori looked up at him, "No repeating any words that you haven't heard before unless you ask Mother and I if they are proper words for a dwarfling to say."

"Is 'bitch' a bad word?" Nori asked as Dori choked.

"Yes. That is a naughty, _naughty_ word," Lady Trunni instructed, "Who said that word to you, Nori?"

"Mr. Dwalin said that Bo's mama was a real…that word," Nori replied, "I heard him say that yesterday, but he didn't know I was behind a tree making water."

"I see. Scamp, no using that word, okay?" Dori urged as his brother nodded, "I'll be back in a second."

Bifur grimaced when he heard Dori bellowing for Dwalin once he stepped outside of the wagon. Seems the warrior was in trouble with the eldest Ri brother again.

"What does that word mean, Mama?" Nori asked as Bifur looked over at the child sitting in his mother's lap.

"That is a bad word for a dam," Lady Trunni admitted as Nori looked thoughtful.

"Mama, Bo's mama is a bad dam," Nori insisted, "So that word is right?"

"No, Nori," Bifur sighed feeling like a hypocrite, "Proper dwarrow males do not use that word against any dams because it is disrespectful. Bo's mama did act like a bad dam, but it is Mahal who will judge her and not anyone else. The important thing is that Bofur is with us now, right?"

"Right," Nori chirped, "So not use naughty words anymore to be a good dwarfling and not teach Bo and my new brother or sister bad words."

"Good boy, Nori," Lady Trunni crooned as her youngest brightened before she quickly covered her son's ears as Dori shouting vile insults at Dwalin could be heard, "Um…Bifur, would you step out and speak to Dori? Nori doesn't need to hear any more inappropriate words. Seems my boy here picks up on everything."

Bifur was never so glad to finally reach Ered Luin. Bofur's fever had risen high with the onset of bitter cold. The problem was that the people of Ered Luin were not very happy to see the refugees show up early when winter supplies were stretched enough as it were.

"We had no choice," Thorin sighed as the head of the village met with the prince as Bifur listened in, "We had young that were being mistreated so we came early."

"Young? Children?" the large dwarf gaped, "Dwarflings are a blessing from Mahal. Whatever do you mean children were being mistreated?"

"This," Oin called walking into the room holding a sleeping Bofur and lifted the lad's tunic to show Bofur's scarred back.

Bifur hissed angrily and hurried over to the healer as the leader of the village looked outraged.

"Don't do that," Bifur snarled ripping off his jacket to wrap around his child, "Bofur does not need to be displayed. Give me my boy. How _dare_ you!"

"Bif?" Bofur murmured as his cousin cuddled him close.

"I'm here, Sweetling. Go back to sleep," Bifur instructed as the lad settled and drifted before the toymaker turned to the leader of Ered Luin, "That village we came from still upholds the Balance system. This is my wee cousin. My kin allowed my boy here to be tortured as the Balance of our House without my knowledge. Bofur's my son now and is not a Balance. I have him and his baby brother to look after since neither of my boys will ever be left with dwarves that allowed for the scars you just saw to be placed on a child's back. I came to seek sanctuary here so Bofur can heal. He is sick and injured from his treatment. Thorin led his people here to protect my family and the other young among the refugees."

"That changes _everything_," the other dwarf snarled standing, "Ered Luin does not allow that wretched system here. You say the boy is ill?"

"From infection left over from old wounds," Oin assured, "Nothing contagious."

"I have some supplies to help my people through the winter," Thorin stated, "We have coin to buy other supplies as the cold season continues. Once spring comes, my people will set up homes and their trades. The Erebor dwarves will be an asset to this community and not a drain."

"Agreed," the leader voiced before turning to Bifur, "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"He is _the_ Bifur," Dori bragged as Bifur blushed, "This is Bifur the toymaker that makes toys that enchant children across Middle-Earth."

"I bought my children toys from you and your father years ago," the other dwarf gasped, "You have quite a following. Ered Luin will be proud to host a shop of yours."

"Um…thank you," Bifur voiced before rocking as Bofur stirred fretfully and dropped his bunny, "May I please get my boy into a warm bed? I also have his baby brother who is no more than a few months old to get out of the cold as well as Dori's little brother and pregnant mother."

"Of course," the leader agreed rising and nodding at a relieved-looking Thorin, "Glenin, show Master Bifur to the guest rooms in town hall. Who is this Dori?"

"I am he," Dori called handing Bifur his cousin's stuffed rabbit.

"Please get your mother and little brother and I will show you to Master Bifur's rooms," the other dwarf continued, "Thorin, let's get your people settled in."

Bifur sighed feeling better once Bofur was settled in bed with a roaring fire in the fireplace. He pulled his coat back on to look around the bedroom a bit. The room was warm and sound. The dwarf closed the door to the bedroom softly and then took Bombur's cradle from Dori as the Ri family walked inside.

"This is nice," Lady Trunni said sitting with Bombur in her arms, "Finally some warmth."

"Cold, Dori," Nori shivered as his brother stripped him out of his damp coat and boots.

"Let's get you into bed with Bo," Bifur decided lifting Nori and taking him into the room with Bofur to help the lad under the covers, "Get nice and toasty before snuggling your Bo, okay?"

"Kay," Nori agreed, "Dori, want Wags."

"Here we go," Dori whispered handing his little brother his puppy toy, "Close your eyes and stay still so you warm up."

Nori hummed his agreement and eventually snuggled close to Bofur as he fell asleep. Bifur tucked Carrots under his boy's good arm before he and Dori left the boys to sleep. Dori closed the bedroom door right as Oin walked in.

"My boy will not be used to get sympathy from other dwarves ever again," Bifur growled angrily, "I want Bofur to have a fresh start here. He is not going to be reminded of what happened to him over and over again. Do you hear me?"

"Thorin said the same words," Oin soothed, "Understand that I did that for a reason. Bofur needed in here now. The fever was rising. Your laddie couldn't handle that bitter cold any longer so I did what I had to so my patient could get warm."

"I thought he felt too warm," Bifur groaned peeking into the bedroom, "I thought the teas he's been drinking were helping with the fever."

"They still are, but your boy is weakened from his years of neglect," Oin pointed out, "The cold is just too much for Bofur right now. A roof and a warm bed is just what this child needs to recover. He'll be fine with good care."

Bifur nodded and then scooped Bombur up as the babe began to fuss.

"Hello?" the leader of the Ered Luin called as he opened the door and stepped inside, "I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Eld son of Keld, at your service.

"Bifur son of Binfur, at your service," Bifur said walking over with his youngest.

"Thorin let me know that the child in your arms is the youngest among the refugees," Eld began as Bifur rocked Bombur to settle the baby, "Some of the temporary housing is not completed yet so my council and I have agreed that you and Dori's family should use these rooms for the winter since not all the refugees have a place to stay."

"What about those families?" Dori asked looking upset.

"No worries," Eld assured, "Myself and several of my council members have opened their homes to the ones without a place to stay. Everyone has a roof and warm fire. This baby and the little lad that were shown to me need the most specialty care at the moment."

"Agreed," Oin voiced stepping up, "I am the little lad's healer. Bofur is delicate right now and needed a safe environment."

"You are a healer?" Eld questioned as Oin nodded, "Our last healer passed away a month ago from old age. Would you be willing to set up a healing wing within town hall? There are some among the Ered Luin community that are in need of your services."

"I would be happy to," Oin agreed, "What of the other healer's supplies? Were there salvageable materials?"

"Not sure, but I have everything here. Let me show you," Eld offered as Oin followed the dwarf from the room.

"So this will be our home for a few months," Lady Trunni hummed standing and opening some doors, "Three bedrooms and a shared living space that includes a cooking area. This will do very well."

"Bofur, Bombur, and I can take one room," Bifur decided, "Dori, I am assuming you and Nori can share a room."

"Um…Bifur I think Nori won't leave 'his Bo's' side," Dori mentioned as Bifur chuckled for a moment.

"True," Bifur agreed, "So I'll have three dwarflings with me. Lady Trunni will get the last room and Dori will share with Nori when the little one needs some big brother time."

"I can't possibly have you take care of all three dwarflings," Dori disagreed, "Allow me to keep Bombur with me. Mother will need rest as her baby grows and it is the least I could do since you are putting up with Nori. Plus, Bofur needs undisturbed rest as he heals. I'm a bit of a night owl and do not mind being woke by the baby piglet."

"He is a baby piglet, isn't he?" Bifur snorted cuddling the babe in his arms as Bombur kicked and gurgled happily, "If you are sure about taking care of my youngest in the nights, then his cradle can go in your room, Dori. Just let me know if you want me to take him back."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't perfectly happy to take care of the little one," Dori voiced, "I need to brush up on my baby-caring skills anyway since I'll have a new sibling to care for soon."

"True," Bifur nodded out, "Very well. My boy is an easy babe to care for. He is a good baby. Aren't you, Bombur?"

"That he is," Lady Trunni agreed, "I will watch the boys. Go and get our things, Dori. Bifur, you need to get your pack and see to Bombur's nanny goat. Go on you two."

Bifur handed the dam his youngest cousin and left to retrieve his things. His pack was easy enough to find, but Bombur's nanny goat had gone missing.

"Excuse me, Eld?" Bifur called as he spotted the dwarf, "Have you seen the nanny goat that was tied to this wagon? Baby Bombur needs the milk that goat provides."

"Ah," Eld nodded out, "The goat has been sent to the kitchen stables of town hall. All you need to do is go to the kitchen and the milk will be ready for your boy."

"You are too kind," Bifur offered with a bow, "I will be proud to call Ered Luin home. I cannot thank you enough for the kindness you have shown my family in such a short amount of time. My boy can heal in a safe environment now. I will forever be in your debt."

"Then can I ask a favor," Eld chuckled as Bifur looked up, "Do you remember the dolls your father used to make before his passing?"

"I do," Bifur agreed.

"My youngest inherited her older sister's doll that your father made and the doll broke," Eld sighed, "She has been inconsolable and no other doll is good enough to replace her Nola. Do you think you could possibly repair Nola for my daughter?"

"Certainly," Bifur answered grinning, "You just bring your little lady's Nola to me and I'll make her good as new."

"Oh, good dwarf," Eld breathed turning, "I have Nola in my office. No rush, but if you could fix that doll by tonight then my wife and I might actually _get_ some sleep."

Bifur snorted as Eld ran off. Only parents understood that at times, a doll was a part of a family as much as a living dwarf. The toymaker accepted the doll a little later and grimaced at the state of the toy.

"Looks like it's been pulled apart," Bifur pointed out, "Is there another child that did this to your daughter's Nola?"

"My second son is a year older and yanked Nola apart by accident when he was chasing my youngest," Eld bit out, "The lad was punished and has felt miserable about his sister's upset."

"I'll fix Nola now," Bifur offered as the other dwarf relaxed, "Come by before dinner tonight to get the doll back."

Bifur gathered his things and helped Dori bring his family's things to their quarters. Dori and Lady Trunni began to unpack as Bifur settled to repair the doll.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked a little later as the toymaker looked up to see Nori coming over.

"I am repairing a dolly for another dwarfling," Bifur explained showing the new, carved arm that Bifur was sewing to the toy's freshly stuffed body, "This doll's name is Nola."

"Be careful with the needle," Nori warned as Dori walked over, "You'll make Nola bleed."

"I'll be very careful," Bifur assured hiding a smile as Dori suppressed his laughter, "Is my boy still sleeping?"

"Mmhm," Nori hummed as Bifur finished sewing the doll's arm on, "Where is Nola's hair?"

Bifur allowed the child to watch as he re-rooted yarn hair for the doll and repaired her old clothes as good as new. Bifur even pulled out his paints and refreshed the features on the doll's face. Nola looked much better now.

"Wow," Nori glowed looking at the doll, "Can you make my Wags look new again?"

"Let me see," Bifur said as the lad handed his toy over, "Wags needs a nice bath and new stuffing. I can do that, but do you want to wait until spring so your puppy dries faster?"

"Yes," Nori agreed, "I need Wags to keep nightmares away."

"Then we will wait until spring," Bifur stated standing to stretch as Dori picked up his brother.

"Nori, let's go get some things to make dinner since Mother is still sleeping," Dori offered as his brother nodded, "I dried your coat and boots in front of the fire so they should be nice and toasty."

Bifur smiled at the brothers and went to check on his boy. The dwarf frowned at how sweaty Bofur looked and felt his cheeks realizing that the lad's temperature was too high.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Ten

"Nori, let's go get some things to make dinner since Mother is still sleeping," Dori offered as his brother nodded, "I dried your coat and boots in front of the fire so they should be nice and toasty."

Bifur smiled at the brothers and went to check on his boy. The dwarf frowned at how sweaty Bofur looked and felt his cheeks realizing that the lad's temperature was too high.

"Fever's higher," Bifur huffed with a frown, "Let's cool you down, Bofur. Let's see if town hall has working pipes instead of having to heat water over the fire."

Bifur found the wash room and tested the tub to see that pipes did indeed bring in water and that Ered Luin had a heating system. Good. Nodding, Bifur filled the tub with lukewarm water and then went to retrieve some bathing supplies and his boy.

"Sweetling, wake up for me," Bifur cooed as his boy woke and looked at him sleepily, "Time for a bath."

"But creek all icy now," Bofur sighed rubbing at an eye with his fist.

"No more creek baths," Bifur soothed helping Bofur undress and hiding his anger at the thought of his child having to bath in a creek as well as each scar and bruise he found on the tiny boy, "You are getting a special bath now since your fever is high. The water is just a little cool to help you feel less sweaty, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur agreed before whining as Bifur took his hat and undid his braids, "No. My Bif's braids."

"I'll braid them again," Bifur reassured as he lifted his babe into his arms and carried him into the wash room, "Try not to move your hurt arm too much, Sweetling, since I had to take the brace off for your bath. In we go."

Bofur was a little startled at his first time in a tub, but relaxed when Bifur pushed a floating, carved otter towards him for the child to play with. The older dwarf made a game of splashing Bofur a little so that the dwarfling would relax completely and soon the lad was having a ball playing as Bifur worked at cooling his boy down. Oin showed up as Bifur began to wash the lad's hair.

"A nice bath," Oin said as he tested the water and then felt Bofur's cheeks, "I see. Is the water making you feel cooler, Bofur?"

Bofur nodded and giggled as he pulled his otter under water and watched it pop back up to the surface.

"Good thinking, Bifur," Oin encouraged reaching for the soap to suds up a cloth, "Fever is a bit high. This will help."

"I'm worried about my boy's arm," Bifur admitted being careful to not allow soap into Bofur's eyes, "He's not moving it too much, but will the bone shift?"

"The fracture is knitted closed enough that as long as he keeps the arm still, Bofur should be fine," Oin soothed, "I'll lash it back across his chest once his bath is done. Scrubbing time, Bofur. Just like we did when you and I first met, but last time we had to use a bucket instead of this nice tub. Arms first."

Bifur and Oin worked together to wash Bofur clean. The child seemed to enjoy his bath and only got nervous to lean back and have his hair rinsed.

"No hold under," Bofur whimpered as Bifur froze.

"Hold under? Under the water, Sweetling?" Bifur demanded as the child nodded holding onto the older dwarf's arm tight, "Who held my baby under water?"

Bofur looked up wide-eyed when he realized that Bifur was really angry. Watching, Bifur saw the minute that the child realized that he was safe because "his Bif" was not angry at him and relaxed a little.

"Mistress. I scared ta not be able ta breathe under water. Water burned my nose when breathed in," Bofur whined.

"_Never_ again," Bifur growled, "No one will ever do that to you again. I won't allow it so don't be scared. I'll hold you and Mister Oin will rinse your hair. I won't let go."

"Cause Bif's Bofur?" the child asked and then stood to give a wet hug to Bifur once he got the assurance that he was certainly his Bifur's Bofur, "Love."

"I love you too," Bifur stated kissing Bofur's temple and then leaned the boy back with a strong grip around his child, "There we go, Sweetling. See? I've got you. Mister Oin, we need the soap out of our hair now."

"Please and thank ye," Bofur chirped as the adult dwarves chuckled and praised the boy for his good manners.

"There now," Oin said as Bifur wrapped his boy in a large towel once the bath was done, "I bet you feel nice and clean."

Bofur nodded with a grin and laid his head on Bifur's shoulder. Together, Oin and Bifur got the lad redressed and Bofur sat still as his hair was dried and rebraided.

"Hat," Bofur insisted once Bifur was done, "My Bif hat."

"Bif hat?" Oin snorted as Bifur handed his cousin the hat he had given the child.

"These my Bif's braids," Bofur explained as he touched his braids that still curled up at the ends which Bifur adored, "This my Bif hat ta keep me warm. Bofur's Bif hat."

"I see," Oin chortled as Bofur put his hat on and smiled wide, "What a charming hat. Makes you look very handsome."

"Bif, what handsome?" Bofur asked as the healer arranged his arm to be lashed back against his chest.

"Means that you look really nice," Bifur explained as the dwarfling blinked.

"Bofur look nice in pretty braids and hat?" Bofur questioned as he got twin nods, "My Bif and Mister Oin handsome too. Have pretty beards. Bofur get beard too?"

"You sure will when you are older and thank you for the compliment," Oin chuckled before looking up at a knock on the door, "Come in."

Eld stuck his head in and Bofur immediately hid his face against Bifur's chest with a squeak of fright. The babe was extremely shy around new dwarves.

"It's okay, Sweetling," Bifur soothed as his child looked up at him, "This is Mister Eld. He is one of the leaders of this village and gave us these rooms to live in until I build us a house in the spring. He came to get this dolly. See the dolly?"

Bofur glanced at the toy and nodded looking at Eld in curiosity.

"That dolly belongs to my daughter," Eld explained squatting far enough away from Bofur that the child wouldn't be scared, "The doll's name is Nola and my daughter was very sad that her toy was broken so Mister Bifur fixed Nola for me."

"My Bif fixes everythin'," Bofur cooed snuggling close to his new parent as Bifur felt warm inside at his babe's declaration, "Love, Bofur's Bif."

"I love you too, Sweetling," Bifur answered handing Eld the toy, "Here is another manners lesson, Bofur. When you meet someone new you usually introduce yourself like this, ready?"

Bofur nodded and listened as Bifur introduced himself to Eld again. The child looked a bit confused as he glanced at the other dwarf so Oin demonstrated his own greeting.

"Bofur son of…um…Bofur son of my Bif. At your service," Bofur tried as Bifur realized his mistake, "Good?"

"_So_ good," Bifur complimented as his boy beamed and Oin nodded looking happy, "You _are_ Bofur son of your Bifur. Good boy, Sweetling."

"It is nice to meet you Bofur son of Bifur," Eld greeted, "I am Eld son of Keld, at your service. Bifur, thank you for repairing Nola. She looks great. When your boy is well he must meet my daughter. Bofur looks about the same age. I'm thinking no more than four?"

"I believe so," Bifur agreed, "Sweetling, do you know how old you are?"

"I think this many," Bofur answered holding up four fingers, "Mistress said put up with bad boy four long years and that Bofur not do nothin' right. I try hard. I did, Bif."

"Sweetling, you didn't do anything wrong ever," Bifur instructed as his boy sniffled and he hugged the tot closer, "You are a _very_ good boy, isn't he, Oin?"

"Such a good laddie," Oin agreed, "You listen really good and learn very fast."

"You are my _good_ boy, Bofur," Bifur soothed trying to head off a crying jag as Bofur continued to sniffle pitifully.

"I think you are too," Eld spoke up as the lad looked up at him in surprise, "I wouldn't want a bad boy to meet my daughter and I _knew_ you were a good boy. That is why I think you should meet my Efie when you get better, Bofur."

"Can my friend Nori meet your Efie too?" Bofur asked before startling, "Please and thank ye!"

Eld chuckled as Bifur smiled at his boy. Bofur was trying very hard to be a good boy.

"What good manners you have," Eld grinned out, "Of course a friend of yours can meet my daughter. You just worry about getting better right now, okay?"

Bofur nodded and laid back against Bifur with a sigh as Oin and Eld spoke about the new medical wing.

"Mahal, how could anyone hurt that baby?" Eld demanded once Bofur fell back asleep against Bifur's chest, "He is such a sweet boy."

"I have no clue," Bifur bit out, "Look at him. He is a darling and is absolutely adorable. How my aunt and uncle did what they did is beyond me. Bofur is sweet, clever, and thoughtful. I thank Mahal every day for bringing me my child. His baby brother is just as sweet. I am at a loss to how my kin could be so stupid."

"It is done now," Oin voiced, "Your lads are here safe with their true parent. Erase Bofur's old memories with new ones. Bofur is young enough to forget what he went through."

"Good point," Bifur sighed standing with his new son, "However, the scars on his back and legs will not fade and be reminders of his foul treatment as a babe."

"With a proper balm they can fade a bit," Oin disagreed, "I will get you the balm tomorrow and using the cream will be soothing for Bofur. Using the balm will also be a way the babe will get more and more used to touch. Your laddie will be fine with time."

"That is all that I want," Bifur nodded out, "I want my boy here healthy and happy. I want him growing up with his little brother like any normal dwarfling."

"Which is what you are beginning to set up for your lad," Oin pointed out, "Thanks to Eld here, you will have a chance to rebuild Bofur's life here in Ered Luin."

"It seems to me that Bifur here would have moved mountains to get his boys to safety, but I am glad to have been of some help. I am glad that Bofur and his brother are with you folks now. I do believe that both boys are much safer here with their new father," Eld said as he stood, "Thank you for fixing Nola, Bifur. Efie is going to be so happy."

Bifur offered his thanks as well and then all grew quiet as Bofur shifted in his sleep fretfully. Eld and Oin left then as Bifur settled Bofur back into bed. The older dwarf took his boy's old clothes to get them washed.

"Mister Bifur, Dori's going to make his yummy stew," Nori gushed as he hurried through the door excitedly about an hour later.

"Oh, good," Bifur answered from scrubbing Bofur's clothes in a bucket, "Bo loves Dori's stew."

"Me too," Nori chirped and darted away, "Bo!"

Bifur groaned hurrying after the excited dwarfling to see his boy sitting up in bed after being rudely awakened by Nori leaping up beside him.

"Bo, Dori's making us stew for dinner and the marketplace here has _everything_," Nori exclaimed as Bofur hugged his bunny and listened, "Mister Dwalin and Mister Gloin wanted me to tell you hello. There is a sweet shop here that sells rock candy. You'll like rock candy. The shop also has dried apples like you like. You smell nice."

"Bofur had a bath and was sleeping until you woke him up," Bifur sighed as Nori looked contrite, "It's okay, Nori. Just ask before you run in here next time, okay? Yes? Good. Sweetling, do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Want ta listen ta Nori," Bofur whispered while Bifur felt his cheeks as Nori perked up, "What is rock candy?"

Bifur left the boys to talk as he went back to his washing. Bofur's fever was much lower than earlier at least.

"I am so sorry," Dori moaned as Bifur began to rinse his boy's clothes, "I didn't catch Scamp quick enough before he bolted in here. He tends to get overexcited from shopping."

"No harm done," Bifur decided, "I was a bit afraid that Bofur might sleep so much that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so staying up and talking with Nori is probably a good idea. Found out that Bofur is probably no older than four earlier."

"So he is no more than a toddler," Dori nodded out, "I thought so due to how tiny he is, but wasn't sure because he was malnourished and might not have grown properly. Nori is past his toddler years, but still very young. Scamp has absolutely adopted Bofur as his."

"I've noticed," Bifur chuckled wringing out the clothes and hanging them near the fire before checking on the boys.

Bifur listened from the cracked doorway and grinned.

"Come here," Bifur whispered as Dori did as was asked and the two watched.

"So then you can make up voices like this, 'Hello, Bo. My name is Wags.'" Nori chirped making his puppy sit up as Bofur listened and looked down at his bunny, "You try."

"Um…'Hello, Wags. My name is Carrots and Bofur is my friend. Want ta be mine?'" Bofur squeaked out in a silly voice that made Nori giggle as Bofur held his bunny up much like Nori was holding his puppy, "That good?"

"Really good," Nori blurted holding up his puppy, "'Hi, Carrots. I do want to be your friend. Want to play tag?'"

Bifur and Dori stepped back and grinned at one another.

"Nori said he was going to teach your boy how to play," Dori said as he returned to peeling some carrots, "Bofur seems to follow Nori's lead well. That is good. Your lad will be able to learn how to be a dwarfling."

"That is what I want for my boy," Bifur sighed feeling lighter, "I will feel much better when Bofur is acting like any other dwarflng without the fears he shows. My boy was afraid when I gave him a bath, Dori. That…um…can't use the word around the boys. That very bad dam held Bofur under water. He begged me not to do the same as what Aunt Bartha did to him. Bofur's own mother held my baby under water in pure _spite_ to hurt him."

"That horrid creature," Dori growled hacking the carrots apart in his anger before calming and looking up, "Bofur's your baby now. Each assurance you give him and the safety he feels with you will help Bofur overcome the fears that were instilled in him. Look at how much better he is interacting with you and others now. You've had him what? Two weeks?"

"About that," Bifur agreed, "Bofur is a strong boy. He'll heal."

"Bofur is strong, but you are a natural with children," Dori mentioned, "Come chop the potatoes. Your years of working with children to sell your toys has given you examples of different children's personalities. You've been able to reach Bofur because you went slow and were very gentle with him, but I have to ask. The hat?"

"Ah," Bifur snorted beginning to clean the potatoes for Dori, "My boy is so tiny and I feared that the cold would make his illness worse. I used that hat when hunting in the winter months and plopped it on his head to help Bofur feel warm. I had no idea that he would get so attached. Bofur calls it his 'Bif hat' and Oin told him he looked handsome in his hat and braids. Should have seen my boy's smile. Won't take it off even to sleep. Loves that hat."

"I think he loves that hat because it is a piece of you," Dori offered as Bifur paused in his chore, "His braids are 'Bif's' and that hat is his 'Bif hat.' Bofur loves you and so now he adores the hat that represents his father. His real father. You, Bifur."

Bifur blushed slightly and went back to chopping the potatoes without another word. Dori didn't intrude except to smirk slightly.

"Bofur's and Bombur's father," Bifur thought to himself, "I really have become a father. That is a title that I can totally deal with."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Eleven

The two families settled into a routine that worked out just fine for the winter months and Bifur enjoyed having drawers to put his clothes in again. Bofur was shocked that he got to stay inside a bedroom and sleep in a real bed. He especially like that Nori was staying with them and he loved that he was given a shelf to set up his carvings that Bifur continued to do for him.

"Be sure to keep all carvings that are this small high so your brother doesn't put them in his mouth and accidently choke," Bifur warned as his boy gasped.

"I not let Bombur choke. I protect baby brother," Bofur insisted, "Nori, ye do same? Not put any little toys on tha floor?"

"I will be very careful," Nori promised as Bofur relaxed.

The two lads loved sharing a room with Bifur and enjoyed hearing stories and being sung to sleep. Bofur healed enough to get out of bed as long as he stayed inside the warm rooms and it had been a bit funny to watch the babe learn to walk in boots, but he picked up on the skill quickly to keep up with Nori. Usually, Bofur followed Bifur around like a baby duckling with Nori in tow. The toymaker enjoyed this attention from Bofur, but also asked Lady Trunni if his boy could begin to learn with Nori. Bofur began to attend the lessons and ended up proving how intelligent he really was.

"Bofur is very smart for his age," Lady Trunni bragged as Bifur smiled in pride, "He's soaking up Khuzdul and Iglishmek very quickly and we are learning our numbers and primary runes. He will catch up very quickly to other dwarflings his age so that he won't be behind in his studies."

"Bif, look," Bofur chirped as he reached his hand up to be picked up which Bifur did immediately, "Watch. One, two, three, four, five…um six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _Ten_ fingers!"

Bifur beamed back at his boy as Bofur held one of his hands. The child had counted off with his one good hand and finished using Bifur's fingers.

"Very good, Sweetling," Bifur complimented as his boy lit up in happiness at being praised, "You are learning so fast."

"Nori can count all the way ta one hundred," Bofur pointed out as Nori puffed up proudly, "He's smarter than me."

"Uh-uh," Nori denied, "I'm just older and had more lessons than you, Bo. You really smart too and beat me in tik-tak-toe. He beats me, Mister Bifur. Not even Dori can beat me and Bo _does_."

Bifur chuckled as Dori winked from behind his brother. The older brother was allowing Nori to win. Bofur giggled as Bifur gave him a kiss on his cheek and placed the boy down to go play with Nori on the blanket with baby Bombur, or Bombie as Bofur had started calling him just recently, in front of the fire.

"Good afternoon," Oin called after he had been let in when he knocked, "Came to check on your lad's arm, Bifur."

Bofur pouted and hid behind Dori's leg as the eldest Ri brother grinned down at the dwarfling. The child was beginning to allow himself to admit when he didn't like something and he didn't like his arm being moved around too much.

"Oh ho," the healer chortled, "I can't see your boy anywhere, Bifur. Where did he go? I thought I just saw him."

Bofur giggled from behind Dori and peeked around as Oin made a show of looking for the boy. Nori grinned and watched with Bombur in his lap.

"Hm. Where is my boy? Did I lose him?" Bifur joined in before laughing as Bofur launched himself up at him as the older dwarf caught him up to place on his hip, "_Here_ he is."

"Bofur's Bif. Love," Bofur insisted stretching up to kiss Bifur's nose, "Not lose me. I stay with my Bif ever and ever."

"I'm so glad, Sweetling," Bifur agreed, "I'd be sad without my boy because I love you so much. I love you and our Bombur."

"Bif's Bofur and Bif's Bombie," Bofur nodded out, "Not want ow."

"I don't think you'll ow today," Oin sing-songed lifting the child into his arms, "I think that your arm might be all healed up. Let Mister Oin see."

Bofur stayed still as the healer examined his arm and nodded.

"Child, I want you to listen to me," Oin instructed as Bofur looked up to listen, "Your arm is all healed, but you must be very careful. No lifting heavy things and you will do exercises with your Bifur to make your arm strong again, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur agreed, "Can use spoon and fork now? I learned how, but not good with this hand."

"The right hand is Bofur's dominant hand," Bifur explained as Oin nodded, "I thought as much when he began to try and do some writing. Using a spoon for the first time was hard."

"Spilled all over Bo," the boy pouted, "Not like."

Oin barked a laugh at the scowling face.

"You'll do much better using this hand," Oin urged as Bofur's scowl was replaced with a wide grin as the healer squeezed his right hand gently, "No running hard or you might fall on your weaker arm plus the congestion is not completely clear from your chest yet, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur chirped hopping down from Oin's lap and pulling on his hand, "Come look at what my Bif gave us. Look at our toys. Do ye like them?"

Oin knelt and exclaimed over the children's new toys as Nori and Bofur showed the healer the tops, carved blocks, and soldiers. Even Bombur had a stuffed teddy bear that he tried to gum to death on a daily basis.

"I do like your toys," Oin agreed patting Nori's and Bofur's heads gently, "You two be good boys so I can talk with the big dwarves, okay?"

The healer rose with a grunt and walked to sit and accept a cup of tea from Dori. Bifur was given a pouch of dried tea to give Bofur twice a day to help clear the congestion from his boy's chest.

"The Erebor dwarves are meeting in two days' time in the banquet hall to celebrate arriving at Ered Luin and Solstice," Oin said as he sipped his tea, "Our people have settled very well into the community since we arrived a month ago with no issues and Thorin and Dwalin arranged quite a hunting party to have a small, Solstice feast."

"Yay, Solstice!" Nori cheered suddenly startling Bofur, "Presents, Bo!"

"Gots presents," Bofur reminded pointing to all the new toys and then to his hat.

"That is my Sweetling for you. Appreciative for anything he gets," Bofur bragged softly as the other smiled at the proud dwarf, "Come here, Bofur."

The child immediately ran to his parent and crawled into his lap as Bifur began to explain what Solstice was and how people gave a gift to their loved ones on that day. What he didn't expect was for Bofur to tear up.

"Not have no presents," Bofur wailed as Bifur rocked him.

"You'll get them on Solstice when…oh," Bifur interrupted himself, "Sweetling, are you upset because you don't have presents for others?"

"No presents for my Bif, Bombie, Nori, Dori, Lady Trunni, Lady Dis, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, or Thorin," Bofur sniffled, "Or Balin, Vili, and nanny goat."

"Nanny goat?" Oin chuckled before grunting as Dori nudged him.

"Nanny goat really nice ta give my Bombie milk. My Bombie need milk ta grow big and strong. My Bif tell me so," Bofur whimpered, "Want ta give presents too, Bif."

"We'll make something together for you to give, Sweetling," Bifur offered as his boy looked up.

"Can't see present for ye, Bif. Gots ta be surprise like ye said," Bofur whined.

"I'll help you make something for your Bifur," Lady Trunni soothed, "And I do believe that some carrots is all that your Bombie's nanny goat would like for Solstice."

Bofur perked up and grinned as Bifur dried his tears.

"Not get ta have Solstice before," Bofur chirped wriggling excitedly, "Saw Master and Mistress give presents, but Bofur outside and not get ta come in. Mistress made ham and smelled so good. Master gave cram even though water day. I guess that was because special day ta celebrate winter so cram kind of present for Bofur. Don't remember lot. Just cold and needed ta walk and walk around wood pile so not go hard like baker's Balance. She no wake up again."

"Mahal," Oin breathed as Bifur hid a grimace.

"You won't be out in that cold anymore," Bifur stated as his boy snuggled close, "Don't worry about that dumb time as a Balance. It's all over now."

"Cause I Bif's Bofur and Bif loves Bo and Bombie," Bofur chirped happily, "Baby brother and I have new daddy."

"That's right," Bifur agreed kissing his boy's temple and setting him down, "Go play with Nori and Bombie."

Bofur skipped over to the blanket and soon the children were engrossed in a game of some sort.

"Go hard and not wake up?" Lady Trunni gasped, "That boy meant that a child froze to death and a little lassie at that. Are you kidding me?"

"No," Bifur gritted out, "The baker's firstborn died prior to me coming to the village. I found out about that little girl's death from the butcher. From what I could gather, Bofur was placed outside permanently the summer before I arrived. My uncle would not allow Bofur inside at all after that due to his wife's insistence that our House needed a Balance. The next child who would have frozen to death would have been…my child wouldn't have lived to see spring."

"Son of a…," Oin began before Dori's hand over his mouth silenced him.

"Big ears," Dori reminded looking over towards the dwarflings before pausing as Nori hurried over, "What's wrong, Scamp?"

"Will you help me make a Solstice present for my Bo and Mama, Dori?" Nori asked with pleading eyes.

"I sure will," Dori agreed stroking his brother's hair back from his face, "We'll start after naptime."

"No nap," Nori whined with a pout.

"Naptime or no present making," Dori warned as his little brother grizzled and finally nodded reluctantly, "Good boy. Go play before naptime."

Bifur had a lapful of Bofur once his boy had napped and he helped his child paint some good luck charms he had started carving.

"What these?" Bofur asked as he worked.

"These are representations of Mahal's hammer," Bifur explained as the lad looked up at him, "You will tie a ribbon through this hole here so that others can tie them to their belts to give them luck. These are called good luck charms. You can give these to everyone except for Bombie, Nori, Dori, Lady Trunni, and the nanny goat since they will get something different.

"Nanny goat goin' ta get carrots ta eat," Bofur nodded out.

"Look what I've been making for Bombie," Bifur said as he settled his boy into a chair to continue painting so he could get the stacking rings toy he had finished sanding during the dwarflings' naptime, "How about you paint these for me and this will be a gift from both you and me to your baby brother."

"Yeah!" Bofur cheered looking excited, "What for Nori?"

"What do you want to make for Nori?" Bifur asked enjoying his boy's excitement.

"Um," Bofur hummed, "Nori wants rock candy and…um…um…don't know, Bif. Want ta make somethin' for my friend. Not made presents before."

"How about a pendant?" Bifur offered as his boy blinked, "My best friend and I had a pendant that was the same to show everyone we were friends when I was little. Do you want to make something like that so Nori and you have matching necklaces and I can get a bag of rock candy to go with your present."

"Yeah!" Bofur cheered again with a beaming smile, "What about Lady Trunni and Dori?"

"They love the pictures you draw," Bifur suggested, "I can carve two frames and you can draw special pictures for Dori and his mother. How about that?"

"Love," Bofur chirped crawling into Bifur's lap to kiss all over his face, "Love my Bif. Don't want present. Have my Bif and Bombie. Bo happy."

Bifur cuddled his boy close as his heart swelled. Mahal had blessed him when he had received Bofur as his very own. Bombur was another blessing. Never had his life felt so full before.  
"I love you so much, Sweetling. You get presents for being such a good, good boy," Bifur gushed as the babe beamed, "Let's finish your painting now. Missed a spot there. Oh. You got it. Looking good."

Bofur worked hard on his gifts and Bifur pretended to be oblivious when his boy went giggling over to Lady Trunni to work on his gift for "his Bif." Dori even altered some of Bofur's best clothes to fit the lad better to look his finest at the feast. Soon enough Solstice arrived and the whole household was alight with excitement. Bofur enjoyed his first Solstice breakfast and discovered hotcakes. Bifur enjoyed watching his boy gorge on his newest food discovery.

"I like these," Bifur chattered as Bifur cut him up another hotcake into smaller pieces, "They yummy, Bif."

"Last one or you'll get a tummy ache," Bifur chuckled drizzling a little honey on the hotcake, "What do you say to Lady Trunni for making your breakfast?"

"Thank ye for Bofur's hotcakes. They yummy," Bofur gushed reaching for his fork, "Yum."

"You are welcome, Darling," Lady Trunni answered smiling softly before frowning as her youngest let out a loud belch that made Bofur giggle, "_Nori_, manners."

"Sorry, Mama," Nori offered, "Dori, may I have some more juice?"

"Certainly. Very nice manners now, Scamp," Dori complimented as he refilled Nori's cup.

"_May_ we open presents next?" Nori tried before giggling as he was poked playfully by his brother since the child had had been told three times already that presents were after naptime in the afternoon.

Bofur enjoyed learning some Solstice carols and Bifur was shocked at how good the little one could sing for his age. His boy was a natural and insisted on learning as many songs as he could manage for one so young. Nori, on the other hand, twitched all day until it was finally time to exchange presents. Bofur was excited only because Nori was excited.

"Look, Bo, Dori made me new mittens and a scarf," Nori chattered showing off his presents, "And Mama made me new coat because I'm getting big. See I'm bigger now. Momma made new collar for Wags too. Mister Bifur made me an otter toy for my baths like you got. I liked your bath toy lots so I very happy with my otter. What you get?"

"My Bif gave me family beads for my braids. See?" Bofur chirped showing his freshly plaited hair with silver beads at each end, "I gots a birdy like ye have so we can make them fly together. Dori gave me new mittens and scarf too. Your mama made Carrots a sweater for me and I love it. I gots some dried apples too and I'll share with ye and my Bif. Look! Bif and I gave Bombie stack rings and he likes them."

Bombur giggled chewing on the largest ring in his new jumper knitted by Dori. Bifur smiled as Bofur came over to get a pouch from him and shyly handed it to Nori.

"Happy Solstice ta my best friend," Bofur offered as Nori opened the pouch excitedly.

"Rock candy and a necklace!" Nori crowed showing Dori the carved fox that Bofur had insisted had to be blue.

"Look, Nori," Bofur chirped pulling out a necklace he wore from his tunic and showed his friend that he had a matching fox, "We match because we are friends. See? Mine is brown ta match my Bif hat and yours is blue because that's your favorite color."

"Thank you, Bo," Nori chirped pulling his necklace over his head and gazing at it proudly, "Look, Dori, Bo and I match. See?"

"I do see," Dori obligingly said as he bent and examined the necklace, "What a nice fox, Bofur."

"My Bif carve and I paint and braided cord. My Bif teach me how ta braid," Bofur grinned out, "Gots sweets cause Nori's favorite."

"Want a piece?" Nori offered already sucking on his own bit of candy as Bofur nodded and turned to Bifur to ask for permission.

"Yummy," Bofur hummed once he sampled the treat, "Like rock candy. Thank ye, Nori."

"Dori helped me make this present," Nori giggled giving Bofur a tied, burlap parcel, "Happy Solstice, Bo."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twelve

"Look, Nori," Bofur chirped pulling out a necklace he wore from his tunic and showed his friend that he had a matching fox, "We match because we are friends. See? Mine is brown ta match my Bif hat and yours is blue because that's your favorite color."

"Thank you, Bo," Nori gushed pulling his necklace over his head and gazing at it proudly, "Look, Dori, Bo and I match. See?"

"I do see," Dori obligingly said as he bent and examined the necklace, "What a nice fox, Bofur."

"My Bif carve and I paint and braided cord. My Bif teach me how ta braid," Bofur grinned out, "Gots sweets cause Nori's favorite."

"Want a piece?" Nori offered already sucking on his own bit of candy as Bofur nodded and turned to Bifur to ask for permission.

"Yummy," Bofur hummed once he sampled the treat, "Like rock candy. Thank ye, Nori."

"Dori helped me make this present," Nori giggled giving Bofur a tied, burlap parcel, "Happy Solstice, Bo."

"A blankie!" Bofur exclaimed pulling out a woven, green blanket from the burlap and cuddled it close as Nori beamed from ear to ear, "Soft blankie. Look, Bif. Nori gave me blankie. Pretty!"

"This is beautiful," Bifur agreed feeling the soft blanket that was just the right size for Bofur, "Did you make this, Nori?"

"I sat on Dori's lap and we woved," Nori explained as Dori snorted.

"Scamp, we wove together," Dori corrected, "Not 'woved,' Nori."

"Dori helped me lots, but I wove for Bo and Mama," Nori bragged looking very proud of himself, "Dori and I made Mama her new shawl too."

"I love it," Lady Trunni complimented as she pulled a blue shawl closer over her shoulders while Nori glowed.

"I like making presents," Nori giggled looking back to Bifur, "It was fun to make my Bo his blankie. I like weaving. Dori says that I'm a natural."

"Thank ye, Nori," Bofur offered giving his friend a big hug, "I love my blankie. Now I have Bif's braids and my Bif hat and my _Nori_ blankie. Look, Bombie."

"That is quite a gift," Bifur said as Dori and Lady Trunni admired their pictures drawn by Bofur while the dwarflings watched Bombur reach for the blanket.

"Nori was pretty upset when he found out that his Bo didn't have a baby blanket, but Bombur did. Nori still has his blanket and it gives him comfort after a nightmare," Dori explained, "Insisted on making Bofur his first blanket that was 'my Bo's only.' Worked very hard on the weaving and I had lots of this green yarn leftover from a customer of mine back in your old village. I was pretty happy to have a way to use the rest of the stuff and Nori insisted on green so it all worked out perfectly. Plus, Nori really is a natural at weaving. He did well for one so young."

"You have been too generous," Bifur sighed, "Bofur's wearing my childhood beads since I had no extra coin to buy him new ones. I feel bad that I haven't a gift to equal that blanket for you two."

"Money is tight for my House as well. Dori and I understand, but, Bifur, you have no idea the gift you have given my eldest and I," Lady Trunni denied as Bifur blinked, "Our Nori has never been happier. He needed his Bo."

"He did," Dori concurred, "Nori has been really sad for a long time. Most of the other dwarflings were either too old or too young to play with him. I did what I could, but being without a home has taken its toll on my baby brother. Your gift to my mother and I is the happy dwarfling that Nori has become. Look at our boys. Look at the difference in the two of them."

Bifur smiled softly at seeing Bofur wrapped in his new blanket giggling as his little brother tried to pull it away. Nori was rolling in laughter and then began to tickle the baby. Bombur appeared amused at the treatment as he giggled.

"They are happy," Bifur breathed before watching as Bofur caught his eye and ran to Lady Trunni to get another burlap, tied parcel, "What is that, Sweetling?"

"Happy Solstice from Bombie and Bo," Bofur chirped coming over and shyly handing Bifur the parcel, "For my Bif."

"For me?" Bifur played along and unwrapped the parcel to find a new hat that matched Bofur's.

"Now we match!" Bofur gushed hopping excitedly in place, "Everyone know that ye are my Bif. Bofur's Bif! Oh! Bombie's Bif too!"

"I love it," Bifur cheered as his dwarfling beamed and he donned the new hat, "Do I look as handsome as you?"

"More, more!" Bofur exclaimed reaching to be picked up, "Lady Trunni teached me how ta sew little and make hat. Do ye like it really?"

"So much, Sweetling," Bifur agreed nuzzling his boy that he held, "I'll wear my hat to the feast tonight. Now you and Nori put away your toys and presents since it is time to get ready to go."

"Wait, Mister Bifur," Nori gasped looking upset, "My Dori's present!"

"Ah," Bifur nodded out and reached to grab a carved box to give to Nori, "Here we go."

"Happy Solstice, Dori," Nori chirped handing his brother the box, "Mister Bifur helped me make."

"New knitting needles," Dori grinned out running his hand over the carved tools, "These are lovely, Nori. Thank you. You made these?"

"Mister Bifur carved and I sanded all soft," Nori beamed, "I helped make the box too. You like?"

"_So_ much," Dori agreed reaching to hug his happy, little brother, "I love my new knitting needles and will treasure them always. Okay. Time for toys and presents to be put away so we can get ready. Off we go."

"Kay!" the two boys called as they scampered to do as they were asked.

Dori and Bifur had a lot of trouble getting the excited dwarflings ready. Bifur watched as Lady Trunni had no problems getting Bombur dressed.

"Not fair," Dori whined racing past after a half-dressed Nori, "Mother, how about we trade?"

"Not on your life," the dam chuckled as her eldest caught his brother and tickled him.

"I'm sweaty and itchy now," Dori huffed hauling Nori up and hung him over his head upside down, "I need a backscratcher. Get to work, Scamp."

Bifur barked a laugh as Nori acted like a backscratcher as Dori moved him up and down so the dwarfling could scratch his older brother's itches with little, curved fingers. The dwarfling giggled until his face turned red. Bofur watched with a little concern.

"Don't drop my friend, Dori," Bofur warned as Dori's face softened, "No ow for Nori."

"Got to be good, Scamp, so you don't scare your Bo," Dori insisted as he sat his baby brother down, "Let's get ready."

Nori settled and flashed Bofur a smile to calm his friend and soon both boys were dressed and ready to go. Bifur gazed proudly at his oldest boy. Bofur was looking more and more like a happy, normal dwarfling everyday.

"Carrots," Bofur whined holding his bunny that now had a new, blue sweater.

"Okay," Bifur agreed as he got a spool of ribbon from his pack, "Let's tie Carrots on your back like I do with your Bombie sometimes. You'll want both hands free to eat and have fun."

The child looked ecstatic to have his bunny on his back and soon both families were walking to the feast.

"Sweetling, there will be lots and lots of nice dwarves around so I want you to stay close to me so you don't get lost," Bifur instructed holding his boy in his arms as Lady Trunni carried the baby, "Do you understand, Bofur?"

"Yes," Bofur agreed looking a little nervous, "Ye not let anyone take Bofur? Please and thank ye."

"No one will take my boy. I won't let that happen," Bifur assured as his child relaxed, "Time to give your presents to your new friends. Nanny goat already had her carrots."

Bifur arrived with his boy and held Bofur's hand as he led the child to each of the dwarves he had wanted to give a gift to. Each exclaimed over their rather badly painted good luck charm. Bofur had improved greatly once he did Nori's and Bombie's gifts.

"How did you know red was my favorite color?" Balin asked tying his charm to his belt.

"Mister Balin always wears red," Bofur giggled pointing at the advisor's robes, "See?"

"So I do," Balin chortled, "Dwalin likes his charm too. Pink is a good color for him."

"Oh, that's not Mister Dwalin's," Bofur gasped as he looked through the other pouches he held, "This is his."

The warrior knelt and took the other pouch to pull out a blue charm. Bifur hid a grin at the look of relief on the dwarf's face.

"I sorry, Mister Dwalin," Bofur sniffled, "Pink is Lady Dis' charm."

"That is quite alright," Dwalin assured using a softer voice since his usual tone tended to scare Bofur, "We'll just wrap this back up. There we go and now you can give Lady Dis her charm. I like the color blue much better than pink. Thank you, Bofur. I really like your new family beads."

"Now everyone know that I'm my Bif's Bofur," the babe sighed as he happily touched one of his new beads.

Bofur smiled and came and hid a bit behind Bifur as the warrior grinned wide. Dwalin nodded at the babe and stood as he tied his charm to his belt as well. Soon Bofur had given all of his gifts except for to Thorin who was hard to locate.

"There he is," Bofur chirped skipping off as Bifur followed.

"Hmm?" Thorin hummed looking down at the yank on his coat, "Good evening, Master Bofur."

"Hi," Bofur greeted shyly handing Thorin his last pouch, "Happy Solstice."

Thorin looked bemused as he opened his pouch and pulled out a green, good luck charm.

"Painted yours all green because green means new," Bofur insisted as Thorin knelt to look at the child at his level.

"How does green mean new, Little One?" Thorin asked seemingly intrigued.

"When green comes back it spring," Bofur described, "Green means new leaves, new grass, and birdies have new babies."

"New life," Thorin breathed, "I love my charm, Bofur. You are a good boy. Thank you, Lad."

Bofur blushed and hid once again behind Bifur as Thorin stood with a chuckle.

"Go sit with Nori. He's saved you a seat," Bifur instructed as his boy looked up at him and over to the table that the older dwarf was pointing at, "Go save me a seat beside you."

"Kay," Bofur agreed skipping away.

"He is looking so much better," Thorin voiced placing his charm at his belt, "I wondered why so many dwarves had one of these. Oin seemed especially pleased of his and kept patting it to make sure it was still there."

"My boy didn't want any presents. Bofur wanted to _give_ presents," Bifur bragged, "Made my hat for me with Lady Trunni's help so we would match. Isn't that the sweetest?"

"It is nice to still see innocents in a world that can be so hard," Thorin agreed patting Bifur's shoulder, "Happy Solstice to you and your new family."

Bifur joined his family and soon his boy's eyes grew wide at the amount of food that started to be set at the tables. Eld showed up with his family and Bofur and Nori were introduced to Efie. She was a pretty, little lassie and Nori seemed smitten much to Dori's amusement.

"My brother's in love," Dori snorted to Bifur as the toymaker chuckled, "Is Bofur alright?"

"Overwhelmed," Bifur admitted glancing at the wide-eyed child beside him, "Come sit with me, Sweetling."

Bofur relaxed in his father's lap and began asking question after question about the different foods he saw brought in. The feast was delicious and Bofur had a bite of nearly everything before he couldn't eat anymore since his appetite was still not completely up to a dwarfling his size's standards just yet.

"How was the food?" Bifur questioned the happy boy in his lap as he continued eating from his own plate.

"Yummy except for that stuff. _Yucky_," Bofur grizzled wrinkling his nose at some liver and onions as Bifur chuckled.

"I didn't like that at your age either," Bifur agreed, "You'll have to digest some of that food in your tummy before dessert."

"Kay. Oh! What's that?" Bofur asked when music started and people began to dance off their dinner.

"Music, Bo," Nori chirped holding Efie's hand, "Like when we sang today. Let's go dance."

"Go on, Sweetling. You'll have fun and I'll watch you from right here," Bifur urged setting his boy on his feet.

Bofur followed Nori nervously, but then seemed enthralled with the sound of the music. Soon he was hopping and skipping like Nori and Efie in his own little dance which made Bifur chuckle at the little one.

"Look at that," Lady Trunni giggled, "Bofur's not only a good singer, but dancer as well. That one has music in his soul."

"He does," Bifur snorted watching as one of the musicians gestured the children over and allowed Bofur to blow into his flute, "Oh, he liked that. Look at his smile."

"I see a carved flute in that one's future," Lady Dis stated as she walked over with Vili, "Seems that you are quick with that blade of yours, Bifur, to carve so many of these charms so quickly. I like the charm I was given. Pink is one of my favorite colors."

"I like mine too," Vili agreed, "But why is mine yellow?"

"Bofur said that was to match your hair and that you were sunny," Bifur chuckled, "The babe has no idea that yellow has a different meaning when given to a warrior. I tried to talk him out of that color, but he insisted."

"Then I will treasure my 'sunny' charm," Vili decided patting the piece at his belt looking over to the children, "And now we are back to dancing. Look those three have brought out the other dwarflings."

Bifur grinned watching as a small hoard of dwarling gathered and did their own version of steps to familiar jigs and reels. Bofur looked relaxed and happy so Bifur allowed himself to relax and enjoy some ale. The Erebor dwarves, despite their woes, knew how to party. The three dwarflings stopped playing long enough to eat a bit of cake and then bolted back out on the dance floor. Bifur danced with Lady Trunni before she took Bombur to go to bed early. It was not until Bifur lost sight of Bofur that he panicked.

"Where is my boy?" Bifur bit out standing quickly as Dori glanced about.

"I don't know," Dori snapped, "Where's my Scamp? They were right in the middle of the group of children just a moment ago. Efie must be with the two of them. She's missing too."

The two searched and found Efie and Nori sitting on a bench munching on some Solstice sweets.

"Nori, where is Bofur?" Bifur demanded hurrying over.

"Got sleepy so Efie and I watch over my Bo," Nori admitted pointing under the table.

"Sleepy?" Bifur questioned kneeling and pulling the tablecloth up to see his boy curled up sleeping deeply hugging his freed bunny, "Too much excitement for your first Solstice, Sweetling. Come on. Up we go."

"Bif?" Bofur whined as he was picked up.

"I'm here," Bifur soothed settling the babe against his shoulder, "Let's go to bed."

"No," Bofur pouted rubbing at an eye, "Want ta stay and play."

"Just a little longer," Bifur agreed winking at Dori as the other dwarf led the yawning Nori and Efie by a hand back to be closer to their table, "Have you had fun?"

"Mmhm," Bofur hummed already beginning to fall back asleep, "I blew flute. Made pretty birdy sound. Mister Dwalin play instrument with strings. Efie nice. We match, Bif."

"We do," Bifur breathed as he sat and slowly rocked his boy, "This was a very nice, first Solstice for you, Sweetling."

Bofur didn't answer since he was fast asleep. So it seemed was Nori and Efie. Eld retrieved his daughter and left to put her to bed.

"Allow me to take the boys back to our rooms," Bifur insisted to Dori, "I've had a very good time, but I would like to stay close to Bofur on our first Solstice together. Stay and have some fun. You've cared for your mother and brother for so long that it is time for you to let loose."

"Are you sure?" Dori asked as he helped settle Nori against Bifur's other shoulder.

"Positive," Bifur agreed, "Happy Solstice, Dori. Goodnight, Everyone."

The same was echoed by other dwarves as Bifur turned to leave.

"Botheration," Bifur swore when Bofur's bunny fell.

"I've got it," Gloin whispered bending to retrieve the toy, "These two look worn out."

"Very much," Bifur snorted softly as the other dwarf tucked the bunny back into his boy's arms, "Bofur had a ball."

"I'm glad," Gloin voiced nodding, "It's about time this child knew what it felt like to be cherished. He's a sweet boy."

"I agree," Bifur smiled out, "I need to get the boys to bed. Good night, Master Gloin. Go dance with that pretty fiancée of yours."

"I'll do just that," Gloin bragged hopping off.

Bifur hurried back to his rooms since the boys were getting heavy to carry together. Bofur stirred not at all to be undressed and changed into a nightshirt. Bifur forewent the balm tonight that he usually spread on his boy's scars. Nori whined softly as he was changed into his nightshirt.

"Bo's blankie, Mister Bifur," Nori insisted as the older dwarf stepped out and then tucked the blanket over Bofur, "You are a nice Bif Daddy. Happy Solstice."

"To you too, Little One," Bifur whispered covering the children as Nori fell back to sleep.

Bifur stretched and went to check on Bombur. The baby was sleeping soundly with his teddy bear so the older dwarf gently closed Dori's door. Bifur cleaned up the toys a little better in the living area and placed some more logs on the fire to keep the rooms warm.

"You are a fool, Uncle," Bifur groused to himself as he changed and crawled into bed next to his new son, "How you could have done what you did to this treasure is beyond me. Your loss. Bofur and Bombur are my sons now."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Thirteen

Bifur began the steps to set up a life for his new family as another month slipped slowly by. Eld helped him find a new location for his toy shop and the toymaker spent any extra time carving new toys for his inventory to be able to open come spring. Bofur loved watching Bifur work and could sit quietly for hours watching everything that the toymaker did. Bifur enjoyed the warm, little body that stayed pressed to his side and chirped happy questions.

"No touching my tools, Sweetling," Bifur warned as his boy nodded, "I will teach you how to carve when you are older, but my tools are too sharp for you right now, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur agreed, "Don't like cuts."

"I should think so," Bifur nodded, "Do you know why I make toys?"

"Nori says ta sell ta nice mamas and daddies ta give ta their children," the child chirped, "Nori says that my Bif gets coins ta buy food and stuff for Bombie and me when ye sell your toys."

"Nori's right," Bifur pointed out, "Dwarves work hard to earn coins to take care of their loved ones. I make toys to take care of my Bofur and Bombur. Dori sews, knits, and weaves to take care of his mother and brother."

"Bofur work too?" the babe asked, "I help my Bif?"

"Come here, Sweetling," Bifur instructed putting down the toy he was working on to lift his boy into his arms to give Bofur a nuzzle, "You are my good, good boy. You want to help me?"

"Yes," Bofur cheered.

"Then you can help me when I paint sometimes, but I really need your help making sure that Bombie is happy," Bifur suggested as his boy beamed, "Can you do that for me?"

"I can," Bofur gushed as Bifur set him back on his feet, "Bombie is fun ta play with and I help keep my Bombie happy for my Bif. I go do that now."

Bofur skipped off to play with his brother and Nori while Bifur watched. This was a totally different child from the frightened lad he found watching a family that he wasn't allowed to be a part of in any shape or form just a few short months ago. Bofur's arm was strong now and his appetite improved on a daily basis.

"Nearly healed," Bifur thought to himself, "Bombur has even shown signs of crawling soon. I need to earn a living to keep my boys clothed and fed."

Bifur nodded to himself and returned to his work. He had enough coin to see him through winter, but he would desperately need to have enough inventory to open his shop come spring. The good thing was that Eld had spread the word and Bifur already had some commission pieces that he was currently working on. There were a lot of dwarflings here in Ered Luin. This was a good place for a toy shop.

"It's snowing again," Nori cheered one afternoon as Bifur looked out the window, "Lots of wind and snow. Maybe you can finally play in the snow with me, Bo."

"Don't like snow," Bofur whined, "Cold and made my feet hurt. Master let me have some cloth ta wrap my feets, but they still hurt lots."

"You have boots now," Nori insisted as Bifur frowned at hearing more of his little one's past, "Dori also gave you my old jacket and you have mittens and scarf to keep warm. I'll teach you how to make a snow-dwarf and we can have a snowball fight. It'll be fun!"

"Not this year, Nori," Bifur denied as the dwarfling huffed, "Bofur is not strong enough to handle the cold right now. Soon he will be completely better and then you can play together in the snow next winter."

"Aw," Nori moaned.

"Bo can play with ye in here," Bofur encouraged as his friend looked up, "Want ta play marbles?"

"Yeah!" Nori agreed nodding his head rapidly as Bofur grinned from ear to ear.

"Go in our room to do that," Bifur instructed looking up from his carving, "You two have to make sure the baby doesn't get one of the marbles and chokes, okay?"

"Yes, Mister Bifur," Nori agreed running after Bofur as Dori had to step back so not to step on the two.

"Playing marbles," Bifur said to Dori's questioning look.

"Door open," Dori insisted stepping over to watch the boys set up their game, "No rummaging through drawers again, Scamp."

Bifur snorted softly to himself. Nori had no boundaries and liked to go exploring, even if he explored other people's personal items. The child never meant any harm, but Dori was trying to break his younger brother of this habit.

"You have quite a collection starting up," Dori mentioned looking over the shelves that housed Bifur's toys, "You sew as good as you carve."

"Had to learn after my father returned to the stone," Bifur hummed, "His eyesight was not as good as earlier in his life and had settled on making the soft toys and left the carving to me. I do both now."

"You've improved upon your father's skills. These are going to make many a child happy," Dori insisted as Bifur blushed a little, "Whoa. Look outside. This is turning into quite a storm. It's getting colder in here too."

Bifur glanced out the window and grimaced at what had to be the start of a blizzard.

"We need to bulk up on our supply of firewood," Bifur decided standing and putting his tools up high away from tiny hands, "We also need to get some food staples that will keep in case we get snowed in."

"You get the wood and I'll get the food," Dori agreed, "I'll ask my mother to watch the boys."

"Sounds good," Bifur answered, "I need to get Bofur in some warmer clothes. I'll be right back."

"Would you do the same for my Scamp?" Dori called over as Bifur nodded.

Bifur hurried to his room and grinned at the little ones playing with Nori's set of marbles.

"Sweetling, come here for a minute and lets put your thicker coat on and wear our new scarf," Bifur instructed as his boy bounced over to him, "You too, Nori. The storm is getting stronger and we don't need anyone getting chilly, alright?"

"Kay," both boys echoed as they allowed the older dwarf to change their clothes.

"What about Bombie?" Bofur asked looking concerned, "Won't baby brother get cold too?"

"I'm going to get Bombie dressed in his warm jammies," Bifur soothed, "Then I'm going to get some firewood so you listen to Lady Trunni while I'm gone."

"No. Go with my Bif," Bofur whined grasping the toymaker's sleeve.

"Sweetling, it is too cold for you to be outside right now and I'm just getting the firewood from nanny goat's barn," Bifur reassured as his boy relaxed a little, "I'll be right back to read you and Nori a story for naptime."

"What if ye get lost in tha snow and not come back?" Bofur whimpered as Bifur lifted him into his arms.

"Mister Bifur not get lost, Bo, he a hunter. Hunters can track," Nori giggled looking up at his friend, "Your Bifur Daddy will always come back for you."

"Promise?" Bofur asked looking to his new parent.

"Of course, Sweetling," Bifur assured, "I'll be right back. You finish playing your game with Nori and Dori and I will be back soon."

"Dori?" Nori spoke up, "Dori's going too? Dori's _not_ a hunter. _Dori_!"

Nori tore out of the room in a tizzy as Bifur followed the running sprite with his boy still in his arms. Dori stepped out of his room and bent to catch his distraught, little brother in his arms.

"Whatever is wrong, Scamp?" Dori asked as Nori's lips trembled.

"You're not a hunter," Nori whimpered.

"I certainly can _too_ hunt, Scamp," Dori chuckled lifting Nori up.

"You can?" Nori questioned, "You got lost the last time you went hunting and now it is snowing and you might get lost and freeze all hard and I don't want you to do that. Stay _here_, Dori."

"I didn't get lost, Nori," Dori insisted, "I went on my own to catch the deer that I had wounded so the beast wouldn't be in pain and took longer to come back with my game. I am also just going to the kitchens right here in town hall to get some dried staples that I had already bought and stored in their pantry. I'm not even going outside, okay?"

"Kay," Nori sighed looking less frightened, "Don't want Dori to get lost. Mama, tell Dori not to go outside cause he might get lost."

Lady Trunni chuckled and placed Bombur on a blanket.

"You silly," the dam teased as Dori allowed his brother down to run to their mother, "Dori's not going to get lost. Your brother is very smart, right?"

"Yeah," Nori agreed, "But Mister Bifur is smarter."

"Nori!" Bifur exclaimed blushing red, "Dori is just as smart as I am. That's not nice to say."

"I don't want to _lose_ my Dori!" Nori wailed, "Daddy went way and don't want to lose my Dori too! Want Mama and Big Brother with me always!"

"So _that's_ it," Dori gasped bending to pick up his sniffling brother, "Scamp, I'm not going anywhere and I won't get lost. Why don't you and Bo come and help me since I'm not going outside, okay?"

"Bo help! Bif, Bo help? Please and thank ye!" Bofur blurted looking to Bifur as he wiggled excitedly in his parent's arms.

"Sounds good. You and Nori go get your mittens since it is a little cold in the hallways. Go on," Bifur agreed as Dori and he set down the dwarflings to scamper off, "Keep him away from the doors. Bofur's not completely recovered yet, Dori."

"Got it," Dori sighed, "Mother, Nori's father having passed has affected him more than we realized. Scamp was really scared there. Though I'll have to say that I'm a bit irritated to be told that I'm not as smart as Bifur."

"Nori was just fearful for his brother and said whatever he could to keep you from going," Lady Trunni advised, "I'll talk to him later. Little Love is just very scared that you or I will leave like he views his father's passing. Nori will be okay."

"Nori sad?" a little voice piped as Bofur ran to Dori with mittened hands, "Hug him and make him feel better like my Bif does for me."

"Okay," Dori agreed and swept his giggling brother up to squeeze him tight, "Like this, Bofur?'

"Tighter and kiss him," Bofur suggested as Bifur chuckled at the Ri brothers.

"Feel better now, Scamp?" Dori asked as his brother wiggled happily once back on his feet.

"Yes," Nori chirped, "I'll hold your hand so you won't get lost. Come on, Bo, let's help Dori get the food."

"Hold Dori's hand and no running off," Bifur warned as Dori led the boys outside, "I'm going to get the wood now, Lady Trunni. Would you change Bombur into some warmer clothes if I go get them?"

"Certainly," the dam agreed as Bifur hurried off to get his youngest's footed jammies and returned just as quickly, "Go get the wood so we can be ready for that storm. I think it is trying to turn into a blizzard."

Bifur nodded and set off to get the firewood. He met Thorin and Eld with his first load of wood in his arms on the way back to his rooms.

"Blizzard?" Bifur asked.

"Shaping up into one," Eld agreed, "I've been warning all of Ered Luin to stock up on food, firewood, and blankets."

"I see that you and Dori already started," Thorin stated, "We just met Dori and the little ones with a decent load of dry staples in the hallway."

"This is my first load of wood," Bifur voiced, "I am assuming that since I've been helping keeping the kitchen stocked with wood that taking some for my and Dori's family is okay."

"Certainly," Eld assured, "Bofur is still fragile and needs that warmth along with that baby of yours. We look out for one another here in Ered Luin. You have been helping us so it is only fair that you get your share of wood. Thorin and I will grab a load as well to help. Bofur asked me to watch for his Bif so you don't get lost in the snow."

"Nori and Bofur are both fearful of that all of a sudden," Bifur snorted, "I have no idea where they got that idea from."

"I do," Eld admitted looking uncomfortable, "My eldest boy filled several dwarflings' heads full of stories of a dwarf that got lost and froze to death last year at the other night's town meeting and you and Dori brought Bofur and Nori along so they heard the tales. I found out when Efie had a nightmare and told me what my son said to her."

"What?" Bifur gasped, "So that's…I have to talk with my boy. His greatest fear is to lose me and become a Balance again. Eld, I am a little angry with your son. I'm sorry."

"I'm furious with him," Eld huffed as Thorin grimaced behind him, "Three other families have complained to me that their little ones are frightened of the coming snow. I raised Teld better than that and he has been grounded ever since. I'll finish getting the wood so you can talk with Bofur and Nori."

"I'll help," Thorin offered, "I've had to step in with other families to get firewood when the youngest in the families had similar reactions thanks to Teld's stories. Dwarflings surely take more to heart than we realize. Go see to those lads, Bifur."

"Thank you," Bifur offered and hurried off.

The toymaker walked into his rooms to see Bofur waiting for him looking anxious enough to be near tears.

"Come here, Sweetling. You two, Nori," Bifur insisted once he set the wood down as the dwarflings hurried over, "Dori, come with me."

A surprised Dori followed as Bifur led the boys by their hands into their shared bedroom and placed the children up on the bed.

"What is going on?" Dori asked looking confused as Bifur stooped to be at the children's level.

"Boys, did Mister Eld's son Teld tell you two a bad story about a dwarf getting lost and freezing in the snow?" Bifur asked as Dori hissed angrily.

"Uh-huh," Nori whispered, "Said that the dwarf was found in spring all hard."

"Don't want ye ta get hard like Master Indon's Balance," Bofur sniffled reaching small hands out to be cuddled close, "Don't want my Bif and Nori's Dori ta get lost. I'm scared, Bif."

"I won't ever get lost in snow and I won't ever leave my Bofur," Bifur soothed as his boy curled against him and Nori began sniffling as well, "That story is not a nice story and I don't want you two to worry about that happening to Dori or I anymore. There is nothing to be scared of, Sweetling."

"I won't get lost either, Scamp," Dori insisted sitting on the bed as Nori crawled into his lap, "I am very angry at Teld for frightening you and Bofur. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Do you promise?" Nori demanded looking up with pleading at his brother.

"I will not leave you or Mother, Scamp," Dori agreed pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his brother's tears away, "I promise, Nori. Nothing is going to happen to any of us, okay?"

"Can I take my nap with you today, Dori? I want to stay with _you_," Nori sniffled before looking at Bofur, "That okay, Bo?"

"Uh-huh. I want ta take nap with my Bif too, Nori," Bofur agreed turning pleading eyes on Bifur, "Please and thank ye?"

"Absolutely, Sweetling," Bifur agreed as Dori stood with his little brother in his arms.

"Okay, Scamp. We'll take a nice nap together," Dori cooed rubbing soothingly on the child's back as Nori hugged Dori's neck tight, "What about the firewood, Bifur?"

"Thorin and Eld are bringing the rest," Bifur explained as he began to help his boy take off his scarf and coat, "Naptime, Sweetling."

Bofur smiled as he was handed his bunny and blankie. Dori nodded at Bifur and left to care for his little brother as Bifur pulled off his heavier jacket with his boots and crawled up next to his eldest. The babe cuddled close and sighed happily against his Bif's side.

"My Bif. Love," Bofur breathed leaning up to kiss Bifur's cheek.

"I love you too, Bofur," Bifur cooed to soothe his child and kissed the boy's forehead, "No more fears. I'm right here."

It took two stories and humming before Bofur calmed enough to drift asleep. Bifur settled next to him since leaving wasn't an option. His boy had a death grip on his tunic until Bombur's wails could be heard and Bofur sat up groggily.

"Bombie," Bofur whimpered.

"Let me go get Bombie so he can nap with his big brother," Bifur decided standing and getting the baby from Lady Trunni, "Here we go, Piglet. Here's your big brother. Cuddle Bombie close to keep him warm, Sweetling."

"All toasty, Bombie," Bofur insisted as the baby soothed and looked up at his brother, "Naptime with our Bif."

Bifur covered his boys up and watched as they drifted to sleep while he hummed for them softly. He stood back up to retrieve the toy he had been working on earlier and settled in a chair near the bed so he was there when Bofur woke back up.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Fourteen

It turned out that Teld had caused quite a fear in a lot of the Ered Luin dwarflings. Bifur usually had Bofur attached to him throughout the majority of the blizzard and had to deal with a complete meltdown when he had to restock the firewood several days later.

"There, there," Bifur sighed rocking his sobbing boy, "Bofur, I'll be right back. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"No!" Bofur wailed shaking like a leaf, "Goin' ta get lost in tha bad snow. I don't want ta lose my Bif."

Nori looked ready to cry too as Bifur and Dori exchanged troubled looks. Teld had garnered no faithful followers within these two families.

"Okay," Bifur said thinking and come up with a plan, "You can watch me from the kitchen window to see me walk to the barn. That way you know that I won't get lost. The barn is very close, Sweetling."

"Nori watch too?" Bofur asked beginning to calm.

"Sure," Bifur agreed setting the babe down as Nori scampered over looking very excited, "Coats, scarves, and mittens. Scoot and go get them, you two."

Nori and Bofur ran off as Dori walked over and scowled angrily.

"I'm going to skin that Teld alive," Dori hissed, "Nori's been having nightmares and Bofur is absolutely terrified. Would it be bad if I end the life of a teenage dwarf? Mother and I are _furious_. Tell me that it wouldn't be bad. Please."

"It would probably be frowned upon," Bifur chuckled before sobering, "I'm not too happy either. Bofur had been getting more like Nori in his independence and now Teld has allowed my boy's fears to surface again. Eld dealt with his son, but I am pretty angry at the lad."

"Bif!" Bofur whined coming out with his head stuck in his coat as Bifur and Dori stared in surprise, "I stuck."

"How in the world?" Bifur chortled hurrying over, "Sweetling, did you try to pull your coat on without unbuttoning the thing first or taking off your hat?"

"Yes," Bofur whimpered as Bifur worked at getting the coat unbuttoned, "Didn't work. I got all stuck."

"There's my, Sweetling," Bifur teased pulled the coat down properly as Bofur smiled at his parent, "Bofur, you need to unbutton your clothes and remove your hat before getting dressed. That way you don't get stuck."

"Don't like stuck," Bofur nodded as Nori walked out and handed him his scarf, "Bif, get coat too? Not want ye all cold."

"I sure will and my special Bofur hat," Bifur agreed grabbing his winter coat and hat, "Both of you hold my hands, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur and Nori said together as they each grabbed one of Bifur's hands.

"I'll come too," Dori decided walking over in his coat, "We'll relay, Bifur. I'll take the loads back here."

"Agreed," Bifur answered as he led the boys out the door.

Nori and Bofur chattered all the way to the kitchens and seemed much more relaxed since they were going to see everything. Dori eyed his little brother and nodded happily at Bifur. This was the perfect solutions to the little ones' fears.

"What do you two say to the kitchen staff?" Dori urged as the two dwarflings chirped out a polite greeting to all present as the staff called a greeting back.

Bifur sat both boys on the window sill to watch him get the firewood. He had even brought a blanket along to drape around the dwarflings.

"Stay right there," Bifur warned as the children nodded, "See the building there? That's the barn I'm going to. That's not too far at all."

"That's real close," Nori agreed as Bofur nodded looking much calmer, "Wow! This glass is cold, Dori."

"Sure is," Dori answered tugging the blanket over each child's shoulders more, "Stay wrapped up and don't move while I'm taking the wood to our rooms, okay? Yes? Good boys."

Dori nodded at the toymaker that he was ready. Bifur stepped outside and grunted at the sting of the cold. He fought his way towards the covered firewood and loaded himself down and pushed back to the door to give Dori the first load. After several more trips he was finally done and hurried inside.

"Brrr," Bifur huffed holding his gloved hands over the kitchen fire as cooks looked up at him with a nod of understanding, "A little cold out there, but see how there is nothing to be scared about? I'm fine, Sweetling. I'm just a bit chilly and will warm up quickly."

"I get ye warm," Bofur called hopping down with Nori's help and dragging the blanket over to Bifur, "Here."

"Thank you," Bifur grinned as he knelt and his boy draped the blanket completely over his head, "I'm so toasty now."

"Bo, your Bif can't see," Nori snickered from nearby as titters rang out in the kitchen.

"Oops," Bofur giggled pulling the blanket down as Nori hopped over, "Sorry, Bif."

"That is fine," Bifur chuckled sweeping both boys up as the two giggled louder, "Home we go. No more fears, okay?"

"Not scared because wood not far and won't get lost," Bofur agreed looking happier before glancing at a nearby table, "What are those?"

"Biscuits!" Nori crowed looking at the baked goods, "Those are oatmeal biscuits, Bo. That's kind of like the gingerbread we had at Solstice."

"Here you go," the head chef offered holding the plate out to the children, "Two each."

"Please and thank ye," Bofur chirped taking the biscuits as eagerly as Nori, "Oh. May I, Bif?"

"Certainly," Bifur agreed.

"Thank you, Mister Cook," Nori sighed as he ate his treat, "Yummy. These are good."

"Yummy," Bofur gushed and broke off a piece to jam into Bifur's mouth, "For ye, Bif."

"Thunk ya," Bifur garbled as he swallowed the food quickly and set the dwarfling down as Dori walked inside, "Back we go. Hold Dori's hand, you two."

"We got biscuits, Dori. I _saved_ you one," Nori blurted as he was led away by his brother with Bo bouncing on the other side.

"How nice of you, Scamp," Bifur heard Dori answer, "You eat half for me and I'll eat the other half, okay?"

"Here," the cook said handing Bofur a basket, "This is the rest of Mister Dori's food staples and some more biscuits for your boys."

"Thank you very much," Bifur acknowledged, "The boys will love these treats. That was a good biscuit."

"Probably would have been better if the child hadn't nearly choked you," the cook snickered as Bifur nodded ruefully, "Here is some goat's milk for the baby. The little lad has a healthy appetite."

"Maybe too healthy," Bifur chuckled, "We call him 'Piglet.' Bombur enjoys his meals. A lot. Maybe too much."

"My boy is the same," the cook glowed pulling out a locket to show off a drawing of a very round child that was a miniature version of the dwarf, "Llan's my pride."

"Looks just like you," Bifur mentioned as the other dwarf puffed up proudly, "Thank you for everything. Keep warm."

Bifur arrived back to find the dwarflings chattering Dori's ears off. It seemed that seeing that the barn was very close allowed the two boys to calm their fears completely. The only thing that concerned Bifur was that Bofur seemed a little worn and quiet the next day.

"Sweetling, do you feel okay?" Bifur asked kneeling that afternoon to feel his boy's cheeks when Bofur had begun sniffling at something that had never upset him before, but his temperature seemed normal.

"Tired, Bif," Bofur whined rubbing at an eye as he hugged his bunny close, "I sleepy."

"Nori woke from his nap early and accidently woke Bo up," Dori admitted as Bifur picked up his child, "I checked earlier and Bofur's temperature was fine. I think Bo's just overtired."

"I sorry," Nori whimpered while Bofur laid his head on Bifur's shoulder.

"It's okay, Nori," Bifur soothed smoothing the child's hair down with a free hand, "I'm just going to let Bofur sleep a little more so play quietly, okay?"

"I be quiet for you, Bo," Nori insisted as Bofur looked up and nodded at him, "I'll be more careful to not wake you up too early again."

"Good boy, Scamp," Dori praised while Bifur left to tuck his boy into bed for another nap.

The blizzard got really bad over the next few days right when Bofur's fever returned. It would seem that Bofur's tiredness was his system trying to rally against another illness or possibly even a relapse to the old illness. Bifur had woken very early one morning feeling his boy's overheated body nestled against him.

"Bifur, what are you doing?" Dori asked as he peeked out his door while Bifur walked by with a towel-wrapped Bofur in his arms.

"I've run Bofur a bath," Bifur explained, "His fever has returned. Would you boil some water for his medicinal tea?"

"Sure thing," Dori agreed, "Nori still sleeping?"

"He is," Bifur agreed before stroking his boy's back as Bofur whined, "Come on, Sweetling. Let's go take a nice bath."

"Don't want ta," Bofur whimpered before squeaking as he was lowered into the tub, "Water's cold, Bif."

"Just a little," Bofur soothed beginning to use a cup to scoop water over the babe's shoulders, "Want your otter?"

"Kay," Bofur sighed as he took his bath toy from Bifur, "Hello, Ollie."

"Ollie?" Bifur inquired as the babe played with his toy, "Is that your otter's name?"

"This is Ollie," Bofur hummed, "Nori's otter is named Otto. We named our otters on Solstice and we decided that they are brothers."

"I see," Bifur said as he felt his boy's heated cheeks, "Sweetling, have you been feeling bad and not told me?"

"Just tired, Bif," Bofur sniffled, "I don't like tha bath. I'm cold. I want ta go back ta sleep."

"Shh, Baby. It's okay," Bifur reassured as his boy began to cry, "Just let me cool you down a little more and then we'll drink our tea and get some more sleep with Carrots."

Bofur whined softly, but nodded as Bifur used a wet cloth to wipe his face down. The older dwarf realized that the babe was cranky and overly tired. He soaked the cloth and ran it through Bofur's hair rather than pour water over his head which would have led to a meltdown.

"How does that feel?" Bifur asked as Bofur blinked up at him, "Are you feeling a little cooler now."

"Little," Bofur sniffled, "Want out."

"Soon, soon, soon," Bifur agreed returning to pouring water over the boys shoulders, "Remember when I said that sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do?"

"Uh-huh," Bofur sighed, "Gots ta be wet, why?"

"You have another fever and your Bif is giving you a bath to cool you down, okay?" Bifur explained, "We'll have to drink some more of the yucky tea, but you will feel better when the fever goes away."

"Kay," Bofur muttered dunking his toy under to make the otter pop back to the surface, "Ollie will keep me company."

"That is very nice of Ollie," Bifur played along making his boy smile a bit, "Thank you Mister Ollie for keeping my Bofur company."

"Ye're welcome," Bofur chirped in a silly voice holding up his toy, "Bif, Ollie is very pole-light."

"I agree," Bifur nodded out feeling his child's cheeks, "Ollie is very polite. What a good otter he is. Just like my Bofur is a good boy."

Bofur beamed and returned to playing a little until Bifur decided that it was time to get out of the tub. The child shivered as he was wrapped back in his thick towel and dried thoroughly.

"Let's just do our sleeping Bif braid," Bifur said as he plaited Bofur's hair into a single braid as Bofur nodded.

"Here is a fresh nightshirt," Dori offered walking in as Bifur took the clean shirt, "Do you feel better, Bofur?"

"Mmhm," Bofur hummed as Bifur wrapped the boy in a fresh blanket Dori had given him now that he was dressed, "Do I still have ta drink tha yucky tea?"

"Yes," Bifur admitted as Bofur pulled a face, "I've had medicinal tea before and it doesn't taste very good, but it will make the fever go away so you are not tired and can play with Nori."

"Kay," Bofur sighed as Bifur held his boy to walk out to the living area and sit in Lady Trunni's rocking chair.

"I put some nice honey in here so it doesn't taste too bad," Dori instructed handing Bifur the cup of tea, "It's already cooled."

Bofur drank the tea down and whined for his bunny. Once Dori retrieved Carrots, Bofur settled down against Bifur's shoulder and eventually fell back to sleep as his new parent hummed and rocked him.

"This is a pretty, high fever," Dori groaned feeling Bofur's cheeks.

"It's come down with the bath," Bifur sighed as he cradled Bofur against him, "Let's see if the tea works. If not, I'm going to have to get Oin."

"He's with his brother," Dori pointed out as Bifur grimaced, "That's pretty far to reach in this storm."

"Let's hope the tea works then," Bifur insisted, "Otherwise, I have no choice. I won't lose my boy due to an illness or blizzard. Bofur's too young and has put up with way too much not to get to enjoy the rest of his childhood."

Dori grimaced and nodded.

The problem was that the tea did not do the trick and the fever raged on. Bifur rocked and sang to his sobbing son throughout the next day and night. Bofur was overly emotional and inconsolable and finally fell back into an exhausted sleep as the morning dawned.

"No choice," Bifur bit out donning his coat and cloak, "He's getting worse, Dori. My boy's fever is rising too high. I need Oin."

"I know," Dori stated looking fretful, "Gloin's home is two blocks away. You have got to use the buildings as guides so you don't get lost in the blizzard."

"Agreed," Bifur said taking his hat from Dori and pulling it on, "Watch my boys. I'll be back soon."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Fifteen

"This is a pretty, high fever," Dori groaned feeling Bofur's cheeks.

"It's come down with the bath," Bifur sighed as he cradled Bofur against him, "Let's see if the tea works. If not, I'm going to have to get Oin."

"He's with his brother," Dori pointed out as Bifur grimaced, "That's pretty far to reach in this storm."

"Let's hope the tea works then," Bifur insisted, "Otherwise, I have no choice. I won't lose my boy due to an illness or blizzard. Bofur's too young and has put up with way too much not to get to enjoy the rest of his childhood."

Dori grimaced and nodded.

The problem was that the tea did not do the trick and the fever raged on. Bifur rocked and sang to his sobbing son throughout the next day and night. Bofur was overly emotional and inconsolable and finally fell back into an exhausted sleep as the morning dawned.

"No choice," Bifur bit out donning his coat and cloak, "He's getting worse, Dori. My boy's fever is rising too high. I need Oin."

"I know," Dori stated looking fretful, "Gloin's home is two blocks away. You have got to use the buildings as guides so you don't get lost in the blizzard."

"Agreed," Bifur said taking his hat from Dori and pulling it on, "Watch my boys. I'll be back soon."

The toymaker sighed as he slid his gloves on once he reached the main door to town hall. He could hear the howling of the wind from inside, but had no qualms about what he needed to do. Bifur gritted his teeth as the cold sucked his breath away once he stepped outside. The storm was thick and the dwarf had to push against the wind to reach the first building along his way.

"Okay," Bifur hissed, "That's one. Let's go."

The dwarf pushed his way forward and cursed as his hands went numb in his gloves. The blizzard was brutal and pushing through snow drifts was exhausting, but bit by bit Bifur worked his way towards Gloin's home.

"Hello! Please let me in!" Bifur shouted pounding on the door once he finally reached his destination, "I need your help!"

"Bifur?" Gloin gasped opening the door and pulling the dwarf inside, "You're half frozen. What are you doing here?"

"Yes. What _are_ you doing here?" Oin added walking over quickly, "Why are you out in this weather? Why do you need our help?"

"Bofur's very ill," Bifur explained through chattering teeth as Gloin gave him a cup of tea to warm himself up, "A fever started yesterday and cool baths as well as the medicinal tea are not helping. He's been cranky and tired a few days leading up to the fever."

"Typical for dwarflings that young," Oin agreed already getting his coat and cloak, "The good thing is that all of what I need to help the lad is already at town hall. Let's move. I need to see if this is a new illness or something left over from his previous condition. Gloin, you stay here."

"There are exactly thirty six buildings between us and town hall," Bifur said standing after downing his tea, "The storm is bad, but I've got a little path started as long as it hasn't filled back in again. If we keep on track, we'll be fine."

"Lead on," Oin ordered as his brother spluttered, "I'll be fine, Gloin, but I'll probably stay with Bifur and Dori until the storm abates."

"I don't like this," Gloin snarled, "How will I know if you two make it? I'm coming with you. Hold up and let me load up a bag with what is left of our provisions."

Soon enough the three were pushing back the way Bifur had come. Oin and Gloin had only to do this once, but Bifur was doing this twice and his muscles ached as he led the way.

"Mahal, it's cold," Bifur yelled over the storm, "My beard is frozen."

"So is that hat of yours," Oin yelled back, "Let me lead for a little."

"No. Me," Gloin urged pulling ahead, "Oin, you need to stay between us so you don't get tired. That wee lad needs you, Brother. What number of buildings have we passed?"

"Twenty-four," Bifur answered.

"Twelve to go," Gloin sighed, "Come on."

After what felt like hours, the three finally reached town hall and breathed a sigh of relief as they shook the snow and ice from their cloaks and beards.

"I'll go get some supplies and meet you there," Oin instructed, "Gloin, go with Bifur. I'll be there shortly."

"Sounds good," Bifur nodded out, "This way, Gloin."

Bifur walked into his rooms to see Dori rocking his blanket-swaddled, sobbing boy.

"Lost. My Bif all lost," Bofur wailed looking upset and exhausted, "I _want_ my Bif!"

"I'm here! I'm right here, Sweetling," Bifur called hurrying over while peeling out of his wet cloak and jacket.

"He woke and Nori tattled that you went out in the storm since my brother was spying," Dori explained as Bifur picked Bofur up as the babe clung tightly, "Bo's been crying that you would get lost and freeze. Uh-uh, Scamp, nose in that corner _now_."

"Aw," Nori whined turning to face the corner again, "I didn't _mean_ to make my Bo cry."

"You have to be gentler with your words sometimes, Nori," Lady Trunni commented holding Bombur as her youngest looked to her, "You knew that information would upset your Bo. So, why did you tattle?"

"Didn't think," Nori whispered, "I sorry, Bo. I sorry, Mister Bifur."

"That's okay, Nori, but be more careful from now on, okay?" Bifur instructed rocking his son, "Don't cry, Sweetling. I'm right here."

"My Bif. No go again," Bofur sniffled holding on tight to Bifur's neck, "Don't leave Bofur."

"Never," Bifur soothed, "I just went and got Mister Oin and Mister Gloin. See? Do you see Mister Gloin?"

"Hi, Bofur," Gloin cooed as the little one looked up, "My brother is going to make you feel all better again. He went to get his stuff."

"Bif not go back in snow?" Bofur asked rubbing at his eyes.

"Not at all," Oin stated as he walked inside, "Your Bifur is going to stay right here with you, okay? Let me see my favorite patient. Where is Bofur?"

"Here he is," Bifur played along handing the healer his boy as Oin felt Bofur's forehead.

"No _go_," Bofur whined looking frantically at Bifur.

"I'm not going anywhere without my boy," Bifur reassured as the child looked relieved, "Let's go to our room together so Mister Oin can look at you, okay?"

Bofur sighed and nodded before giving Nori a little wave which made his friend relax and smile a little. Bifur watched from the other side of the bed as Oin examined the dwarfling in their bedroom. Bofur answered most of the questions and Bifur filled in when his boy didn't know what to say.

"Beard tickles," Bofur giggled as Oin listened to his chest with a small, ear trumpet.

"Does it?" Oin questioned as the child nodded, "Dear me. I'll have to be more careful. Gloin? Gloin!"

"Yes?" the red-head asked sticking his head in the doorway.

"Get me some warm water in a mug, but not too warm for the laddie," the healer instructed as Gloin ducked back out, "This medicine is going to make you very sleepy, Bofur."

"My Bif stay?" Bofur sniffled as Bifur sat on the bed next to him.

"I'll not go anywhere," Bifur vowed and then helped his boy sip from the cup once Oin mixed the medicine, "Sleepytime, Sweetling."

Bofur nodded off holding his bunny as Bifur looked expectantly at Oin.

"Bofur's congestion has built back up and that is why he is feverish," Oin explained, "This medicine will help break up the congestion, but he will cough a lot so Bofur is going to be very worn out."

"A relapse?" Bifur asked as Oin nodded.

"Kind of," Oin sighed, "Basically, Bofur felt better because he got good rest, finally ate well, and was able to gain some weight, but the lad hadn't completely healed from the bacterial infection in his lungs. The infection lingered and grew stronger over time. It's a good thing you came and got me, because another day and his lungs would have filled too much."

"Will that still happen?" Bifur gasped looking to the cousin that had become his son in alarm.

"Not at all because I'm here to head that off," Oin soothed, "An untreated infection is bad, but you got me here early enough to help your lad."

"Thank, Mahal," Bifur breathed feeling shaky, "I've never had children of my own, Oin. I adore dwarflings and have seen how upset parents got when their little ones were hurt or ill. I never understood that as _completely_ until now. Bofur is my boy and so is Bombur. I'd die before I'd allow anything to happen to my children."

"Spoken like a true father," Oin complimented, "You look exhausted. Crawl up next to your son and get some sleep. Bofur will feel much better with you near."

"Sounds good," Bifur agreed pulling off his wet clothes and changing into a fresh pair of trousers and tunic as Oin excused himself.

"Bif?" Bofur whimpered as Bifur pulled him close.

"I'm here, Sweetling," Bifur soothed as his boy curled against him, "Go back to sleep."

"Sleep with my Bif," Bofur breathed curling a fist into the older dwarf's tunic, "I'm Bif's Bofur."

"You sure are," Bifur whispered cuddling his boy as Bofur pulled his bunny closer in his arms, "We'll nap together."

Bofur drifted as Bifur fell into an exhausted sleep. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his forehead that Bifur woke again.

"Too much snow and ice," Oin snorted as Bifur looked up at him, "Feverish with chills."

"Botheration," Bifur groaned before looking down quickly at the babe sleeping in his arms, "My boy?"

"Fevers down a bit," Oin assured, "Coughings started again though, but this time I'm glad for it. The more Bofur coughs out the congestion in his chest, the quicker he will get better."

"I hate to hear Bofur coughing," Bifur groused, "My boy always looks so miserable and tired after coughing hard. I understand what you are saying, but I don't like to see or hear it."

"Understood," Oin agreed handing Bifur some tea, "Drink this down and go back to sleep. You just have a mild fever that was brought on by worry for your boy and the trip through the snow."

"How is my Piglet?" Bifur asked drinking the pretty, foul tasting tea.

"Bombur is fine and healthy as a horse," Oin snorted, "Maybe that's how we dwarves stay healthy. Eat like piggies."

"Not a bad thought," Bifur snickered before sombering and rubbing his boy's back as Bofur coughed lightly, "It's starting. I had hoped he was past all this."

"He will be," Oin soothed, "The lad looks much better than when I first met him in that wretched village. Bofur would hardly allow me to touch him and now look at him all cuddled against you feeling safe that 'his Bif' will look out for him. It's nice to see that innocence in Bofur's eyes."

"It is," Bifur agreed handing Oin the empty tea cup, "When I first saw my lad, his eyes reflected fear, wariness, and deep sadness. Those were not the eyes of a babe. I won't allow my boy to feel like that anymore."

"Good," Oin stated, "Sleep. Dori and I are watching out for Bombur and the rat Dori calls his little brother."

"Nori's _not_ a rat," Dori hissed from the doorway, "He's…Nori."

"He lit my cloak on _fire_," Oin growled irritably.

"He was trying to dry it for you," Dori sighed as Bifur chuckled silently, "It just didn't turn out the way Nori hoped. Mother repaired the damage. Come and see."

Oin marched stiffly out of the room after Dori as Bifur settled to sleep before hearing little footsteps and looking up to see Nori at the edge of the bed.

"My Bo okay?" Nori asked looking upset.

"He will be, Nori," Bifur assured, "But don't come in here because I caught a cold and I don't want you to get sick."

"I can keep you and my Bo warm," Nori offered looking hopeful before he gasped as he was picked up from behind and settled on a familiar hip.

"You make a _great_ warmer, Scamp," Dori gushed as his little brother smiled brightly, "But Mister Bifur is right that you need to stay out of here until he and your Bo are all better. You and I can play until then, okay?"

"Kay, Dori," Nori sighed, "Tell my Bo to get better soon because I miss him and I hope you get better too, Mister Bifur."

"Alright, Nori, and thank you," Bifur agreed watching as Dori carried the child from the room and shut the door, "You have a wild, but good friend, Sweetling."

Bifur slept deeply and woke when Bofur wiggled against him.

"Got ta make water," Bofur whined as Bifur nodded and helped the lad to a chamber pot, "Don't watch me."

"I won't," Bifur chuckled turning away as Bofur handled the necessary.

Bofur had always been shy about anybody seeing him relieve himself. It got Bifur to thinking.

"Let's wash our hands in the water basin, Sweetling. That's a good boy," Bifur said holding his child up to rinse his hands before settling the two of them back in bed, "Bofur, has anyone done something bad to you while making water?"

"No," Bofur denied as Bifur sighed in relief, "Just…um…."

"Just, what?" Bifur pushed gently as the anxiety returned.

"Master Butcher would look at me sometimes and I didn't like it," Bofur mumbled looking down as anger rose in his new parent, "He…it _felt_ funny ta be watched, Bif."

"Mister Klen?" Bifur asked as Bofur nodded, "Sweetling, did that dwarf ever touch you?"

"Uh-uh, except ta kick me and hit me when I made him mad," Bofur denied again, "Just looked at me when makin' water sometimes in tha water alley. I didn't like."

"Because dwarves shouldn't look at anyone doing private business," Bifur agreed, "You tell me if anyone looks at you or touches you and makes you feel uncomfortable, okay? What will your Bif do if someone hurts his boy?"

"Stick them with your spear," Bofur cheered, "Are baths private business?"

"They sure are, but sometimes we dwarves will bathe together like you and Nori, but a proper dwarf doesn't watch anyone closely," Bifur instructed, "We will talk and relax, but not look at private parts and we never bathe with the opposite sex. That means girls don't bathe with boys unless they are married."

"Oh," Bofur breathed nodding, "I don't feel bad when ye or Dori gives me a bath except when tha water gets cold. I like playin' in tha tub with Nori, Ollie, and Otto."

"That's good. It's okay for parents, brothers, sisters, or good friends of the family to assist little dwarflings to bathe sometimes cause babes need some help. One day the children will grow and not need help anymore and then they get private baths on their own," Bifur nodded out, "But do you promise to let me know if anyone looks at you or touches you and makes you feel uncomfortable again? I need you to promise me, Sweetling."

"I promise, Bif," the babe agreed before coughing hard and hacking up some phlegm into a handkerchief that Bifur held to his lips, "Yucky."

"Yucky is right," Oin said from the door as he walked in with his brother following and looked into the handkerchief that he took from Bifur, "This is just some of the congestion in your chest. You will cough up more of this and then you will feel better, Laddie."

"Ew," Bofur grizzled turning his head to hide his face against Bifur's chest as Oin, Gloin, and Bifur chuckled.

"Lady Trunni has made some of her hotcakes," Oin admitted as the child looked up at him excitedly, "Ooh! You like that. I'll tell Dori to get both you and your Bif a plate while you allow Mister Gloin to rinse you off in the tub really quick. You are sticky with sweat and will feel better, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur chirped as Gloin swept him up and made him giggle, "Then hotcakes, Mister Gloin?"

"Certainly, Lad," Gloin agreed taking the new nightshirt and towel that Oin held out to him for Bofur, "Let's get cleaned up so you and your Bif can eat. Off we go."

"He'll be a good father one day," Oin remarked as his brother left with the boy, "I heard a little of what you were talking with Bofur about. Did I hear right?"

"Klen was watching my boy in a way that made Bofur nervous," Bifur snarled angrily, "Bofur is very young and still knew that what that dwarf was doing felt wrong. Klen's got two other children. Do you…do you think he's doing that to his girls? Watching eventually leads to touching."

"I don't know," Oin spat looking livid, "As soon as this blasted storm ends, which looks like will happen soon, I'll have Thorin and Eld send a letter to the magistrate of that village to open an investigation. I am concerned for those children."

"Me too," Bifur agreed, "If I found out that dwarf had touched my boy inappropriately, I'd issue a challenge. I'm not happy about the physical abuse let alone the thought that Klen might have…I'd _kill_ him!"

"I'd help," Oin snapped before calming and feeling Bifur's forehead, "Fever has dropped. A few more cups of tea and another day in bed should kick the fever out of your system. I had Gloin rinse Bofur so the stream of the warm water will open his airways and break up that congestion more. He'll be fine with rest and care."

"Good," Bifur agreed before sighing as he was handed another cup of tea, "I'm going to echo my lad's words. Ew."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Sixteen

"Klen was watching my boy in a way that made Bofur nervous," Bifur snarled angrily, "Bofur is very young and still knew that what that dwarf was doing felt wrong. Klen's got two other children. Do you…do you think he's doing that to his girls? Watching eventually leads to touching."

"I don't know," Oin spat looking livid, "As soon as this blasted storm ends, which looks like will happen soon, I'll have Thorin and Eld send a letter to the magistrate of that village to open an investigation. I am concerned for those children."

"Me too," Bifur agreed, "If I found out that dwarf had touched my boy inappropriately, I'd issue a challenge. I'm not happy about the physical abuse let alone the thought that Klen might have…I'd _kill_ him!"

"I'd help," Oin snapped before calming and feeling Bifur's forehead, "Fever has dropped. A few more cups of tea and another day in bed should kick the fever out of your system. I had Gloin rinse Bofur so the stream of the warm water will open his airways and break up that congestion more. He'll be fine with rest and care."

"Good," Bifur agreed before sighing as he was handed another cup of tea, "I'm going to echo my lad's words. Ew."

Oin snorted as Bifur downed the tea quickly with a grimace. Medicine helped, but, Mahal, did it taste awful. A little later Gloin handed a freshly cleaned dwarfling to Bifur right as Dori entered with a tray of hotcakes. Bifur chuckled as his boy cheered excitedly. Bofur loved hotcakes.

"Yum, yum, yum," Bofur sang as Bifur fed him his food, "Bo can use a fork."

"I know my boy can, but I don't want you to accidently drop anything on the bed," Bifur explained, "Who wants to sleep with sticky honey, right, Sweetling?"

"Right," Bofur agreed opening his mouth like a baby bird to eat another bite while hugging his bunny tight, "I like hotcakes lots and lots."

"I know that," Bifur chortled as Oin took Bofur's plate and fork.

"I'll feed Bo and you eat some too," Oin instructed as Bifur nodded and began to eat from his own plate.

"Bofur's hotcakes and my Bif's hotcakes," Bofur sang happily before excepting the last bite of his breakfast, "Yum, yum, yum."

"Well now. I do think someone likes my cooking," Lady Trunni giggled from the doorway placing a hand on her growing belly, "How do you two feel?"

"Full," Bofur chirped before grizzling as Oin helped him sip his medicinal tea, "Yuck. Can I have juice after tha yucky medicine?"

"Sweetling, here is another manner lesson," Bifur began as his boy turned to him, "It is better manners to say 'May I' instead of 'Can I.' The word 'may' is asking permission. The word 'can' is saying that you can do something, but using the word 'may' is asking to be able to do that something."

"Oh," Bofur said looking deep in thought, "Mister Oin, _may_ I have juice after finishin' my medicine?"

"Yes, you may," Oin agreed taking the empty cup away as Bofur made a face at the last swallow of tea before offering his usual "thank ye," "Good manners, Bofur. You are a good boy."

"Get better you two," the dam offered as Bofur waved at her, "Nori says to get better real soon, Bofur."

"I do," Bofur answered, "Bo get better real soon and play with Nori."

"Nori will like that, Bo," Lady Trunni smiled at as Bofur beamed at her, "Get nice rest now. Bye-bye."

Bifur finished his food and accepted the cup of apple juice from Oin to help his boy drink. Bofur drank his full and then sat still so Bifur could replait his hair back into a single braid. The babe then insisted on lying right on top of "his Bif" and fell back to sleep.

"The more you two sleep the quicker you will get better," Oin instructed tucking a blanket more securely over Bofur.

"Not too tired yet, but I'm not going anywhere soon," Bifur admitted gesturing to the babe sleeping atop him, "His fever is certainly lower. He's not as hot against me as Bofur was earlier. Thank Mahal."

"The medicine is working and Bofur is fighting hard to get better," Oin agreed looking pleased, "Try to rest, Bifur."

Bifur settled down and simply enjoyed holdng the child in his arms. Bofur was going to grow and soon not need this type of attention so Bifur choose to enjoy the time of being his child's hero for the time being. The toymaker's fever cleared up by the next day, but Bofur's lingered as his coughs grew deeper.

"He's coughing up the congestion," Oin said once again as Bofur wept against Bifur's shoulder.

"Bofur is exhausted and the coughs are beginning to hurt him," Bifur complained rocking the babe.

"Bif, my throat hurts," Bofur wailed before coughing hard once again as Bifur patted his back, "Hurts, Bif."

Bifur grimaced as his boy hacked up some more phlegm into another hankie before lying back down to weep softly into Bifur's shoulder.

"Let me listen to your chest," Oin suggested to Bofur before pausing as the boy shook his head and sniffled.

"Sweetling, I know you're tired," Bifur cooed stroking his boy's back, "Let Mister Oin listen to your chest so he can see if all the bad stuff in there is gone."

"I'll make you some honey milk to help your throat feel better right afterwards," Oin offered as Bofur calmed a little, "Sit up straight for me."

"Only if can have my Bif hat back," Bofur whined since his hat had been confiscated to help keep him cool.

"Hm," Bifur hummed feeling his boy's cheeks, "What do you think, Oin?"

"I think we can give the hat back," Oin agreed as Bofur sat up to allow the healer to listen at his chest, "Big breath in. Good. Big breath out."

"Well?" Bifur asked plopping Bofur's hat back on his head as the child wriggled happily at having his beloved hat back.

"Congestion is clearing up," Oin reported, "Still there, but sounds much better. I'll go make that honey milk now."

"Bifur stood with his boy and grabbed a cloth from the water basin to wet down.

"Honey milk will help your throat not hurt, Sweetling," Bifur soothed wiping Bofur's face down to clean the tear tracks.

"Tired of coughin', Bif," Bofur sniffled, "Make it stop."

"Bofur, do you remember that I was sick too and I just had to wait and get better?" Bifur questioned as his boy nodded, "Sweetling, sometimes your body is going to cough or ache and all you can do is wait until it stops. Soon you won't cough anymore, okay?"

Bofur nodded with a pout and eagerly sipped at the honey milk once Oin brought it in for him. The milk did the trick and Bofur fell into a deep sleep that allowed Bifur to tuck him into bed.

"Ah," Bifur sighed stretching as he stood from the bed, "I need to walk. My joints are locking up."

"Go visit with Bombur. The baby misses you," Oin suggested, "Bofur's illness is not contagious and you are over your sickness."

"Good idea," Bifur agreed walking outside to see Bombur pouting on his blanket on the floor, "Now that's a face I rarely see from you, Bombie."

"Gah!" the baby gurgled reaching for him with a big smile.

"He's been fussy all day," Lady Trunni voiced as Bifur picked up Bombur, "Missed his Bifur and brother."

"Have you, Piglet?" Bifur asked tickling the cooing baby, "Now you are all smiles. That's more like the boy I know."

"Is Bo better now? Can we play?" Nori demanded running over to sit near, "Can we, Mister Bifur?"

"Not yet, but soon," Bifur said as the dwarfling sighed, "Bofur is coughing a lot and that is making him tired and miserable."

"Mean coughs," Nori pouted running to his mother, "Mama, make Bo stop coughing like you do with me."

"I give you warm milk and honey just like Mister Oin just did for your Bo," Lady Trunni chuckled ruffling her son's hair, "Bo will get better soon. Just be patient."

"Hmph," Nori whined sitting down hard on the floor.

Bifur shook his head at the pouting dwarfling and glanced down as Bombur wiggled to be put back down. Once on the floor the baby pushed off and crawled over to Nori.

"He crawled!" Bifur gasped as Nori pulled the baby into his lap, "Did you see that? Bombur just crawled for the first time."

"He's growing," Dori chuckled before sobering, "Uh-oh! My knitting. The baby can't be allowed to get near the knitting needles. Bifur, we've got to get everything up higher that Bombur could get into."

"Agreed," Bifur voiced standing to do just that, "Nori, keep Bombie in your lap."

"Bombie's following you," Nori chirped as Bifur turned to see the baby crawling after him.

"Come here, Piglet," Bifur laughed picking up his ginger-haired youngest, "Let's see what you can reach."

Dori, Bifur, Oin, and Gloin went through most of the rooms and moved things up higher.

"I'm going to have to build a playpen," Bifur said aloud once Bombur was back to playing with Nori, "My boy is fast."

"So was Gloin at that age," Oin chortled as his brother blushed, "Chased me everywhere."

"I had a boring life at the time and must have thought you entertaining," Gloin hissed, "I wised up quickly."

"Dwarflings," Dori warned as the two brothers settled down, "Bombie's getting sleepy."

Bifur turned and saw the baby rubbing at his eyes.

"I'll settle him in his crib," Bifur decided picking up the sleepy baby, "Let's take a nap, Piglet."

Bifur smiled as the baby reached up to yank on a braid in his beard.

"What are you doing?" Bifur cooed down to Bombur as he pulled his braid from the baby's hand, "Are you saying I'm here? I think you are. Where's our teddy bear? Here he is. Sleepy time, Piglet."

Bifur had a routine down for getting Bombur down for his nap. He would first give him a fresh nappy and then allow Bombur to snuggle his teddy bear as he rocked him in the rocking chair Dori had in his room. Eventually, the baby would start fighting sleep and Bifur would sing a soft lullaby that did the trick to put Bombur out.

"Such a good boy," Bifur complimented settling the sleeping baby in his crib, "Sleep tight, Piglet."

Bifur walked back out to the living area to see the adults in a conversation as Nori pouted on the floor by himself.

"Are you lonely, Nori?" Bifur asked going to sit by the child.

"Little," Nori sighed, "But Bo is sick and I understand."

"Miss having someone to play with?" Bifur questioned as the dwarfling nodded, "Want to build a fort with me?"

"Really? Can we?" Nori gushed beaming excitedly.

"Sure," the toymaker agreed, "Go get your blocks. I'll show you the right way to build a fort and you can set up your toy soldiers to do rounds."

Nori eagerly retrieved his blocks and seemed to really enjoy playing with Bifur. The older dwarf showed the child ways to stabilize structures and soon Nori had taken the lead on building a fort for his soldiers.

"What are you building, Scamp?" Dori inquired as he strolled over to watch from his usual seat.

"Mister Bifur showed me how to stab-lize a fort," Nori chirped as Dori hid a grin.

"Stabilize," Dori corrected as his little brother looked confused, "The word is 'stabilize,' Nori. Looks like you learned to do that really well because this in one of the best forts I've seen you build."

"Mister Bifur helped me," Nori pointed out.

"You did all the great work," Bifur complimented as the boy beamed again, "Once Bo is better, you can teach him how to build a fort like this."

"Yeah!" Nori crowed, "I teach my Bo all about playing. He's a natural."

"Is he?" Bifur chuckled as Nori nodded happily, "That's because he has a good teacher. You are doing a good job teaching my boy, Nori."

Nori got shy then and ended up hiding behind his brother's chair.

"Scamp doesn't like others to see him blush," Dori whispered snickering softly.

"Well I had a great time playing with you, Nori," Bifur stated as the dwarfling peeked out at him, "Thank you for the fun."

"Welcome," Nori offered coming back out to finish his fort.

Bifur stood and stretched before excusing himself to stay with Bofur. His lad was sleeping deeply so Bifur went and got the latest toy he had been carving and settled down to get some work done.

"Bif?" Bofur sighed a few hours later.

"I'm here," Bifur voiced standing to sit beside his boy as Bofur rolled over to cuddle against him, "Do you feel better?"

"Some," Bofur yawned out reaching for Carrots, "I'm hungry."

"You should be," Bifur agreed, "You slept through lunch and it is nearly dinner time. Dori is making his stew, but with just vegetables since there isn't any meat."

"Wrong," Oin denied as he slipped into the room, "The storm has stopped. Gloin ran out and got some beef for our stew and I have arranged for that letter to be sent that we discussed, Bifur."

"Good," Bifur nodded out before patting the child's back as Bofur coughed lightly, "That sounds a little better, Sweetling."

"Doesn't hurt ta cough like before," Bofur explained, "My throat tickles."

"That means that you are draining out all the nasty that was making you cough bad and have a sniffly nose," Oin instructed, "Soon the coughs will go away as long as you take your medicine and rest, Laddie."

"I hungry," Bofur whined again as his tummy grumbled good and loud.

"I'll go get his bowl of stew," Oin said as he stood from giving the babe a cursory examine, "Skipping meals makes a tummy too empty."

"Bif, what's that?" Bofur asked looking at what Bifur was holding.

"Ah," the toymaker chuckled holding up a tiny flute, "After finishing one of the toys I was working on, I decided to make this for you. You liked trying the flute at Solstice so I'm making you your own flute to learn to play. I play the flute too. Let me show you."

Bofur watched as his Bifur pulled a much bigger flute from a drawer and sat on the bed and began to play a happy, little jig. The boy grinned wide and clapped at the end of the song.

"I want ta play too," Bofur gushed loving the sounds of the bird-like instrument, "Can I?"

"Not until you are well," Bifur denied as his boy wilted, "Sweetling, you have to use a lot of air to play a flute and you still have congestion in your chest. Plus, I'm not done with your flute yet. Can you play this?"

"No. Not go no holes," Bofur giggled as Bifur smiled at hearing his child in better spirits, "My Bif teach me ta play like a birdy?"

"Is that what you think flutes sound like?" Bifur chuckled as his boy nodded eagerly, "Then I will teach you to play like a birdy so you have to get all better now."

"Kay," Bofur cheered before coughing a little, "May I have some water? Please and thank ye."

"Ooh. Good manners," Bifur complimented as he rose to get the requested water, "You certainly may."

It took a good week before Bofur was nearly completely better and by then Nori was sneaking inside of the room every chance he got.

"Dori, come look at this," Bifur snorted gesturing the eldest Ri brother over.

Dori did so and had to stifle his laughter when he saw the elaborate blanket fort Nori and Bofur had built on the bed with pillows and cushions stolen from every bed and chair.

"I was trying to figure out where those went," Dori whispered as he and Bifur heard the two boys chirping happily from within their fort, "Sounds like they are planning battle strategies."

"More like how to reach the biscuit jar," Bifur snorted once again as he quietly shut the cracked door, "Bofur should be well enough to get out of bed for a little tomorrow. This sickness gave me a scare."

"Sick dwarflings are never a good thing. Scamp scares me every single time," Dori agreed, "At least the blizzard is over and most of the snow has been shoveled away. We were running out of food."

"I heard from Oin that a lot of families were getting desperate," Bifur sighed, "I'll be glad when spring gets here. The Ered Luin supplies and Thorin's supplies are holding up, but we are going to have to tighten our belts a little. Only the boys and your mother should get full helpings."

"Agreed," Dori stated, "The good thing is that the little ones do not eat a lot and my mother's helpings are not huge so we should be fine by the time spring comes."

Bifur and Dori hid the fact that they had reduced their meals down to two a day. Bofur was up and healthier and seemed ecstatic that he could have his "Bif braids" back in his hair. The child continued to gain weight and had shown a great talent for learning to play his flute. Lady Trunni had been right. Bofur had music in his soul and Bombur enjoyed listening from his new playpen which Bifur had built since the baby had shown quite a destructive side of himself. Six weeks after the blizzard, Oin showed up looking grim.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Seventeen

Bifur and Dori hid the fact that they had reduced their meals down to two a day. Bofur was up and healthier and seemed ecstatic that he could have his "Bif braids" back in his hair. The child continued to gain weight and had shown a great talent for learning to play his flute. Lady Trunni had been right. Bofur had music in his soul and Bombur enjoyed listening from his new playpen which Bifur had built since the baby had shown quite a destructive side of himself. Six weeks after the blizzard, Oin showed up looking grim.

"Nori and Bofur, I need you two to go play in your room," Oin instructed as the boys blinked, "I have to talk really, really boring talk with the adults and I think you will not enjoy the conversation. Go play nicely in your room, okay?"

"Kay," both boys chorused and trotted into their rooms with their tops to play with.

"What's going on?" Lady Trunni demanded from her chair near the fire as she and her eldest exchanged confused looks with one another.

"Thorin received word from the village that Bifur and his boys came from," Oin began as Bifur gasped and leaned forward, "There was an investigation and Klen has been arrested for inappropriateness towards a child. The fiend hadn't touched his two children, but had begun to sniff around a neighbor's child inappropriately. The dwarfling was too young to understand what was happening and is unharmed, but more and more children are coming forward stating that Klen would watch them in the water alleys."

"He…_what_?" Dori questioned angrily, "He did what to dwarflings? How did you two find out because Bifur _knew_ something just now before you even said a word?"

Bifur quickly explained his conversation with Bofur as Dori stood looking livid.

"Why wasn't I _told_ so I could question my little brother to make sure that creature hadn't done the same to my baby brother?" Dori snapped as Lady Trunni looked just as outraged, "Nori! Scamp, come here a minute."

"Aw," Nori whimpered peeking out, "Bo and I are having a top race."

"Just for a minute. Tell Bo that you'll be right back," Lady Trunni insisted as her youngest nodded hearing the urgency in his mother's voice.

"Scamp, I need to ask you a question and I want you to be truthful with me," Dori began as he scooped his brother up and sat with the child on his lap once Nori had trotted over to him, "Do you remember the butcher at the bad village we took your Bo away from?"

"Mister Klen? I remember," Nori agreed looking confused.

"Did he ever watch you or touch you when he shouldn't have?" Dori pressed as their mother watched Nori closely.

"Um…no," Nori denied looking troubled.

"That's not a truthful 'no,'" Dori argued as his brother paled a bit, "Mahal! Nori, did that dwarf touch you?"

"Not touch, but watched me make water once in the watering alley and wouldn't go way when I asked him nicely like you and Mama taught me to do. He looked at me funny and made me mad, but I fixed him good with rocks in his boots later," Nori whimpered sensing the tension, "I'm sorry."

"Love, you have nothing to be sorry about," Lady Trunni stated pulling her baby into her lap and hugging him closely, "That bad dwarf did the same to your Bo and other children. He had no right to do that to you or any other child. From now on, I want you to tell Dori and I if anyone tries to watch you or touch you without permission. Promise?"

"I promise," Nori vowed before whimpering as he looked back to his brother, "Dori, mad at me?"

"Not at you, Scamp, but I'm _very_ much angry at Mister Klen," Dori agreed scowling as he pulled his brother back into his arms to cuddle close, "I don't like that the bad dwarf looked at my Scamp like that. You come get me right away from now on if anyone else does something to you and I'll pound the person into the ground for not respecting my Nori."

"Kay," Nori giggled hugging tight to his brother, "Can I race tops with Bo now?"

"Absolutely," Dori agreed sitting the child on his feet as he scampered back into the bedroom and shut the door.

Dori turned to stare at Bifur angrily as his face turned red. The toymaker grimaced at the outburst that was soon to come.

"Mother and I should have been _told_!" Dori snarled as softly as possible so the children in the next room wouldn't hear him, "I should have been able to question Nori sooner. My little brother only pales like that when he feels uncomfortable. I am furious at Klen and you two for not telling me and Mother the truth!"

"I didn't think this through," Bifur admitted, "I apologize to you and your mother. I was only thinking of the children Klen was still around. I never thought that maybe he could have gotten to the Erebor dwarflings at all since you had been in the village for less than three months."

"Neither did I," Oin spat looking furious, "I'm going to have to go and question our other little ones to make sure no one else was exposed to that beast. Thorin is going to have absolute kittens."

"I am furious at this Klen right now," Lady Trunni spat, "How _dare_ that creature do that to my child or any other child. Dori and I accept your apology, Bifur, but we want to be informed of _all_ information like that in the future. Nori is just as precious to us as Bofur and Bombur is to you."

"I will absolutely inform you of _anything_ in the future," Bifur vowed feeling very guilty, "I seriously did not think this through enough. I am so sorry."

"Forgiven," Dori assured beginning to calm, "I know that this was a mistake on your part. You have shown nothing, but good sense since we met and I understand that you just found out recently about the whole situation. However, Nori is a wee, escape artist and there were times that Klen could have gotten to Scamp without my knowledge. That scared me, Bifur. I've worked hard to keep my family safe."

"I will share anything that I find out immediately from now on," Bifur nodded out, "I have your back, Dori."

"As I have yours," Dori agreed as the two shook hands.

"I also found out something else," Oin spoke up as everyone turned back to him, "I asked the magistrate if he had knowledge of Bofur's actual birthing day within the village records. Bofur is a spring baby and was born in the last month of spring, but he is not four."

"He isn't?" Bifur asked leaning forward, "How old is my Sweetling?"

"He is only three," Oin stated as Bifur gaped, "Bofur said that his mother said she put up with him 'four long years.' I think what his mother actually said was the word 'for' and not the word for the number four. The wee laddie was too young to understand the difference."

"Three? _Three_?" Bifur questioned standing to pace, "Then he was even younger when his own parents beat and neglected Bofur enough to nearly kill him. He couldn't have been more than two or two and a half during the berry incident and…those bastards! Bofur is only a baby!"

"Even at four he was only a baby," Lady Trunni hissed, "Some dwarves are despicable. Mahal, Bofur is still considered a toddler up to the age of seven. I am sickened."

"So he isn't just tiny because he was starved," Dori groaned as Bifur nodded, "Bofur is tiny because he is very young. Mother, do you think Scamp is playing with his Bo gentle enough? Nori is older than the boy despite still being very young himself."

"Nori adores his Bo and looks out for his friend," Lady Trunni soothed, "He is nothing but gentle."

"I concur," Bifur voiced, "Even when they wrestle, Nori pulls back on his strength levels. He's a good boy and shelters Bofur carefully. So I have a three year old and a near one year old under my care, huh? At least I know the day to celebrate my boy's birthday now."

"There is more," Oin sighed looking pained, "Your aunt has made a request for the return of her youngest and her Balance."

"She can stuff it," Bifur bit out turning sharply, "I'll not let her have my boys!"

A small gasp made Bifur whirl to see Bofur staring at him looking close to panicking.

"Have?" Bofur questioned while his eyes filled with tears, "Have ta go way from my Bif? _No_! I Bif's Bofur!"

"You _are_, Sweetling," Bifur soothed rushing to lift his boy to give him kisses, "Love, love, love, love. You will stay right here with Bombie and I. Don't worry. No crying, Sweetness. It's okay. I'm right here. You are not going anywhere, okay?"

"Not go?" Bofur demanded as he got more kisses from his Bifur and a firm nod, "Good. Don't want ta leave my Bif. May Nori and I have a biscuit?"

Bifur smiled at his boy's innocence. In Bofur's mind, as long as "his Bif" was there then he was safe.

"Yes," Dori agreed standing and retrieving two biscuits from a tin on a shelf, "One for you and one for Nori, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur beamed forgetting his upset since his hero had told him that everything was fine, "Love, my Bif."

"Love you too," Bifur assured accepting his kiss from his boy before setting him on his feet, "Go eat your biscuit with Nori."

Bofur scampered back inside of the bedroom with hands full of peanut butter biscuits as Bifur turned an intense face on Oin.

"Thorin and Eld have already denied that dam's claim on the children since both bore witness to the little one's state," Oin explained as Bifur relaxed a little, "Your uncle has also joined the support for you to keep the lads."

"I'm not just keeping the lads," Bifur denied sitting back down, "They are _my_ boys which I will raise properly. I am their father and will provide a good home life for my children. Bofur needs me even more than Bombur does and I adore them both equally."

"We all know that," Lady Trunni assured, "But Bombur adores you too and is all smiles with you near. I don't think either of those boys had a very stable home life. Both feel safe and content now because they have trust that their new father loves and cares for them. They both need you desperately. I'll not allow that dam to take your boys."

"Nor will I," Dori insisted, "Nor will Nori. He can be a mean sprite when he wants to be. Your aunt won't know what hit her if Nori starts playing his tricks."

"Tell me about it," Oin huffed before looking over at a confused Bifur, "Dori was injured once after a hunt that went wrong when Nori was about Bofur's age and I had to give his older brother stitches. Nori decided I was hurting Dori and I kept finding rocks and sharp pieces of metal in my boots and bed for _two_ weeks. The demon even put hot pepper in all my cooking spices. I have no idea how the brat got into my locked quarters, but he did and denied everything despite the pleased look in his eyes."

"Nori is Nori," Dori chuckled, "Mother and I have stopped trying to figure him out ages ago."

"He takes after his father," Lady Trunni agreed, "Noi was a wild dwarf full of energy and so is his son. Nori usually is harmless unless you make him angry and protective. Then my son is a force to be reckoned with even as young as he is. Trust me, Dori and I have little control over Nori. He listens to us because he loves us. If he chooses to do something then he does it."

"I'll remember that," Bifur smirked out, "So what does this all mean, Oin?"

"It just means that you are stuck with us now," Oin chortled, "Your boys cannot be taken away from you as long as you stay within Ered Luin's protection until the dwarflings are officially adopted."

"I'd like to start that process now," Bifur agreed, "What does that entail?"

Oin explained the procedures as Bifur frowned at the cost of presenting his case.

"Hmm," Bifur hummed to himself, "There are mines here in Ered Luin, right?"

"Yes," Oin agreed.

"I had heard that they needed some miners here," Bifur informed everyone, "I'll go and apply today as long as Dori and Lady Trunni do not mind watching my boys."

"No," Oin flatly denied, "Bofur needs you here until he heals emotionally from being a Balance. He only feels safe when 'his Bif' is near. I have the coin to present your case. No. Don't deny me. We'll call this a loan, Bifur. You just pay me back in installments once your shop opens. I am the lad's healer and I know what that boy needs. He needs his Bifur."

"Are you sure?" Bifur questioned, "I have mined before and a few shifts will give me the extra coin I need."

"Or will kill you if the mine collapses which would _destroy_ Bofur," Oin pointed out as Bifur blanched, "I have what you need and I know you are good to pay me back. I also wish to know that Bofur and Bombur are legally yours. I will ask Balin to come visit you. He will be the perfect one to help you write up your claims."

"Thank you. I will accept the loan as long as you allow me to pay interest," Bifur offered, "I should be able to pay you back completely by the end of spring even with interest on the loan."

"Very well," Oin agreed as he and the toymaker shook on the deal.

Bifur spoke privately with Bofur that evening to help him understand his age and what his new parent was trying to do.

"Bifur be Bombie's and my daddy and no one can take brother and I way?" Bofur asked eagerly as Bifur nodded, "Yay! Bo likes havin' a Bif Daddy. Not want ye ta go way. Promised ta stay with Bofur ever and ever."

"That's right, Sweetling," Bifur agreed hugging the toddler close, "You and Bombie are my babies now."

"Yay," Bofur cheered again, "Love my Bif. Ye _my_ Bif."

The child squealed as he was tossed gently into the air.

"You are _my_ Bofur," Bifur cooed hugging the babe close again, "Just like Bombie is my Bombie. We're a family."

"Efie has a mommy and daddy and Nori has a mama and Dori," Bofur sang making his bunny dance in his hands, "Bo, Bombie, and Carrots has a Bif and that's tha best. Tha best, tha best, tha best. Love my Bif. Not go away and stay with Bombie and I ever and ever."

"Ever and ever," Bifur echoed nuzzling his boy's temple.

"I this many?" Bofur blurted holding up three fingers as he switched topics suddenly.

"Yes. You are three years old," Bifur answered, "At the end of spring you will be four years old and we will have a party?"

"I get birthday party?" Bofur gushed as Bifur chuckled and nodded, "Bombie get party for birthday too?"

"You betcha," Bifur agreed, "Bath time now. Leave Carrots here and go to Dori so you can have your bath with Nori. Go on, Sweetling."

"Kay," Bofur chirped running off as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Bifur walked into the living area to see Bofur telling Lady Trunni that he was a very big boy of three and she was invited to his birthday party in the spring. The dam smiled and complimented Bofur on being such a good boy and that she would love to come to his party as Dori watched patiently with a grin as he held his little brother's hand in his.

"Sweetling, go to Dori to get your bath," Bifur instructed again as his boy giggled and ran to take Dori's other hand to be led to the bathing room with Nori as he invited them to his birthday party too.

"He is acting more and more like a carefree dwarfling," Lady Trunni pointed out, "I am glad you are officially adopting the boys, Bifur."

"I always planned to," Bifur acknowledged, "I want Bofur to realize that he is safe and permanently home. My kin cannot have my children."

"We will make sure of that," the dam agreed with a sharp nod of authority.

The next few days, Bifur and Balin worked together to write up a proper rebuttal. Thorin and Eld read the claim and stamped their approval and sent it to the magistrate in the other village. Bifur then paid the fee to request to legally adopt Bofur and Bombur.

"It will be a slow process," Balin explained one evening as he and Bifur had some tea together within the toymaker's rooms, "This may end up having to be heard in front of the Ered Luin council. I will be your counsel if it comes to that."

"Do you think it will come to that?" Bifur asked before sighing as Balin nodded.

"Dwarflings are precious to our people," Balin stated leaning back, "This will be investigated thoroughly and surely lead to a trial. I have a feeling that the dam is regretting losing her baby and no longer having Bofur as her whipping boy when she feels frustrated."

"I'll be damned if she hurts either of my boys," Bifur hissed.

"The laws rule in your favor, Bifur," Balin soothed as the toymaker listened, "You have witnessed the abuse and the evidence was seen by a healer. Oin is a star witness for you. Thorin as well and even your uncle is willing to stand by you in keeping the boys. By Mahal, my own brother told me how that dam allowed others to chuck rocks at you with Bombur in your arms. If that isn't a sure sign of dwarfling neglect, I don't know what is, even despite all Bofur has gone through."

"Mister Balin!" Bofur cheered running to climb into the dwarf's lap with his hair still wet from his evening bath wearing nothing, but a nightshirt, "I took a bath and now I'm all clean. I played with my friend Ollie and we had lots of fun with Nori an Otto."

"His and Nori's bath toys," Bifur explained at Balin's questioning look, "Sweetling, don't touch Mister Balin's beard. Your hands are damp."

"Pretty beard," Bofur gushed as Bifur reached to pull him into his lap as Balin chuckled.

"Thank you, Lad," Balin voiced patting the child's head, "Are you ready for bed?"

"No. Nori and I get ta play quietly on tha bed until my Bif comes ta tuck us in and tell us a story," Bofur explained as he cuddled against Bifur, "But first I gets ta kiss Bombie before he goes ta bed. Bombie's my little brother. Did ye know that, Mister Balin?"

"I did indeed," Balin played along, "Do you know that Mister Dwalin is my little brother?"

"But he bigger than ye are," Bofur pointed out as Balin and Bifur chuckled at the babe.

"He is, indeed," Balin agreed, "I am still his older brother, Bofur. Dwalin is my baby brother and I take care of him just like you do for your Bombie."

"We big brothers!" Bofur cheered before growing a bit shy and hiding against Bifur's chest.

"Go to Lady Trunni to give Bombie his goodnight kiss," Bifur instructed setting his boy on his feet, "Remember quiet walking so not to get Bombie hyper before bed."

"Kay," Bofur giggled and walked very carefully on little, bare feet to Dori's room.

"I should go so the boys will settle," Balin chortled as he rose and smoothed his beard, "It has been too long since damp, dwarfling fingers have tugged at my beard. I am hoping that there will be more births among our people now that we have a new home. Goodnight, Bifur."

"Goodnight and thank you for all your help," Bifur offered with a deep bow, "I am hoping that the adoption goes smoothly, but I will fight for my boys. Neither Bofur or Bombur are going to be sent back to that accursed village."

"Night-night, Mister Balin," Bofur called as he scampered to his bedroom, "Nori, Mister Balin's here."

"Goodnight, Mr. Balin," Nori offered from the doorway before both dwarflings disappeared inside giggling.

"Goodnight, Boys," Balin called and nodded at Bifur, "Bofur and his brother stays here. It is nice to see that child smiling and happy."

"It is," Bifur agreed, "Bofur even had to sit in time-out for the first time today for not listening and breaking a plate without realizing the consequences of his actions. He was terrified at first because of his horrible parents, but allowed me to soothe him and explain that getting in trouble will never mean pain for my boy ever. I will not resort to physical punishment for my lads. Bofur cried the whole time in the corner and sat in my lap for hours afterwards in need of assurance that he was still loved. He and I talked about proper rules for a babe and he understands that rules are not meant to hurt, but to help now. Sweetling, is starting to understand that I will always love him no matter what. He's a good boy."

"That he is," Balin agreed, "Poor child. It will be long before all of the repercussions from his time as a Balance will be smoothed out of him. Love him, Bifur. Help that laddie understand how cherished he is and will always be."

Bifur nodded as he closed the door behind Balin and went to peek in on the too quiet dwarflings.

"Come on, Bo," Nori was urging, "Just _one_ biscuit. You can stand on my shoulders and reach the biscuit jar."

"No," Bofur whimpered, "Not like bein' in trouble. Dori said we can have a biscuit for lunch tomorrow, Nori. That's not that long ta wait."

"Aw," Nori whined pouting as Bofur looked troubled.

"We still friends?" Bofur whispered fearfully.

"_Best_ friends," Nori assured pulling out his fox necklace from his nightshirt as Bofur pulled out his, "See? We match because we're best friends always."

Bifur glanced behind him to see that Dori was listening as well and he accepted the two treats a few minutes later from the other dwarf with a smile. Nori and Bofur were adorable.

"Since you two have been so good tonight, here is a special snack," Bifur announced as he walked into the room as the dwarflings cheered and each eagerly took their biscuit, "Time to comb your hair, Sweetling."

"Kay," Bofur agreed settling on the older dwarf's lap, "Thank ye for tha biscuit."

"Thank you, Mister Bifur," Nori chirped bouncing as he nibbled while Bifur gently worked a comb through Bofur's mane, "Wow, Bo, your hair is really thick."

"So is your hair," Dori chuckled as he stepped into the room, "Come sit on my lap so I can do your resting braid, Scamp."

Soon both dwarflings were braided and tucked into bed with their respective stuffed animals. Bofur didn't even get through his story before both boys were sleeping deeply.

"Bo stood up to my brother," Dori whispered as the two stepped out of the bedroom and went to have some quiet time before bed, "Nori couldn't manipulate Bofur into breaking the rules. Your boy has strength behind him."

"He does," Bifur agreed with a touch of pride, "Bofur will get into trouble like any other child, but it is nice to know that he understands what is right and wrong in the tiny bit of the world he knows for right now. He's trying his hardest to be a good lad. So is…well…Nori is good when he wants to be. Your brother is a pleasant, little mess."

"That's true," Dori chuckled, "At least Nori never means any real harm when he's being…Nori."

Bifur and Dori chatted softly enjoying some quiet without dwarflings about for over an hour. A terrified wail had Bifur up and running to his bedroom to see Bofur and Nori awake. It was his boy that was sobbing loudly.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Eighteen

Bifur and Dori chatted softly enjoying some quiet without dwarflings about for over an hour. A terrified wail had Bifur up and running to his bedroom to see Bofur and Nori awake. It was his boy that was sobbing loudly.

"I sorry. I sorry. I sorry," Bofur sobbed as Nori tried to comfort his friend, "Didn't mean ta. I sorry!"

"What is it, Sweetling?" Bifur demanded kneeling next to the bed as his boy sobbed harder, "Tell your Bif what's wrong. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Bo accidentally made water in the bed," Nori admitted standing to be helped out of the bed by his brother as Bofur sobbed harder when he saw that Nori's nightshirt was all wet, "It's okay, Bo. I've had accidents too. I peed all _over_ Dori before when I was littler."

"Scamp sure did," Dori grinned out as Bofur's crying lessened a little, "He was your age and just had a little too much to drink before bed and got me all wet. It was just an accident. I remember now that you and Nori were spitting water at one another in the bath tonight. Bo, did you accidently swallow some of that water?"

"Uh-huh," Bofur sniffled as Bifur helped him stand and peel out of his wet nightshirt, "I sorry, Bif."

"Not a problem. You don't have to apologize for this, Sweetling," Bifur soothed wrapping his child in a towel while sitting the boy's fox necklace on the nightstand, "We'll just get you and Nori rinsed off and change the sheets and bedding. I had already placed several quilts on the mattress in case one of you had an accident and I'll clean those all up. See? I know that dwarflings have accidents sometimes and prepared for that. Don't be upset. No one is angry at you. It's okay."

"I didn't mean ta," Bofur whimpered looking devastated.

"I know, Sweetling," Bifur agreed lifting the tot to cuddle close, "We all know that. It's not your fault. Hush now. It's okay."

"I'll change the bedding," Dori offered, "You rinse Bo while Nori helps me with the sheets, right, Scamp?"

"Right," Nori chirped as his brother pulled off his wet nightshirt and wrapped him in a towel like a robe, "It's okay, Bo. No crying. Dori and I will make the bed all clean again. I don't mind being a little wet and look I look like Mister Balin in his robes, don't I?"

"What do you think, Sweetling?" Bifur asked as his boy looked at a beaming Nori as he swirled in his towel, "Does Nori look like Mr. Balin in a robe?"

"Little bit," Bofur finally whispered before laying his head on the toymaker's shoulder.

"Go get Bo clean and I'll send Scamp to you in a minute," Dori insisted as Bifur walked out the door with Bofur, "Nori, stop holding that pillow case to your chin. That is not a beard, Silliness. No. Mister Balin does not make faces like that. Stop that."

Bifur carried his shaking boy to the bathing room. The toymaker knew that Dori had picked up on the fact that his tot needed some private time with Bifur so he had kept his little brother with him for right now. Bofur was really upset and cuddled close to Bifur's chest.

"Baby, it's okay," Bifur reassured as he sat on the edge of the tub to run the water to heat it up, "Everyone has had accidents at your age. Even me when I was tiny."

"Really?" Bofur sniffled, "I had accidents before and Mistress whipped me and it hurt and I didn't mean ta. I promise I didn't."

"I know, Sweetling," Bifur reassured settling his boy in the half-filled tub before pausing as Bofur whimpered, "Bofur, it's okay. It was just an accident. You didn't wet the bed on purpose. I know that, Sweetling. I'm not mad at my baby."

"My Bif still love Bofur?" the child whispered with trembling lips.

"_So_, so much," Bifur stated leaning down to kiss the boy's forehead, "I love you very, very, _very_ much, Sweetling. More than a mountain. More than all the gold in the world. More than….more than _Middle-Earth_."

"That much?" Bofur asked beginning to brighten a little.

"Sure do and I love our Bombie just the same. There is nothing that can ever make me not love my boy," Bifur insisted, "We'll just be more aware of how much you drink before bed and please, no more spitting bath water at Nori. You two are sitting in that water with your rumps and then put that water in your mouths? Ew, ew, ew, _gross_."

Bofur giggled and squirmed since "his Bif" had teasingly poked him with each "ew" and "gross." Bifur relished in the happier grin on his boy's face.

"Don't want ta have accident no more," Bofur whined after he calmed as he blushed, "I not baby like Bombie. I big boy like Nori."

"You are, but even Nori said he had accidents," Bifur pointed out, "You are growing up and learning manners, rules, Khuzdul, Iglishmek, runes, and now you learned to be more aware of not to drink too much before bed, Sweetling. You are doing very well at being a big boy. Just try your hardest not to have an accident and if you do wet the bed, it is okay. You won't be punished for having a bedwetting episode. The older you get the easier it will be to hold your water. That is the same for everyone."

"Mister Bifur, Dori told me to come in here," a very naked Nori said from the doorway as Bifur stood to lift the boy into the tub, "Hi, Bo. All better?"

"Yeah. I feel better now," Bo chirped as Bifur lathered up a cloth and began wiping the lads down.

"Don't let your braids get wet," Bifur warned as the dwarflings sat up straighter, "Good boys. Rinse time. Stand up."

Nori and Bofur giggled as Bifur made a game of splashing them down. The toymaker grinned as the boys tried to duck around one another to "hide" from the water.

"Two, wee sillies," Bifur teased as the boys beamed at him, "Stay still. Got you anyway, Nori. Ooh! Now I got my Sweetling. Can't hide from me."

Bifur wrapped the two in towels right when Dori walked in with fresh nightshirts.

"Dori, Mister Bifur tried to splash us and we couldn't hide," Nori giggled as his brother chuckled, "We're all clean now."

"That's good," Dori voiced taking over drying Nori, "Bo, the mattress didn't get wet, I've got fresh bedding set up, and the old bedding soaking in a laundry tub to be washed tomorrow so no harm done at all. Boys, I want both of you go try and make water before going back to bed so we don't have any more accidents, okay?"

Bofur grizzled as Dori looked at him expectantly.

"Bif?" Bofur whined looking up to his parent, "Don't like."

"No watching, Dori," Bifur instructed turning his back, "My Sweetling doesn't like to be watched thanks to someone we know."

"Someone? Oh! Dear me. Yes. I understand," Dori agreed turning his back while both boys walked to the water closet, "Try to get out all of your water."

"Kay," both boys called.

Soon enough both boys were done and washing their hands. The two insisted on pulling their necklaces back on before going to bed.

"See? All better," Nori chirped hopping up into bed, "Last time I had accident, the mattress was all wet and Mama had to take the stuffing out and wash it all up. Your accident wasn't that bad at all, Bo."

"I sorry, Nori," Bofur sighed, "I try ta not get ye wet anymore."

"Sounds good," Nori chirped while Dori tucked him in and he yawned wide as his older brother chuckled and bopped his chin softly, "Mean, Dori."

"Did Carrots and Wags get wet?" Bofur gasped seeing the bunny and puppy toy on a dresser while Bifur tucked him in nice and snug.

"Not at all," Dori assured handing each child their toy, "Back to sleep now. Do you want me to sing?"

"Yes! Please," Nori agreed, "Sing the pretty one about the blacksmith and the gem. You'll like that one, Bo. My Dori sings as nice as your Bif Daddy and that is my favorite lullaby."

"Settle down, Scamp," Dori instructed as the lad calmed, "Close your eyes while I sing. Close them. Good boys."

It took two songs before both boys drifted back to sleep, but finally they slept deeply. Crisis averted for this night.

"Need help with any of the cleaning of that bedding tonight?" Bifur whispered pulling on his nightshirt.

"No. It's soaking and we can wash it up tomorrow," Dori answered, "How is Bo?"

"Better now, but terribly shaken earlier," Bifur admitted, "He was punished by my kin for having accidents in the past. He's three for Mahal's sake! A toddler will have accidents. I am livid."

"And Bofur is here with you now and can be reassured that he won't be hurt anymore," Dori soothed, "It's late. Let's get some sleep. Goodnight, Bifur."

The toymaker wished his friend the same and crawled up next to his boy. Bofur curled up tight against Bifur in his sleep. The older dwarf rubbed his boy's back gently to ease the boy into a deeper sleep.

"Poor babe," Bifur sighed to himself, "One day at a time, Sweetling. Eventually, you will forget about what your parents did to you and live life without any fears. I'll make sure of that."

"Mister Bifur?" Nori breathed looking up sleepily, "My Bo okay?"

"He will be, Nori," Bifur whispered reaching over his boy to stroke the child's face and gently push the smaller head back down on the pillow, "You did good making your Bo feel better. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Kay," Nori sighed as his eyes slid closed.

The next morning Bofur was very clingy and needed more assurances that he was not in trouble for wetting the bed. No matter what Bifur, Dori, or Lady Trunni said the child still couldn't let the issue go. Bofur was scared. It was Nori that rattled off his own bedwetting incidents without embarrassment that settled Bofur completely.

"Your Bif daddy still loves you lots just like my mama and Dori love me even when I had accidents. You'll get bigger like me and hold your water better. You're not a baby for having an accident," Nori urged as Bofur perked up a bit, "You don't have accidents during the day which shows that you just didn't feel that you needed to go because you were sleeping. I won't tell anyone and you can't tell about my accidents."

"Never, never," Bofur vowed with a firm nod, "Nori, do ye know what my Bif said? We can't spit bath water at each other no more cause our rumps are sittin' in there. That means tha water is dirty and we put that water in our mouths."

"Ew!" Nori groaned looking sick, "_Yucky_!"

Bifur and Dori howled in laughter at Nori's face. Both boys hadn't thought that far ahead of their bathing games. Life went on as normal and Bifur waited anxiously for several weeks to hear back about what his aunt had said. It was when the boys were playing with Eld's family in the meeting hall with Lady Trunni right before lunch that Oin and Balin showed up at Bifur's door.

"Your aunt is rejecting the adoption," Balin began as Bifur cursed, "We knew she would. The village magistrate is coming here to sit on the Ered Luin council as you present your claims. You have nothing to worry about. This will be long and tedious, but there is no denying the environment those boys derived from. We will just do everything in the proper order to get this adoption finalized. Bofur's own testimony will be very important."

"Wait. _What_?" Bifur gasped looking up, "Bofur's testimony? Balin, my boy has to testify in front of the council? Bo's too shy. He'll be frightened and shut down thinking that he will be punished. Mahal, will his parents be there?"

"Bifur's right," Oin nodded out, "Bofur will have a meltdown and possibly withdraw if he sees his parents or feels put on the spot. The only way to question the lad is for his parents not to be there, being gentle, and Bifur has to be allowed to hold Bofur. He only feels safe with Bifur."

"Do you think Dori could hold the boy?" Balin asked as Oin and Bifur looked at one another uncertainly.

"Let's try with dwarves he knows," Bifur suggested as Balin nodded, "Dori can hold him while you or Thorin asks him questions. Let's see how he reacts. This is not just a too young dwarfling we are dealing with. We are dealing with a neglected, abused, and traumatized toddler. There must be some allowances for Bofur's state of mind and his age."

"Good point," Balin agreed, "I will start talks with the council and magistrate and explain the situation. Perhaps they can question Bofur without an audience so he doesn't feel scared."

That afternoon, Bifur tried to explain to Bofur what he might have to do and the child immediately grew tense and scared.

"It's okay, Sweetling," Bifur soothed hugging the babe, "It will feel just like this. Dori's going to hold you."

"Here we go," Dori cooed lifting Bofur to straddle his hip, "I'll protect you because I'm really, really strong."

"He is," Nori chirped bouncing around his brother, "My brother can punch rocks and make chips fall off, Bo."

"Then, there will be people sitting in front of you like this," Bifur instructed pulling Nori over to sit next to his mother as the three dwarves gazed at Bofur and Dori.

"Don't like," Bofur whimpered, "Where my Bif be?"

"I will be very near," Bifur assured, "The dwarves want to ask you questions so that they know how bad it was to be a Balance. They will decide whether I can keep you forever and ever."

"I Bif's Bofur," the child wailed as Bifur stood and took him into his arms regretting having to put his boy through this, "Ye my Bif Daddy ever and ever."

"That's right," Bifur agreed, "The other dwarves just need to know that which is why they are going to ask you questions. Lady Trunni, Nori, and I will ask you questions while Dori holds you so you can get used to being looked at like that, okay?"

Bofur reluctantly nodded and went willing back into Dori's arms.

"Okay, Bofur, here we go," Bifur said, "What is your name?"

"I Bo," Bofur chirped as Bifur smiled at the lad, "Good?"

"Very good," Lady Trunni agreed, "Bofur, why do you like your Bifur?"

"My Bif loves me and cuddles me. He told me my real name," Bofur chirped waving at Bifur while showing Lady Trunni his bunny, "Gave me my first present and teaches me manners and gave me real toys ta play with. I gots ta sleep inside on a real bed now and don't have no more water days cause my Bif says that not nice and I gets ta eat everyday now cause Bif says that is important for me ta grow big and strong. He teach me flute and songs and tells me stories and helped me meet my best friend. Bif tells me stories and sings for me and rocks me when I have nightmares. Doesn't make ows when I be bad or have accident and I love my Bif lots and lots. He my Bif."

"That's a big list," Lady Truni chuckled as Bofur relaxed a little, "Nori, you ask a question."

"May I have a biscuit?" Nori asked hopefully.

"Not _that_ kind of a question, Scamp," Dori snorted as Bifur and Lady Trunni chortled, "Ask Bo a question."

"Oh," Nori sighed, "What's your favorite color, Bo?"

"I like green and brown tha best," Bofur gushed, "Ye like blue tha best, Nori, and my Bif says he likes all tha colors lots and Lady Trunni says she likes violet. What's your favorite color, Dori?"

"All shades of purple," Dori admitted, "Okay, Bo, this is a question the other dwarves will ask. Do you want to live with your parents again?"

Bofur gasped and then burst into tears reaching for Bifur.

"Enough for today," Bifur hissed hurrying to take his boy, "Dori, that was too soon to ask that. Come on, Sweetling. Let's go rock in the rocking chair. There, there. It's okay. Don't cry. I'm right here."

"Don't want ta go back," Bofur wailed hugging Bifur close, "Don't want ows and whips and sleepin' outside. Like havin' boots and warm clothes and pretty braids. I like bein' a big brother and havin' a Bif Daddy. Don't make me go back, Bif."

"Never," Bifur promised cuddling his boy as he sat in the rocking chair to try and calm Bofur, "I want allow anyone to take my Bofur from me. Are you my baby?"

"Yes!" Bofur exclaimed leaning back to look up at Bifur as tears continued to flow from his eyes, "I Bif's Bofur."

"That's right," Bifur soothed as his boy snuggled close while the older dwarf rocked him in the chair, "You are my Bofur and Bombie is also my baby. Shh. It's okay, Sweetling."

"He's my Bo too," Nori grumped coming to crawl onto Bifur's lap, "Bad Dori! Don't make my Bo cry."

"I will make sure that I don't," Dori agreed coming to kneel to look at Bofur, "I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't mean to make you get upset, Little One."

"My Bif," Bofur sniffled holding to Bifur tightly before gazing at Nori, "My best friend and my Bif."

"See? Bo's mine," Nori insisted nodding his head before leaning back against the other half of Bifur's chest, "Dori didn't mean to make you cry, Bo. Dori's nice."

"Mmhm," Bofur hummed, "Want ta stay here with my Bif and Bombie and Nori and Dori and Lady Trunni and Carrots and Oin and…and everyone here!"

"Then you will," Bifur said stroking the babe's back, "I won't let anyone take my boy."

The rocking ended up putting both boys to sleep and Dori helped Bifur get the two tucked into bed.

"I'm sorry," Dori offered as Bifur scowled, "I was trying to help get Bo ready to hear tough questions."

"Not that fast," Lady Trunni fussed as Dori sighed, "Bofur is used to being in the background as a Balance and he needs to slowly get used to being looked at before easing into questioning like that, Dori. Shame on you."

"I didn't think that through," Dori agreed, "I do apologize, Bifur."

"I accept that apology since I too screwed up about not telling you and your mother about Klen, but do not frighten my babe again, Dori," Bifur warned, "You may be strong, but I am quicker and lighter on my feet and we will be equally matched if I issue a challenge. Don't force my hand to do so."

"It will never come to that," Dori soothed truly looking contrite, "There are times that Bo seems just like a normal, little dwarfling and I forget his traumas. I didn't think."

"Bif?"

"Sweetling, why are you up from your nap?" Bifur asked hurrying to his boy.

"Got ta make water bad," Bofur whimpered doing a familiar hop.

"Good boy for waking up and telling me," Bifur gushed snatching his boy up to hurry to the water closet, "I am proud of you, Bofur."

Bofur glowed and handled his business quickly.

"I do good?" Bofur asked as Bifur helped him rinse his hands.

"_So_ good," Bifur complimented, "Let's go finish our nap."

"Kay," Bofur yawned out laying his head on Bifur's shoulder, "Bo stay with his Bif? Not get taken back?"

"Never, never, never, _never_ get taken from your Bifur, Sweetling," the toymaker soothed as the babe smiled, "You're my boy."

"Bif's Bofur," the tot agreed before sighing as Bifur rocked until Bofur fell asleep again.

Bifur eased Bofur back in bed and smiled as the two boys curled around one another. Both Nori and Bo were cuddle bugs.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Nineteen

Each afternoon Bofur was eased into the same routine of being asked questions. The questions were agreed upon by everyone so not to have another episode like the first day, but eventually the questions became a little more probing. Finally, Oin was invited and later Gloin so that Bofur could get used to more dwarves looking at him and asking questions. Nori was forced into the bedroom now that the questions were getting harder and more intense for Bofur since the child had taken to doing his form of revenge on the ones that upset "his Bo." There were meltdown days and easy days.

"No!" Bofur whined showing all that this was not an easy day.

"It's okay, Bofur," Bifur insisted going and taking his pouting boy from Dori, "These are just questions to help everyone understand why you are my baby now."

"Don't like, Bif," Bofur whimpered.

"I know, Sweetling," Bifur soothed, "Just do your best. Remember your promise that we will do one hard question a day?"

"Yeah," Bofur sighed, "But I no like Mister Gloin's question."

"It _is_ a hard question," Bifur agreed going to sit down next to Gloin with his boy in his arms, "That is a question that the council will ask you though so I can adopt you. Will you answer the question for me, Sweetling?"

"Don't member question," Bofur obviously fibbed.

"You do to," Bifur urged, "It's not nice to fib and the word is 'remember,' Sweetling, but I understand that this is very hard for you. Just do your best for me, okay? Mr. Gloin wanted to know what you thought about your parents."

Bofur sighed loud looking away from everyone in silence. Bifur held his breath for a moment as he could practically see the gears turning in his boy's mind. The toymaker hated this! He hated putting Bofur through this and making him remember the horrors that the babe had come from.

"They mean," Bofur finally whimpered hugging his bunny close with white knuckles, "Hurt all time. Mistress did hurtin', but Master never stop her. Not allowed ta eat a lot or be inside except ta work. I work all day and late at night and then told Bo's lazy. I work and work and never do enough for Mistress and then I hurt and hurt from bein' punished. Bombur came and they so nice ta baby and…and no one ever nice ta Bofur before my Bif took me way. I sad and scared all tha time then. Watched other families and knew I was just Balance and not allowed soft touches and love, but finally saw Mistress and Master bein' gentle with Bombur and wished someone love me like that. Baby so little and pretty and Bo dirty all time and make everyone mad no matter how hard I try ta be good. Wanted family so much, but told Mahal punish Bo for wantin' what a Balance cannot have and that a filthy beast like me didn't have tha right ta be loved. Heart ached so much ta hear that all time and it hurt so much ta be Balance and have Mistress and Master not care. Bif, that lie, right? Bo can have a family and be loved, right? Mahal sent me my Bif ta love me, right? Right, Bif?"

Bifur gasped at seeing his boy's eyes alight with pain as Bofur looked up at him desperately. Mahal! He wanted to kill his kin with his bare hands right now and the council for putting his babe through this.

"Of course that was a lie, Sweetling," Bifur soothed as the tot curled against him, "You are _not_ a Balance nor were you ever a filthy beast. Bo can have a family and deserves all kinds of love and gentle touches. Mahal sent me you and Bombie. I just had to find my boys and I am the happiest dwarf in the world to have my Sweetling and Piglet. We _are_ a family. Why is that, Bo?"

The toddler grinned with happier eyes as he regarded his new father.

"Cause you love, love, love, love us?" Bofur asked using Bifur's exact words with such hope on his face that Bifur's heart swelled up with affection.

"That's right, Baby," Bifur grinned out, "You are my Bofur and Bombie is mine too. You are never going back to be a Balance not ever, ever, okay, Sweetling?"

"Kay," Bofur agreed with a beaming smile, "Love my Bif!"

"Love you too," Bifur agreed leaning to get his kiss that Bofur wanted to give him, "Enough for today. Go play with Nori, Sweetling."

"Yay!" Bofur cheered racing to the bedroom to be with his friend, "Nori, we all done now! Let's play!"

"Yay!" Nori called throwing open the door, "Let's build a fort, Bo. I gots the cushions and extra blankets."

"Don't try to stand on a pile of pillows again, Scamp," Dori warned as his brother nodded, "You gave yourself quite a bump on the head last time you tried a stunt like that and Mother and I don't like to see you crying. Play carefully, okay?"

"Kay, Dori," Nori agreed as he closed the bedroom door.

Bifur snarled silently as he leaned back after both boys were safely in the bedroom. He hated to hear all that Bofur went through and see his lad's suffering at having to remember his past life. This couldn't continue.

"I'm going to speak with Balin," Oin suddenly blurted as he stood, "I don't like this. Bofur is too emotionally delicate. I don't want him questioned unless there is no other choice. This is hurting his recovery. I have had _enough_."

"Thank, Mahal!" Bifur exclaimed sitting up, "I'm _so_ glad you see that too. His nightmares have returned and he is very clingy again. Nori is also getting just as upset as my Sweetling. This has to end. Now."

"I concur," Lady Trunni agreed, "This is not healthy for either of those dwarflings, but most especially for Bofur."

"Plus, Nori is getting more and more angry," Dori sighed, "Scamp is going to let us all have it good. I see him plotting something. Nori is furious right now that we are upsetting his Bo and I don't blame him."

"I don't blame Nori either. Do you see how upset Bofur gets on most days. The wee laddie is suffering," Gloin spat, "I won't be a part of this anymore. I can't watch that babe cry another day. I want to see his happy face again."

Bifur nodded his head emphatically. He had worked hard on getting Bofur to feel happy and he was pissed that his hard work was being destroyed. This wasn't healthy for his child and Bofur's well-being was being affected.

"This isn't going to work," Oin gritted out right when the toymaker was about to state the same thing, "This is scarring that boy. Enough is enough. End this questioning. I am Bofur's healer and this is not good for my patient and I will tell the whole council to stuff it if I must."

"Heard and done," Bifur said standing feeling much lighter, "I'm going to tell that to my Sweetling and Nori. They'll feel so much better. Bofur!"

"No!" the tot yelled from the bedroom.

"It's okay, Sweetling," Bifur called walking to open the door as Bofur peeked out at him with Nori glaring from behind him, "Come on out, Nori. It's okay, Bofur. No more questioning _anymore_. That's all gone now. Mister Oin and I don't like how upset you are getting, Sweetling. Do you hear, Nori? No more questions for your Bo."

Bofur beamed and rushed to throw himself at Bifur for a hug. Even Nori threw himself at Bifur looking happier.

"See, Bo? I told you your Bif daddy would make everything alright again," Nori crowed with a big grin before rushing to his mother, "Mama, Mister Bifur is as good at po-tecting as my Dori! Now Bo won't cry no more."

"'Protecting,' Scamp," Dori chuckled as his brother looked up at him, "Mister Bifur _is_ good at protecting his family, isn't he?"

"Yes," Nori giggled from his mother's lap.

"Not like doin' that," Bofur sniffled cuddled in Bifur's arms, "Don't want ta member bein' Balance. Like being my Bif's Bofur. Like memberin' numbers and Khuzdul and songs and how ta play with Nori. Like bein' Bombie's big brother. Not allowed before cause…cause…don't want ta member! Don't want ta!"

"Sweetling, 'remember' not 'member,'" Bifur corrected rocking his boy, "No more questions like that. _All_ done now. You don't have to remember anything you don't want to anymore. Your Bif didn't want you to have to do that anyway. It's all over now, okay?"

"Kay," Bofur giggled looking relieved, "May Nori and I play marbles inside our blanket fort when we are finished buildin' it?"

"Yes! May we?" Nori echoed hopping out of his mother's lap, "Please, Mister Bifur."

"Certainly, but what do we do?" Bifur pushed.

"Make sure no marbles left out so Bombie don't choke," Bofur and Nori recited together looking very happy.

"Good boys," Bifur complimented as he set the tot down next to his friend, "Off we go. Have fun."

The two children scampered back into the bedroom giggling the whole way and challenging one another over who would win the marble game.

"I want to go with you to talk with Balin," Bifur decided as Oin nodded at him, "Dori, you've got the boys covered?"

"Sure do," Dori agreed as his mother nodded as well, "Go get this straightened out with that council, Bifur. Neither of our boys can handle this any longer. I'm so happy that you and Oin see that. I was just about to say the same as Gloin. I've had enough of all of this."

"As have I," Bifur snorted, "That council needs to realize that Bofur is not able to deal with this. He is too tiny and fragile to be put through these paces. I'll be back shortly."

Balin agreed to try to not pull Bofur into the hearing when he heard how badly it was affecting the babe. Bifur watched as Bofur's happier behavior returned now that he wasn't being reminded on a daily basis about his past. Days went by as spring slowly began showing signs that it was on its way. Bofur's health was much improved, but Oin did not want the babe exposed to too much cold.

"We still do not know how badly his immune system has been affected by his time as a Balance and being nearly starved," the healer explained, "It would be safer to allow Bofur to only go outside in the warmer months so he continues to strengthen. I think he will be fine by next winter to handle cold. We'll just be safer than sorrier this time."

Bifur agreed completely, but Nori and Bofur's energy levels were immense and often times the toymaker took the boys into the empty, meeting hall to allow them to run and play with a ball together since the room was so large.

"Efie play too?" Eld's blonde daughter chirped bouncing into the room as Eld followed her inside one late morning.

"Efie!" Nori and Bofur called together and eagerly gestured her over.

"Have you heard that your aunt and uncle are coming here?" Eld quietly mentioned while the three dwarflings sat to roll the ball to each other as Bifur turned to him sharply.

"No. I did not," Bifur bit out softly so not to draw the children's attention, "Why are they coming here?"

"The council and magistrate have called for a hearing," Eld sighed as Bifur nodded in understanding, "Your aunt wishes to plea her case. Thorin and I did everything we could to keep them from coming to Ered Luin, but the law allows your aunt to voice her reasons for requesting the boys back."

"I don't want either Aunt Bartha or Uncle Bomfur near my boys," Bifur insisted, "Bofur has just recently stopped having nightmares after trying to get him to get used to being questioned for the hearing. I'm sure you heard how horribly that went. I won't have my Sweetling traumatized anymore. Bofur has been through enough in his life and the boy is only three."

"Agreed," Eld nodded out, "Thorin and I have discussed that your kin will be staying with their village's magistrate far from town hall with one of the council members. They are welcomed in Ered Luin only if they follow simple rules to keep them separated from your babes. Your aunt and uncle have agreed to do just that."

Bifur sighed and smiled as the three dwarflings began to play "Dwarfling in the Middle" and Bo was up first. The boy's braids bounced every time he jumped to try and catch the ball and Bifur barked a laugh when Bofur's hat slipped over his eyes.

"Sweetling, let me hold your hat while you play," Bifur urged as his boy scampered to him, "What do you and Nori say to Mister Eld?"

"Hello, Mister Eld. It is a pleasure ta see ye," Bofur chirped as Nori echoed his friend's words without the accent that the youngest had developed, "Bif, can Efie have lunch with us? Please? Please, Mister Eld?"

"Please, Papa. May I?" Efie called as the older dwarves chuckled.

"Dori and I can keep Efie for the afternoon," Bifur offered allowing his boy to put his beloved hat on "his Bif's" head, "I know that you have a lot of meetings today. Balin told me just this morning. The Ri family and I would love to have your daughter over for the afternoon."

"And I can pick my daughter up right before dinner," Eld nodded out, "Very well. Use good manners, Little Treasure."

"Kay, Papa," Efie agreed dancing happily with Nori and Bo before they returned to their game.

Eld bid his farewells and Bifur allowed the children to play a little longer before leading them to his rooms.

"Dori! Dori! Efie's _eating_ with us," Nori called running to his brother, "See, Dori? Here is Efie. What are we having?"

"Hello, Efie," Dori greeted before turning back to his brother, "We are having vegetable soup and melted-cheese bread, Scamp."

"That's my favorite lunch," Efie giggled.

"Mine too!" Nori insisted as the dwarflings ran to the blanket that stayed in front of the fire for them to play on.

"Scamp's favorite is Mother's ham between bread with honey cakes on the side," Dori whispered to Bifur, "Nori's still in love."

"And Bofur is oblivious," Bifur snorted, "Efie is just a friend to him."

"Good," Dori said turning back to stirring the soup, "A love triangle can be bad among friends."

"My Sweetling is far too young to be in love," Bifur pointed out, "He understands familial love, but I don't think he knows enough about romantic love. I'm not even sure if Bofur understands that concept yet. He hasn't been exposed to the idea of finding his One yet."

"True," Dori agreed, "Bo loves the lullaby about the blacksmith and his gem, but missed that the 'gem' was a dam. Asked what color the gem was. It was so hard to keep a straight face and not to laugh."

Bifur snorted in amusement and looked over fondly as Nori taught Efie and Bofur how to "properly stab-lize" a fort.

"My Bif hat," Bofur suddenly moaned standing to run to Bifur, "I forgots, Bif. May I have my hat please?"

"Yes, you may," Bifur chuckled squatting so his boy could pull his hat off of "his Bif's" head before squealing as Bifur snatched him up to give him kisses, "Sweetling, show Efie where we wash our hands, okay? It's lunchtime."

"Yay!" all three dwarflings cheered as Bo led the way to get cleaned up to eat.

"Up we go," Bifur said picking up Bombur from his playpen as the baby cooed, "Let's go sit in our highchair, Piglet. Let's see if we can get some oatmeal in you and not _on_ you this time."

Dori snorted as Bifur settled Bombur in his special chair. The two had just started trying the baby on more solid foods and Bombur like to play in it more than eat it at the moment.

"I put some honey in here," Dori admitted as he handed Bifur a bowl for the baby, "I think Bombie will like this better."

"Look, Piglet, mmm. Good oatmeal," Bifur urged placing a bit of the food into the infant's mouth with a spoon.

Bombur rolled the oatmeal over his tongue before swallowing the food with a smile.

"Ooh. Piglet likes that," Bifur chuckled at the squealing baby, "Yummy. In we go. Yum, yum, yum."

"Bombie eatin'?" Bo asked scampering over to Bifur with Nori and Efie.

"Sure is," Bifur agreed as Dori helped each child onto a booster seat as Lady Trunni stepped out and greeted everyone, "You three don't wiggle too much so you don't spill your soup."

The whole lunch was noisy and enjoyable for all. The children chattered happily and Bifur enjoyed seeing how happy both his boys were. By the time the meal was over, the table and floor was a mess and the babes were rubbing at sleepy eyes.

"I've got Bombie," Lady Trunni declared taking charge, "Dori, have Efie take her nap in your bed and I assume you've got the boys, Bifur."

"I do," Bifur agreed leading Nori and Bofur by hand to the bathing room to wash up sticky hands and faces, "Come here, Nori. You're missing a spot. Stay still, Silly. Next, you two try to make water before naptime."

Bofur ended up having to be carried to the bedroom since he was stumbling over his own feet. Both boys fell asleep quickly and Bifur went and checked to see Efie sniffling.

"She forgot her dolly Nola," Dori reported as the little girl whimpered.

"I see," Bifur remarked and hurried to his inventory of toys and selected a stuffed kitty before returning to Dori's bedroom, "Efie, this is Mittens. She needs a home really badly and she really likes you a lot. Can she cuddle with you during your nap and then you can introduce her to Nola tonight so your dolly doesn't get jealous?"

"Yes," Efie agreed taking the black and white kitten toy happily, "Hi, Mittens. I'm Efie and I like you a lot too."

"What do you say to Mister Bifur, Efie?" Dori asked as the child blinked and blushed.

"Thank you, Mister Bifur, I love Mittens," Efie offered, "I'm sorry I forgot to say thank you sooner."

"That's okay, Darling," Bifur chuckled, "Naptime now."

Bifur and Dori cleaned the table and floor once all children were sleeping.

"You seem happy," Bifur pointed out as Dori smiled.

"This is what I wanted for Scamp," Dori mentioned, "I wanted him to have dwarflings to play with and a happy childhood. Wandering has been so hard on Nori. I don't think my brother feels like he belongs to any one area. I feared that he would grow use to that and never settle down."

"It would be interesting to see if he settles with Efie," Bifur chuckled, "Nori is smitten. Asked if he could nap with her."

"That is…_inappropriate_," Dori choked, "I'll have to have a talk with him."

"Nori's a child and a very young one at that," Bifur snorted, "He's just freshly out of his toddlerhood. None of those babes understand appropriate versus inappropriate."

"Which is where we come in," Dori reminded, "I'll be gentle, but it is time for Nori to start learning the difference between males and females in as far as being respectful. Scamp is very smart and will understand."

"Do you think that Bofur's old enough?" Bifur asked and nodded as Dori shook his head.

"Bo's too tiny," Dori denied, "He just sees other dwarflings as playmates. Let him get a little older and experience life a little more and then he will begin to ask appropriate questions about the difference in dams."

"_So_ looking forward to that," Bifur dryly teased as Dori chortled, "Honestly, I am looking forward to raising my boys. I had a lady that I thought was my One once upon a time, but we drifted apart and no one else ever caught my eye. I didn't dismiss marriage, but I quite frankly never thought it would happen along with having children. I'm happier than I've ever been, Dori. My boys have given me a new and more important reason to situate my life."

"I'm glad because they need you," Dori voiced, "I am glad to have met you, Bifur."

"Same to you," Bifur offered, "You and your family have helped me immensely in settling my Sweetling and Piglet in a good family environment. I thank you and your mother very much, Dori."

There were no more words that were needed. Dwarrow were not a sappy race of beings. The first spring flowers began to bloom two weeks later and on a mild day Bifur took extra precaution and wrapped Bofur up in a blanket to walk outside to show him the blooms one afternoon.

"See the flowers, Sweetling?" Bifur asked as he held Nori's hand with his free hand.

"Purple," Bofur chirped pointing at the crocus, "Purple flowers."

"These are croaks," Nori insisted as Bifur held back a grin.

"Crocus, Nori," Bifur corrected as the child nodded, "Crocus blooms are one of the first signs of spring."

"Then birdies come and make nests and tweet," Bofur gushed as Bifur blinked, "I watched when…when I wasn't allowed inside and saw lots of pretty birdies and later baby birdies."

"That's right," Bifur agreed, "Winter is going away and spring is coming and…let's go back inside since it's might get chilly. Nori, take my hand. Let's go now."

"Kay," Nori agreed as Bifur took the boys back inside.

The trip outside was cut short due to an approaching wagon. A wagon that contained Bifur's aunt and uncle.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty

The first spring flowers began to bloom two weeks later and on a mild day Bifur took extra precaution and wrapped Bofur up in a blanket to walk outside to show him the blooms one afternoon.

"See the flowers, Sweetling?" Bifur asked as he held Nori's hand with his free hand.

"Purple," Bofur chirped pointing at the crocus, "Purple flowers."

"These are croaks," Nori insisted as Bifur held back a grin.

"Crocus, Nori," Bifur corrected as the child nodded, "Crocus blooms are one of the first signs of spring."

"Then birdies come and make nests and tweet," Bofur gushed as Bifur blinked, "I watched when…when I wasn't allowed inside and saw lots of pretty birdies and later baby birdies."

"That's right," Bifur agreed, "Winter is going away and spring is coming and…let's go back inside since it's might get chilly. Nori, take my hand. Let's go now."

"Kay," Nori agreed as Bifur took the boys back inside.

The trip outside was cut short due to an approaching wagon. A wagon that contained Bifur's aunt and uncle. Bifur had rushed the children inside so Bofur didn't see his old "Master" and "Mistress" which would make his boy absolutely terrified.

"Back so soon?" Lady Trunni asked as the trio entered the rooms.

"I was worried the wind would make Bofur chilly," Bifur said giving Dori and his mother a look to show something was up, "Down we go, Sweetling. You two go play in our room because I have to have grown up talks with Dori and Lady Trunni, understand?"

"Yes," both boys agreed and scampered off.

"They are here," Bifur gritted out once his boy was behind the bedroom door as he began to pace.

"Your kin?" Lady Trunni guessed and hissed when Bifur nodded, "Oh, dear. Did the little one see them?"

"No. I practically ran poor Nori's little legs off to get back inside," Bifur sighed going to the pantry and retrieving a pouch of dried apples, "I felt so bad. Nori!"

"Yes, Mister Bifur?" Nori asked peeking outside with Bofur.

"Here are some apples for you and my Sweetling to share," Bifur offered as Nori beamed and scrambled over to take the pouch while Bofur wiggled excitedly, "I'm sorry that I rushed you back inside so quickly, but it is not good for your Bo to get too cold yet, Nori. You two be good boys and share, okay?"

"Yay!" Nori cheered as his older brother and mother shared amused looks, "We'll share. I'd never not share with my Bo, Mister Bifur, and I didn't mind coming inside. I was pretending that we were racing and I won caused I crossed the finish line first."

"Did you now? You're a good boy," Bifur complimented as Nori glowed for a moment, "Go on back inside the bedroom with my Sweetling and play nicely while I finish talking to your mother and brother, okay?"

"Bo, hold this and I'll be right there," Nori instructed as the tot did so and Nori shut the door carefully and glared up at Bifur, "I know _why_ we really came back inside, Mister Bifur. Bo's mean mama and daddy are here. I _saw_."

Bifur gasped as Dori snorted softly.

"You see too much, Scamp," Dori said gesturing for his brother to come to him and to be picked up, "I know you, Nori, you always know more than you should. Do you know what Mister Bifur is trying to do?"

"He going to dopt my Bo and love him forever with Bombie, but Bo's mean mama is trying to mess everything up," Nori grumped.

"I _knew_ you'd been spying," Dori said rolling his eyes, "The word is 'adopt' and not 'dopt,' Silly. That _is_ what Mister Bifur is doing and he won't let Bo's mother mess anything up. Have you been talking with Bo about this?"

"No," Nori denied, "Not want to make Bo cry. He'll ask what will happen if his Bif not allowed to adopt him and get upset and start having nightmares again. Don't want Bo's mean mama and daddy near my friend. Dori, beat them up."

"_Nori_!" Lady Trunni chastised as her youngest sulked with hurt looking eyes, "Okay, Love, tell you what, Dori will beat them up if they try to hurt your Bo."

"Really?" Nori perked up hugging Dori close as his brother chuckled, "Thank you, Dori! Down. Want apples before Bo nibbles them all up."

Dori smirked once Nori scampered back into the bedroom as his mother shook her head.

"Don't ever think of keeping secrets from that one," the dam groaned, "Nori somehow listens in on _everything_."

"He does, but he is wise enough to understand that Bofur needs to be sheltered," Bifur pointed out beginning to pace again, "I'll need…."

Whatever was going to be said was interrupted by a knock at the door. It turned out to be Balin, Thorin, Dwalin, and Eld.

"Your kin are here," Balin began before pausing as Bifur nodded.

"I happened to be outside with the boys and saw the wagon," Bifur stated crossing his arms, "I rushed Bofur inside before he could see his parents, but Nori saw them. I wish I had been told the day of their arrival so I wasn't outside with the boys. That would have been an ugly scene and Bofur would have had a meltdown."

"We thought your kin weren't going to arrive for another week," Thorin sighed, "They made better time since the weather has been mild and they weren't traveling with a large number of dwarves. We would have warned you if we knew."

"Why are you here, Dwalin?" Dori asked eyeing the warrior warily, "Nori still listens in on everything so watch your language."

"I've learned that the hard way, Dori. I am here to guard Bofur and Bombur," Dwalin admitted as Bifur sat up straight, "I will stay in the hallway if you prefer, Bifur, but Thorin, Eld, Oin, my brother, and I all agree that this precaution is necessary. Bifur, your aunt showed a…a…um…."

"Unhinged side of herself when you met her?" Bifur asked as the warrior nodded grimly, "Aunt Bartha certainly did show that. I hate to have you staying in the hallway, but if you stay in here Bofur will pick up on the fact that something is wrong and get upset. My boy is emotionally fragile despite how far he has come these last few months. I'm so sorry, but I do like the idea of another warrior being near in case of emergency."

"I don't mind staying outside," Dwalin assured, "Don't worry about that. So far there are no issues. Your uncle is calm and obviously estranged from his wife, but that dam has wild, angry-looking eyes. I feel safer being close."

"Thank you," Bifur sincerely offered taking Dwalin's arm in a warrior's grip, "I feel safer that there is another set of eyes watching out for my boys."

"There is no one that takes guard duty more seriously than my brother," Balin bragged looking proudly at Dwalin, "Nothing gets through him and so both of your boys will be well protected, Bifur."

"The whole of the party from your old village have strict rules of conduct," Eld began, "They have a boundary that does not allow them near town hall and we all think it would be best for you all to stay on your side of the line. As I recall, Dori, you do the shopping?"

"I do," Dori agreed.

"I have divided the market in half for the others with the butcher as the dividing line," Eld continued, "I was told that you had to get rough with a crowd of the villagers to protect your little brother and figured it would be better if you did not cross paths with any of that group, Dori."

"Good point," Dori nodded out, "Nori often comes with me and I don't want him near any of those dwarves. There is no telling what he'd do."

"Don't you mean that there in no telling what _they'd_ do?" Eld asked as Dori snorted and Balin and Dwalin chuckled softly.

"Not at all," Thorin interjected, "Nori has quite a reputation for getting even if angered and the boy is angry at the dwarves who hurt his friend. It wouldn't be pretty."

"He doesn't…not trying to offend, Dori, but Nori won't teach Efie to do that, will he?" Eld questioned.

"No," Dori assured nodding in understanding to Eld, "Nori doesn't share his habit of doing his own unique form of justice with anyone. Your Efie is safe from any bad influence. Nori does what he does in secret and only to protect. He's wild, but a good boy."

"I am hoping my third child will be a little calmer," Lady Trunni admitted with a grin, "But I love my Nori. He is his own unique dwarf, I tell you. Bofur has been good for Nori to help my boy learn some restraint. Nori follows rules better to protect 'his Bo.'"

"I've also let the group know to have their meat purchases bought by noon so that you have the afternoon to go to the butcher without the fear of you meeting up," Eld continued as Dori nodded, "Once the two magistrates sit and meet we will have more information on how the hearing will go. Balin will keep you informed, Bifur."

"What if my kin ask to move here?" Bifur voiced one of his greatest fears.

"They will be denied," Eld soothed, "We have laws here in Ered Luin that protect dwarflings even from emotional distress. Bofur does not need to be exposed to his abusers. I, for one, believe this hearing is nothing, but a formality. The adoption will go through, but your aunt will kick up quite a fight. She will lose and be asked to leave. End of story."

Bifur sighed in relief and nodded to everyone his thanks. Dwalin took his station as Thorin, Balin, and Eld left. Bifur glanced grimly at Dori and his mother as he stood to pace.

"I don't like that my kin are even here so close to my boy," Bifur growled narrowing his eyes, "Sweetling will be terrified if he finds out."

"Then he won't find out," Lady Trunni insisted, "We need to act as if everything is normal. In fact, Nori needs to be made aware of Dwalin. He'll figure it out."

"He already has," Dori snorted opening the bedroom door as his brother tumbled out.

"Bofur," Bifur gasped hurrying to glance into the room only to see his boy sleeping on the bed with his bunny and blankie.

"I sang ta my Bo so he wouldn't hear nothing after we ate our apples," Nori admitted standing back up with his brother's help as Dori kneeled to brush dust off the child's coat, "I listened at the door once Bo was asleep. Mr. Dwalin is going to be guarding my Bo and his Bombie?"

"He sure is," Dori agreed, "Nori, you can't let Bo know about any of this."

"I won't," Nori nodded out, "I'm protecting my Bo too. I'll make anyone sorry if they try to hurt my friend. I will, Dori, and I don't care if I get in trouble for it. I don't!"

"I understand," Dori hummed lifting Nori to sit on his hip, "But allow Mister Bifur and I to handle it, Nori. I don't want you putting yourself into unnecessary danger. We won't allow anyone to hurt your Bo. You just tell us what you see and hear, okay?"

"Kay," Nori sighed.

"I am glad that you are my Sweetling's best friend," Bifur said patting the beaming dwarfling's head once Dori had sat him back on his feet, "However, I do believe that you should be joining your Bo for your nap."

"Aw," Nori whined as Dori pointed to the bed, "I'll be glad when I'm all grown up and don't have to nap."

"I'm glad that you are here to keep Bofur warm," Bifur insisted as he helped the dwarfling crawl under the covers to cuddle against the sleeping tot, "Want Wags?"

Nori nodded and accepted his toy with a crooked grin.

"I'll nap _only_ for my Bo," Nori whispered, "I'm not very tired."

"_So_ not tired," Dori chortled a few minutes later once his brother drifted to sleep.

"It's a dwarfling thing," Bifur snorted closing the bedroom door behind him and Dori, "I remember fighting naptime."

"I do too," Dori agreed, "However, you don't want to see my baby brother's behavior when he doesn't nap properly. Nori pitched a fit horribly one day when he was a little older than Bo is now about not napping and so Mother and I allowed Scamp to stay up."

"Worst day ever," Lady Trunni shuddered, "He was snappish, mulish, and overly tired and had tantrums for the rest of the day. Nori still needs a nap despite his denials."

"What are you doing?" Dori asked as Bifur pulled out his weapons.

"Preparing for the worst," the toymaker explained as he placed his weapons in hidden locations that couldn't be reached by dwarflings, "My spear will be placed in the stand here. I want to be able to get to a weapon quickly if there is a need."

"Good point, but I hate weapons being out with little ones," Dori groused while stowing his own weapons in different hidden locations, "The hearing can't come soon enough so your kin can pack up and leave. I don't want them near your boys or my Scamp."

Life went on normally and the older dwarves were very successful in making sure Bofur did not know what was going on. Nori also kept the tot entertained and oblivious to being closely guarded. Bifur was very grateful for the Ri family.

"Where ye goin'?" Bofur asked when Bifur was supposed to go and speak privately with his aunt and uncle, their representative, and Balin, "Can I come with my Bif?"

"I have to go talk with Mister Balin. Remember? I told you last night I'd be gone a little bit in the morning," Bifur instructed going to lift the babe in his arms, "Dori is going to watch you and I'll come back after your nap, Sweetling. Mister Balin and I need to talk about the adoption and it will be long and boring, but worth the trouble."

"That way everyone knows I Bif's Bo soon?" Bofur questioned.

"That's right," Bifur agreed, "I need you to be a good boy for me, Sweetling. I'll bring you and Nori a surprise as long as Dori reports good behavior when I get back."

"Kay," Bofur chirped nodding excitedly, "I be good boy."

"You already are a good boy," Bifur cooed kissing his boy's temple and setting him down next to Nori, "You just show Dori that. You too, Nori."

"I be good," Nori giggled looking excited, "I like surprises!"

Bifur was glad that Bofur was being calm and nodded at Dwalin as he exited his rooms.

"Keep my babes safe," Bifur both begged and ordered the warrior as Dwalin nodded, "Mahal, give me strength to have the patients to deal with my kin."

Balin met Bifur at the door of the conference room and nodded a greeting before they both entered. The toymaker remained neutral as Bomfur and his wife looked up at him.

"Baby thief!" Bifur's aunt hissed.

"I am no such thing, Aunt Bartha," Bifur denied taking a seat as his aunt's representative tried to talk her down.

"You took my infant," the dam spat angrily.

"I, tha father, gave Bombur and his older brother ta my nephew," Bomfur insisted, "I could not trust ye ta raise Bombur properly. Ye even threw a stone that could have hit tha babe when Bifur was holdin' tha wee laddie."

"You willing told me to keep Bombur which was heard by many witnesses," Bifur voiced feeling admiration that his uncle was finally standing up to his wife, "I have been taking care of both boys ever since."

"I could care less for the Balance," Bartha snapped, "Give me back my infant."

"He will not," Balin said, "Under all dwarven laws once a father or mother gives up claim on a child then the child is no longer under his or her care. Bombur stated that both children were Bifur's and you said, and I quote, 'Keep the babe. Without the Balance, Bombur will die anyway as Mahal's punishment for me not keeping the proper balance in my House. It is better not to grow too attached to the brat.' Those were your words, were they not? I have witnesses to those being your exact words."

Bartha glared angrily at Balin and refused to answer.

"I am Lady Bartha's representative, Yandon," the last dwarf in the room spoke up, "She was under great stress at that moment and could not be held accountable for her actions or words."

"Incorrect," Balin denied as the blonde Yandon sneered, "I stated the law previously."

"Yes," Yandon agreed with a smirk, "But under the new memorandum added to that law, I have already presented a copy of the memorandum along with my client's claims to you earlier, that change in the law creates a loophole."

"Only in cases of animals or material goods," Balin sighed looking down his nose at Yandon as the other dwarf gaped, "Dwarflings are protected with all force of the law with absolutely no 'loopholes' as you put it. Once it is questioned that the home environment is not sound, the children are taken immediately and fostered since a dwarfling is a blessing from Mahal within Ered Luin. It was good timing that Bifur discovered his cousins' plight before the situation grew worse or led to the death of your client's eldest son. Bofur and Bombur are in much more capable hands now."

"Balances do _not_ have names," Bartha hissed as Bifur stood angrily.

"My child's name is Bofur and he is not a Balance," the toymaker hissed back, "The boy is my cousin, but I claim him as one of my sons."

"You can have the other creature," Bartha snapped, "Give me back my baby."

"The child you called 'Brat?'" Balin said pulling Bifur back down into his seat, "The baby you threw a rock near? I was hoping we could settle this today and not go to a hearing. I hope you realize how many witnesses I have to show that you willfully endangered two dwarflings' lives. Not only that, but there was another dwarfling at that unfortunate scene at Bifur's old shop that got caught up in the mess and his older brother had to intervene to protect the little one."

"Might the brother have been brought up on charges for not protecting the child by keeping him out of the fray?" Yandon asked drily.

"Should there have been the altercation in the first place caused by your client?" Balin questioned back as Yandon frowned, "The youngest Ri brother followed Bifur secretly wanting to protect Bofur. His elder brother and Bifur had to intervene to keep the child from being harmed even while Bifur was having to protect baby Bombur as well. Your client should be ashamed for allowing danger near any child."

"Look, the village allows the Balance system and Master Bifur took offence to this and removed the Ur House's Balance," Yandon began, "Let him keep the Balance and give a poor dam her infant back so this will be over and done with once and for all."

"Over my _dead_ body," Bifur calmly stated, "Plus, stop calling my boy a Balance, Yandon. My eldest's name is Bofur. Show some respect for my family."

Yandon gaped once again as Bifur stared him down with an emotionless face. The toymaker was not going to allow himself to grow angry over dwarves grasping at straws.

"What say you, Master Bomfur?" Balin inquired as the dwarf looked up.

"I say Bifur keeps both children," Bomfur said once again, "Obviously, he has set up a good home for tha children and has a way ta provide for them. Bartha, we have no claim ta those boys anymore. Let this go."

"I won't! The infant is _mine_!" Bartha shrieked, "Give me back my child, Thief!"

"A dog shouldn't be in your care," Bifur sniffed leaning back, "How _dare_ you touch Bofur the way you did! How dare you starve that babe! He is only a wee lad of three. Bofur's a baby and did not deserve what you did to him. You would eventually do the same to Bombur. You will not _touch_ my boys."

"We will end this here," Balin stated rising as Yandon protested, "This is nothing, but a loop of insults being tossed about, mainly from your client, Representative Yandon. I look forward to seeing you three at the hearing. Good day."

Bifur rose with Balin and walked out as the shorter dwarf grabbed his arm once they were outside and dragged him into another room.

"Breathe, Bifur," Balin instructed as the toymaker growled, "You are bright red in the face. Calm yourself."

"She has no remorse for what she did to my Sweetling," Bifur snarled, "She has to be out of her mind. Can we not get her evaluated by a healer?"

"Good idea," Balin hummed, "It would be legally proper to have Lady Bartha examined. If she wants the boys, she needs to prove that she is sound of mind."

"She can't have my babies!' Bifur barked before calming as Balin raised his hand to ask for quiet.

"That dam is _not_ sound of mind," Balin stated, "Any examine will prove that she no longer has any claims on those boys due to a mind illness. I won't allow her to take your children, Bifur."

"I'm sorry," Bifur sighed shaking himself, "I don't…Bofur especially cannot go back with my kin. Sweetling is just now really starting to blossom. Bombur is even happier with his brother around and I want all of that to continue. My boys need _me_."

"I can prove all that," Balin soothed, "Get some air and go back to your boys. I will inform you of any new developments."

Bifur went and had a nice walk through the woods before taking a quick trip to his new shop. He did some tidying and looked over his inventory that he had been setting up slowly, but surely. Once the warmer weather arrived, Bofur was ready to open. The toymaker trotted to the sweet shop and got some fudge for the boys. Bofur had heard a story that talked about fudge and had been asking ever since what fudge tasted like.

"Dori, are the boys sleeping?" Bifur asked as he peeked inside and got a nod from Dori, "Come in, Dwalin, I'm sure you want to hear how the meeting went too."

"I do," Dwalin agreed, "Balin put that dam in her place, right?"

"He did, but it was her representative that really needed a good kicking," Bifur admitted sitting as Dori and his Mother came over to listen, "Tried to pull up some loophold change to a law to say that Aunt Bartha was 'stressed' and could not be held accountable."

"Bullshit!" Dwalin snorted before cringing at dual glares from Lady Trunni and Dori, "Ah. I see where you get your stare from, Dori. You take right after your mother."

"No bad language in this home, temporary or not," Lady Trunni huffed, "Nori still hears everything and I have had to talk with him several times because of you, Dwalin, Son of Fundin. Watch your words."

"Yes, Ma'am," the warrior agreed looking cowed.

"I am so angry right now," Bifur admitted fiercely, "That…bad dam still has no remorse for what she did to Bofur. Dismissed him completely and has decided that she wants my Bombie. I will never hand over my youngest to her."

"Balin and Thorin will not allow that," Lady Trunni advised as Dwalin nodded firmly, "You and your boys will not be torn apart."

"What if they are?" Dori voiced as everyone stared, "Hear me out. We need to have a plan set up if the council tries to take Bifur's boys. Bifur, you are going to have to be set up to run."

"That is unlawful," Dwalin spat before quelling at Dori's glare.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-One

"I am so angry right now," Bifur admitted fiercely, "That…bad dam still has no remorse for what she did to Bofur. Dismissed him completely and has decided that she wants my Bombie. I will never hand over my youngest to her."

"Balin and Thorin will not allow that," Lady Trunni advised as Dwalin nodded firmly, "You and your boys will not be torn apart."

"What if they are?" Dori voiced as everyone stared, "Hear me out. We need to have a plan set up if the council tries to take Bifur's boys. Bifur, you are going to have to be set up to run."

"That is unlawful," Dwalin spat before quelling at Dori's glare.

"Would _you_ hand those children back to that dam?" Dori demanded as the warrior stilled before shaking his head quickly, "Dwalin, Bifur needs an escape route to disappear with Bofur and Bombur if all of this does not turn out the way it should."

"A contingency plan," Bifur gasped leaning back in thought, "That could work, but, Dori, I have no extra coin saved up. How would I support my children until I got them somewhere safe? I could hunt for food, but my lads would need shelter and I have no way to pay for that without opening a new shop."

"I have the coin," Dwalin declared as Bifur spluttered, "Hopefully this won't be necessary, but Dori's right. I could never hand those babes back to that dam. Bifur, you are to take my coins and get those boys to safety if all else fails."

Bifur leaned back thinking for a moment. The toymaker couldn't allow either of his babes to be returned to his kin. He'd run if it was needed to protect his boys. There were human villages he could hide his boys in that no dwarf would ever find them in, but there was the debt he still owed.

"Dori, would you run my shop until the toys are sold if I have to leave?" Bifur asked as the eldest Ri brother blinked, "The selling of those toys would pay back both Oin and Dwalin plus a tidy nest egg for you and your family."

"I could do that," Dori agreed looking sad, "Mahal, I hope it doesn't lead to that for my baby brother's sake. Nori will be so hurt to lose his Bo, but on the day of the hearing, we'll hide a pack if you need to run. At least Bombie is eating more solid food now and is not reliant on the nanny goat anymore."

"I know a path that no one else will find and can disguise my tracks," Bifur hummed to himself before sighing, "I would hate to tear Nori and his Bo apart. Dear Mahal, please let the hearing go smoothly."

"I think it will," Lady Trunni offered with a firm nod, "However, what we discussed doesn't leave this room. Do you hear me, Dwalin?"

"I give you my word of honor," Dwalin agreed shaking his head with resignation, "I too feel that these plans will not be necessary, but it is wiser to have a contingency plan. Bofur cannot be returned to that village. He won't survive what was being done to him. He'll die shortly after being returned to that dam."

"Mahal," Bifur breathed in shakily holding a hand to his heart, "Don't say that. I can't…the thought of my Sweetling dying hurts me terribly. The thought of either of my boys being hurt or dying is…is a _horrible_ thought for me. Bofur and Bombur are my boys. I won't allow anything to hurt them. I won't."

A small whimper made Bifur's head snap up as he hurried to check on the sleeping dwarflings. He blinked when he realized what was going on.

"Dori, it's your brother. Looks like he's having a nightmare," Bifur called as Dori bolted up and into the bedroom.

Dori instantly gathered his whimpering, little brother into his arms before the child accidently woke Bofur. Nori's eyes opened and he instantly latched onto Dori with a quiet sob as the elder walked out of the bedroom. Bifur tucked his boy under the covers more as Bofur shifted at the loss of Nori being pressed against his side.

"Bif?" Bofur whispered opening sleepy eyes.

"I'm back, Sweetling," Bifur soothed as the babe smiled slightly and pulled his bunny closer in his arms, "Go back to sleep and we'll talk when you wake up."

"Kay," Bofur slurred as he rolled over and hummed happily as Bifur stroked his back until he fell asleep again.

Bifur walked back outside to see Dori rocking his weeping brother as Lady Trunni handed her youngest a tattered, baby blanket that he immediately hugged as his mother fretted over her child. The toymaker frowned at seeing Nori so upset.

"Dreamed that Bofur got taken away," Dori admitted looking troubled as the child wept and pulled Wags and his blanket closer to his chest, "It's okay, Scamp. Mister Bifur won't let your Bo go back to that village."

"Come to Mama, Love," Lady Trunni urged as Nori was handed to his mother, "There, there, Nori. It's okay, Baby."

"Don't let Bo get taken by that bad mama and daddy," Nori whimpered hugging his mother close, "He's my Bo, Mama."

"What a good boy you are to care so much for your friend," Bifur complimented as Nori's eyes flickered up to him from lying against his mother, "I'm so glad that my Sweetling has a best friend like you, Nori."

"Want Bo to stay _here_," Nori wailed, "Hurry up and dopt my Bo so he safe from his mean mama and daddy, Mister Bifur."

"I'll do my best for you and my boys. Don't fret, Nori," Bifur promised as Nori settled a little.

"Dori, rock?" Nori asked holding his arms out as Dori instantly lifted his brother and settled in the rocking chair once again to calm the child.

"Scamp is scared," Dori remarked once his brother fell back to sleep with the rocking and gentle back rub that Dori was doing to soothe the dwarfling, "Nori only asks to be rocked like this when he is frightened and needs comfort. Scamp's father used to do this for him when he was even younger and now this is my job now. I hate this for my brother. Bifur, you don't know how long Nori waited for a friend like Bofur."

"Which is why I will fight to remain here," Bifur assured stroking a hand through the dwarfling's coppery hair, "I want to set up a home here with your family near so Bofur and Nori can grow up _together_. I want to see Bombur eventually tagging along and being another playmate. I don't want to leave."

Dori nodded and accepted the blanket Dwalin offered to drape over his brother. Everyone sat in silence for nearly an hour enjoying the quiet and thinking their own thoughts before Bofur bursting from the room caused everyone to jump and Nori to snort awake.

"Bif!" Bo squealed running to his grinning parent as Dwalin slipped out before the child saw him, "I was good just like ye asked me ta be. Right, Dori?"

"Yes," Dori chuckled out as Nori sat up and beamed at Bofur, "Scamp was a very good boy too, Bifur. I think they deserve their surprise."

"I was good!" Nori chirped as he hopped down from his brother's lap, "My Bo was too, Mister Bifur."

"Then you two go wash your hands for your surprise," Bifur announced as the giggling dwarflings ran off to do just that, "I got them some fudge."

"Dori, get the face towels ready," Lady Trunni chuckled as her eldest snorted in amusement, "Nori and Bo are going to be quite sticky after fudge consumption."

The dam was surely correct. Bifur laughed loud as Bofur declared he loved fudge with chocolate smeared all over his lips and cheeks.

"Do you, Sweetling?" Bifur asked as the tot eagerly nodded while the toymaker used a wet cloth to wipe his face and hands up, "Is fudge your favorite treat?"

"Almost favorite," Bofur giggled fighting the cleaning as children do, "Like dried apples tha bestest and then hotcakes and _then_ fudge!"

"I like rock candy, Dori's peanut butter biscuits, dried apples, and then fudge," Nori added as Lady Trunni wiped him down, "Mama, I'm clean."

"No, your not, Scamp," Dori snickered handing his mother another clean cloth, "How do dwarflings smear fudge all over the place?"

"Talent," Bifur snorted as Bofur leapt at him and he caught his happy boy before both heard Bombur's cry, "Down we go, Sweetling, so I can get Bombie."

"I help," Bofur chirped trotting after Bifur and grinned at the baby as Bombur squealed at seeing his caretaker and brother through the crib bars, "Hi, Bombie. One day ye can share fudge with me. I'll give ye tha biggest piece because ye are my baby brother."

"Good boy," Bifur encouraged lifting Bombur into his arms from his crib and holding Bofur's hand to lead him from Dori's room, "One day you'll be such a good, big brother just like Dori because you will be just as responsible for your Bombie as Dori is for his Nori."

"I be like ye are, Dori," Bofur blurted skipping along beside Bifur, "I take care of my Bombie like ye take care of Nori."

"Just don't pull Bombie's hair like Dori pulls mine," Nori groused before giggling as Dori mock chased him, "Can't catch me! Nah, nah!"

Bifur soon realized the issues with fudge and dwarflings. Nori and Bofur were practically bouncing off the walls and he and Dori took the children to the large meeting room to play and blow off some steam while Lady Trunni watched a much calmer Bombur back in their rooms.

"How long can they keep that up?" Bifur asked in amazement as Bofur and Nori continued to whirl around in circles as the two giggled happily, "They've been at that for at least ten minutes now."

"I have no idea," Dori stated frowning, "How much sugar did the sweet shop put in that fudge? Nori's never reacted so strongly to sweets before."

"Not sure," Bifur admitted, "Didn't eat any, but did lick a finger of mine while cleaning up my boy. That was some sweet fudge and…oops. Over we go."

Bofur rolled on the ground dizzily laughing as Nori plopped on the ground and giggled as he declared he won the "spin-off." A jig began to be played as everyone looked up to see Dwalin playing his viol. The dwarflings clapped along and soon began to skip and dance joyfully to the music.

"Didn't we just have two children?" Bifur chuckled watching the gaggle of dwarflings dance to Dwalin's playing a bit of time later.

"Eld showed up with Efie since they heard the music," Dori snorted, "Efie had a couple of friends with her which I agreed to watch while they joined the dancing and then Eld told some other parents about the dancing and here we are."

"An impromptu dwarfling party," Bifur grinned out watching as his boy interacted with the other children with a big smile, "They all look so happy."

"Children need very little to be happy," a voice said as Dori and Bifur looked up to see Oin, "Heard the music when I was coming from my healing wing. It is a joy to see so many happy dwarflings. It has been a long time since Erebor dwarves got to relax and have some fun. Even Dwalin looks happy for a change."

"Bif, come dance with me," Bofur begged coming to jerk on Bifur's hand excitedly, "Come on! _Please_?"

Bifur laughed and led his boy into the midst of the group of dwarflings and taught the children the proper steps to the jig playing. Bofur giggled happily as Bifur twirled him across the floor and then some other parents joined the jig. Nori dragged out Dori and Oin and soon not one dwarf was watching, but actually participating. Dwalin bowed when he finally stopped playing nearly an hour later and the children clapped wildly and thanked the warrior for the good time.

"Dori, Efie _danced_ with me," Nori gushed after everyone started heading home.

"She did, Scamp?" Dori questioned with a grin as his brother excitedly nodded, "How fun!"

"I want ta play music with my flute so people can dance one day when I'm big," Bofur exclaimed as Bifur gave him a piggy back ride, "I want ta see everyone have fun like that ta music _I_ play."

"You just keep practicing and you'll do just that," Bifur agreed as his boy hugged him tight in apparent glee at his words, "Nori, did you and Bo have a good time?"

"Yes!" both dwarfling insisted.

Bedtime was pretty easy that night since both boys fell asleep early in the middle of a game after dinner from all of their dancing and playing during the day. Bifur snuggled his eldest close that night and prayed sincerely to Mahal to allow the adoption to go through quickly so he wouldn't need to take Bofur out of an environment that was helping the boy develop and blossom.

"Um…hello?" Bifur said three days later as he answered a knock at his door with Bombur sleeping against his shoulder only to see Balin, Yandon, and two unknown dwarves.

"Bifur, this is Magistrate Yuli from Ered Luin and Magistrate Marfen from your kin's village," Balin introduced as the toymaker allowed the dwarves to enter, "They are here to inspect the living area of the boys."

"You came at naptime," Bifur admitted bowing slightly to the dwarves so not to disturb the sleeping baby on his shoulder, "Allow me to show you Bombur's room as I put him down for his nap. Sweetling, its okay. These dwarves aren't going to hurt you."

Bofur had hidden himself behind Dori with a whimper as Nori stared angrily at the strangers in his home.

"Don't be rude, Scamp," Dori fussed as his brother came to hide behind him too, "I am Dori of the House of Ri at your service and this is my baby brother Nori. He's not too happy that you are making his best friend nervous. I apologize for his behavior."

"I'm _not_ sorry!" Nori hissed glaring around his brother's leg as most dwarves hid their smiles at the fierce sprite even as Dori began to lecture the boy about being rude.

"Come," Bifur encouraged walking into Dori's room, "Bombur sleeps in Dori's room since he eats at least once through the night."

"So you are shirking your responsibility for the baby?" Yandon asked as Bifur noticed Nori spying from the doorway.

"Not at all, Yandon," Bifur calmly stated placing Bombur into his crib and covering him up after he had tucked his teddy bear into his arms, "At the time we arrived here, Bofur's health was not the best due to the neglect and mistreatment he endured under my kin's care. Bofur will really only sleep through the night with me there beside him. Dori and I agreed that he would take care of the baby in here at night so that my Sweetling could get good sleep throughout the night and recover from what was done to him. Nori sleeps with Bofur and I."

"Makes complete sense to me when you are trying to help a child recover," Magistrate Yuli nodded out, "These are only temporary arrangements, aren't they?"

"They are," Bifur agreed, "Dori and I have already begun to scout Ered Luin for good sites for us to build homes for each of our families come late spring. He and I are doing this together since Bofur and Nori are best friends and we wish for them to be very close as they grow up, which is why I do believe that Nori is spying to try and protect his Bo."

Everyone turned to see Nori glaring up at them from the doorway.

"You're _mean_," Nori spat directly at Yandon, "I don't like you."

"Maybe I don't like you either," Yandon snapped back as Nori stuck his tongue out at the dwarf in retaliation.

"_Nori!"_ Lady Trunni gasped picking her youngest up as the magistrates and representative bowed to the dam, "For shame. Apologize to Master Yandon."

"No, Mama," Nori denied hiding his face in his mother's beard.

"I am so sorry," Lady Trunni said bowing slightly, "I am Lady Trunni of the House of Ri and I am Dori's and Nori's mother. Please excuse my baby's behavior since he is not acting himself at the moment. My youngest is not usually so blunt."

"Well, we _are_ strangers invading his home," Magistrate Marfen admitted as Nori was set down and he ran to hide behind his brother, "Makes sense that the child would be a bit on the defense. No harm was truly intended. Let's step out of here so we don't wake the baby."

"Want my Bif," Bofur whimpered running to his parent to be picked up so he could hide his face against Bifur's chest once everyone stepped outside Dori's room while the child hugged his bunny tight showing he was scared.

"This is Bofur. He's my Sweetling," Bifur introduced rubbing his boy's back, "He's very shy and nervous around new dwarves. He's frightened to be harmed by others due to being forced to live the life of a Balance. Its okay, Sweetling, none of these dwarves are here to hurt you."

"I won't let them," Nori huffed coming to hold onto Bifur's leg and glared up at Yandon again, "You're mean! Go _away_!"

"I'll do no such thing, Brat. You teach these children to talk so inappropriately?" Yandon questioned as Dori growled and even Lady Trunni looked outraged.

"Yandon, we are here to observe and not interfere," Magistrate Marfen frowned out stepping forward, "You have been rude from the minute you opened your mouth and that is what the boy is picking up on. Plus, how dare you call a child a 'brat' when he is obviously upset and so very young. Leave and I'll present a report of this visit to you later. Good day, Yandon."

The blonde dwarf stomped outside and made to slam the door, but Dwalin interfered and shut the door quietly behind him as an intimidated Yandon hurried away. Dori frowned angrily at the closed door as he lifted his upset brother to his hip.

"It's okay, Scamp," Dori soothed as his brother hugged him hard looking relieved now that Yandon was gone.

"Let me show you Bofur's and Nori's room," Bifur suggested as the magistrates followed.

"_And_ my Bif's room," Bofur insisted sitting up a little, "My Bif's room too!"

"That's right," Bifur agreed, "Come on, Nori. Naptime."

"Aw," Nori whined as again smiles had to be hidden.

"This is Bofur's shelf," Bifur began pointing out all of his boy's little treasures, "The carvings were a way for my Sweetling to begin to speak more comfortably with me and learn new words. Bofur, can you name off your carvings for Mister Yuli and Mister Marfen for me?"

Bofur looked up unsure, but whispered out each word for "his Bif" as Bifur pointed to each carving. The child beamed when the dwarves clapped for him.

"I do good?" Bofur asked cuddling against Bifur.

"_So_ good," Bifur praised as the tot grinned wider.

"I see the boy is wearing family braids and beads," Magistrate Marfen mentioned as Bofur allowed Bifur to change him into a nightshirt.

The two magistrates frowned when Bifur purposely allowed them to see the scars on his boy's back and legs.

"Bofur is of the House of Ur just as I am," Bifur voiced as the tot smiled at having his hat plopped back on his head, "He wears the braids and bead markings of our House."

"These my Bif's braids and I love them and my Bif braids them for me," Bofur chirped feeling more comfortable with the new dwarves now, "My Bif gave me pretty braids just like everyone else and I got my beads at my first Solstice. Aren't they pretty too? I not allowed ta have braids or beads before, but Bif say new rules for Bo."

"Can you tell me some of these new rules?" Magistrate Yuli asked as Dori helped Nori change into his sleepwear.

"I get ta be my Bombie's big brother cause he's my baby brother and I help care for him like Dori does for Nori. I can eat everyday now and as much as I want ta," Bofur listed and showed his bunny, "I can have toys too. This is Carrots. I'm allowed ta feed myself and not get whipped for touchin' food. I allowed ta wear my Bif's braids, family beads, and my Bif hat. I allowed ta be loved and cuddled. My Bif does that lots for me. My Bif said I allowed in my house instead of havin' ta stay outside all tha time so I don't get sick no more. I can sleep in a bed and take a bath inside and not in creek. I get ta wear boots and now my feets don't get cold or hurt no more. I allowed ta play with Nori and have friends. Nori's my bestest friend and we have matchin' necklaces. I can learn! I learnin' Khuzdul and Iglishmek and runes and how ta play my flute. I not get whipped when I make accidents and sat in corner once for breakin' plate, but Bif held me and said will love me always and rules are not meant ta hurt, but help me know right and wrong. I gets ta have a birthday party for first time and can't wait! I'll be this many. That's four. I'll be four years old. My Bif said most important rule is that he won't let anyone give me ows because he love, love, love, loves me."

"Those sound like really good rules," Magistrate Yuli offered before smiling as the babe yawned.

"I need to settle the boys for their nap," Bifur said lifting Bofur to his hip, "Dori, would you be so kind as to get Balin, Magistrate Yuli, and Magistrate Marfen some tea and I'll be out in a moment? Up in bed, Nori."

"Kay, Mister Bifur," Nori sighed climbing up onto the bed and taking Wag's from his brother, "Thank you, Dori."

Nori was not very happy about the invaders in his home and told Bifur that once they were alone.

"This is all part of the adoption process. The surprise visit was to see what our home life is really like," Bifur explained as the child huffed, "They won't be back after today."

"They make me your Bo?" Bofur asked as Bifur nodded and both children looked happier.

"It is going to be a little while, but I'm working on showing everyone that you are my Bofur," Bifur assured as his boy grinned, "Story or lullaby?"

Bifur stepped out a little later once both boys slept to see the magistrates and Balin sipping their tea.

"The children play here," Bifur explained showing the two the blanket near the fire as he walked over to the group, "This is Bombur's playpen. He's started crawling and is quite the terror to books and anything that can be torn. Giggles at the sound like a chipmunk. It's quite funny unless the thing being destroyed is yours."

"I can understand that," Magistrate Yuli chuckled, "I have a new grandson who is at the destructive age himself."

"I carve," Bifur continued opening a trunk with a key around his neck to show his carving tools, "I keep my carving tools locked up so curious dwarflings don't touch them. Bofur will carve like me one day. He's itching to try and that won't happen any time soon."

"You seem to know a lot about dwarflings," Magistrate Marfen mentioned.

"I'm a toymaker," Bifur grinned out, "I am surrounding by children most times on a daily basis. I adore dwarflings and, no offence meant, Magistrate Marfen, I abhor the Balance system. I do not believe that Mahal would ever ask us to sacrifice a tiny child to balance a home. Dwarflings are blessings. I adore my boys."

"Honestly, I hate that system too," Marfen agreed, "My council and I have been trying to figure out a way to end that practice in our village, but this discussion is not about my village. This is about whether you should be allowed to legally adopt Bofur and Bombur. Master Bifur, tell me about the scars on that boy's body."

"Those were made by Bofur's parents. From what he tells me, my Aunt Bartha did the physical punishment, but Uncle Bomfur did not stop her," Bifur gritted out, "I have been using a balm that a healer by the name of Oin gave me to try and get the scars to fade. Bofur enjoys having the balm rubbed into his skin and I have hopes that when he is older the scars will not be so prominent. I believe the use of the balm has helped Bofur not be so scared of touches. Sweetling was very skittish when I first took him in."

"Disgusting to leave marks on a babe that young," Magistrate Yuli hissed as Marfen looked thoughtful before nodding.

"I approve of these living arrangements," Magistrate Marfen decided, "I look forward to hearing your case at the hearing."

"I agree," Magistrate Yuli voiced, "Both boys seem healthy and happy. Good day, Master Bifur."

Bifur, Dori, and Lady Trunni bowed as Balin led the dwarves out of their home.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Two

"I approve of these living arrangements," Magistrate Marfen decided, "I look forward to hearing your case at the hearing."

"I agree," Magistrate Yuli voiced, "Both boys seem healthy and happy. Good day, Master Bifur."

Bifur, Dori, and Lady Trunni bowed as Balin led the dwarves out of their home. The door opened back up almost immediately revealing Dwalin.

"May I hear how it went?" the warrior asked peeking in as Bifur gestured him inside, "You look as nervous as a miner with a frayed rope, Bifur."

"Gah! That was nerve-wracking," Bifur groused as Dori nodded, "Seemed to go well though. Bofur even talked a little."

"That's good," Dwalin nodded out, "What got Bofur over his fears enough to speak to strangers?"

"They clapped for Sweetling when he named off all of the names for his carvings," Bifur chuckled with a fond look towards his bedroom, "My boy loves attention. Hasn't had much of it so far in his life until now and presently, Bofur soaks up any praise like a little sponge. After that, he even answered a question. I was very proud of him."

"Nori wasn't happy at all," Lady Trunni sighed looking troubled, "Dori, watch him carefully. I know that look. Little Love is plotting something against …what was the blonde dwarf's name that insulted my baby?"

"Yandon," Dori bit out, "You should have felt how hard Scamp's heart was beating when I picked him up after Yandon left. Nori was _really_ upset. I should allow Nori to do his mischief for that creep attempting to tarnish our House's name in rearing children and insulting my baby brother."

"Stop Nori anyway," Lady Trunni ordered, "I'm not pleased with that rude dwarf's behavior either, but we can't allow Nori to think his actions are just. Little Love can't go through his whole life doling out punishment to others in acts of revenge."

"Is Yandon the one that tried to slam the door?" Dwalin questioned as everyone nodded, "What was his problem?"

"He was rude from the very beginning of the visit," Dori snapped irritably, "Nori picked up on the fact that the dwarf was a creep right away. My brother has a way to understand the inner sense of others very quickly just like his father. Scamp has always has been like that. That is why I trusted Bifur right away since Nori took to him so quickly on our first meeting. I guess that Yandon was trying to sabotage the fact that Bifur has actually set up a very good home for his boys so far. I was very happy that Magistrate Marfen threw Yandon out. He was upsetting Nori and I doubt Bofur would have opened up with him near.

"Nori's protecting his Bo," Bifur nodded out, "Read me the riot act for allowing them in here. Nori's something else."

"He certainly is," Dwalin snorted, "Do you know that I found a wrapped peanut butter biscuit on my bed after I played for the boys and they got to dance? I know that was Nori's work. How does he keep getting into locked rooms?"

"I have no idea, but I _now_ know that's where the last biscuit went," Dori grinned out, "Scamp denied everything so I figured Mother or Bifur got hungry. That is Nori's way to say thank you. My peanut butter biscuits are one of Nori's favorite foods and him giving you one means he was especially happy with you, Dwalin."

"Probably because he got to dance with Efie," Lady Trunni giggled as Dwalin snorted once again, "My baby's first crush."

"I'm glad that the magistrates asked about Bofur's scars," Bifur said leaning back, "I hated to expose my Sweetling's scars to strangers, but I wanted them to have a visual reminder of just what his own mother did to him. I still can't believe it. Bofur is so sweet. How anyone could hurt that babe, or any babe, is beyond me."

"I agree," Lady Trunni sighed, "The world can truly be unfair sometimes, but you are moving in the right direction, Bifur. The home visit was a success and I feel the hearing will be as well."

The next two weeks were quiet and Bifur was able to finish up the last of the inventory for his shop. The weather was warm enough for Bofur to take his first trip to the marketplace, but the toymaker constructed a harness for the child to ride on his back.

"Why Bo riding up there?" Nori asked as Bifur held his hand to take them to his shop.

"There are a lot of dwarves in the marketplace and Sweetling might get scared," Bifur explained rubbing one of his boy's small hands that rested on the toymaker's shoulder, "This way he will feel safe and not get stepped on."

"This fun," Bofur chirped wriggling in the harness with his bunny tucked in one arm, "My Bif strong dwarf."

"Am I?" Bifur chuckled looking over his shoulder to see his boy nodding, "Let's go visit my shop. Look. There's the marketplace."

Bifur felt his boy stiffen when he glimpsed the number of dwarves looking at all the vendors' merchandise.

"Big," Bofur whispered holding tight to Bifur's coat.

"Bo's all safe on his Bif Daddy's back," Nori instructed as Bofur looked down at him, "I'll protect you, Bo. I've been to the market lots with Dori and its fun."

"Kay," Bofur chirped relaxing a little.

"Off we go," Bifur cheered trying to help Bofur relax more as he skipped making the dwarflings giggle.

Bifur had planned on only dropping off the last of his stock, but ended up opening his shop for a couple of hours when several parents hurried over asking if they could purchase a toy. Bofur seemed content on Bifur's back and Nori excelled at showing off the toys for customers. Kites seemed to be the biggest seller as the winds were perfect for kite flying at the moment.

"Who is this?" one of the customers asked looking at Bofur as he hid his face, "What a darling. Is he your son?"

"I Bif's Bofur," the tot insisted looking back up.

"This is my boy," Bifur agreed as the customer smiled, "I am in the process of adopting Bofur and his baby brother. Mahal sent me two blessings."

"_I'm_ Nori," the copper-haired dwarfling chirped, "I'm my Bo's best friend."

"A pleasure to meet you," the other dwarf chuckled looking back up at Bifur, "I'm glad for the blessings Mahal provided you. Your boy is adorable and so is his best friend. Love the hat, Little One."

"This my Bif hat," Bofur gushed peeking over Bifur's shoulder, "Makes me handsome! That means I look good in my hat."

Bifur laughed hard with the other dwarf and smiled at his boy as Bofur beamed, not really understanding what was so funny.

"Enough for today," Bifur decided closing his shop, "We made some coin and both of you were so good. I'm very proud of you two. Let's go get a treat. How about some fruit? I bet the cherries are ready to eat."

"Yay! Cherries!" Nori cheered looking up at Bo, "Cherries are so good."

"Would you like to walk a little, Sweetling, while we go get our treat?" Bifur asked and nodded when his boy shook his head nervously, "I understand. There are a lot of dwarves here."

"I little scared, but not a lot scared," Bofur explained as best he could.

"Soon you won't be," Bifur encouraged walking towards the food vendors and finally lifting Nori up on his hip, "There are a lot of dwarves here today. That big one nearly stepped on you, Nori."

"He didn't see me cause he reading that book," Nori huffed pouting before perking up and pointing at a fruit stand, "Cherries!"

"Stay right here by my legs, Nori," Bifur insisted as the boy nodded once he was set down again, "Let's check out these cherries."

Bifur looked the fruit over and nodded that it looked ripe. The fruit vendor was kind enough to allow Bifur a sample.

"Ah! Perfect," Bifur said as the vendor beamed, "I'll take two pounds."

"Those cherries?" Bofur asked as the fruit vendor looked up in shock.

"Yes, Sweetling," Bifur answered giving a quick explanation to the vendor in iglishmek, "You'll like cherries. They are sweet and good for you."

"Here are some strawberries too," the fruit vendor insisted startling Bifur as he handed the dwarf a small basket of the fruits with his bag of cherries, "On the house today. A celebration that spring is finally here."

"Strawberries are really yummy, Bo," Nori chirped as the tot looked over Bifur's shoulder to see the new fruit.

"Thank you," Bifur offered handing the vendor the payment for the cherries, "Home we go to wash hands and eat our treat. Say goodbye to…I'm sorry. I don't know your name."

"I am Jaden son of Kaden, at your services," Jaden answered.

"I am Bifur son of Binfur and this is my boy Bofur and his best friend Nori," Bifur offered.

"Bye bye, Mister Jaden," both boys chorused as they waved at the fruit vendor.

"See you three later," Jaden called after them as Bifur lifted Nori onto his hip again to get through the crowded marketplace, "I'll have more fruits for you to try as the weather warms up."

"Dori! We got cherries _and_ strawberries," Nori gushed running to his brother once allowed down to yank on the bottom of his coat when the three reached home, "Look, Dori. Look."

"I see, Little Brother," Dori agreed taking the fruit from Bifur, "Looks so good, Scamp. I'll get some cleaned up for you and Bo."

"A dwarf nearly stepped on me, Dori," Nori pouted as Dori startled and looked down at his brother sharply, "Didn't see me, but Mister Bifur carried me after that and then he got us fruit for being good today."

"Were you hurt?" Dori demanded bending to check his brother over as Nori shook his head quickly, "Are you sure? No? Okay. The cherries look really good, Scamp."

"I never seen cherries, but I've seen sta-berries," Bofur said as Bifur eased him down and out of his harness, "Never tasted a sta-berry or a cherry before."

"'Strawberry,' Sweetling," Bifur corrected gently as his boy nodded, "Go and wash your hands you two."

"You were gone longer than you said you would be," Dori accused with a grin as Bifur nodded once the boys had trotted off to clean up, "At first, I figured Scamp was giving Bofur the grand tour of the marketplace, which would have meant the sweet shop. I was getting worried and I want you to tell me about how a dwarf nearly stepped on my little brother. Do I need to issue a challenge?"

"Not at all. The dwarf was simply reading a book and didn't see Nori. The marketplace was really crowded today," Bifur admitted as Dori worked at pitting some of the cherries for the dwarflings looking calmer that there wasn't a real slight to his brother, "I opened my shop for a bit of time since some parents begged to buy a few toys. Have my first payment for Oin and coin to replenish some of our food supplies."

"Plus, a treat for the boys," Dori grinned out as the babes ran up and Bifur settled them in their booster seats, "Bo, cherries will stain your hands so I've cut them into pieces for you to use a spoon to eat them with. Try to eat neat, Scamp. Would you two like me to pour some crème on your cherries?"

"Yay! Yes, please!" Nori cheered as Bofur looked confused.

"Don't know," Bofur sighed before perking up as Bifur spooned up some of the cherries.

"Take a bite of the plain cherries first and then a bite of Nori's cherries with crème," Bifur instructed as his boy eagerly opened his mouth to nibble some of the fruit the older dwarf fed to him, "Good?"

"Mmhm," Bofur agreed smiling wide before eagerly accepting a spoonful of Nori's crème covered cherries, "Ooh! Yummy! Dori, may I have some crème? Please and thank ye."

"You sure can," Dori agreed pouring some crème on the tot's treat, "Don't spill, you two."

Dori and Bifur watched as the babes ate their treat and chattered happily with each other.

"There are a lot of cherries here," Dori pointed out as Bifur nodded.

"Your mother mentioned wanting to make a pie so I think I got enough," Bifur hummed, "Sweetling, did so good on his first trip out and your brother did such a good job at making Bofur feel relaxed. The babe wouldn't walk on his own, but talked a little with some dwarves. I'm proud of my boy."

"I'm so glad for Bo and I'm proud of Nori for being such a good friend. Plus…um…Bifur, your boy looks like he is wearing ladies' rouge on his lips," Dori snorted as Bifur looked over to see Bofur with very, very red lips.

"So does your brother," Bifur agreed as Nori looked up and waved at a chuckling Dori, "Hope that washes off."

"Only if we hurry," Dori insisted grabbing up a cloth to wet as Bifur did the same.

Luckily, the stained lips washed up pretty well and that evening, Bofur got to taste the strawberries for dessert after dinner. Bifur enjoyed watching as his boy discovered new things and broadened his knowledge of the world.

"Like sta-berries, but like cherries better," Bofur chirped as Nori nodded beside him, "Lady Trunni, what pie?"

"Pie is like the tart you ate at Solstice," the dam answered as the babe blinked, "That tart was apple, but I'm going to bake a cherry pie tomorrow and you'll really like that."

"Yay, Bo! Mama makes the best pies," Nori gushed, "Her pies are even better than Dori's and his pies are yummy."

"Sweetling, treats are only for sometimes, okay?" Bifur offered as his boy listened, "If we ate special treats all the time, then the special would go away."

"So ye only eat treats a little so they special?" Bofur asked as Bifur nodded, "Is dried apples a little?"

Bifur chuckled knowing that the tot loved his dried apples. The toymaker had figured out that the apples had been the first thing that Bofur had been able to eat on his own and "share" with Bifur so this treat was more than special to the boy.

"No, dried apples are something you can have more than baked sweets and fruit that only grows in certain seasons," Bifur answered as his boy looked relieved, "Too much sweets can give you a belly ache, Sweetling."

"I don't _like_ belly aches," Nori denied shaking his head hard.

"Scamp has raided too many biscuits and sweets in the past when he wasn't supposed to and made himself very sick, Bo," Dori agreed as Bofur looked concerned, "Treats are something you only eat a little of and sometimes. Even too much fruit can give you a tummy ache so only eat what you are given."

"Kay. I don't like belly aches either," Bofur agreed nibbling on his last strawberry.

"Bofur, did you have a belly ache and not tell me?" Bifur asked looking troubled as the babe shook his head.

"Tummy hurt all tha time before…before my Bif," Bofur stuttered, "Water help, but just felt all ow inside belly."

"That was hunger pains, Little One," Lady Trunni sighed sadly, "Tummies should not be as empty as yours got. Your Bif won't allow that anymore."

"Cause my Bif love, love, love, love me," Bofur giggled leaning over to get a kiss on the forehead from his new parent, "Love, Bif."

Bifur leaned so his boy could kiss his cheek. "Love, Bif" was the sign that Bofur wanted to show Bifur some affection.

"Alright," Dori called rising and helping the boys down from their booster seats, "Bath time. You two are sticky with strawberry juice. You'll stick to one another."

"Really?" Bofur questioned looking at his hands in wonder, "Will I stick ta tha walls?"

"Maybe we can climb the walls with sticky hands," Nori gasped running to try only to be hauled over a laughing Dori's shoulder, "_Dori_! Want to try."

"I don't think so, Scamp," Dori snorted as Bofur held the older dwarves hand to be led to the bathing room, "Bifur, you got the dishes?"

"I do," the toymaker agreed as Lady Trunni left to clean Bombur up some as the babe fussed that the food was gone, "Piglet, you've had enough."

"This one never has enough," the dam grinned out tickling the baby as Bombur giggled, "Let's go get clean, Bombie. Here we go."

That evening Nori fell asleep quicker than Bofur for a change.

"Bif?" Bofur whispered as the toymaker nodded to let him know he heard, "I dopted yet?"

"In two weeks I meet with everyone so they all know you are Bifur's Bofur, Sweetling," Bif soothed sensing the trepidation in his child, "Soon you and Bombie will both be known as the sons of Bifur just like you and I know you already are, okay?"

"Not go back and have ows not ever?" Bofur questioned smiling when Bifur nodded emphatically.

"I won't ever allow either my Piglet or my Sweetling to go back to that village," Bifur vowed hugging the tot close, "I especially will not allow anyone to hurt my boys. You and Bombie are my babies. I know adopting takes a long time, but you have nothing to be scared about, Bofur."

"Cause I Bif's Bo and baby brother Bif's Bombie," Bofur giggled snuggling against the toymaker's chest, "Love, my Bif."

"I love you very much, Sweetling," Bifur agreed as his boy yawned, "Sleepytime, Bofur. Close your eyes. Good boy. I'll hum for you."

Bifur began opening his shop on a part-time basis so he could try to pay Oin off quickly and possibly be able to set aside an emergency fund if he needed to run if his boys were ordered back to his aunt. The good thing was spring was coming on fast and his toys were selling well so far.

"You can wait on this," Oin suggested accepting another payment, "Bifur, step into my office."

The toymaker did so and sat as the healer offered him a cup of tea.

"You have a contingency plan set up, I am assuming," Oin voiced as Bifur remained relaxed.

"What are you speaking of?" Bifur asked casually.

"I will skin you alive if you do not take those boys and run if that council acts idiotically and gives those boys to that dam," Oin spat as Bifur blinked, "Do you have an escape plan set up?"

"I do," Bifur confessed.

"Take this coin and the first payment," Oin insisted pushing the monies back on Bifur, "Give this back to me if the hearing works out as it should, but use this for the wee babes. I won't live to see that dam hurt Bofur or his little brother, do you understand me?"

"You are a good dwarf," Bifur grinned out pocketing the coin, "I have so much to thank you for. My eldest wouldn't be here anymore without your skills and kindness."

"I'm a healer," Oin snorted blushing.

"You are a good _and_ kind healer," Bifur complimented before sobering, "I pray to Mahal every single day that the hearing goes properly. Bofur needs Nori and the extended family here that has been so good to the both of us and our Bombur. I don't want to have to tear my boy away from all of this."

"Do so if necessary and run," Oin ordered as Bifur nodded, "Disappear with those boys like smoke. I know nothing of this. I've been eyeing the wee lad. Bofur is filling out, but I think he may need some help with that. Here are some herbs to mix in his food. See how much I'm holding? This much only twice a day and mix it in so the babe doesn't realize the medicine is in his food. The herbs will give him some extra nutrients he missed out on in that accursed village."

"Thank you," Bifur said taking the pouch gratefully, "My Sweetling is doing better and better with each passing day. Hopefully, I'll soon have to get him a new wardrobe that fits him better. Dori has been more than kind to alter the clothes he gave to Bofur, but I want to see that 'fluffy belly' Nori keeps talking about on my boy."

"The herbs will help with that fluffy belly and the sprout won't know that they have been added to his food because they don't taste bad," Oin chuckled, "Bofur is well on his way to reaching the proper body mass for a tot of three."

"I'm so glad," Bifur breathed feeling a lot of relief, "I better get back. Sweetling will be waiting for me. He's discovered the wonders of playing outside with Nori and I've discovered the wonders of laundry after a babe has played in mud and dirt."

"Have fun," Oin snorted as the toymaker left.

"Bif, we havin' picnic for lunch cause warm," Bofur cheered running to be picked up by Bifur, "Dori made chicken and tatoes and bread and bringin' cheese. Nori's goin' ta teach me how ta make sandcastle near tha creek."

"Really?" Bifur asked as his boy nodded happily, "No going in the creek. Off limits, remember?"

"Can we swim in tha creek in summer?" Nori asked as Bofur squeaked.

"Not know how ta swim," Bofur whimpered.

"I'll teach you," Bifur soothed, "Maybe we can swim during the summer, but we'll wait and see, Nori."

"Kay," Nori agreed readily, "Mama coming too?"

"Not today, Love," Lady Trunni admitted, "Mama's really tired and will nap while you are gone. Will you tell me about all your fun when you get back?"

"Yes," Nori agreed going to get a nuzzle from his mother, "Dori, you'll help me remember everything?"

"Sure will, Scamp," Dori easily agreed, "Boys, go get your pails and shovels Bifur made you two. Hop to it."

The children scampered away as Bifur chuckled and went to gather Bombur up with his traveling playpen. This was what he had wanted to see. Bofur acting like a normal dwarfling.

"Here is the blankets and a couple of pillows," Dori instructed as Bifur accepted the items, "I figured it was a nice enough day for the boys to nap outside in shade. Bo thinks I invited Dwalin along so he doesn't realize he's being guarded."

"Good idea," Bifur agreed before smiling as the babes charged back into the room with their pails and shovels, "Ready?"

"Wait. Carrots," Bofur gasped going to get his bunny, "What about Mister Dwalin?"

"I think he's at the door," Dori said pretending to listen and opened the front door as Dwalin peeked in, "He's here. Ready now?"

"Yes," both boys cheered as they ran to chatter with Dwalin as he helped carry the baby's playpen.

Soon enough, the group had set up a picnic spot under some shade trees and near the creek. Bombur played with his toys in the playpen without fuss and seemed to be enjoying the fair weather. Neither dwarfling was ready to eat yet so Nori and Bofur were allowed to play in the sand a little before lunch.

"They are going to be filthy," Dwalin chuckled as the boys dug into the soft sand while Nori instructed Bofur on castle building.

"That's the whole point," Dori grinned out as Bifur nodded, "Dwarflings are supposed to get filthy and sweaty. Plus, they…stop right there, Scamp! Not one more step towards the creek."

"Just getting some water to make sand stick together, Dori. The sand is too dry to build anything," Nori whined showing his brother his pail.

"I'll help him," Bifur said standing and walking over to the happy dwarflings, "Sweetling, try not to get sand in your britches. Sand itches. Give me the pail, Nori. I'll get you two the water."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Soon enough, the group had set up a picnic spot under some shade trees and near the creek. Bombur played with his toys in the playpen without fuss and seemed to be enjoying the fair weather. Neither dwarfling was ready to eat yet so Nori and Bofur were allowed to play in the sand a little before lunch.

"They are going to be filthy," Dwalin chuckled as the boys dug into the soft sand while Nori instructed Bofur on castle building.

"That's the whole point," Dori grinned out as Bifur nodded, "Dwarflings are supposed to get filthy and sweaty. Plus, they…stop right there, Scamp! Not one more step towards the creek."

"Just getting some water to make sand stick together, Dori. The sand is too dry to build anything," Nori whined showing his brother his pail.

"I'll help him," Bifur said standing and walking over to the happy dwarflings, "Sweetling, try not to get sand in your britches. Sand itches. Give me the pail, Nori. I'll get you two the water."

"Thank you, Mister Bifur," Nori offered looking happy, "Bo, sand has to have a bit of wet or it won't stick together."

"This all soft," Bofur chirped pouring sand from one hand to another.

"This will help," Bifur pointed out as he walked over and poured the water over a section of the sand bank, "Nori, don't bury yourself in the sand like you are trying to do. You'll regret being all itchy with sand."

"Aw," Nori whined waving his shovel at the toymaker, "Sand fun."

"Listen to Mister Bifur, Scamp, or time out," Dori warned as his brother huffed, "Build your castle so you'll be done by the time we eat."

Both boys had a ball and ended up sandy with a lopsided sandcastle built which they were very proud of. The two had decorated their castle with rocks, leaves, and twigs.

"Come see what we made!" Nori begged hopping in place excitedly, "Look, Dori. Look."

"I'm coming," Dori chuckled walking over with Bifur following, "Wow. That's a neat castle, Scamp. You and Bo did such a good job."

"I made tha tower and tha bridge," Bofur bragged pointing out his work to Bifur and Dori, "Nori did tha rest."

"Bo helped decorate the outside of our castle," Nori offered glowing as Dori and Bifur exclaimed some more over the babes' castle, "Mister Dwalin, I made you a guard tower. Want to see? Look, Mister Dwalin."

"Let's see," the warrior voiced switching with Dori so someone was close to the baby, "Nice. Close enough to guard, but far enough to listen for danger. Good job."

"Bombie's getting hungry," Dori called beginning to set out the picnic, "Time to get cleaned up so we can eat, Boys."

"Dwalin, would you help Nori wash up while I help my boy?" Bifur asked dusting as much sand off of Bofur's clothes as he could, "Sweetling, you've got sand everywhere."

"Itches," Bofur whined hopping about to try and dislodge the sand.

Wet sand and dwarflings were a very interesting combination it would seem. Dwalin and Bifur ended up undressing the boys to shake out the majority of their clothes before helping them redress. Bofur especially looked relieved and eagerly washed his hands as his stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry," Bifur laughed leading Bofur back to the blanket as a huffing Nori grumbled at Dwalin, "Nori, no fussing. I saw you bury yourself a little more in the sand. I told you not to do that, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mister Bifur," Nori whined, "Feet are all gritty and it feels bad."

"Not a wonder," Dwalin chuckled pulling the boy's boots off and dumping out sand, "Half the creek bed is in your boots. Come on. Let's rinse your feet like Bofur did with Mister Bifur. Hold my hand."

"Let me help," Dori decided coming over since Bifur was close to the baby now, "Nori has a habit of escaping and we don't need a soaked dwarfling. Hold my hand too, Scamp. Good boy. In we go."

Bifur chuckled as Nori squealed happily as Dwalin and Dori lifted him by his arms to dunk his feet into the creek. Both allowed Nori to splash about a little before hauling him over to the picnic blanket.

"Clean feet feel better," Nori insisted as Dori helped him put his socks and boots back on, "Thank you, Dori and Mister Dwalin."

"Good manners, Scamp," Dori complimented as his brother beamed, "Mother will be very proud to hear that you are being so polite. Who is hungry?"

"Me!" Nori and Bofur called as the older dwarves chuckled.

Both boys tore into their meals hungrily. Bofur seemed entranced at the idea of eating outside and chattered happily between bites with Nori.

"Bif, birdies are singin'! Sounds like a flute," Bofur chirped shoving chicken in his mouth, "Tweet, tweet."

"Slow down, Sweetling," Bifur warned as his boy choked a bit and he patted the tot's back, "Chew your food more. That's a good boy. You too, Nori."

"You heard Mister Bifur, Scamp," Dori urged feeding Bombur some mashed potatoes, "Chew your food more. Don't show me your chewed up food, Nori. _Nasty! Ew! _Stop that right now! Stop laughing at me, Silliness."

"Ha ha, Dori," Nori giggled as his brother grumbled at him before winking in good humor, "My Dori makes the bestest chicken, Mister Dwalin, right?"

"This _is_ some good chicken," Dwalin agreed as Nori puffed up proudly, "Very delicious, Dori."

"Thanks," Dori said as he wiped his brother's mouth, "Smaller bites, Scamp. You too, Bo."

Bifur leaned back to glance at the sky through the trees once both both boys were curled up together on a shared pillow taking their nap with Bombur snoring away in his playpen.

"Wore themselves out," Dwalin whistled noticing how deeply asleep the babes were as Dori tucked a blanket over the dwarflings, "Remind me if I ever have children to _never_ allow them near sand."

"Like that will ever happen if you _do_ have children," Bifur grinned out, "Dori is right. Dwarflings are supposed to get dirty and have fun. Did you see how happy my Sweetling and Nori were playing in the sunshine and sand? Do you realize that we have been witnessing Bofur's first time building a sandcastle? He's playing like the toddler he should have always been allowed to be. That warms my heart so."

"I understand more than you think," Dori admitted, "Nori has not been allowed to play like this in a long time due to our roaming after Erebor was taken. Scamp is finally getting to play like he is meant to play at this age. I am so happy about that. I brought something for us grown dwarves. Wait here. I hid it in the creek earlier to keep it cool."

"Oh, ale," Bifur sighed happily accepting a poured mug a few minutes later, "A toast to Dori of the House of Ri for thinking ahead."

"Here, here," Dwalin agreed as they drank a big gulp of their drinks, "Are you nervous about the hearing, Bifur?"

"How could I not be?" Bifur sighed gesturing to his boys, "Look at them. Bofur and Bombur are precious to me. I have so much to lose."

"You won't lose them," Dori assured, "There is no way even a deaf and blind council could ever give Bofur and Bombur to that dam. Didn't you say your aunt was being examined by a healer? Have you heard about the findings yet?"

"Not yet. Magistrate Marfen wanted to choose the healer from his village," Bifur groaned with a huff, "Magistrate Yuli and Oin disagreed with this and now we are waiting for a new healer to arrive from a different village that is deemed impartial. I do hope the examine will make a hearing obsolete if Aunt Bartha is found to be not in her right mind."

"That would be a blessing," Dwalin agreed finishing his mug of ale as Bifur and Dori nodded.

The three enjoyed some quiet peace until a small sniffle made Bifur sit up and notice that Bofur must be having a bad dream.

"Sweetling?" Bifur whispered shaking his boy's shoulder as Bofur shuddered and woke up only for his eyes to fill with tears, "Come here, Bofur. Did you have a bad dream, Baby?"

"Uh-huh," the tot whimpered reaching to be picked up which Bifur quickly did as Bofur curled against him, "Scared, Bif."

"About what,Sweetling?" Bifur questioned rocking his boy, "What was your dream about? Tell me about it so I can help."

"I was tryin' ta find ye and I heard ye, but I couldn't see where ye were," Bofur began as fat tears rolled down his cheeks while he squeezed his bunny tight, "When I finally found ye after runnin' lots, Mistress came with Mahal and I whipped so much and thrown in tha bad closet again and ye couldn't get me out. It hurt, Bif, and ye weren't able ta get me and I'm _scared_!"

"The poor dear," Bifur heard Dori whisper.

"Mahal would never, ever punish a dwarfling because he created you and loves you, okay, Sweetling?" Bifur started as his boy sniffled, but nodded, "Also, I'm not ever going anywhere where my boy is not going to be. I won't allow anyone…not Mistress, not Mahal, not anyone to hurt my Bofur because he is my Sweetling. I will stab them with my what if they try to hurt you, Bo?"

"With your spear," Bofur whispered, "Love my Bif."

"I love you so much," Bifur agreed kissing his sprite on the forehead, "Sweetling, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever, ever, ever."

Bofur grinned and curled tighter against his parent. Bifur rocked the child until he fell back into an exhausted sleep.

"I've done some work as a hired axe and have only had to kill in protection or war," Dwalin drawled studying his nails with a scowl, "However, I'd kill your kin for free and without regret if you'd like me to."

"I just may take you up on that offer one day. Damn monsters to do this to a baby," Bifur huffed settling against a tree as he arranged Bofur more comfortably against his chest, "I will be so glad when the years of being a Balance is left behind and forgotten by my boy. That can't happen so enough, I tell you. Sweetling didn't deserve this."

"No. Bo did not," Dori agreed scowling darkly, "Bifur, it is time for Bofur to learn some of our religion so he can start seeing Mahal as a benevolent Father and not as a being who doles out punishments. The poor child should not fear Mahal. If some on the nonsense his parents told him can be disproven then maybe some of Bofur's fears will go away."

"Good point," Bifur agreed, "He's so tiny though. Most of the rituals would go over his head and he wouldn't understand."

"There are classes for children," Dwalin mentioned as Bifur and Dori blinked at the warrior, "Eld's children go to the classes including little Efie."

"Really?" Dori gasped, "That would be a great way for both Bo _and_ Nori to ease into understanding religion better. Even Nori gets pretty confused sometimes due to his age and he's older than Bofur. Do you know how much the classes cost?"

"Nothing at all," Dwalin answered, "The leaders of the temples here teach the youngesters to help them learn at a pace that works with their age. I was asked to patrol near the classes recently and all the dwarflings seem happy and excited about attending. The class for Bofur and Nori's age is no more than about two hours twice a week, I think."

"That would also be a way for Bofur to learn to be around others and develop good social skills," Bifur hummed as Dori smiled widely, "I like the idea of this."

"As do I," Dori nodded out, "I'll talk to Mother tonight. I'm sure she'll want to enroll Nori and Scamp can be around more dwarflings his age. This is perfect."

The three, older dwarves conversed quietly until the boys woke from their nap. The next couple of hours Nori taught Bofur many games and the two ran about happily in the sunshine until it was time to head home. Bombur enjoyed watching from the safety of Bifur's arms and jabbered in his version of talking.

"Sounds like he's having a conversation with you," Dwalin snickered after another string of nonsense from the baby.

"Bombie just asked a question. That's for sure," Bifur chuckled as the baby looked up at him expectantly, "I think Piglet is asking where the f-o-o-d is at."

"Food?" Dwalin asked before snorting as the baby squealed and looked about, "'Piglet' is a good name for him."

"Surely enjoys eating," Dori remarked standing and beginning to gather everything, "Boys, it's time to head home now. Bombie's hungry and I need to fix dinner."

"Little bit more?" Nori begged with pleading eyes, "Please, Dori?"

"Ten more minutes only," Dori agreed as the dwarflings cheered and began to chase each other again.

Dwalin folded the playpen down and soon enough everyone was walking back to town hall. Bifur used a blanket to tie the pillows and other blankets to his back so he could hold Bombur more securely.

"Whoa, Sweetling," Bifur said steadying his boy as he stumbled, "Sleepy?"

"Yeah," Bofur murmured as Dwalin reached and took Bombur from the toymaker so Bifur could pick up the boy, "Had lots of fun, but I tired, Bif."

"You can take a little rest while dinner's cooking," Bifur decided noticing that Nori looked just as worn, "Both you and Nori will rest a little, okay?"

"Kay," both boys agreed and even Nori didn't argue.

Bofur fell asleep against Bifur's shoulder and a moment later Nori sat down suddenly with a tired whine.

"We played hard today, didn't we, Scamp?" Dori questioned as his little brother nodded, "Come here, Nori. I'll carry you, Sleepy Head."

"Love you, Dori," Nori sighed as his eyes slipped closed and he too fell asleep against his older brother's shoulder.

"How sweet," Dori glowed patting Nori's back, "Scamp's not one to express a lot of emotions. Granted he's happy, but Nori protects his vulnerable side under a bravado. He shows you more that he loves you than he says the words. I cherish every moment that I get an 'I love you' from my Scamp."

"Need me to hold the basket?" Dwalin asked as Dori nodded, "I don't think those two will wake for dinner."

"Good point," Bifur agreed rubbing his boy's back in soothing circles, "You can be sure that I will be woken for a midnight snack tonight."

"I'll have some plates made up for them," Dori nodded out, "Worth it though, right?"

"Very worth it," Bifur agreed with a grin, "Did you have fun too, Bombie?"

Bombur smiled at the attention and returned to trying to rip Dwalin's beard out.

"Why do all babies do this?" Dwalin huffed untangling the infant's fingers as the group finally entered town hall.

"Because they are babies," Lady Trunni teased walking down the hall as she stepped up to take Bombur, "I was getting worried and wanted to come and check on you all. Looks like the boys had too much fun."

"Wore themselves out, but they'll need a quick bath since I still feel sand all over my Sweetling and I know Nori is the same," Bifur agreed as Lady Trunni got the door open for them, "Thanks for coming along, Dwalin."

"It was enjoyable," the warrior admitted, "I'll be out here if you have need of me."

Both Bofur and Nori grizzled and sniffled during their baths, but settled in bed quickly and fell into a deep sleep. This was actually a good thing since Balin showed up after dinner to go over some of the finer details of the hearing.

"Wait. Dwalin, Dori, and Lady Trunni will be at the hearing too?" Bifur demanded, "Who will be watching the boys?"

"Eld's wife agreed to watch the children," Balin soothed, "Even Vili and Lady Dis will be called as witnesses so there wasn't much choice of who was available."

"Nori likes Efie's mother," Dori nodded out, "Balin, only the strongest can keep up with my brother."

"She kept up with Teld," Balin smirked out as Dori bristled, "I know, Dori. You are not too fond of the lad. Teld is a little more…thoughtless in his teasing, but Lady Olphine keeps him in line so I do believe that she'll be fine with Nori."

"Will Teld be there?" Bifur asked, "The last time he was around Nori and my boy he terrified the two with cruel stories."

"Yes. I was told of Teld's terrorizing of a lot of dwarflings," Balin sniffed, "Eld assures me that Teld will be working at his apprenticeship during the hearing."

"Very well," Lady Trunni voiced as everyone looked to her, "I like Lady Olphine. I can trust her to watch my baby."

"Bofur reacted well to her so I think he will be fine and we know Bombur is fine as long as food is involved," Bifur agreed as most chuckled.

Sure enough, just like the toymaker predicted, late that night Bifur feel a little tap on his shoulder.

"Mmm," Bifur hummed opening an eye to see the outline of his eldest, "What is it, Sweetling?"

"I hungry, Bif," Bofur whispered as his stomach grumbled loud and clear.

"Me too, Mister Bifur," Nori added leaning over to be seen, "No dinner."

"I know," Bifur agreed sitting up to light a candle, "You two were so tired. Playing took a lot out of you and you slept through dinner. Let's go get you two something to eat, but we have to be quiet so we don't wake anyone up, okay?"

Nori and Bofur nodded eagerly and walked on little bare feet as Bifur led them towards the dining area in their nightshirts. The toymaker first helped the boy's wash their hands.

"Up we go," Bifur said lifting each child into their booster seats, "Let's see what Dori made for you two. Ooh. Yummy. Ham, bread, boiled eggs, and I made some seed cakes for you two earlier."

"Mama's ham?" Nori chirped excitedly as Bifur nodded, "Mama makes the _best_ ham, Bo."

"I like your mama's ham lots, but I like my Bif's seed cakes tha bestest," Bofur giggled as Bifur settled each boy's plate in front of them and reached to pour them some water, "Bif, help with shell? Please and thank ye."

"Sure, Sweetling," Bifur agreed beginning to crack the eggshell, "Nori, need help?"

"No. I can do it," Nori denied working at the shell before a hand reached and pulled the egg away, "Hi, Dori."

"Hi, Scamp. Let me do this. The last time the egg shot out of your hands, remember?" Dori chuckled as Nori nodded, "You'll do better at peeling eggs when your hands are bigger, Nori."

"I have big hands like you?" Nori asked as Dori allowed him to measure his much smaller hand against his older brother's hand, "I be big like you, Dori?"

"I do believe so," Dori agreed as his brother beamed.

"Did we wake you?" Bifur asked handing his boy the peeled egg.

"Not at all. I just fed Bombie his nighttime meal and was already up when I heard little feet," Dori denied, "Came to keep you all company."

"Goody," Nori voiced as he accepted his egg from his brother, "Thank you, Dori."

"You are welcome, Scamp," Dori offered as the two boys tucked in, "Hungry, I see."

"Very much," Bifur grinned out, "Remember to chew everything so we don't choke like we did at our picnic, Sweetling."

"Kay," Bofur agreed nibbling on a seed cake happily, "I like eatin'."

"Do you?" Bifur asked as the babe nodded.

"Sometimes I gets hungry like in bed, but tummy not hurt like…like before," Bofur explained as Bifur nodded listening intently, "Before tummy hurt bad and so hungry, but now just look forward ta tryin' somethin' new or somethin' I really like lots and lots like seed cakes. I love my Bif's seed cakes almost as much as Lady Trunni's hotcakes. Yum."

Bifur chuckled and together, he and Dori kept the noise levels down until the boys were done eating.

"Want to sleep with me the rest of the night, Scamp?" Dori asked as his brother yawned and reached for him, "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Goodnight, Bifur and Bo."

"Goodnight," Bifur answered standing with his sleeping boy in his arms as Dori lifted his brother into his own arms, "I'll deal with the dishes in the morning."

Bifur blew out the candle in his room and settled with Bofur in his arms to sleep. The toymaker had never really had anyone sleep near him growing up, but now he couldn't imagine not having his little one lying so trustingly against him.

"Mahal, please allow the hearing to go well," Bifur prayed, "Please don't make me tear my boys away from the new home that has been and will continue to be so good to them. Amen."

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next day a healer from a neutral village showed up to examine Bifur's aunt. Bartha was examined by the healer, but the dwarf ended up saying that the dam was in sound mind and body. None of what was said sounded right to Bifur who had seen his aunt act out of character for how he remembered her being as a younger dwarf.

"This report can't be correct," Bifur denied looking over the results with Balin, "I don't believe a word of this."

"Nor I," Balin agreed, "I've tried to contest the report with Oin's assistance, but the council have decided to go along with the results. The hearing will take place."

"Dammit! I'd hoped we could avoid that," Bifur sighed, "My boys cannot be torn apart. I won't allow that. Bofur will be devastated to lose his little brother and I will be terrified for Bombur's life if given back to Aunt Bartha."

"The laws still read in our favor and we have more than enough witnesses to that dam's behavior to prove she is an unfit mother," Balin soothed, "Don't fret, Bifur. I believe everything will go smoothly."

"I hope so," Bifur groaned, "I can't lose my babes. Bofur and Bombur are my life now and I need them as much as they need me."

"I will not lose this case, Bifur," Balin assured, "You just do as I say and everything will be okay. Stay calm."

Staying calm was easier said than done. Bifur watched over his boys as they played happily with Nori and he felt sick inside. He didn't want to have to run and rip his children away from their new home. Dori understood and just remained a silent rock for Bifur to lean against. The wait was terrifying, but soon enough the day of the hearing arrived. Bifur felt very anxious inside as he helped his boy dress for the day.

"Don't want ta stay with Lady Olphine," Bofur pouted, "Want ta stay with my Bif and ride on your back and sell toys at tha shop with ye."

"Your Bif is going to get the adoption all set up today, Sweetling," Bifur offered as he prayed inside that he was right, "I'm not opening the shop today at all."

"Ye be gone long?" Bofur sniffled looking forlorn, "Like bein' with my Bif lots and lots. Love my Bif."

"I love my Sweetling too," Bifur assured lifting the tot to sit Bofur in his lap to fix his hair, "I don't know how long the adoption meeting will go, but I'll be back as soon as I can, Sweetling. I'm going to make sure that everyone knows that your Bif's Bofur and that Bombie is Bif's Bombie, okay?"

"Really?" Bofur gushed turning to look up at his parent excitedly as Bifur nodded, "Yay! Then I all dopted!"

"'Adopted,' Sweetling," Bifur corrected as he chuckled, "You and Bombur are my babies and I have to show that to everyone today. Stay still for me so I don't pull your hair by accident. Almost done."

"I be Bif's Bo and Bombie be Bif's Bombie and Carrots be…oh. Carrots be Bo's Carrots, right?" Bofur chirped as Bifur tied off the last braid with his lad's family beads firmly in place.

Bofur's hair was growing and his braids still stood out in the most adorable fashion and bounced with each step the lad took. Bifur loved every moment of those bouncing braids and again prayed to Mahal to continue to see those bouncing braids for all of the rest of the toymaker's life.

"Yes, indeed," Bifur agreed setting the babe down on his feet and plopping his hat on his head as Bofur turned to beam up at him, "Carrots is most assuredly Bo's Carrots. Where is Carrots, Sweetling?"

"I tucked him in while dressin' so he stay warm," Bofur chirped pulling his bunny out from under a pillow on the bed, "Bunnies live in holes ta stay warm and safe and they feel tha bestest when feel safe. Lady Trunni told me so."

"I didn't know that," Bifur played along as he held his hand out of Bofur to hold so they could go eat breakfast together, "You're really smart, Sweetling."

"Really?" Bofur gushed skipping slightly, "I like ta learn new stuffs."

"Bo, breakfast ready! Hurry, hurry!" Nori giggled rounding the corner excitedly before Bifur could correct the "stuffs" in his boy's sentence, "Hotcakes, Bo! Mama made hotcakes and they all ready! Come on!"

"Yay!" Bofur cheered racing after Nori as Bifur smiled at his boy's excitement, "Come on, Bif! Hotcakes!"

"I'll beat you both! You can't beat me!" Bifur teased running after the boys as they cackled happily at the game.

Dori snorted at the scene and shook his head in amusement. The silver-haired dwarf liked to put on a show of not approving, but he was really quite a softy that enjoyed seeing the children so excited and happy.

"Bunch of sillies," Dori fussed scooping up Nori before his little brother slid into the table trying to beat Bifur to breakfast, "Calm down or I'll eat all the hotcakes."

"No! Boo!" Bifur cried as the dwarflings joined in the booing as Dori laughed outright, "Lady Trunni, Dori's being mean and _greedy_."

Lady Trunni couldn't answer as she giggled helplessly at the whole scene. Bofur laughed with the dam as he danced about.

"Hotcakes. Hotcakes. Bo loves hotcakes," Bofur sang as Bifur scooped him up to settle in his chair, "Don't eat all tha hotcakes, Dori. I'd be sad."

"Me _too_," Nori added as he was held on Dori's hip, "Don't make my Bo sad, Dori. Please don't. I don't like when my Bo is sad."

"Alright fine," Dori hammed it up as he sat Nori in his chair, "I'll be good since I don't want you two to be sad, but I still may eat up all Bifur's hotcakes."

"No! Mine," Bifur snickered pulling his plate closer, "Lady Trunni, Dori's being mean again."

"Sillies, all of you," the dam chuckled yanking playfully on one of Dori's braids as he snorted, "Eat up before the hotcakes get cold."

"Kay," Nori and Bofur called digging in happily since their hotcakes had already been cut up for them earlier.

Bifur watched everything as his eldest chattered happily with Nori while Bombur gurgled in his high chair. It had saddened his heart to hide an emergency pack in the woods late last night, but there was no way he was going to give either of his children back to his kin. Bofur and Bombur were going to grow up together. Period.

"Time to pack your day bags," Bifur called once the boys were cleaned up from eating breakfast, "One change of clothes for just in case, Wags and Carrots, blankies if you would like, and one other toy only, okay?"

"Kay," both boys chorused going to get their bags Lady Trunni had sewn for them a month ago.

Everything was normal so far and the thought that this could end made Bifur exhale softly as he frowned in anxiety.

"Stay calm," Dori insisted as Bifur breathed shakily.

"I'll keep it together or Bofur will have a meltdown which sets off Bombur every single time," Bifur agreed and then grimaced at a crash from his bedroom as Dori looked up sharply, "I bet Nori's trying to get to the wooden axe I took away from him last night. He nearly clobbered Bombur with that thing trying to impersonate Gloin."

"Scamp! What are you doing _now_?" Dori called hurrying into the bedroom as Bifur heard him start fussing that Nori was indeed being naughty.

This made Bifur chuckle. Nori was still Nori. The Ur and Ri family were soon on their way to whatever the day was going to bring.

"Now you be a good boy for me, Sweetling," Bifur encouraged as he held Bombur in one arm and held Bofur's hand to lead him to Eld's home with the Ri family following, "Greet Lady Olphine nicely and listen to what she says for me."

"I promise," Bofur agreed skipping along holding his green bag with Carrots sticking out of the top in his other hand, "I be good boy for my Bif. Bo promises. Nori, I be dopted soon."

"Good. _Finally_," Nori answered, "Then that dumb dwarf will go home. I don't like him. He's mean, mean, _mean_."

"Be nice, Scamp," Dori warned as his brother huffed while holding the elder's hand while they walked, "I know you don't like Mister Yandon, but you can't teach your Bo to be rude. You have to be a good example for your Bo and our new baby sister or brother, right?"

"Fine," Nori sighed before brightening at seeing Efie waiting at her door, "Hi, Efie! We're going to play today. You, me, and my Bo. Today is going to be so much fun. Come on, Bo."

Bofur looked happily at the little girl, but then squeezed Bifur's hand tight as the tot looked up at his parent.

"Ye come get me and Bombie soon?" Bofur asked with pleading eyes as the toymaker stooped to cuddle both of his boys close.

"As soon as I can, Sweetling," Bifur promised, "I will probably be back after your naptime, but even if I'm later I'll always come and get you and our Bombie so no worries. You take good care of your baby brother for me while I'm away and I'll be back as quick as I can. Can you do that for me, Sweetling?"

"I do for my Bif," Bofur insisted as he nodded quickly.

"That's my good boy," Bifur complimented as his boy beamed and he stood to hand Lady Olphine the pudgy infant as Nori and Bofur politely greeted the dam, "Be good, Piglet. Kisses for the baby. Love, love, love, love."

Bofur giggled as he was given the same "love, love, love, love" kisses like his little brother before he scampered off with Efie and Nori with a sweet, "Bye-bye. Bofur loves his Bif."

"Here is Bofur's medicine," Bifur instructed showing Eld's wife the pouch from his coat once he could talk to her privately, "Just sprinkle a pinch no bigger than this on his lunch and dinner if the hearing goes late. The herbs help my boy fill out so he'll be a normal weight finally. My Sweetling needs his nap after lunch or he gets very cranky. Let him wear his hat. Bofur will have a meltdown if you try to take that hat."

"Dori wrote me a full list of instructions ahead of time," Lady Olphine chuckled, "I know everything I need to for the care of one, Nori, one, Bofur, and one, Bombur. They'll be fine. I promise. I've even been warned on all Nori's tricks. I wish you luck on the adoption today."

"Thank you, Milady. Keep my boys and Nori safe for me," Bifur urged as the dam nodded, "Bye, Bombie. I love you, Piglet. I'll be back for you soon."

The baby cooed and even gave a version of a wave for Bifur. Bombur would only do that for Bifur and his big brother no matter how hard others encouraged the sprite to wave at them. This was something the toymaker was pretty proud of.

"I feel like I'm going into battle," Bifur huffed irritably as the group walked back towards town hall.

"That _is_ what you are doing," Lady Trunni insisted as the toymaker nodded, "You fight hard for those boys. They need their Bifur. Prove that to that stupid council that insisted on this hearing. Both boys should have been signed off to you without question."

"Agreed," Dori snorted, "I think having to go through this trial is ridiculous. How anyone could debate on whom to give those children to after reading how your aunt acted is beyond me. I'm going to be spitting nails if Nori loses his Bo due to stupidity."

"So will I," Bifur growled before forcing himself to calm, "Let's go."

Bifur was met by Balin as Dori and Lady Trunni walked into the council room to get good seats with the other eyewitnesses.

"Ready?" Balin asked as the toymaker straightened, "You must maintain your calm. Do not allow Lady Bartha and Yandon to make you get angry. We need to establish that you are the proper guardian for your boys. Dwarflings need stability and not someone quick to rage."

"I only seem to lose my temper when it comes to my babies," Bifur agreed, "I am ready to prove to the whole damn world that I am the right parent for Bofur and Bombur. I will mind my manners. I want this over and done with once and for all."

"Remember everything we discussed. Head high and remain neutral," Balin instructed, "Let's go. We need to make a calm entrance. Your kin did not do that. They entered just a fussing at one another which is not favorable for your aunt's case. Your uncle is still pushing for you to have the boys. That is a good thing for us. Chin up. I've got this for you, Bifur."

Bifur nodded and followed his representative into the council room. There were many familiar faces, including some from his old village, in the area for the audience members. There were some hisses as he entered and Bifur noticed as Lady Trunni patted Dori to have him calm down. Bifur nodded at Dori quickly to reassure his friend before continuing down the aisle after his representative. The toymaker kept his eyes ahead as Balin led him to a table set up in front of a raised platform that would eventually hold the magistrates and the law council of Ered Luin. Bifur's aunt sat at the other table facing the platform with Yandon. Bomfur sat on a chair against the wall looking angry and surly. He looked up at Bifur and gave his nephew a quick nod before returning to staring at the floor. Bifur was a bit surprised by this, but remained neutral as Balin had asked of him.

"All rise for the Magistrates and the Council of Ered Luin," a guard called as everyone stood while the council walked in with grace and dignity.

"Be seated," Magistrate Yuli called as everyone obeyed, "We are here today to decide on the proper course of action involving who will be the permanent guardian for Bofur and Bombur of the House of Ur. Both children are minors and are far too young to be present today."

"I object," Yandon called standing, "I believe that either child should be able to be questioned to see if the children have been coached on what to say."

"Representative Yandon, I do not believe Bombur, who is not one years old, even speaks yet," Magistrate Marfen drily stated as many dwarves chuckled, "As for the older brother, Bofur, it has been determined that he will not be questioned unless absolutely necessary. The child has clearly been traumatized and placing the babe on the spot leads to high stress for the lad which has been verified with his healer and by Magistrate Yuli and myself. I will not allow that child to suffer emotional trauma any longer and any questioning will only be done by myself or Magistrate Yuli. This hearing is to protect the boys and not to cause them distress. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Magistrate Marfen," Yandon bit out sitting back down.

"It is Lady Bartha that requested a hearing and so she shall state her claims first," Magistate Yuli began, "You may proceed, Representative Yandon."

The blonde dwarf drew himself up in such a smarmy way that Bifur wanted to slap Yandon one. The toymaker agreed with Nori. He didn't like this dwarf one bit.

"Lady Bartha is a simple dam that asked for nothing, but some help from her husband's nephew during a bad time for her family," Yandon began as Balin glanced briefly at Bifur in warning, "She lives by the righteous path of our Father Mahal and to keep order in her home she asked a sacrifice of her firstborn and offered the babe as a Balance to her House. Bifur son of Binfur came and destroyed the peace of her home and stole the Balance and her true son."

Bifur remained calm on the outside, but was screaming in anger on the inside. Now he knew he hated this Yandon through and through.

"I object," Balin stated standing and waiting calmly as Yandon huffed.

"Proceed," Magistrate Yuli urged.

"Bofur became a member of the Erebor community and is not a Balance any longer under our laws," Balin began, "I find it distasteful to continue to refer to a blessing from Mahal in such a derogatory manner and especially since Master Bifur sees the boy as a son which means the title is a direct insult against my client. It is almost as if Representative Yandon is speaking about a piece of furniture instead of a living child."

"Agreed," Magistrate Yuli nodded out, "I also will not allow any name calling or direct or indirect insults within this hearing. Representative Yandon, the names of the two children had already been stated and thus that is the names they will be called throughout this hearing. "

"Balances don't have names! You'll bring chaos down upon us!" was called out from the audience and Bifur turned to see that one of the dwarves from his old village was the speaker, "Mahal will be angered by your insolence!"

Bifur looked at Balin with a grimace. Stupid dwarves. Stupid system.

"Order," Magistrate Marfen hissed as the angry mumbling among the dwarves ceased, "I think that most of you have forgotten a rarely used law of the Balance system which states that Bofur is no longer a Balance and should no longer be referred to as one from the minute Master Bifur took over guardianship of his cousin. Once a family member rejects the claim on a Balance then the child is free from their pledge. Master Bomfur, do you reject the claim on your firstborn being the House of Ur's Balance?"

"I do," Bomfur voiced as Bifur leaned back feeling a little lighter and a little warmer towards his uncle.

"Master Bifur, do you reject the claim on your cousin being the House of Ur's Balance?" Magistrate Marfen continued.

"I _absolutely_ do," Bifur agreed quickly.

"Let it be known that Bofur of the House of Ur is no longer a Balance and will not be required to step back into that role," Magistrate Marfen stated as there was some scattered applause while Bifur closed his eyes and thanked Mahal, "Representative Yandon, if you would continue now using the proper titles for all involved within this hearing."

Bifur shared a quick grin with Balin at the fact that his Sweetling would never be forced back into the role of a Balance. One goal achieved. Now the rest.

"The facts are that Bifur came into his uncle's and aunt's home and stole away Bombur and...and Bofur," Yandon continued as he stood and drew himself up proudly, "Not only did he steal the children, but he spirited them away to Ered Luin and tried to adopt the boys without permission from both of their real parents."

"That's a _lie_," Bifur heard Oin hiss as the toymaker turned to see the healer looking livid as Gloin turned red in the face in apparent rage, "Outrageous accusations. I am appalled. Is that dwarf really a representative of the law?"

"I object," Balin stated again as Yandon cursed as the older dwarf stood and remained calm while Bifur turned back around.

"Show _some_ respect for where you are. A representative should know how to handle himself a little better," Magistrate Yuli fussed while Yandon blushed, "Really now. Proceed, Representative Balin."

"The true fact is that Master Bifur removed Bofur from a situation where he was neglected and abused. The lad was sick, starved, and malnourished," Balin stated, "Master Bifur took the boy to a healer to get him medical care and did not take Bombur with him at all. The next day, Master Bomfur gave Bombur to his nephew stating that his wife was not in her right mind when Lady Bartha got a band together to destroy Master Bifur's shop and forcibly take Bofur back to a life that was leading to an early death for the wee lad. Master Bomfur, the father of the two boys, requested Master Bifur to take over the care for Bombur and Bofur respectively, thus ending the pledge to Mahal for Bofur. Master Bifur brought the boys here to protect them _with_ permission from the head of the Ur House. That is not stealing or spiriting away. Not to mention the adoption process was started lawfully where a note was sent to Lady Bartha's village magistrate so that she could ask for this very hearing."

"Agreed," Magistrate Yuli voiced as Yandon looked ready to explode while Balin sat once again looking placid, "Continue, Representative Yandon, using true facts and not fabricated information. I will not allow untruths to enter this hearing."

"Nor would I," Yandon nodded out as Bifur sighed looking down so his eye roll couldn't be seen by anyone.

"Then let us not hear anymore exaggerations, Representative," Magistrate Marfen insisted as Yandon turned a bit pink again, "Proceed, Sir."

"Lady Bartha was terrified that Mahal would punish her for losing balance in her House," Yandon began, "She did not fight the deranged thinking of her husband over giving her precious baby away. Long has Lady Bartha suffered not knowing if her son was alive or dead. How could anyone separate a dam from her babe?"

"Easily if the bitch is killing one of her other babes!"

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Lady Bartha was terrified that Mahal would punish her for losing balance in her House," Yandon began, "She did not fight the deranged thinking of her husband over giving her precious baby away. Long has Lady Bartha suffered not knowing if her son was alive or dead. How could anyone separate a dam from her babe?"

"Easily if the bitch is killing one of her other babes!"

Angry shouts and muttered words rose as all turned to see who shouted within the audience almost as one single entity. Vili stood panting angrily as he pointed accusingly at Lady Bartha with a sneer on his face.

"Always the hothead," Balin murmured while Bifur noticed Thorin dropping his head into one of his hands as Dwalin chuckled beside him, "Never _can_ keep his mouth shut when he feels something strongly."

"Order," Magistrate Yuli called as Bifur shook his head at Balin's words while he regarded a growling Vili being pulled back down in his seat by a resigned looking Lady Dis, "Any other interruptions and the perpetrator will be thrown out of the hearing. Proceed, Representative Yandon."

Bifur appreciated what Vili had said, but it wasn't going to help the case if the council felt Erebor dwarves were unruly. He hoped that Lady Dis could keep her intended in line. He needed to show the whole council that Ered Luin was where his little ones needed to stay and didn't want an unruly image shown of how Erebor dwarves acted.

"Be calm," Bifur mouthed to Vili as the dwarf sighed and nodded his head at the toymaker, "Thank you."

"I state that Lady Bartha be allowed to have her son back and give the…give _Bofur_ to Master Bifur so that everyone is happy," Yandon said as Bifur tightened his fists, "Bofur can stay here and Bombur can go with his rightful mother. That is what Lady Bartha would like. That concludes my opening statement."

"Splitting the children?" Magistrate Marfen asked narrowing his eyes, "I had not heard of this request until now. You and your client will have to make a strong case for why Bofur and Bombur should be separated. Siblings are usually kept together in custody cases, Representative. Family bonds are sacred and only split up under dire reasoning."

"Agreed. Siblings are not often separated," Magistrate Yuli said, "Representative Balin, you may state the claims for Master Bifur."

"Thank you, Magistrate Yuli," Balin addressed as he stood, "Master Bifur son of Binfur has an untarnished reputation. He followed his father's footsteps and is one of the best known dwarven carvers of our people recognized not only by dwarrow, but other races of peoples. Master Bifur was asked to come and live with his kin to help them with their bad times since he has the means for a stable income selling the toys he is famous for creating."

"Objection!" Yandon called standing quickly and not awaiting a magistrate to give him permission to continue, "That is a slander upon my client. We are not setting up a case against Lady Bartha's income."

"We certainly are," Magistate Yuli said as Yandon spluttered in shock, "Children need income to support them. It is worrisome that Lady Bartha is requesting her youngest, but has no steady income to support the lad. Children need food, shelter, clothing, play things, education, and monies for healers. Master Bomfur, are you working presently?"

"No. Tha mines became unstable durin' tha winter and I will have ta find new work or move ta mine elsewhere," Bomfur answered, "My wife doesn't work either. Winter was hard on us without my nephew's support, but neighbors helped us out. We have no coins saved ta support either child at tha moment."

"I can support my own," Bartha insisted, "I will provide for my child. I'll do whatever is necessary to raise my _true_ son."

"The question is, how so?" Magistrate Yuli asked as the dam glared up at him, "Who will watch the babe if you go to work since you and your husband are obviously estranged? I do not think that this is well thought out if you have no income to support a child."

"I agree with that statement. Perhaps that will come out later in the hearing, but for now, it is Master Bifur's turn to present his claims. Proceed, Representative Balin," Magistrate Marfen instructed as Balin nodded.

"Master Bifur discovered the horrendous conditions that his oldest cousin was living in and was shocked. He knew of the birth of Bombur, but had not been told about Bofur's birth," Balin continued, "Horrified, Master Bifur tried to immediately take action to attempt to remove the babe from the situation by saving up enough coin to support the child after having given the rest of his monies to his kin upon arrival. Bofur was taken to Master Oin's practice by Master Bifur where the healer found the child bruised, whipped, starved, and terribly ill with a broken arm that he had been forced to do chores with. The next day, Master Bifur was attacked by Lady Bartha and a group she had gathered to try and force him to hand over Bofur while he was holding baby Bombur since Master Bomfur had turned over parental rights to his nephew at that point. Rocks were thrown near an infant under the age of one and another child was present at that point who had been trying to help. I have key witnesses to all that I state."

"I object!" Yandon hissed as he stood and glared until he was given permission to speak, "This hearing is about the…Bofur and Bombur. That other dwarfling in not the concern of this court."

"_All_ dwarflings are a concern of _this_ court!" Magistrate Yuli snapped rising angrily, "I will be allowed to hear the full details of both sides, Representative Yandon. You were given the same courtesy and allowed yourself to exaggerate greatly. At least Representative Balin can supply witnesses to everything he states. Sit _down_. Proceed, Representative Balin."

"It has been a long, hard process to soothe young Bofur enough for him to trust and heal," Balin continued once the magistrate and Yandon had sat back down, "The lad still has a long way to go. Master Bifur wishes to adopt both boys since Lady Bartha has shown a side of herself that is questionable and does not lead one to trust that babes are safe within her home. An example of this is when Bofur showed great fright in having his hair rinsed during a bath early on in fear that he would be held under the water like his own mother did to him out of cruelty. Master Bifur has worked hard to reassure the wee lad and his efforts show considerably. Both boys are happy and content in their new life and that is where the two should remain. That is the end of my opening statement."

Bifur saw his aunt glare at him angrily, but he kept his composure. The opposing counsel was allowed to call his witnesses next. Yandon tried to paint Bifur as a thief with his questioning and what the witnesses were saying, but it was quickly determined and proven by Balin that the witnesses had been coached on what to say.

"Lying is grounds for dismissal of this hearing," Magistrate Marfen growled as he stood angrily, "You were warned by both Magistrate Yuli and myself about that, Representative Yandon. Lady Bartha, did you know of this?"

"Not at all," the dam replied as Yandon cursed again and glared at Lady Bartha accusingly, "I am appalled at the lies."

"_You_," Magistrate Marfen snapped turning to the baker that had been next to Bifur's shop who was currently giving testimony, "Is any of what you reported true? I know when people lie to me so I expect the truth this time."

"No," the dwarf sighed, "We all fear that Bifur's actions will bring Mahal's rage down on our village. Balances are meant to remain within their home until Mahal calls them to his Halls. We were told by Yandon to say anything to convince the council that Bifur was unfit to parent a child. You must return the Balance before we are all punished in our village for Bifur's stupidity."

"Silence," Magistrate Yuli hissed, "I am disgusted by this. I know Magistrate Marfen well enough to realize that his halls would also not allow this intent to lie for gain within a hearing. Representative Yandon, you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Yandon, I am appalled at you trying to subvert this hearing," Magistrate Marfen growled, "Your actions tarnish our village's reputation. You are hereby dismissed from this hearing and take your lying witnesses with you now."

"You cannot do that! Who will represent my client?" Yandon snarled, "Lady Bartha is the one suffering for that filthy dwarf's crimes against her. She has been robbed of her son and the Balance and Mahal will punish her House."

"Bofur is _not_ a Balance as was always determined within this very hearing," Bifur spoke up remaining calm even as magistrate Yuli spluttered in anger at hearing the title of "Balance" again, "I am going to disregard the insult against me and simply say that Bofur is the sweetest dwarfling along with his brother. He's clever, kind, sensitive, creative, and completely unselfish. He loves life and his baby brother dearly. I ask that you stop referring to a child that I adore in such a negative fashion. He's become the very center of my life with Bombur and I love those boys dearly. _Both_ boys."

"Only a fool can love a useless Balance," Yandon snorted as Bifur froze and glared, "Ered Luin will be destroyed due to Mahal's anger at not seeing that boy's suffering. You'll all repent then and _I_ will be under our Father's protection since I am trying to right this wrong."

"You stupid, moronic, superstitious _cretin_," Dori snarled standing angrily as his mother hissed from beside him, "Mahal blesses dwarrows with dwarflings. There are so few and yet you and your village sentence some to suffer and die an early death. Are you _insane_? The Balance system is a pack of lies fed to dwarrow hoping to escape normal moments in life that have natural ups and downs. Mahal _will_ do punishing once all who have used that ridiculous system reaches his Halls and gets condemned for hurting babes. You'll all regret this stupidity then."

There was a lot of murmuring among the crowd as Bifur turned and nodded at Dori. He appreciated all that his friend had said. People needed to hear the truth about the Balance system. That outdated pile of warg shite needed to be condemned in all villages.

"Yandon, leave," Magistrate Marfen ordered as the representative growled angrily, "Go back to our rooms and wait for me there. You and I have much to discuss over proper etiquette and whether or not you should continue to practice within law. I also want your witnesses to leave the hearing as well. Be off with you all and if one more person refers to Bofur of the House of Ur as a Balance today I will slap you in irons and throw you in jail for a month. See if I don't!"

Yandon snorted and stomped out of the hall with many grumbling dwarves from Bifur's old village. Balin gestured for Dori to sit again as the magistrates and council members had a quick discussion with one another in hushed voices. Bifur hoped that the case would be settled and that the hearing would end with his being given permission to adopt his boys.

"Please, Mahal, let this end now," Bifur prayed to himself, "Let this end so I can go get my babes from Lady Olphine and reassure Sweetling that he is safe. Please, Father. I beg of you. Amen."

The toymaker looked up hopefully when the council members returned to their seats. All murmuring within the room ceased when Magistrate Yuli held his hand up asking for silence. Balin patted Bifur's shoulder and gave him a look that asked him to relax so the dwarf did as what was silently asked.

"Lady Bartha, do you wish to represent yourself or do you want to postpone the hearing to a later date?" Magistrate Yuli asked as Bifur gritted his teeth at the thought of having to wait longer to get the adoption finalized.

"I can speak for myself," the dam agreed standing as Bifur sighed in relief, "I wish to proceed and end this to get my son back as soon as possible."

"Very well," Magistrate Yuli answered while Balin nodded happily at the prospect of going forward, "Representative Balin, present your witnesses to your claims. I warn everyone. I want to hear only the truth of matters and not exaggerated details. Am I understood?"

"Absolutely, Magistrate," Balin agreed, "This hearing is for the truth and I only present factual information that has been carefully gathered. My first witness is Master Bifur himself."

Bifur presented his case concisely and did not allow himself to get riled when his aunt tried to insult and belittle either him or Bofur. One after another the Erebor dwarves chosen to witness were called up to describe the events they had seen once Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur had become known to them. Even Eld testified and made an impassioned plea for Bifur to keep the boys. Thorin, Oin, Gloin, and Dori were especially thorough in describing every details of Bofur's suffering they had seen. Lady Bartha tried to subvert their answers when she questioned them, but Oin especially cut her down swiftly.

"That is a harsh way of putting things, Healer Oin," Magistrate Marfen warned leaning forward as Oin glared ahead without looking at anyone in particular.

"I am a healer and I describe things as they are without exaggerations," Oin bit out, "Bofur would not have lived through another week if Master Bifur had not gotten the child out of his situation and under my care. The congestion in the wee lad's chest was especially bad and he relapsed later because of it. Master Bifur traveled through the bad blizzard this winter all the way to my brother's and my own lodging to get aid for the babe. Made himself ill doing so and the dwarf still stayed focused on helping the boy get better. If that isn't a proper parent, then I don't know what other definition there is in this world we live in."

"So you are stating what exactly in your diagnosis of Bofur?" Balin asked as the healer straightened.

"Bofur of the House of Ur was severly neglected, malnourished, and abused," Oin listed off, "He was brought to me covered in whip scars, bruises, intentional scarring from being cut with a knife, and a fractured right arm that he had been forced to scrub floors with. He feared touch and showed evidence of emotional trauma. Only Master Bifur could get through to the lad and slowly win Bofur's trust. Bifur taught the babe how to love and be loved. The night and day difference between the Bofur of before and the Bofur of today is astounding. However, there are moments of stress and panic for the lad that are direct repercussions of his time as a Balance. Bofur has learned trust and love from Master Bifur and runs to him when he is frightened and needs to feel safe and sheltered."

"So…Bofur is unhinged?" Lady Bartha questioned while standing as Oin's gaze snapped to her, "So he should clearly not be around an innocent baby in his condition which shows that Bombur needs to be returned to _me_."

"Bofur is traumatized and not unhinged," Oin snapped irritably, "The true fact is that Bofur adores his little brother even before he made the connection that Bombur was his kin and who his real parents were. He decided as a Balance that he was doing his duties to keep the baby safe and accepted the cruel conditions in which he was living in hopes to protect Bombur. Bofur is a bright lad and never complained not once until Master Bifur slowly got the boy to start admitting his true feelings. That was the start of Bofur's emotional healing which is a slow and tendious process. Bofur loves his baby brother and Bombur is extremely affectionate with his big brother and as a healer, I will say, if you separate the two, then Bofur's healing will cease."

"I concur," a council woman spoke standing, "I am trained in emotional trauma cases as a counselor and Bofur of the House of Ur clearly strongly identifies himself as the big brother of Bombur. The two should not be separated in my opinion."

"You're a counselor?" Bifur questioned forgetting where he was at the moment, "Do you think you might be able to fit Bofur into your schedule to speak with him? Sweetling has so much inside he's not saying and I would love if maybe you could help him voice his feelings and fears so he could overcome all that he had been through."

Bifur blushed when he looked about and noticing people staring at him before he straightened his spine and decided not to feel bad. He was asking for his boy's sake and was simply trying to get more help for his Sweetling.

"My apologies," Bifur offered, "I did not mean to speak out of turn, but Sweetling could surely be helped by a counselor who can understand what he has been through."

"Sweetling?" the council woman repeated with a pleased nod, "An endearment. Just what a traumatized babe needs. I've been observing you, Master Bifur. You have been holding a lot of your emotions under check, probably because the clever representative of yours told you to do so. This burst of clear emotions pleases me greatly. Your thoughts were for the boy and not the present hearing just now. I will be glad to fit Bofur into my schedule as soon as possible. Magistrate Yuli, my vote is for Master Bifur to be allowed to adopt both of the boys."

Lady Bartha slapped her hand on the table with a hiss as the toymaker grinned. Bifur nodded his thanks to the council woman and sent an apologetic look towards Balin.

"I'm so sorry," Bifur offered feeling contrite.

"You did well. Be at peace," Balin whispered before speaking up, "Thank you, Oin, for your time. I have only one more witness. I wish to call Master Bomfur to the stand."

Murmuring began as Bomfur rose to swear to tell the truth and stood at the witness podium. Lady Bartha stared in anger at her husband.

"Master Bomfur, do you believe in the Balance system?" Balin began as Bifur's uncle hunched slightly, "I understand that this is hard for you since your whole family life is being exposed to the public, but do you believe in the Balance system?"

"I do not," Bomfur stated as his wife growled angrily, "I never knew Bartha believed in tha system until my first wee lad was born. She refused ta let me name tha babe and announced tha child was our House's Balance. I had wanted ta name him Bofur after me da and obviously Bifur went with that name. I thank ye greatly, Nephew."

"Why did you allow your wife to basically torture the child?" Balin continued as Bomfur sighed, "Please answer the question, Master Bomfur."

"Tha whole town believed that Mahal would grow angry without tha sacrifice of one babe from each household that had children," Bomfur described as angry muttering could be heard through the audience, "I saw babes younger than Bofur die due ta injuries, starvations, illness, or lack of shelter from bad weather. For a bit of time I tried ta turn a blind eye believin' that Mahal would provide for tha Balances in his Halls and they would be rewarded for their sacrifices. It was not until I realized that my wife was enjoyin' torturin' our firstborn that I realized that somethin' wasn't right with Bartha. I felt so…so useless. I gazed at my first son every day and saw him struggle through hunger, pain, and exhaustion without complaint despite how very tiny he was and still is. Bofur was actin' with more bravery in his short lifetime than I ever did in all tha years I've been alive. I am ashamed. I…I didn't know what ta do. I love Bartha, but this couldn't be allowed ta continue."

"It feels to me that there is more to this story," Magistrate Marfen pointed out as Bomfur nodded, "Tell us the rest."

"I volunteered ta be laid off first from tha mines," Bomfur admitted as gasps rang out while Lady Bartha choked, "I knew that my nephew was a fine lad raised by my older brother with good morals and ethics and would come and help out as soon as I wrote ta him. I gambled, hopin' that Bifur would show up and end tha sufferin' of my eldest child and he lived up ta my expectations spectacularly. At tha time, I played my role well hopin' ta keep what was left of my family together, but then I really realized how off my wife was behavin'. I'd seen Bartha torture Bofur and she was beginnin' ta snap at Bombur who was not, but an infant. I feared for what she might do ta Bombur so I gave both boys ta my nephew. Her tantrums have grown worse since then and I know for a fact that she did _not_ get examined by a healer as was reported. Yandon paid tha healer off ta give a false report."

"Scum!" Lady Bartha roared standing looking twisted with hate, "Lies! I will not be so insulted by my own husband! How dare you?!"

"I already knew the truth behind the false report," Magistrate Yuli voiced as the dam turned to him in shock, "In Ered Luin, dwarflings are our treasures. Not gold, jewels, or precious metals. Dwarflings. I've had you followed from the minute you set foot in my district as I did the same to Master Bifur. You have tried to subvert the laws from the moment you arrived, Lady Bartha, but Master Bifur has moved mountains to protect both boys under his care within the laws. I kept silent to see how this hearing would play out so I had the full evidence I needed to know which way I would vote. My vote is _also_ that Master Bifur should be the sole guardian of Bofur and Bombur of the House of Ur due to the questionable actions of both boys' parents."

Bifur sighed in relief as one after another the council members also voted in favor of him being allowed to adopt his boys. With each vote, Bifur's heart grew lighter and lighter. Thank Mahal! Thank Mahal for this blessing.

"I agree," Magistrate Marfen nodded out being the very last to vote, "I hereby strip Bomfur's and Bartha's of the House of Ur parental rights to their children. My vote is for Master Bifur to adopt the babes and…."

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted as Yandon threw the door open and dragged in a frightened looking Bofur by his wrist. The child was struggling against the hold with tears streaming from his eyes as he whimpered for "his Bif" while gasps of shock rang out in the room.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Six

Bifur sighed in relief as one after another the council members also voted in favor of him being allowed to adopt his boys. With each vote, Bifur's heart grew lighter and lighter. Thank Mahal! Thank Mahal for this blessing.

"I agree," Magistrate Marfen nodded out being the very last to vote, "I hereby strip Bomfur's and Bartha's of the House of Ur parental rights to their children. My vote is for Master Bifur to adopt the babes and…."

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted as Yandon threw the door open and dragged in a frightened looking Bofur by his wrist. The child was struggling against the hold with tears streaming from his eyes as he whimpered for "his Bif" while gasps of shock rang out in the room.

"This boy is a _Balance_!" Yandon roared while Bifur stood in horror as Bofur gasped at seeing his parents while the green eyes of the tot widened even worse in fright, "What the hell is _wrong_ with you people for not seeing that?!"

No one in the audience seemed to be quite believing what they were seeing as everyone looked frozen in place while Bifur was already on the move.

"Sweetling!" Bifur cried rushing forward as his child fainted and crumpled to the ground even as Yandon still held the lad's wrist in a crushing hold so the poor tot dangled within the horrible dwarf's grasp, "Get your hands off my boy, _Asshole_!"

Yandon looked up in irritation and then fell back hard as Bifur punched him square in the face. Cries of shock rang out as everyone awoke from the spell of surprise while the toymaker dropped to his knees to scoop up Bofur.

"Sweetling, I'm here," Bifur assured as he cradled the limp child in his arms and frantically checked for injuries, "Answer me, Baby. Mahal! Oin! Where are you?"

"I'm coming! Let me through!" Oin ordered as he hurried over while dwarves stood and crowded forward to either gape or try to help, "Give him to me, Bifur."

Bifur looked up wildly hugging his boy closer as Oin understood the toymaker's panic and nodded.

"I see," the healer voiced glaring around at the chaos and jumble of dwarves, "Fine. Place him on the table you were sitting at. Hurry up! Everyone move out of the way! Scoot and allow Bifur through! Move it! Thorin, Dwalin, get these dwarves back now!"

Bifur rose and quickly did as the healer requested as Thorin and Dwalin began to attempt some crowd control. The toymaker growled as Oin shoved him back to examine Bofur before glancing up to see Dori and Lady Trunni trying to work their way towards him.

"Is he okay?" Bifur demanded hovering as close as possible before looking back up again as he caught a glimpse of a familiar shock of messy hair.

"You took my Bo! You took my Bo!" a small voice yelled as Bifur looked to see Nori kicking Yandon, who was still sitting on the ground, before crying out as the dwarf slapped the child so hard across the face that the dwarfling toppled backwards with a pained cry.

Bifur had tensed to spring forward when another voice rang out.

"I'LL END YOU_ NOW_!"

Surprising enough, that voice wasn't Dori. It was Lady Trunni and Bifur realized that Dori inherited his strength from his mother and not from his father, as he had assumed, since the pregnant dam was beating the daylights out of Yandon as her frantic firstborn reached his baby brother's side. A livid-looking Dori had a wailing Nori in his arms and was hurrying over toward Bifur and Oin in a matter of seconds.

"He's just fainted from shock. Bofur's hat cushioned his noggin from getting bumped too hard from his fall. Good thing he likes to wear this too big thing," Oin reported as Bifur's eyes snapped to him, "Plus…what in Mahal's name? What is going on here? What did I miss? I think my hearing is starting to go since I can't decipher different noises in all this din. When did Nori get here? Why is he _bleeding_?"

"Yandon struck Scamp across the face hard," Dori growled over his brother's sobs as Oin immediately began to check Nori's bloody nose, "Is his nose broken? Does he have a head or neck injury? Is my brother okay? Mahal! I'll _kill_ that beast! Shh, Nori. Let Oin look. It's okay, Scamp. Hush now. Hush, hush, hush. Stay still for me."

Nori clung to Dori tightly, but began to calm as Oin worked. Bifur glanced to his boy and noticed Bofur twitch. He quickly pulled his jacket off to wrap his child up right when Bofur began to flutter his eyes to wake up again.

"No, Sweetling," Bifur ordered scooping his boy up and keeping him from turning his head, "Don't look. Just look at me. Your parents are here, but they are going back to their village. You are my baby now just like I promised."

Bofur burst into tears and hugged Bifur tight as he sobbed loud.

"Don't let them hurt me! Don't let them, Bif!" Bofur voice rang out loud and clear even as Bifur became aware of another familiar sound growing louder by the second, "I not like them here! Make them go way! I want my Bif and my Bombie and my Nori and that mean dwarf made me drop my Carrots!"

"I've got Carrots," Lady Olphine called while she hurried in with a screaming Bombur in her arms as Bifur's eyes snapped up to check on the baby realizing what the familiar sound was now, "Eld, arrest that dwarf! He kicked Efie and Nori and snatched Bofur before I could blink. Nori tore off after him and I had to get your sister to watch our babes before I could give chase."

"_Bombie_!" Bofur choked sitting up as both boys reached for one another.

"Come here, Piglet," Bifur insisted taking the baby from Lady Olphine as Eld began to tear into Yandon yelling threats at the dwarf while Thorin and Balin had to hold Dwalin back from helping, "Cuddles for your Bombie, Sweetling. That's a good boy. Make Bombie feel better. He was scared for his big brother."

Bifur glared at his kin and turned his back so Bofur and Bombur could not see their parents. Bofur's tears slowed as he helped Bifur calm his baby brother with soothing pats and a big hug. Bombur screams tapered at having his family surrounding him and his older brother snuggling him close.

"Bad dwarf scare ye, Bombie?" Bofur cooed as Bifur rocked both his sniffling boys, "Our Bif made him stop just like he promised. Our Bif loves us and won't let that bad dwarf hurt us no more."

"I won't," Bifur agreed cuddling his boys tight and kissing the tops of their head, "I won't allow anyone to hurt my boys. Love, love, love, love my two babies. Sweetling, did the bad dwarf give you ows?"

"Here," Bofur insisted showing his bruising wrist as Bifur gave it a kiss, "I dopted yet?"

"Sign here," Magistrate Yuli urged coming over with a document as Marfen held a fresh quill out to the toymaker while the magistrate glared over at Yandon, "These papers give you full custody of Bofur and Bombur who will be known as the sons of Bifur son of Binfur from now on now that you have adopted them. Congratulations, Bifur. Poor, wee lads. I'm so sorry that bad dwarf scared you two."

Bifur had no clue how he managed to balance both of his boys and sign the paper, but he had never signed a document so fast in all his life as Bofur allowed Yuli and Marfen to fuss over him and his brother a bit.

"Thank you," Bifur voiced before turning Bofur's head again since Bartha and Bomfur's argument had moved a little closer and he was determined that his boy not be frightened anymore, "Don't look. Good boy. Look only at me. Who am I?"

"My Bif Daddy. Love," Bofur said looking wide-eyed as the yells of Yandon, Eld, Bartha, Bomfur, and Thorin could be heard even while his eyes filled with tears again, "Don't want Master and Mistress here no more! Make them go way!"

"I'll do that," Bifur soothed sitting down in a chair as his boy trembled when the Ri brothers came into sight, "Dori, how is your brother?"

"Bruised and that…that _vile_ dwarf nearly broke his nose," Dori hissed hurrying over with a cleaned up Nori so his little brother could see "his" Bo, "Look, Scamp. Bo's okay. See?"

"I tried to protect you," Nori whimpered once he was set on his feet before he crawled onto Bifur's lap despite there being very little room, "I'm sorry I wasn't faster, Bo."

"Ye were really fast, Nori," Bofur argued as the boys hugged, "Ye pulled Efie back before tha bad dwarf stepped on her. Bad dwarf is just too big."

"He's _mean_!" Nori wailed as Dori picked him up again to try and soothe the boy, "I told you he was mean, Dori. See? I was right!"

"You _were_ right, Scamp," Dori agreed rocking the child while he rubbed his brother's back, "Hush now. It's okay."

"Where is my child?" Lady Trunni snapped hurrying over and taking Nori from her eldest so she could hold him close, "There, there, Love. Mama's here. Mama won't let that bad dwarf touch her baby again. You were so brave to try and protect your Bo. What a clever, good boy I have."

"Mama, I don't like the dwarves from that bad village," Nori whimpered, "Make them go away. They are mean!"

Dori and his mother continued to try and soothe Nori as Bifur sighed while rocking his babes. He didn't like the dwarves from that bad village either. Lady Olphine handed Bofur his stuffed bunny and the child's face instantly lit up at having his Carrots back in his arms. Bofur whined as he was handed to Oin, but calmed when he watched Bifur using Dori's coat to tie Bombur to his back.

"There we go, Piglet," Bifur soothed as the baby settled sleepily against his back, "Come here, Sweetling. We are going home. Lay your head on my shoulder and I'm going to drape my coat over you, head and all. I don't want you to see the bad dwarf or your old parents anymore, okay?"

"Kay. Love, my Bif," Bofur agreed kissing Bifur on the cheek and then doing as was asked while Bifur covered the tot completely.

"Here is my address. Even in crisis you have done well," the council woman said as she walked over and handed Bifur a folded bit of paper and peeked at Bofur under the coat, "Hello, Little One. My name is Lady Tally and I have lots of toys and games for you and me and your new daddy to play with. Would you like to come over and visit me so we can play and talk soon?"

Bofur cuddled closer to Bifur and leaned up to whisper in his ear before lying back down.

"May Nori come too? Please and thank you," Bifur asked winking at the counselor.

"Sounds like fun," Lady Tally agreed smiling gently at the tot as Bofur hid his face, "Let's plan on next week, Bifur. Same day and time as today's event, yes?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Milady," Bifur answered tucking his coat back over his boy as he glanced over at the Ri family, "You okay, Nori?"

"I have an ow," Nori moaned touching his nose while glaring at Yandon as the scum was being led away by Dwalin and Eld, "My Bo's all covered up. So not to see…to see _them_?"

Bifur, Oin, Dori, Lady Trunni, and Lady Tally all turned to see Bomfur and Bartha yelling angrily at one another as Nori pointed at them. Lady Trunni hissed and hugged her youngest closer in her arms.

"Dori, keep yourself between them and our boy," the dam instructed as Dori immediately positioned himself even closer to his mother and brother, "Mama's here, Love. I won't allow anyone to hurt either you or your friends anymore and neither will your big brother."

"It's okay, Scamp. I'm right here and will clobber anyone that steps towards you or Bo," Dori assured as his little brother cuddled his mother close.

"Nori, I did cover your Bo so he wouldn't have to look at the bad dwarves anymore," Bifur agreed holding _his_ new son tighter and turned his head to see that his youngest was sleeping despite the noise since the baby had cried himself into exhaustion, "Let's get out of here. No more bad dwarves today for everyone."

Bifur nodded at the congratulations he was offered as he picked his way through the crowd with his entourage following.

"I'll be by later today with your copy of the adoption papers," Balin instructed as Bifur nodded before the advisor peeked under the coat, "Is one of my favorite dwarfling alright, Dear One?"

"Hi, Mister Balin," Bofur whispered, "I fine, but I don't like it in here. Bif Daddy takin' me home."

"I sure am," Bifur agreed finally working his way out the door as Balin bid his goodbyes after he had asked Nori the same question, "Let's get Piglet, Nori, and my Sweetling home where it is nice and safe from bad dwarves."

"Here, here," Lady Trunni sniffed holding her youngest tighter, "How dare he touch my baby. How dare he touch my baby's Bo. Horrible thing!"

"Wait! Efie!" Nori gasped lifting his head from his mother's shoulder, "He hurt _Efie_!"

"You go home with Mother and Mister Bifur and I'll go check on Efie," Dori urged as Nori relaxed, "I'll be right back. Oin, you going to watch Bifur's and my mother's back?"

"Stupid question," the healer snorted as Dori huffed, "Go check on that child and let me know if I need to see to the wee one, but I want to check your brother and Bofur in some peace so I can ascertain I didn't miss anything. Off with you."

Bifur was never so glad to finally get home. Oin immediately took Bombur and settled him in his crib and then came to check on Bofur's wrist.

"Sprained," Oin bit out as he wrapped the tot's left wrist after having already used a balm to treat the bruising, "Tell me how that mean dwarf took you, Bofur?"

"I was playin' with Nori and Efie outside," Bofur began cuddling against Bifur tightly, "Bad dwarf ran up and grabbed me by my wrist and Nori had ta push Efie out of the way cause bad dwarf nearly stepped on her. Efie yelled for her mama and bad dwarf kicked her and Nori was tryin' ta get him ta let go me and then bad dwarf kicked Nori hard in tha tummy."

"Yandon kicked your stomach?" Oin gasped turning to Nori as the child nodded from his mother's lap as Lady Trunni looked horrified and scrambled to pull her child's tunic up to look, "Gentle, Milady. Let me see, Nori."

"Mahal!" Dori gasped coming through the door a few minutes later with the boys' day bags only to see a shirtless Nori sniffling as the healer worked, "Why is Nori's belly bruised like that? It's swollen! What has _happened_?"

"Bad dwarf kicked," Bofur insisted as Oin pressed on Nori's stomach in places as the babe hissed.

"My poor baby," Lady Trunni cooed to her youngest son, "Dori, get your sword!"

"I _certainly_ will. I'm going to slaughter that dwarf," Dori bit out looking livid as he hurried forward to begin rubbing his brother's back to try and soothe his sniffling, "I'm here, Scamp. Oin, how is he?"

"Bruised ribs, but no internal bleeding," Oin decided using the same balm on Nori as he had used on Bofur, "A dwarf that size kicking small children. I can't believe it. How is Efie?"

"He kicked her leg out from under her so she is only bruised," Dori growled hovering near his baby brother, "Are you sure none of Scamp's ribs are broken? Is there internal bleeding? Have you checked Nori carefully? He's so little, Oin, are you sure he's not hurt worse?"

Bifur tuned out Oin soothing Dori and Lady Trunni as he noticed a discoloration near his boy's collarbone.

"Sweetling, what is this?" Bifur asked pulling his boys tunic down a little only to see darker markings, "Baby, what…Oin, come look at this when you are done with Nori, please."

The healer turned from finishing wrapping Nori's torso with bandages and came over while Bifur helped his boy undress out of his coat and tunic. Bofur had fresh bruises forming all over one side of his torso.

"Tell me what happened to cause this, Sweetling," Bifur insisted as Oin examined the bruises closer.

"Bad dwarf get angry that I tryin' ta get away so he swung me inta a wall," Bofur admitted, "It not hurt real bad, just little bad and made hard ta breathe for a little. I've had other ows that hurt bad, bad. This not bad, bad."

"This is bad _enough_," Bifur groused angrily as Bofur cocked his head at him, "No one is allowed to give you little, medium, or big ows ever. Do you remember that you promised to tell me when anyone looks at you or touches you in ways that are bad?"

"I member," Bofur agreed.

"You tell me and show me any ows that you get, Sweetling," Bifur ordered as the babe nodded, "Are there any deeper injuries, Oin?"

"Not that I can tell," Oin sighed looking to see that Dori had wrapped his baby brother in a blanket and was gently rocking him back and forth, "Looks like he was swung into the wall with force, but no damage was done to his lungs or ribs."

"You were very brave today, Sweetling. You were too, Nori. I'm very proud of you two," Bifur praised as both boys glowed, "Have you two had lunch?"

"Uh-uh," Bofur denied as Bifur helped him slip his tunic back on, "Mrs. Olphine gave us five more minutes ta play before lunch and then bad dwarf came. Don't go way again. I want my Bif ta stay with me ever and ever."

"I can do that," Bifur soothed as his boy perked up before whimpering and clinging tighter as the older dwarf adjusted him in his lap, "Don't be scared. I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I think you'll feel better in your harness."

Bofur did seem to feel better strapped to Bifur's back as the toymaker lit the cooking fire and began making some grilled, cheese sandwiches.

"There is some soup you can reheat in that pot there," Dori instructed as his brother rested in his arms while Bifur placed the pot over the fire to heat, "Plus, there is some apples…come in."

Magistrate Marfen walked in with Bifur's emergency pack. Bifur froze at seeing the bag and Bofur whined as he hid his face against the back of Bifur's neck not wanting to see any more surprises for one day. Nori growled at the dwarf and scrambled down from his brother's lap to stand between Marfen and his Bo.

"I would have had a contingency plan too and I've told no one of this after having met that dam," Marfen admitted as he set the bag down, "I needed to see that the boys were okay. I remember you, Nori. You were very fierce at the hearing. Did Yandon hurt you?"

"Hurt my tummy and my nose," Nori whined pointing to his bruised face, "He pained my Bo's wrist and gave him bruises too. I _told_ you he was mean."

"I think the word is 'sprained' that you are trying to say," Marfen corrected gently, "You did tell me that he was mean. I should have listened."

"I should have too," Magistrate Yuli agreed peeking in and bowing to Lady Trunni, "I see my comrade has beat me here. Is everyone okay?"

"No!" Bofur snapped surprising Bifur, "Bad dwarf hurt my friends! He scare my Bombie and made my Bif Daddy angry! Bad Mistress and Master are here and they not allowed here _no_ more! I don't like!"

"Wow, Sweetling," Bifur gushed looking at the babe on his back as Bofur gave him a hesitant smile, "I like to hear how you are feeling and want you to tell me your feelings more, okay? Don't worry. Mister Marfen is going to take the bad dwarf and the others back to their village. You and Bombie are my sons now and we'll stay here with Mr. Yuli and all of our friends."

"Really? Ye take them all away again?" Bofur questioned looking up at his old village's magistrate as Marfen nodded quickly to reassure the tot, "Bombie and I Bif's Bo and Bombie now ever and ever?"

"You sure are," Magistrate Yuli agreed as the tot beamed, "Master Bifur, your sandwiches are burning a bit."

"Oh," Bifur grunted pulling the food off the fire with some tongs, "Good. Only one singed and that will be mine because I like my cheese sandwiches a little toasty. Okay, Sweetling, time to sit in your booster seat."

"No, no, no. May I sit with ye? Please and thank ye," Bofur begged as Bifur eased him out of the harness.

"You sure can," Bofur agreed, "Master Yuli and Master Marfen, would you like some lunch with us? We are having cheese sandwiches, soup, and apple slices."

"That would be nice," Yuli agreed as Marfen nodded.

Bofur whimpered when Oin held him for a moment while Bifur went to cut the apples, but settled once Lady Trunni took over finishing up lunch with Dori's help so the toymaker could take his boy back into his arms.

"Bit c-l-i-n-g-y," Yuli spelled as Bofur gripped Bifur's tunic hard while Dori finished making the two magistrates some sandwiches of their own.

"Will be for a few days because he is s-c-a-r-e-d," Bifur agreed, "That is why I am so glad that we met Lady Tally today. It's going to be fun to go play at Lady Tally's next week, Sweetling. You, me, and Nori will all go together."

"Kay," Bofur agreed nibbling on his sandwich while still gripping Bifur tight with one hand, "Dori, may I have some milk? Please and thank ye."

"Me too, please," Nori added as Dori nodded as he went to get the requested beverages, "Look, Bo. Soup in a mug. Don't have to use spoons."

All the adults worked at trying to make the lunch as normal as possible for the two boys. Bofur and Nori were both a bit spooked and clingy. Nori had insisted on eating his lunch in his brother's lap which Dori did not deny him and seemed to need the younger close as well. Bifur smiled at his boy's milk moustache and Bofur giggled as he was kissed all over to wipe it off. Soon enough the lunch was eaten and both boys drifted to sleep and were tucked into bed together.

"I have Bo's medicine pouch here," Dori called as Bifur walked back into the room, "I sprinkled his first dosage for today in his mug of soup."

"Good. He finished that," Bifur agreed glancing into the mug, "I'm glad that you two ate with us, Magistrates Yuli and Marfen. The more Bofur gets used to different dwarves the faster he can heal from his fears."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Master Bifur," Marfen said shaking the dwarf's hand, "I will be leaving on the morrow with your kin and that blonde creature that calls itself Yandon. You've given me lots to think about. I will do whatever I can to try and end the Balance system in my village. Take care of your new sons."

"I will," Bifur agreed bowing low.

"I'm sure we won't be meeting over a hearing anymore," Yuli voiced as Bifur quickly agreed, "I will see you about town. I need to get back to my office now and get some paperwork finished. Good day."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the two dwarves left.

"It's over," Bifur sighed pulling Oin's payments back out and handing the coins to the healer, "Thank you for helping me make this possible, Oin. I owe you so much."

"Care for your boys and I'll be happy," Oin urged as he handed Bifur a clay container of balm, "This is for Nori and Bofur's bruises. Rub this on their bruises twice a day and let me know if you need more. I need to go and see to Yandon. Don't worry. I won't be gentle at all."

Dori and Bifur snarled angrily as Lady Trunni grumbled at the thought of Yandon. There were visitors for the rest of the afternoon coming to check on the boys and finally Bifur just left the door open. There was one visitor that surprised everyone.

"I can't stay long," Thorin instructed as he stepped in, "Do any of you know where Nori is?"

"He's napping," Dori insisted going to check and running back out of the bedroom in a panic, "Scamp's _gone_!"

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"It's over," Bifur sighed pulling Oin's payments back out and handing the coins to the healer, "Thank you for helping me make this possible, Oin. I owe you so much."

"Care for your boys and I'll be happy," Oin urged as he handed Bifur a clay container of balm, "This is for Nori and Bofur's bruises. Rub this on their bruises twice a day and let me know if you need more. I need to go and see to Yandon. Don't worry. I won't be gentle at all."

Dori and Bifur snarled angrily as Lady Trunni grumbled at the thought of Yandon. There were visitors for the rest of the afternoon coming to check on the boys and finally Bifur just left the door open. There was one visitor that surprised everyone.

"I can't stay long," Thorin instructed as he stepped in, "Do any of you know where Nori is?"

"He's napping," Dori insisted going to check and running back out of the bedroom in a panic, "Scamp's _gone_!"

"What do you mean my baby's gone?" Lady Trunni gasped standing quickly while Bifur blinked in shock.

"Be calm all of you. I thought this would be the case," Thorin chuckled as everyone else looked at him in confusion, "Let Nori sneak back in here and say nothing. That is a request from me."

"What? Why?" Lady Trunni asked sinking back down into her chair as Thorin chuckled again with twinkling eyes.

"Someone filled the hair-soap bottles with permanent, blue dye in the holding cells," Thorin explained with a brief, gleeful smile as Dori gasped, "Yandon cleaned himself up from the beating he took and now he is…he's _blue_. From head to tail that dwarf is blue as blue can be."

"Oh no," Dori whispered, "Nori didn't, did he?"

"He did and I know nothing about it and neither does Eld or Dwalin," Thorin voiced rising to leave, "Yandon cursed so loud that the windows practically vibrated. Remind me never to get on your little brother's bad side. He is a force to be recognized when that child is angry. Nori is truly something else."

"I _love_ that child," Bifur decided looking to Lady Trunni and Dori once Thorin congratulated him and left, "Amazing to sneak out of here when we have been so vigilant since the hearing. I'll adopt Nori too if you ever get tired of him."

"Never happen," Dori denied as his mother giggled and shook her head in the negative firmly, "Scamp drives me nuts, but he is our silly mess. You can't have him, but I might lend Nori to you for an afternoon or two when Mother and I need a break."

"Good enough," Bifur chuckled as the Ri family joined in, "I'm impressed by your brother's resourcefulness. I have decided that I don't want to be on Nori's bad side either. Let's see if we can catch him sneaking back in. I want to see his escape route."

"As do I," Lady Trunni and Dori said at the same time before laughing at one another.

The amazing thing was that no one knew when Nori had snuck off and no one knew when he suddenly appeared again sleeping peacefully against his Bo.

"How?" Dori whispered as he tucked Nori in more while Bifur and Lady Trunni held back snorts of laughter, "Scamp, you are certainly something."

Lady Trunni left to nap herself as Dori and Bifur just relaxed in silence after the stress of the day. Bifur looked up when his boy stepped out of the bedroom a couple of hours later and looked around frantically before noticing where the toymaker was sitting.

"Bif!" Bofur whined scampering over to him holding his bunny tight, "Want my Bif."

"I'm here," Bifur assured picking the tot up as Bofur breathed a sigh of relief, "Did you have a good nap, Sweetling?"

"Mmhm," Bofur agreed lying against Bifur, "Am I really your baby now? Ever and ever?"

"Ever and ever and ever and ever," Bifur assured as his boy beamed, "Where is Nori?"

"He all sleepin' still," Bofur sighed rubbing at his eyes as he hugged his bunny, "May I ride on your back? I like that."

"Okay," Bifur agreed getting the harness as Dori helped him ease Bofur on his back, "How's that, Sweetling? Better?"

"Yes," Bofur giggled laying his head down on Bifur's shoulder and falling back to sleep after a few minutes.

"I think my boy woke early from his nap because he wanted me," Bifur mentioned pulling Bofur's blankie from his day bag, "Dori, will you tuck this around him?"

"Sure thing," Dori agreed taking the blanket and covering the child while he tucked it down in the harness as Nori stepped out of the bedroom, "Look who's up and...Nori, what's wrong? Come here, Scamp."

"Dori, my tummy hurts bad," Nori sniffled holding his belly with one hand as his older brother lifted him quickly having noticed that the boy was pale and had tears in his eyes, "Right here. It hurts here, Dori."

"Where the bruises are, Scamp? Move your hand for me," Dori demanded handing Bifur Nori's stuffed puppy before lifting his brother's tunic to look at his bandaged stomach and grimaced at the bruising that he could still see over the edge of the bandages, "Mahal that horrible dwarf kicked you good. I'm going to _destroy_ that dwarf. Does it hurt a lot when I press here, Nori?"

"No. Hurts here," Nori whimpered pointing a little more to the side before yipping as Dori pressed a little on the area, "Ow, Dori."

Bifur frowned as Nori's sniffles turned into pained whines. Dori's eyes went livid as he rocked his brother.

"I'm sorry, Dearest. Lay your head on my shoulder and relax. I'm going to make it all better. Bifur, I'm going to take Nori to see Oin," Dori decided as he smoothed his brother's shirt back down and hugged the child closer, "I just find it hard to believe that a kick hard enough to bruise like this didn't do more damage to a dwarfling this small. Nori's pale and losing more color as well as the pain he just showed. Something isn't right here."

"I'll go with you," Bifur decided feeling worried for the babe, "Bofur is sleeping peacefully and Oin's office is just a few wings away. I'll let your mother know."

Lady Trunni practically leapt out of bed to get to her sons when Bifur let her know what was going on.

"Mother, I can do this for you," Dori insisted as the dam growled at seeing her youngest son's bruising edging over the bandages as her child sniffled against his older brother's shoulder, "You shouldn't be walking about in your condition and someone needs to stay with Bombur."

"I can walk around fine enough to knock the stuffings out of that monster who hurt my child, thank you very much. Bifur, I'm sorry," Lady Trunni apologized, "I need to see to my son. Dori's right. There is something wrong with my babe and I can't watch Bombur right now. Mama's here, Love. Mama and your Dori is going to make everything alright again, Baby."

"I'll stay here. I'd never ask you stay behind when your child is hurt," Bifur agreed easily realizing that of course a good mother would want to stay at the side of her ailing child, "I wasn't thinking this through better in my worry for Nori."

"I can watch the baby," a voice said as everyone turned to see Dwalin in the still open doorway, "I came to check on the boys and heard what was going on. Nothing will get past me to reach Bombur. You three get Nori to Oin."

"Thank you," Bifur offered following the Ri family, "Bombur won't wake any time soon. I appreciate this so much, Dwalin."

Turned out that Nori's pain increased as they traveled to Oin and the child began crying in earnest which woke Bofur.

"Nori have an ow?" Bofur asked as Bifur looked back to see the tot awake and watching his friend in concern.

"Yes. Nori is not feeling good because of his ow and we're going to see Mister Oin so he feels better," Bifur explained as the child nodded.

"Mister Oin makes everyone better," Bofur insisted as Bifur gave him a smile and didn't burst the innocent bubble the toddler had as they turned the corner to reach the healing wing, "I'll hum for ye, Nori."

"Thank you, Bo," Nori whimpered before cuddling back against Dori's shoulder as his brother rubbed his back, "My tummy _hurts_, Dori."

"I know, Scamp," Dori said exchanging a look of worry with his mother, "We're almost there."

"I heard the babe crying from down the hall," Oin said hurrying out of his office as Lady Trunni tried to soothe her youngest, "What is wrong?"

"Says his stomach hurts here," Dori answered pointing to the aching areas as the healer took Nori and rushed into his office, "Cries out in pain when that area is touched. What's wrong with my baby brother?"

"I think he has internal bruising," Oin hissed laying the boy down and cutting the bandages away as he prodded on individual parts of Nori's stomach before stopping as the babe yipped, "Yep. That is it alright. That…b-a-s-t-a-r-d bruised Nori's stomach. I'm talking about the actual stomach organ inside his body which is causing his stomach lining to get enflamed. He's digesting his lunch and Nori's stomach is rebelling because of it. I'm going to give Nori some tea that will help with pain which will give him some relief and I want you to keep the boy on a liquid diet for the next two days."

"What does b-a-s-t-a-r-d spell?" Nori asked as Oin choked.

"Nothing you need to know," Lady Trunni fussed, "That is a name for what that horrible dwarf is and you better not ever say or repeat the spelling, okay?"

"Kay," Nori sniffled before outright whimpering in pain as Lady Trunni sat beside her son to hug him close, "Mama, my tummy hurts bad, bad."

"Where is that tea?" Lady Trunni asked as she cuddled her youngest close, "My baby is hurting, Oin, and when either of my sons hurt, I hurt. Nori needs that tea."

"I'm mixing it now," the healer insisted as he steeped the medicinal plants, "I luckily had water already boiled since I was about to make some tea for myself. Let's add some honey for a dwarfling's tastes. Here we go."

Dori took the cup and blew on the liquid until it was cool enough for his brother to sip. For once, Nori didn't fight drinking the medicine.

"What a good boy you are being, Scamp," Dori praised as Nori finished the tea and grimaced, "I know it tastes bad, but you did such a good job drinking it down. Oh, don't cry, Nori."

"It hurts, Dori," the little one sniffled while Dori wiped his fresh tears away as more fell, "I don't like this."

"I don't either," Dori agreed turning to Oin, "My brother is not a whiner which means Scamp is really hurting here. How long before Nori feels better?"

"It will start working in a few minutes," Oin assured when Nori whimpered softly.

"I sorry, Nori," Bofur called as his friends eyes flickered up to him, "Have ow cause bad dwarf wanted Bo."

"He can't have my Bo," Nori snorted reaching for Dori, "Not Bo's fault. Dori, want up. Mama's all lumpy with baby brother or sister."

Lady Trunni giggled and kissed her lad on the cheek as Dori snorted in laughter. It was true that it was hard to lie against her now that the new baby was growing larger.

"Okay, Scamp," Dori agreed lifting his brother to lie against his shoulder once he calmed, "There we go. Just lay still until the pain goes away. Mother, I wish to issue a challenge."

"Good. I would do so except for your and Nori's new sibling in my belly," Lady Trunni bit out as she stood to rub Nori's back, "How dare he hurt my baby. You teach Yandon what it means to mess with our House."

"I will," Dori growled before calming, "How is the pain now, Scamp?"

"Better," Nori sighed looking more relaxed, "Sleepy."

"Let Nori sleep here," Oin decided pointing to a bed, "I wish to observe him to make sure the medicine is working for a few hours. Handle your business."

Dori and Lady Trunni looked torn.

"My Sweetling and I will stay here with Nori," Bifur offered, "My boy doesn't need to see a challenge f-i-g-h-t . Not anytime soon. I wish I could back you up and issue a challenge of my own, but I think you'd rather someone familiar stay with Nori so I could come get you if Nori needs his family."

"Absolutely," Dori agreed clasping Bifur's arm in gratitude before laying his brother in the bed, "Go to sleep, Scamp. Close your eyes. Good boy. Bifur, you still have Wags? Good. Here we go, Scamp, here is our Wags. Sleep."

"Keep my Nori warm ta make him feel better," Bofur chirped trying to get to Nori as Bifur eased his boy from his back, "Carrots and I will take care of our friend. I even have my blankie ta keep us warm, Nori."

"Good cause I don't have my blankie with me," Nori murmured as his brother stroked his hair, "Dori, my Bo is going to keep me warm."

"Sounds nice," Dori breathed smiling softly at Nori, "You just rest up so your tummy feels better, okay?"

"No wiggling, Bo," Oin urged as the toymaker settled Bofur next to Nori, "We don't want to accidently push on Nori's hurt tummy, okay, Laddie?"

"Kay," Bofur agreed cuddling next to his friend, "Better, Nori?"

"Mmhm," Nori hummed nearly out as both boys slipped back asleep after a few moments.

"I'm going to _slaughter_ Yandon," Dori huffed tucking his baby brother under the covers more, "I wish you could come, Bifur."

"He can," Lady Trunni stated with a quick nod, "I want to stay here and be close to my baby. Bofur is sleeping so he won't be frightened that his Bif is not here and I'd rather a dwarf be at my eldest's side that can back him up better than an old, pregnant dam."

"You are not old, Milady, and you fought well against Yandon when he struck Nori judging by that creature's injuries. I wouldn't want to face you angered," Oin snorted as Lady Trunni blushed, "These two are exhausted. Neither dwarfling will wake for quite a bit of time. Go handle your business."

"Sounds good," Dori said cracking his knuckled, "I don't even need my sword. I'll end that asshole's life with my bare hands. I'll be back soon, Mother."

"Fight with honor and make him suffer," the dam commanded sitting in a chair Oin brought to her to be next to Nori, "Avenge the House of Ri."

Eld and Thorin did not even blink when Dori voiced his challenge at the Ered Luin prison. Magistrate Marfen was there and nodded his agreement to the request.

"What brought this on?" Eld asked rolling his eyes, "Despite the _obvious_ reasons."

"The fact that my baby brother is having to be observed by Oin since his stomach is bruised and swollen from Yandon kicking him hard in the gut. A child, Eld. Yandon kicked a babe as young as Nori with all of his strength in the stomach. Nori's in a lot of pain and my mother and I are furious," Dori spat as both Thorin and Eld cursed, "I had to hold my sobbing brother and know that I couldn't help him with the pain. That is unforgivable! Not only did Yandon kick a tiny dwarfling in the stomach, but he also kicked your little girl in the leg not to mention what he did to Bofur. He could have killed Nori and Bofur with how violent he was with them and could have seriously done damage to Efie's leg. I'm pissed as hell!"

"Yandon kidnapped my boy and swung him hard into a wall to keep him from struggling. I thank Mahal that my Sweetling didn't get a head injury or snap his neck with the impact," Bifur added with seething rage, "Bofur is bruised all over one side of his torso and the cretin sprained the babe's wrist. My boy is clingy and frightened once again that someone meant to harm him. Plus, my boy's best friend is seriously hurt now after trying to protect my Sweetling. I am here to act as Dori's second and issue my own challenge."

"Both have legal right to issue a challenge," Thorin pointed out as Eld nodded, "Meet us in the challenge ring."

Bifur barked a loud laugh as a blue, bedraggled dwarf was pushed into the ring by Thorin and Eld as other dwarves gathered to watch a little later.

"Nice look," Dori snorted as Yandon snarled.

"Guards let me know that most think it was _your_ brother who did this," Yandon gritted out pushing his blue hair behind his shoulder.

"Not that I know of," Dori calmly stated, "Nori has been napping most of the afternoon and woke up with terrible pain thanks to a beast that kicked my baby brother in the stomach. I issue a challenge to said beast. What say you, Coward? Can you fight a grown dwarf instead of picking on babies?"

"I can take a prissy dwarf like you any day," Yandon snorted as Bifur growled.

"Do not insult my friend," Bifur ordered, "I too issue a challenge for daring to touch my new son and his best friend, but I won't have to fight you. Dori will finish the job. I feel sorry for you."

"Don't waste your pity on me," Yandon bragged, "Save it for Prissy here."

Yandon didn't know what hit him. Bifur had seen some examples of Dori's strength on the way to Ered Luin, but the silver-haired dwarf was holding nothing back now as he pummeled Yandon into the ring floor for daring to touch his baby brother. Dori fought with no mercy as Bifur watched avidly. This was nothing Yandon didn't deserve.

"I should kill you, but I think it would be harsher for you to live and see what it feels like to be ostracized from society for your crimes. However, you ever touch a child again, I'll find you," Dori hissed into Yandon's ear as he bent the dwarf backwards by the hair, "I'll find you, I'll skin you, and then I'll leave you still alive so you can feel animals nibbling upon what's left of you. Am I clear, Coward?"

"Screw you," Yandon hissed before groaning as Bifur punched his swollen face hard.

"This challenge is won," Bifur said kneeling to glare into the blue dwarf's face, "Dori has the right to take your life for what you did to his brother. I do to for what you did to my child. Is that what you want?"

"My beard will be taken and I'll be cast out anyway so whatever," Yandon growled, "Know that I would have overtaken both of you if I wasn't beaten so badly for proving that your boy is nothing but a filthy Balance, Bifur son of nothing within a useless House. You'll all die by Mahal's hands for not allowing our Father to take the Balance for his own."

"I issue a challenge!" a voice roared as Bifur and Dori looked up to see Bomfur entering the ring, "Nephew, I am still tha head of tha Ur family and have a right ta defend my kin. Yandon's blood is mine ta spill even if Bofur is no longer my son. Allow me ta do this for tha child I failed ta protect and for Yandon havin' insulted our House just then. Let me make up for some of tha sufferin' Bofur went through in his life."

Dori and Bifur glanced at one another and backed away as Bomfur jerked Yandon up.

"Ye dare touch a baby?" Bomfur questioned shaking Yandon until his head rattled on his shoulders, "Get it through your thick skull. Mahal does not want tha sufferin' of his children. It is child abusers like ye that use Mahal as an excuse ta be cruel ta those weaker than ye ta make yourself feel powerful. This is for all tha children ye've ever harmed and for insultin' my nephew."

Bomfur reached and snapped Yandon's neck in one quick movement. This was the powerful uncle that Bifur had once looked up to as a young child.

"Challenge has been called and finished," Eld voiced as many nodded their approval through the audience, "Yandon will be afforded no tomb for breaking the laws of Ered Luin and laying hands meant to harm on more than one dwarfling. He will be buried in dirt and not returned to the stone with his beard and braids shorn. All who watched remember and learn from the actions of a traitor to our culture. Down with the Balance system and let us remember that dwarflings are gifts from Mahal."

There were murmurs of agreement as the audience slowly trickled away.

"For what it is worth, I'm sorry," Bomfur said as Bifur glanced his way, "I'm sorry for allowin' Bofur ta suffer."

"Thank you for realizing that finally and getting my boy the help he needed," Bifur sighed looking away, "I'll love and protect those babies forever. I swear it, but I can't forgive you for what you did to my Sweetling."

"I have no doubts that ye will be a fine father and I understand your anger," Bomfur agreed walking over and handing Bifur a pouch, "Use this for your new family. A gift ta help Bofur and Bombur in their new life from a dwarf that should have been a better parent. I feel safe knowin' those children will be loved and protected by ye, Bifur. I mined these from my own land so I own this fair and square. Bartha and I will be movin' ta tha Iron Hills ta start anew and we will never try ta contact tha boys. Farewell."

Bifur blinked as his uncle walked away and glanced into the pouch only to gasp loud.

"What is it?" Dori asked.

"Diamonds," Bifur breathed showing Dori the contents, "Mahal, there is enough here to pay off Oin, build my babies a home, and give your family enough to build your home."

"Give us? Bifur, that is to be used for _your_ new family," Dori denied.

"Which includes you and your family," Bifur insisted as he hid the pouch into one of his inner pockets of his tunic deep under his coat, "Bofur is healing emotionally because I had help from you and your family. The hearing ate into some of my time to open my shop and for you to establish your business. This will help us start our new lives here in Ered Luin. Don't you deny me, Dori. I need all of you to help me with Bofur. This will be my thanks for helping my boy be the child he always should have been allowed to be."

"Fair enough," Dori agreed as the two walked from the ring and hurried back to Oin's office, "It does seem that your House and my House kind of merged, huh?"

"Image what Nori would do to you if he finds out his Bo is too far away to play with and you didn't let me help your family be closer?" Bifur teased as Dori paled, "He'd get you good. I'd bet my beard on it."

"Mahal, forbid," Dori grunted, "I wouldn't look good with blue hair."

"Maybe purple?" Bifur suggested as Dori glared, "Green? Orange? Ah! Pink. Pink would look great with all your purple clothes."

"Don't make me pound you," Dori chuckled, "Pink? Are you kidding me? Come. I wish to check on Nori. Scamp's got me worried."

Lady Trunni appeared much happier to hear that Yandon would no longer be a threat and very happy to accept Bifur's offered assistance in getting their new lives set up with a house of their own. The only problem was that Nori was beginning to run a mild fever.

"This is typical of an injury like Nori's," Oin soothed as Dori began to panic as he stroked his sleeping brother's mane back from his face, "His system was traumatized and the fever is from the inflammation of his stomach. None of his injuries are life threatening, but know that straightening up will be a little uncomfortable for the little one for a couple of days. Calm down. He'll be a bit groggy when he wakes so don't worry about that either."

"Can we take Nori home now?" Lady Trunni asked as Oin nodded, "Dori?"

"I'll carry him," Dori agreed leaning down as Bifur eased Bofur up to sleep against his shoulder, "Come on, Scamp."

"Dori?" Nori mumbled blinking awake, "I feel all floaty inside. That feels weird. Did you fight the mean dwarf?"

"I sure did," Dori soothed as he gently cradled Nori like a baby so the lad wouldn't strain his stomach muscles, "Am I hurting you? No? Good. Hold Wags tight. The bad dwarf is gone forever. He'll never hurt you or your Bo ever again, Scamp."

"Good," Nori sighed, "He's mean. I'm glad he's gone away. You promise he'll never be back again?"

That very statement showed that Nori was still an innocent despite some of his sneaking skills. Bifur grinned at the babe as he tucked Bofur under his blankie and hooked the babe's harness over one arm to carry it home.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Can we take Nori home now?" Lady Trunni asked as Oin nodded, "Dori?"

"I'll carry him," Dori agreed leaning down as Bifur eased Bofur up to sleep against his shoulder, "Come on, Scamp."

"Dori?" Nori mumbled blinking awake, "I feel all floaty inside. That feels weird. Did you fight the mean dwarf?"

"I sure did," Dori soothed as he gently cradled Nori like a baby so the lad wouldn't strain his stomach muscles, "Am I hurting you? No? Good. Hold Wags tight. The bad dwarf is gone forever. He'll never hurt you or your Bo ever again, Scamp."

"Good," Nori sighed, "He's mean. I'm glad he's gone away. You promise he'll never be back again?"

That very statement showed that Nori was still an innocent despite some of his sneaking skills. Bifur grinned at the babe as he tucked Bofur under his blankie and hooked the babe's harness over one arm to carry it home.

"I promise that Yandon will never come here again and that you and Bo will never be hurt by him again," Dori vowed while his mother covered Nori with a blanket borrowed from the healer, "Not ever again."

"Love you, Dori," Nori sighed closing his eyes again as his brother beamed.

Nori fell back to sleep on the way home as Bofur awoke. The child hugged onto Bifur tight and immediately asked about his friend. Bifur assured the tot quickly that Nori would be fine.

"You'll have to play quietly while Nori is sleeping, Sweetling," Bifur warned as his boy nodded his understanding as they walked through the door of their home, "Plus, we'll…oh. Hello, Balin."

"I heard about Nori," Balin voiced rising from sitting near his brother while Dwalin leaned forward to listen, "Is the lad okay?"

"He will be," Lady Trunni responded as Bifur sat with his boy in his lap, "My baby just needs some time to heal from what that bad dwarf did to him. Dori, place Nori in my bed. Bo, Sweetie, Nori is going to have to sleep with me until his tummy gets better. You don't want to accidently hit his ow while you are sleeping, right?"

"Right," Bofur agreed, "Not want ta make Nori ow more."

"That's right. What a good boy you are," the dam cooed as Bofur grinned, "You are such a smart dwarfling. You can visit with Nori when he wakes later, Bo. Play quietly now while Nori is sleeping just like your Bif said."

"Kay," Bo agreed as he watched Dori carry his friend.

"I took the liberties of having this framed," Balin beamed as he handed Bifur the adoption certificate while Dori and Lady Trunni disappeared into the dam's room to care for Nori.

"Look, Sweetling. Do you know what this says?" Bifur said as the tot looked at the certificate and back to him while shaking his head, "This says that you and Bombie are…ever and ever…Bif's Bofur and Bombie. Now you are my babies and no one can ever take either of you away from me."

"_Pretty!_" Bofur gushed as the adults chuckled, "Why in tha frame? Ye put on wall like Lady Trunni did ta tha picture I drewed her?"

"The word is 'drew,' Sweetling. You _drew_ Lady Trunni a picture," Bifur corrected while he sat the tot down despite Bofur not wanting to be set down as he began to grizzle and stomp little feet with arms raised, begging to be held, "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Hold my hand. Good boy. Where should we hang our certificate so everyone knows that you are Bif's Bofur? You show me where."

Bofur beamed then and the toymaker allowed himself to be led around while the tot looked at different walls and finally choose the wall near their bedroom.

"Good place, Sweetling," Bifur complimented as his boy hugged his leg while the older dwarf hammered a nail and hung the certificate, "What do you think?"

"Like it," Bofur squealed as Bifur lifted him up to see the frame, "Mister Balin. Mister Dwalin. I Bif's Bo. This _my_ Bif Daddy."

"I see," Dwalin agreed as the tot hugged Bifur tight, "I need to get back now. Bombur is awake and playing in his playpen. Congratulations on your new daddy, Bo. You be a good boy for him."

"Kay. Bye-bye," Bofur agreed and felt safe enough to be set down so he could scamper over to visit his brother as the baby cooed and waved at his brother, "Bombie, we have new daddy. He's our Bif ever and ever. See that on tha wall? That tells everyone we belong ta our Bif. When ye talk ye will say ta others, 'I Bombie son of our Bif at your service.' I'll teach ye ta have good manners like Bo."

"Wait, Dwalin. Thank you," Bifur offered to the warrior handing him the coin from his emergency pack that Dwalin had lent to him, "I am glad that I didn't need this after all."

"Me too," Dwalin grinned out, "I'm glad everything worked out. Got to go. Duty calls. Congrats again, Bifur."

"Thanks to you too, Balin," Bifur insisted as he shook the shorter dwarf's hand, "All that you did means the world to me. You have no idea."

"I think I have a little idea," Balin chuckled as the two watched Bofur entertaining Bombur, "I heard about Yandon."

"No!" Bofur whimpered looking up at the name with real fear in his eyes as he glanced about.

"No, no, Sweetling," Bifur soothed hurrying over to comfort his son as Bombur whined sensing the tension, "Hush, Piglet. Everything's okay. Yandon is all gone now, Bofur. He'll never be back again. He's far, far away and cannot ever come near you or anyone else, okay, Sweetling?"

"Can't make ows?" Bofur asked as Bifur nodded, "Not touch my Bombie or Nori or my friend Efie no more ever, ever?"

"That's right," Balin offered as the babe glanced to him, "Your Bif and Mister Dori made sure Yandon cannot ever hurt their boys again. Also, your…Mistress and Master was taken away by Mister Marfen. He decided that he and his villagers should go ahead and leave. All the scary dwarves are all gone now."

"Yay! Bombie, no more bad dwarves," Bofur chirped as his eyes cleared of fear and he began his own version of singing softly to the baby, "All gone. Bombie and Bo is Bif's babies and no more bad dwarves. We home, home, home with Bif Daddy. La, la, la, la."

Balin and Bifur hid their laughter as Bofur continued to sing to Bombur. It was adorable. The next few days, Bifur had Bofur on his back most time, but soon the toddler calmed from the kidnapping incident and relaxed back into the usual swing of things. Nori had a couple of days of high fever that terrified his family, but the child healed up soon enough and was up and about driving his older brother crazy like usual. Nori and Bofur both liked helping out sometimes in the toy shop and the two enjoyed afternoons playing in the warm sun. Bofur began to feel safe enough that other times Bifur could work alone when Dori or Lady Trunni babysat the boys.

Time passed and a large party was planned to celebrate the adoption and Bofur's birthday. Bofur was excited to get new clothes to wear and was instructed on good manners when hosting a party.

"Welcome ta party. Carrots and I _this_ many now," Bofur greeted each guest as he held up four fingers on his birthday with his bunny hugged tightly in one arm, "I big boy like Nori."

Bifur grinned proudly as his boy did his best to be a good host.

"Four? Wow. You _are_ a big boy. Happy birthday, Bofur," Vili said as he led Lady Dis to a picnic table since the party was being held in a green field big enough for many dwarves and dwarflings to relax, "This is lovely, Bifur. Let me guess. Dori and Lady Trunni did the decorating."

"You got it," Bifur snorted, "The food is being served and I ask that you do not indulge too much in the ale. This is a child's birthday party. I'm saying that to everyone so please don't take offense."

"No. I understand completely," Vili assured as Lady Dis nodded, "Bofur looks so excited."

"This is his first birthday party ever," Bifur sighed happily watching his child flit about, "He knows that most parties are not this big and this one is special because we are celebrating the adoption too and that we have a new home here in Ered Luin. Sweetling is just biting into life so much. It's a pleasure to witness."

"I witness someone sneaking frosting," Lady Dis giggled as Dori began chasing his little brother away from the birthday cake before scooping him up and tickling Nori until he cried for mercy, "Even Thorin came with his busy schedule. Good. I hope you and your boys celebrate many a birthday together."

The food was excellent and Bofur enjoyed opening his birthday presents. Bifur had asked that people be frugal in the presents since he didn't want his boy to get overly spoiled. There was really no worries for that since Bofur was excited about anything he got no matter how small it was.

"He's still my Sweetling," Bifur gushed to Dori, "He's appreciative for anything he gets. Bofur is such a good boy."

"That he is," Dori agreed and then called out to the excited child, "Bo, are you going to play the flute for us?"

"Kay!" Bofur agreed running to Bifur to get his little flute while the toymaker held his stuffed bunny and the lad played a quick ditty with decent skill for a toddler before gushing excitedly, "I did it! Ye see me, Bif? I played flute!"

"I saw. You did so good," Bifur praised as the babe grew shy at the applause and hid behind his father, "Look, Sweetling, Dwalin and some others are playing dance music since your song made everyone want to dance. You wanted to play music that made people want to dance, right?"

"Right," Bofur giggled clapping to the music as he wiggled.

"Let's go dance, Bo," Nori encouraged running over with Efie, "Dancing is fun."

"My Bif dance too?" Bofur asked looking up at Bifur.

"I'm going to sit right here and watch you dance," Bifur assured, "See? Dori is coming over with Bombie so your brother can watch too, okay?"

"Kay. Ye dance with me later? I want ta dance with my Bif Daddy on my birthday," Bofur asked with hopeful eyes.

"I sure will, Sweetling," Bifur agreed as his boy looked happier, "How could I not dance with my birthday boy? Go have some fun first."

"Yay!" Bofur cheered as he allowed Nori to drag him over to the area deemed for dancing.

"Ha!" Bifur chuckled as once again his boy spun and skipped along to music with other dwarflings while the toymaker held Bombur in his arms, "This never gets old to watch. I see you, Sweetling. Hi!"

"He loves to wave at you and introduce you as 'his Bif,'" Dori snickered before chortling as Nori pouted at a boy dancing with Efie, "Ooh! Drama. A _love_ triangle."

"Nope. Efie's just being polite," Bifur insisted, "She's only got eyes for Nori...and there she goes back to your brother. Ha! Told you. By the way, I enrolled the boys into the classes at the temple today. The teacher is going to allow me to sit in the back until Bofur feels comfortable on his own."

"Good," Dori nodded out, "How are the meetings with Lady Tally going since she weaned Bo from having to have Nori participate?"

"So good," Bifur grinned out, "Bofur is beginning to trust her and share a lot of himself with her. What is nice is she has a way of helping him discuss his feelings. There is some anger there. He feels hurt that his mother didn't love him at all, but loved Bombur. Together, Lady Tally and I can help my babe sort all of this out in his head so he doesn't allow the anger to fester and lead to him growing into an angry adult. He's really healing, Dori. I'm so glad."

"Me too," Dori agreed before chuckling as Efie stomped back onto the dance floor from visiting with her father, "Look at that. Nori's got another admirer and…Hey now! Don't jerk on my brother's arms like that. Stop it!"

Bifur snorted. Nori was being pulled by each arm between the two, little girls as Dori came to the rescue while Bo looked confused at the whole thing.

"My money is on Efie, Piglet," Bifur chuckled as the baby babbled, "You think so too, Bombie?"

"Bif!" Bombur chirped as Bifur blinked, "Bif, bif, bif, bif, bif. Bif!"

"You are…you're saying my _name_," Bifur gasped in amazement as the baby giggled, "I am Bif. Isn't that right, Piglet?"

"Bif!" Bombur squealed, "Bif, bif, bif, bif."

"What is this?" Lady Trunni questioned as she sat beside Bifur, "I do believe someone has spoken their first word."

"Usually first words are 'dada,'" Bifur reminded as the dam laughed, "What?"

"Bombie's first word _was_ 'dada,'" Lady Trunni insisted as the toymaker looked at her in question, "Bifur, _you_ are 'dada.' Both Bofur and Bombur know you as their Bif Daddy. 'Bif' for Bombie means 'dada.'"

"Oh," Bifur breathed looking at the smiling baby, "I am your Bif, Piglet. Bif's here."

"Bif," Bombur cooed laying his head against his parent's chest.

"I'm here, Bombie," Bifur sighed feeling his heart warm.

Bombur fell asleep and Lady Trunni held the babe while Bifur was dragged onto the dance floor by his eldest. Bofur squealed as he was spun around in the jig and Bifur enjoyed his boy's bright smile as they danced.

"Dancin' with my Bif Daddy," Bofur sang as he skipped around Bifur, "I big boy and I'm dancin' with my Bif. La, la, la. I four and today my birthday."

"Is my birthday boy having a good time, Sweetling?" Bifur asked picking the child up to cuddle for a moment.

"Yes!" Bofur chirped hugging the older dwarf tight, "Party fun. Thank ye for Bo's party, Bif. Love, my Bif."

"I love you too and you are very welcome for your party," Bifur beamed out as he sat the babe down, "Its swing your partner time!"

"Yay!" Bofur cheered as he took Bifur's hands and the two spun around other giggling dwarflings as the child's booted feet left the ground with the spinning, "Whee!"

The party was wonderful, but soon life returned to normal. Bifur sold the diamonds and decided to hire a professional team to build his new home on the edge of the forest right next to what would be the Ri family's home. Lady Trunni had used her share of the diamond monies to hire the same building crew and soon both homes were going to be finished for the families to move into before winter came. Bifur also hired Dori to sew Bofur a new wardrobe since the eldest Ri had set up his tailoring business over the summer.

"Gots clothes ta wear," Bofur insisted as Dori measured him in his small clothes one afternoon.

"What is this?" Bifur asked as Bofur giggled while the older dwarf tickled his tummy, "A fluffy belly! Sweetling's got a fluffy belly and needs new clothes now!"

"I do?" Bofur chirped looking down, "This a fluffy belly?"

"Yes," Dori agreed poking the little, rounded stomach, "Much better. This is how Bo is supposed to look. Nori, your turn."

"Aw," Nori whined coming over as his brother undressed him, "Why?"

"Because someone is growing and needs longer trousers," Dori insisted making his brother laugh as he tickled his tummy too, "Let's hurry. Mister Bifur and I have to meet the builders for our new homes while you two are in temple class."

"Bif, Mahal loves all dwarves. Did ye know that?" Bofur beamed out as Bifur helped him get dressed.

"I did," Bifur agreed, "What else have you learned about Mahal since I haven't been staying now that you are such a big boy to go on your own?"

"Mahal has Halls and good dwarves get ta feast at tha Halls when they return ta tha stone," Bofur began, "Mahal blesses us with stone knowledge and metal knowledge and hears us when we praise his name. Mahal not scary unless you be naughty, bad dwarf."

"Then Mahal angry," Nori voiced as Dori continued to measure him, "Mahal only scary to bad dwarves who be lots naughty and not just little naughty. They are not allowed in the feasting hall and go to cold, dark place for they have shamed the dwarrow ways."

"You two are getting to be so smart," Lady Trunni gushed as she waddled inside, "Time for class. Love, dress quickly. Hurry, Nori."

"It's getting nippy again now that fall is here," Bifur mentioned once the boys were dressed, "Get your scarves and mittens. Don't forget to get your homework pictures you drew."

"Kay," both boys called galloping away.

"It's nearly been a year since the boys came into your life," Dori mentioned as Bombur toddled over to ask to be picked up, "Bombie's even walking now."

"Piglet sure is and getting into everything," Bifur chuckled cuddling the babe, "A year, huh? This has been…how to describe it. Life changing. I'm a father, Dori. I was content to just be a toymaker and now I have a family. I've never been happier. I love my boys."

"Wuv Biffy!" Bombur chirped as Bifur kissed all over his face, "Pway?"

"Soon, Piglet," Bifur agreed slipping the child into his coat, hat, and mittens before securing him into Bofur's old harness on his back, "We have to drop your brother off for his temple class and then you get to spend the night with your friend Haden at Mister Jaden's house."

"Hungwy," Bombur insisted as Bifur snorted getting his youngest's night bag that the toymaker had already packed earlier.

"When are you not, Piglet?" Bifur chortled bouncing to make the babe giggle on his back, "Mister Jaden has snacks for you and Haden. Wait until then, okay?"

Bombur chattered happily. Haden was the fruit vendor's son and the same age as Bombur. The two had become fast friends and often had play dates.

"Is my Bif still goin' ta pick Bo up after class?" Bofur asked scampering over with Nori as he took Bifur's hand in his, "Please and thank ye."

"Of course I am," Bifur assured, "Nori, stop arguing about holding your brother's hand. We've got to go."

"I'm a big boy and don't need to hold Dori's hand," Nori grizzled.

"Now, now, Love," Lady Trunni fussed, "You will hold your brother's hand. There are too many dwarves that might step on you by accident and that would make Mama sad so you listen to Dori."

"Kay," Nori sighed doing as he was asked, "I _am_ a big boy, Dori."

"You certainly are, Scamp," Dori soothed, "It's just that big dwarves sometimes don't look out for little ones. If you hold my hand you make me feel better so I don't worry."

"Oh," Nori gasped holding Dori's hand tighter, "I'll take care of you."

"Good boy, Scamp," Dori complimented, "Let's get going."

Bofur skipped beside Bifur and chattered with Nori and Bombur on the way to the temple that housed the classes for young dwarflings. Bifur gave his boy his obligatory kiss before Bofur and Nori ran into the temple hand in hand.

"Go on ahead to talk with the builders," Bifur insisted as Dori nodded, "I'll be right there after dropping Bombie off.

"Pway!" Bombur cheered as Bifur chuckled, "Pway, Biffy."

Bifur handed his youngest off to Master Jaden, after the boy insisted on "wuv, wuv" kisses as he called them, and hurried to his meeting. The last minute details were decided on after about an hour and Dori went to inspect his new home while Bifur did the same for his. He and Dori had both chosen cozy homes that were built into part of the mountain to feel good stone at their backs. Neither house was big, but had enough room for a growing family.

"This is good," Bifur hummed to himself looking at a room that would one day be his boys' room, "One day my boys won't want to share a room with me."

"That will be far into the future," Dori snorted walking over, "Bo loves sharing with you and I have a feeling it will be a long time before you get Nori out of your room too."

"I don't mind," Bifur grinned out before the door was thrown open and Gloin ran in, "Gloin?"

"Lady Trunni went into a very quick labor since she didn't tell anyone that she was having contractions all day," Gloin panted as Dori gasped, "Oin and I barely made it in time. Congratulations on your new, baby brother, Dori."

"A boy?" Dori breathed looking happy, "Mother and child are healthy?"

"Both doing well," Gloin assured, "Ori is a cute little tyke and there is no denying that he is a Ri brother."

"Ori," Dori echoed as Bifur offered his congratulations, "Come on, Bifur. Let's go meet my new little brother. Oh! _Nori_! I need to go get him."

"You go to your mother and I'll bring Nori," Bifur decided, "Gloin, is she in the healing wing or still at our rooms in town hall?"

"Lady Trunni is in your rooms with my brother," Gloin agreed, "Come on, Dori."

Gloin blinked as Dori tore off ahead of him as the red-headed dwarf had to give chase. Bifur rushed back to the temple and collected Nori and Bofur.

"Why we leavin' early?" Bofur pouted as Nori whined since his partner that day had been Efie.

"Because Lady Trunni had her baby," Bifur declared as the boys' mouths dropped open, "Nori, you have your very own baby brother."

"I'm a big brother now, Bo," Nori grinned out as Bifur hurried them along, "What's my brother's name?"

"Ori," Bifur answered holding the children's hands and dodging other dwarves, "Now there is a Dori, Nori, _and_ Ori in your family."

Bifur led the boys to the healing wing and Nori looked with beaming eyes at the tiny bundle Lady Trunni was holding.

"Look, Scamp," Dori gushed lifting Nori so he could see the infant better, "Ori has hair almost the same color as yours. His is a bit lighter than your hair."

"Hi, Ori," Nori offered as the baby yawned, "He's cute. I like him, Mama."

"I'm so glad, Little Love," Lady Trunni tiredly said, "Ori really likes you and Dori too."

"Really?" Nori giggled, "Come look, Bo. This is my baby brother and his name is Ori and I love him."

"Hi, Baby," Bofur whispered as Bifur lifted him to see the infant, "I'm Bo and this is my Bif and ye can be my friend too. I have a baby brother and he'll be your friend also."

"That is very nice of you, Sweetling," Bifur complimented as the toddler beamed, "Congratulations, Milady. The lad is beautiful."

Bifur held his boy close as he watched Dori get to hold baby Ori while Nori sat in his lap gazing at the babe in awe.

"I that tiny too when I was a baby?" Nori asked grinning while Ori gripped his finger as Dori nodded.

"Even tinier," Dori chuckled as his little brother blinked, "You came earlier than Ori here, but you were louder. Hi, Ori. I'm your big brother Dori. I'm going to take care of you just like I take care of your other big brother Nori. He and I won't let anything hurt you. No, we won't."

"Yeah!" Nori nodded out, "I'll protect you like I do my Bo, Ori. You have a strong grip. Look, Dori, Ori's holding my finger."

Bifur smiled and excused himself with his son.

"I baby like that too before?" Bofur asked, "That when I made Balance?"

"Yes to both of your questions," Bifur admitted honestly, "That makes me angry to think about, Sweetling. I would have taken my boy sooner if I knew about your birth."

"But then we not have Bombie," Bofur chirped as Bifur regarded his child in surprise, "Glad ta have my Bombie so Mahal sent ye ta find us later so baby brother come too. Today teacher said Mahal makes plans and sometimes we not understand plan, but works out for reason. I be Balance little so ye come get both Bo _and_ Bombie."

"Oh. So Mahal knew that I had to have both my babies. Mahal is very, very smart," Bifur agreed as Bofur beamed.

"Love, Bif," Bofur giggled giving his parent many wet kisses.

"I love you too, Sweetling," Bifur chuckled feeling very right in the world, "I'll always love both my boys."

"Bif?"

"Yes, Sweetling?"

"Where do baby dwarves come from?"

"Oh dear."

To be continued…

Just the epilogue to go, Folks. Almost done!


	29. Epilogue

Balance

This is a big, big time alternate universe story. It eventually leads to the original quest the way it should so be patient and read if you want to. This will have no slash at all within the tale for those who are not fond of that genre. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad.

I own nothing. Poop!

Epilogue:

Bilbo watched as Bifur fussed over both of his cousins as they slept in the healing tents. Bifur looked terribly worried as he stroked first Bombur's cheek and then Bofur's as he held the brunette's unique hat in his hand. Both brothers were battered, but would be fine and had only been given a sleeping tonic to rest a bit before Bifur had located them. The hobbit looked up as Dori came up beside him.

"You look confused," Dori mentioned as Bilbo nodded.

"It's just…Bifur was introduced to me as the older cousin of Bofur and Bombur," Bilbo said looking up at the silver-haired dwarf, "He just doesn't act like a cousin. He acts more like a…like a…well…um…."

"Father?" Dori offered as the hobbit nodded, "Bifur is Bofur and Bombur's much older cousin, but he adopted both boys when they were very, very young. He _is_ their father and the two are precious to him. No matter what Bifur forgot after that head injury, he never forgot his boys."

"Oh," Bilbo gasped looking at the Ur family with clearer eyes, "So _that's_ what I sensed. I am curious, Dori. He calls most by a guttural version of their name with his speech impairment, but Bofur and Bombur he uses different words that must be your native tongue."

"It is," Dori agreed watching as Bifur looked joyous as Bofur woke and hugged his eldest to him tight, "He is saying terms of endearment for his boys that he used when they were babes. Bofur is Bifur's 'Sweetling' and Bombur is his 'Piglet.' Neither of his boys mind the childish nicknames since the names are special to the lads and the two are happy that Bifur remembers the names still. The old badger threatens anyone else who tries to use those names towards his boys so use Bofur's and Bombur's real names, okay? Bofur's hat came from Bifur. Did you know that?"

"No," Bilbo denied, "Bofur did tell me that his greatest hero gave him that hat and rescued him from a terrible situation that nearly killed him. So he was speaking of Bifur."

"He was indeed," Dori nodded out, "Bofur and Bombur owe Bifur a lot and they adore their adoptive father. I saw them move mountains to care for Bifur after his head injury from an orc attack. Both insisted that Bifur would be fine since their father had sworn he would never leave them ever. Bifur fought hard to recover from that blasted axe for his boys and still earns a good living making his toys even with the impairments that the injury caused. He pitched a fit when he found out Bofur had been working in the mines to earn extra coin for Bifur's medical expenses for several months while he was not really aware of what was going on around him. Heard Bombur and I talking about it and just snapped back into awareness like the clap of a hand one day."

"He did?" Bilbo asked glancing to Dori.

"Screamed in Khuzdul all the way to the mines that his boy wasn't going to be killed by a cave in and went and dragged Bofur from the mines informing everyone that he was going to start carving again. Bifur got into a screaming match with the mine foreman stating that his boy's contract was null and void since the foreman hadn't gotten a parental signature. Bofur was a year away from being of age and Bifur was nearly blowing steam from his nostrils while he threatened to stab the dwarf with his spear," Dori chuckled, "That's when we knew Bifur was going to be okay despite some of his impairments. Bofur learned his carving skills from Bifur and both are very skilled at what they do. The two run a pretty successful toy business and Bifur is known throughout Middle-Earth for his wares. He is _the_ Bifur, even to this day, among parents and children. Bofur is getting a reputation for his toys like his adoptive father. Bifur is one of my dearest friends and my mother made him Nori's and Ori's honorary uncle before she passed into the stone. Nori and Bofur have been best friends since they were both tiny."

"I knew that," Bilbo snorted, "I've seen they own matching necklaces that they never take off and Nori told me it was his first present from Bofur when they were babes. They are quite…_precocious_ when together."

"You mean that they get into mischief," Dori chuckled, "The two always did and always will. Nori tended to lead the way, but Bofur could stand up to my Scamp when he pushed too hard. My brother's thieving nearly caused Bifur to make Bofur end their friendship. The thought of that made Nori straighten up a little. Not a lot, but a little and enough to appease Bifur anyway."

Bilbo and Dori looked up as Nori hurried through the door looking worn and bruised.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you found them? I've been looking everywhere and just heard from Oin that Bofur and his family were in here. Are they okay?" Nori demanded as he rushed up to Dori, "Is my Bo okay?"

"Fine. Look," Dori insisted as his younger brother glanced to see Bofur leaning into Bifur's arms with his customary hat back on as he spoke to an awake, grinning Bombur, "The Ur family has made it through the battle. Where is Ori? He's _injured_ and you left him alone?"

"Of course I'd never leave our Ori alone. He's with Dwalin and Balin," Nori huffed moving towards Bofur, "He said to stop worrying so much, Dori. A broken arm won't kill him and it is a clean break that will heal just fine. Those are his words exactly, Fussbudget."

"'His' Bo?" Bilbo questioned as Dori smiled, "There is more between your families than I know, isn't there?"

"Yes," Dori agreed as Nori and Bofur sat with arms about the other's shoulder and the former thief glared with a twinkle in his eyes while Bifur mussed his hair in an affectionate gesture, "The House of Ur and the House of Ri are very close. The rest of the story is private and not something we bring up in front of Bofur or Bombur. If you ask, I can't promise that Bifur won't go ballistic. He is very protective of his sons, Bilbo, and Bofur, especially, does not need to be reminded of some of what happened prior to Bifur taking him under his wing."

"I think the story has something to do with the faint scars I noticed on Bofur's back, but I won't ask," Bilbo swore, "That story is not mine to know unless Bofur wishes to share with me. I merely noticed the scars when we all bathed in the river and they looked years and years old. Not meaning to change subjects, but I'm sorry for the passing of Thorin and his nephews."

"Mahal's plans are hard to unravel sometimes," Dori sighed looking saddened, "The quest did not end as we all hoped."

"No, it did not," Bilbo whimpered looking away before startling at a shout from Bifur as he snatched what looked like his old coat and his spear from an elf, "Oh. King Thranduil did say he was returning the company's possessions that he took in Mirkwood."

"Good, but what is Bifur doing?" Dori asked as he and Bilbo went over to watch as Bifur frantically searched his old coat pockets and pull out a green wrapped bundle as he sighed in relief before unrolling it, "Mahal! Is that…my _goodness_."

"All these years," Bofur laughed touching a small, worn, stuffed bunny cradled in Bifur's hands along with what looked like a child-sized blanket, "Ye kept Carrots for all these years and my old blankie, Bif?"

Bifur grunted as he nodded and pulled out a blue bundle out of another pocket that turned out to be a blue blanket and a tiny, teddy bear as Bombur gasped. The older dwarf spoke a few words while Bofur and Bombur slowly began to smile.

"Luck, huh?" Bofur chortled looking affectionately at Bifur before grabbing his face and pulling it forward, "Love, love, love, _love_."

Bilbo's mouth dropped open since Bofur had kissed all over Bifur's face with each word as the older dwarf chuckled and then Bombur did the same thing.

"What ye starin' at, Bilbo?" Bofur questioned winking at the hobbit, "Haven't ye ever seen anyone kiss their da before?"

"It's quite common among dwarves," Bombur teased as Bilbo went red.

"Of course I've seen…I mean…hey now," Bilbo whined as the gathered dwarves laughed, "I didn't know that you and your brother were adopted by Bifur, Bofur."

"That we are," Bofur agreed as his brother nodded looking proud, "Dwarves don't often share our close family relationships with outsiders in fear that loved ones will be used against us when travelin'. That is why ye weren't told about Thorin's nephews until much later in tha quest. May Mahal take care of all of them within his Halls."

A silence descended then before Bifur gestured to Bilbo and patted Bofur and Bombur each on their shoulder while speaking in his culture's tongue. Bofur's eyes shined as unshed tears filled them while Bombur wiped at falling tears.

"He said, 'These are my boys. This is my Bofur and this is my Bombur and they are tha sons of Bifur. I am their Bif Daddy and was born inta this world ta be so and will never leave until my babes no longer have need of me,'" Bofur choked out, "Bifur is our father, Bilbo, and took care of us from before Bombur can even remember. My brother and I had a wonderful childhood because of our Bif and I guess he can never leave this world because Bombur and I will always have need of him."

"Here, here," Bombur agreed with a beaming smile, "Thorin was a great dwarf, Bilbo, but for Bofur and I, Bifur is and will always be, greater."

"Sons always do believe that about their fathers," Bilbo stated with a nod as Bifur blushed and laid his temple to first Bofur's and then Bombur's forehead with a look of great affection on his face, "I think the whole of the company are great, but I would be very proud of having Bifur as my father as well."

The whole group forgot their woes for a moment to laugh loud as Bifur blushed as red as a tomato. Bilbo sighed and watched the easy way Bofur and Bombur draped themselves about Bifur. Everything made sense now. The hobbit was looking at a father and his sons. From the minute the quest began Bifur had protected his boys fiercely. This wasn't distant relations as the hobbit at first thought, but a tight knit family that had been through much together. That left Bilbo with the hope that maybe in time everything would be alright for the remaining company. They each had family to rely on and even Thorin's sister had her cousins during the grief she was going to feel for a very long time.

"Nori, what have ye done now?" Bofur demanded suddenly as the middle Ri brother snorted, "Now none of that. I know ye backwards and forwards. Ye've been up ta mischief."

"_GREEN_! Why in all of Middle-Earth am I green?!"

"That was King Thranduil's voice," Dori whispered as Nori shrugged, "Did you…_Nori_!"

"Who _dared_ to put green dye in my bottle of hair-soap?!" a very green, elven king demanded as he stomped into the tent with his son following looking shocked as everyone stared up at the elf, "Who?!"

"My goodness," Nori pretended to gasp, "Who would do such a thing to a king? I am so sorry, Your Majesty. Your hair used to be such a lovely shade of blonde. I wonder who did this? No dwarf would ever dare attack a person's hair. Hair is sacred in our culture and is only tampered with when a dwarf is exiled. For _shame_ on the culprit."

"Yes. Well…at least _you_ understand," Thranduil snarled, "Damn whoever did this! Legolas, have one of our healers mix up something to get this dye off of me _now_. _Grrr_!"

Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, and Bilbo stared at Nori in shock once all elves left the tent.

"He should have been nicer to his guests," Nori sniffed looking at his fingernails on one hand, "You reap what you sow."

"I _never_ want to be on your bad side," Bilbo admitted as Nori winked at him and Bofur nodded his head, "Thorin would have loved to have seen a green, tree elf. Especially _that_ tree elf."

Bifur roared in laughter after choking out a few words as the others soon joined. Bilbo didn't have to know Khuzdul to know that the toymaker had agreed wholeheartedly with the hobbit as he hugged his sons to him while he laughed until he cried. For a moment, everything felt a little lighter as even Dori doubled over in laughter.

Twenty Years Later:

Bifur paced on the gates of Erebor feeling anxious. How did he allow Bofur to talk him into giving his eldest permission to go on this caravan to the Iron Hills without him? What if his Sweetling had been attacked on the way back to Erebor?

"Will you calm down," Dori insisted as Bifur huffed, "We just got the raven saying Bo was fine."

"_Don't like this_," Bifur snarled in Khuzdul as Bombur chortled nearby, "_Hush it, Piglet. You know how my Sweetling tends to get himself in trouble. I should have gone with him._"

"Brother can take care of himself," Bombur denied, "Plus, Nori went with him. He'd never allow anything to happen to Bofur."

Bifur had to nod at that and then gasped when he spied the caravan coming up in the distance. Eagerly he hurried to the gates and waited with Bombur for his son to come home. Strangely, it was Nori that arrived first as the dwarf galloped up on his pony and leapt down to hug his brothers.

"Bifur, you are not going to _believe_ what my Bo has gotten himself into," Nori chortled as the older dwarf frowned in concern, "No. Bo's fine. You'll see."

"Scamp, what's going on?" Dori asked as his younger brother grinned, "You know something."

"Nori _always_ knows something," Ori giggled as Dori sighed and nodded.

Bifur watched eagerly as another pony galloped up carrying his son and…and something else.

"Look, Treasure," Bofur called as he slid off his pony with a tiny dwarfling in his arms, "Look. We're home. Let's go meet Grandpa Bif and your uncles. Remember all tha stories I've been tellin' ye about your new family? They can't wait ta meet ye."

Bifur stared as little, blue eyes glanced up at him while Bofur carried a toddler no older than two or three over to him. The babe had long, golden locks and…were those bruises? The tiny dam had bruises on the hands that were hugging her stuffed pig tightly in what appeared to be clear anxiety. Bifur shared a look with Bombur as Bofur beamed down at the child.

"Bif, this is my daughter. Isn't she beautiful? I adopted her from a small, dwarrow village we didn't realize was so close by. Her name is Leefa of tha House of Ur and she just recently turned three years old," Bifur's son cooed as the babe held to him tight and looked back up at Bofur with adoring eyes, "Leefa, these two are your Grandpa Bif and your Uncle Bombie. Grandpa Bif found me just like I found ye, Treasure. Remember that I told ye that I too had a family that didn't know how ta love right before Grandpa Bif found me?"

Bifur gaped when the child nodded as her eyes filled with tears. The bruises! Could this child have been what he was thinking she might have been?

"No, no, Treasure. It's okay. Grandpa Bif loved me and became my Bif Daddy just like I told ye about. He took care of me just like I'm goin' ta take care of ye," Bofur gushed as the child glanced over at a smiling Bifur.

"Grandpa Bif took care of ye? Just like ye became my dada and made all tha owies go away?" Leefa asked in a little bell-like voice.

"That's right, Treasure," Bofur agreed gently as the child relaxed a little, "Give Grandpa Bif love, love kisses."

Bifur hesitantly reached and lifted the baby girl into his arms. The tot looked up at him curiously and the toymaker smiled at her when he noticed Bofur had carefully braided her mane and placed his old family beads into her hair. The child was a beautiful, little dam. Bifur frowned at seeing the bruises on the babe and instantly lifted the small hands one by one to kiss all the marks that shouldn't be there. The dwarfling gasped and looked up with shining eyes at Bifur as he stroked a hand on her cheek. Leefa shyly returned his smile and suddenly leaned up straighter.

"Love, love, love, love," Leefa giggled kissing Bifur on the cheeks with each word, "Hi, Grandpa Bif. Dada told me a lot bout ye."

"_Hello, my granddaughter_," Bifur spoke as his eldest translated for him, "_I love you too. What a beautiful granddaughter I have. Leefa is such a pretty name. I am so glad to finally meet you. We'll start teaching you how to speak in Khuzdul so I can talk with you and tell you stories. Give your Uncle Bombie love, love kisses_. _Look. He can't wait to meet his new niece."_

Leefa looked up at the round dwarf and giggled when he made a funny face at her. Bombur swept the babe up and kissed all over his new niece's face as the tot beamed at all the attention she was getting. Dori and Ori looked stunned as they stared at the scene.

"_How_?" Bifur demanded in a whisper so not to upset the babe as he moved closer to his eldest.

"_That village had one family that believed in tha Balance system and I accidently stumbled upon tha home when I get a bit turned around tryin' ta find town square_," Bofur explained in their native tongue, "_I found my daughter sobbin', injured, and starvin' because her House made her a Balance. I was livid. Leefa was too weak ta even defend herself anymore and I was near ta murderin' her sire when I caught him whippin' her out of mean spite. Only Nori was able ta calm me down ta think rationally. I pitched a fit with her family and paid a large sum ta get their permission ta adopt my Treasure. Leefa is my daughter now legally and I knew she was mine tha minute our eyes met. She is not a Balance anymore. Leefa is my lassie. My daughter!_ _I'll destroy anyone who tries ta harm my child again_."

"_I will be at your side_," Bifur insisted with a firm nod, "_No one will touch my newest grandbaby._ _Piglet, give me back my grandchild. I want more love, love kisses._"

"Kiss Grandpa some more. He needs more love, love kisses, Treasure," Bofur cooed to the tot as she did as asked once Bifur cuddled her close again, "Grandpa Bif loves ye so much and is not goin' ta let anyone hurt ye ever again. He'll stick them with his spear if they try ta do anythin' just like I'll do what?"

"Squash them with your mattock," Leefa chirped relaxing among what was her new family and lifted her stuffed animal up for Bifur to see, "Grandpa Bif, look at my piggy. Dada gave me my piggy and said I could have lots of toys like other dwarflings. Her name is Oink and Uncle Nori says she keeps tha nightmares way ever and ever. Oink says she likes ye lots."

Leefa beamed when Bifur shook her pig's arm in greeting and then she squealed as her grandfather gave her a gentle toss. The babe was way too light, but Bofur had bought her fine clothes to wear. The tiny, green dress looked so pretty on the wee dam. The tot truly was a lovely, little dam and Bofur was going to have to beat the boys away when she came of age. Leefa giggled and snuggled against her grandfather as Bifur hugged her close. This was his newest babe to care for and already she was firmly in his heart. No one would ever leave marks upon Leefa ever again.

"Princess, this is your Uncle Dori and your Uncle Ori. They are my brothers," Nori informed the tot leading his brothers over as she leaned up to see the new dwarves, "Dori, Ori, this is Leefa. She is my Bo's daughter. Leefa, Uncle Dori makes the yummiest stew ever and he's going to help you get a nice, fluffy belly."

"Hi, Uncle Dori and Uncle Ori" Leefa offered before hugging tight to Bifur again as she looked to her father, "I gets ta eat stew, Dada?"

"_So_ much stew," Bofur agreed as the child beamed again, "From now on we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Treasure. No more hungry days."

Bifur scowled at the thought that Leefa had experienced "hungry days." Dori looked a bit shocked before nodding his head at some decision he had come to in his mind.

"I'll get started on that stew right now," Dori hummed with a nod eyeing the too small girl, "Fluffy bellies are very important in both our Houses, Pretty One. Ori, can you get me some onions and potatoes for our new niece?"

"Sure," Ori agreed turning to leave, "It is so nice to meet you, Leefa. I'll come back and draw your picture."

Leefa blinked and looked shyly up at Ori in fascination. The young scribe smiled gently at the tot as Bofur perked up excitedly.

"Ooh! A drawin'? Draw a real nice one that I can frame and hang on my wall. I want one for a locket too so I can show off my Treasure, if ye would please. No one has a lassie as pretty as _mine_," Bofur voiced as Ori nodded eagerly and took off with a skip while Bombur smiled indulgently at his older brother knowing he had reacted the same way with his own children, "Dori, Leefa is allergic ta carrots. Oin figured that out when Leefa had a bad reaction ta eatin' some soup with carrots on tha trip here."

"No carrots," Dori nodded out, "Enough said. I'm on it. Let's go make a family meal to welcome Leefa home with her dada and my scamp of a brother. Off we go."

Nori rolled his eyes as Dori marched away. Dori never changed and though Nori would deny it, the younger brother loved it. Bifur handed his granddaughter back to Bofur when she yawned and reached for her father. The older dwarf felt content to see his oldest son handle the child with expert care as he wrapped the babe in his traveling cloak. Bofur looked happy and whole as he chattered softly with his brother while the group started to head inside of Erebor.

"Told you that you wouldn't believe it," Nori snorted as he walked beside Bifur as the two followed behind the group, "You would have been proud. Bo was just as fierce as you ever were to protect his Leefa. You taught him well."

"_Leefa as skittish as my Sweetling was at first?"_ Bifur signed in Igleshmek.

"Just around tall, blonde males because of her sire," Nori bit out in clear anger before calming, "Bofur has soothed a lot of her initial flinching. Seems that his experience as a Balance helped him speak and react to the babe in a way that sets the lassie immediately at ease. Leefa loves Bofur dearly and seems just as smitten with you."

Bifur watched as his son cuddled the babe close and hummed softly as she drifted to sleep. Leefa's eyes caught Bifur's for a moment and she gave him a small smile before her eyes slid shut.

"He's a good father," Nori complimented as Bofur turned to glance back at them.

"I thank ye for that compliment, but I learned from tha best," Bofur bragged as Bifur blushed, "Thank ye all for helpin' my lassie settle in. Leefa relaxed almost immediately with all of ye. I'm very pleased. My Treasure is a resilient babe."

"You should have warned us ahead of time that you were bringing your daughter home," Bombur fussed, "Bif and I could have had a room set up for her."

"Not for Leefa," Bofur denied as everyone stopped to stare at him in confusion, "My lassie's a designer and will enjoy doin' her own decoratin'. Ye should have seen how meticulous she was in pickin' out her clothes."

"Bo's right," Nori grinned out, "Leefa will want to design her own room. Dori, she's going to be a seamstress. I think Bofur has found you an apprentice."

"Ah," Dori breathed looking pleased, "She's got nimble fingers from what I've seen so far. I can see that she would do well in my trade, but she is just a toddler. Why are you so certain she's a seamstress-to-be?"

"My Leefa sewed her clothes from rags as tiny as she is," Bofur bragged as he pulled out a worn tunic from a pouch at his belt, "She taught herself since there was no other choice for her. Look at my lassie's dainty stitches."

"Ooh," Dori sighed examining the garment, "She _is_ a seamstress. Finally, a child that I can teach something to though Ori is pretty decent with his knitting needles. I'm so glad you found your daughter."

"I didn't find her," Bofur beamed rubbing his babe's back, "Mahal sent me my Leefa just as he sent me my Bif and tha rest of my family."

"_Praise Mahal and his plans_," Bifur prayed as most bowed their heads, "_This is a good day. Finally, my Sweetling and Piglet are both safe at home and I have a new grandbaby to spoil along with tha rest of my Piglet's brood. I guess I still have a reason to stay on Middle-Earth._"

"Damn straight," Bofur huffed, "I can already tell that Leefa has begun bondin' with her Grandpa Bif. Ye are needed _here_ with your family."

"Without a doubt," Bombur insisted quickly.

Bifur reached and stroked his eldest's cheek and then Bombur's before stroking Leefa's tow head. Yes. He was still needed here. There was another babe and Bombur's lot that he needed to watch over.

"_Sounds good_," Bifur agreed stroking his more silver-than-black beard contentedly, "_Let's go home. My Leefa needs to be tucked into a bed for her nap_."

"_'Your'_ Leefa?" Bofur chuckled, "I like that, Bif. I'm so glad ye see what I see in my lassie. I knew she was meant for our House from tha minute I saw Treasure."

"No question there at all, Brother. I can't wait for Leefa to meet _my_ babes," Bombur gushed as Bofur nodded looking ecstatic while cradling his daughter.

"We'll have ta write our Bilbo and tell him tha good news," Bofur decided, "Bif's right. Let's get home so I can tuck Leefa inta bed. She's had a long, last few days. My Treasure is not used ta travelin' like this."

Bifur watched his boys walking towards their home with fondness as Nori and Dori followed looking content before Nori jogged ahead of the group to greet a new resident to Erebor. Nori was still in love with Efie after all these years and she loved her Nori just as strongly. The two were soon to be married. Dori was in wedding-planning delight. Things had a funny way of working out in life even with the ups and the downs that came with a mortal's existence.

"Thank you for all of your blessings, Mahal," Bifur thought as he followed his family home, "Forever will I praise your name for all that you have gifted me with. I am a happy dwarf. Amen."

The end.

I hope you enjoyed the tale of a different relationship between Bifur and his cousins. This was a joy to write and I hope you liked seeing family interactions between the House of Ri and Ur. Let me know what you thought and thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Special shout out to Sofia for reviewing every chapter and being a great support. You _all_ rock!

Love,

Nori Lover


End file.
